Ein Strolch zum Verlieben
by Slytherene
Summary: Ist das dein Hund? Nein, antwortet Remus. Eine halbe Stunde später hat er 'Strolch' auf dem Hals, und der unverhoffte Begleiter erweist sich als wahrer Glücksgriff für den vom Pech verfolgten Werwolf.
1. Dunkle Zeiten und Flöhe

**Ein Strolch zum Verlieben**

oooOOOooo

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

_Liebe Lesende!_

_Da bin ich wieder, das Originalprojekt ist abgeschlossen und abgeschickt, und falls ich berühmt werde, findet Ihr demnächst auf den Spiegel-Bestsellerlisten einen „Wolf auf der Hintertreppe", mwahaha – man wird ja noch träumen dürfen._

_Ich bin froh, dass ich jetzt wieder ein bisschen Zeit für meine Fanfictions habe, ein neues Kapitel „Frühlingserwachen" ist dreiviertel fertig, ein „Rabe" liegt schon in den letzten Zügen auf meiner Festplatte. _

_Und dann hat er mich eiskalt erwischt – der gemeine Oster-Plot-Bunny. Liegt wohl dran, dass es „Die Tage des Hasen" sind, derzeit._

_Deswegen gibt es zu Ostern einen kleinen, hübschen Dreiteiler für Euch, mit dem guten alten Remus in der Hauptrolle, im gewohnt dramatisch-heiteren Setting._

_Viel Vergnügen!_

* * *

**1. Dunkle Zeiten und Flöhe**

„Bitte Vorsicht", sagte er und balancierte die Tasse mit der heißen Suppe vor sich auf dem Tablett. Er warf einen schnellen Blick über gesenkte Köpfe, dunkle, schäbige Mäntel und Jacken, die nicht ausgezogen waren, der stickigen Hitze in dem überfüllten Raum zum Trotz. Der scharfe, beißende Geruch von altem Schweiß und ungewaschenen Körpern lag in der Luft, und der Werwolf hielt den Atem an, als er sich an einen der Tische quetschte, die noch nicht voll besetzt waren.  
Zu Anfang war es ihm schwer gefallen, ja fast unmöglich erschienen, hier zu essen, aber er hatte sich daran gewöhnt. Gewöhnt, so wie an die Nächte draußen, die jetzt immer länger und kälter wurden, die abfälligen Blicke, die mit jeder Woche auf der Straße missbilligender wurden oder den Hunger, der ihn immer wieder hierher zur Bahnhofsmission trieb oder in eine der anderen Garküchen, die gut meinende Menschen für Londons Obdachlose betrieben.  
Woran er sich kaum gewöhnen konnte, war die Vernachlässigung, die er sich selbst zumuten musste, und noch mehr als das die Leere, die seine Hände unruhig machte, wann immer er sich auf eine Bank setzte und ausruhte. Es war genau zwei Wochen her, dass er sich von seinem letzten Buch trennen musste. Der alte Antiquar, bei dem er seit Jahren mal das eine oder andere Buch hatte in Zahlung geben müssen (und es manchmal glücklich wieder hatte abholen können), schüttelte traurig den Kopf, als er ihm ein Pfund und ein paar Pence für das alte Taschenbuch über den dunklen Holztisch schob.

„Auf deutsch? Das werden Sie noch in einem Jahr wieder hier abholen können", hatte er gesagt.

„Ich habe keine Wahl", hatte Remus geantwortet, das Geld genommen und war gegangen.Es stimmte, er hatte keine Wahl gehabt. Nicht mehr. Seit das Ministerium seinen Stab konfisziert hatte, konnte er nicht einmal mehr disapparieren, und er musste zu Vollmond die Stadt verlassen, koste es was es wolle. Dieses Mal hatte es ihn Bölls ‚Gruppenbild mit Dame' gekostet.  
Die Fahrkartenkontrollen in den Zügen der Muggel waren mittlerweile so streng, dass er nicht wagte, schwarz zu fahren. Die Gefahr, erwischt und auf halbem Wege aus dem Zug geworfen oder noch schlimmer, in einem Muggelpolizeirevier inhaftiert zu werden, war einfach zu groß.

Die heiße Suppe wärmte ihn angenehm von innen heraus und jetzt bereits begann er, sich innerlich gegen die nasse Kälte zu wappnen, die ihn in einer halben Stunde draußen erwarten würde, wenn die Missionsstation ihre Tore schloss. Seine Schuhe waren am Vortag nass geworden und seitdem nicht mehr getrocknet.  
Er fragte sich ernsthaft, wie die Männer neben ihm es geschafft hatten, mehrere Winter auf Londons Straßen zu überleben. Und er fragte sich, ob er nur einen einzigen dieser kaltnassen Winter überleben würde. Seine Widerstandskraft und sein Wille, irgendwie weiter zu machen, waren längst einer stummen Resignation gewichen.  
Voldemorts Sieg hatte die Welt verändert. Gut, dieser Sieg hatte den schrecklichen schwarzen Magier am Ende doch das Leben gekostet, zumindest war er verschwunden, spurlos, wie bereits beim ersten Mal. Aber die meisten seiner Anhänger hatten nicht nur überlebt, sondern ihre Positionen in der magischen Gesellschaft gestärkt. Nur durch den Bund, den das Ministerium mit Lucius Malfoy geschlossen hatte, war der Verrat an Voldemort möglich geworden und ein fürchterliches Gemetzel verhindert worden. Doch der Preis war immens hoch gewesen; wesentliche Prinzipien der Todesser, die sich jetzt „_Orden des dunklen Lichts_" nannten, waren durchgesetzt worden: Es gab keine Muggelstämmigen mehr in Hogwarts, und Ehen mit Muggeln waren verboten, wenn der Zauberer nicht auf seinen Stab und jede Ausübung von Magie formell verzichtete. Halbblüter mussten reinblütige Partner wählen und als Squib geborene Kinder in Muggelwaisenhäuser abgeben.

Lucius selbst war mit den Orden der Merlin Erster Klasse ausgezeichnet worden. Noch leitete er von Malfoy Manor aus seine Geschäfte, aber es gab keine Zweifel, dass er im nächsten Jahr zum Zaubereiminister ernannt werden würde. Seit die Zauberer gegenüber den Muggeln gewisse Freiheiten erhalten hatten, mehrte sich der Reichtum in der magischen Gesellschaft, und den meisten war es egal, woher das Gold und das Silber für ihre Galleonen und Sickel kamen. Was machte es schon aus, wenn ihre Kinder in der Gattenwahl etwas eingeschränkt sein würden, zumal man sich ohnehin lieber ‚hoch' als ‚herunter' heiratete, solange auch ein unwichtiger Angestellter des Ministeriums jetzt die Taschen voller Galleonen hatte?

Remus hatte diese Welt hinter sich gelassen, sobald die neuen Werwolfsgesetze verabschiedet worden waren. Es war bei empfindlicher Strafe verboten worden, ein Tierwesen einzustellen (nicht, dass die Zauberer sich vorher darum gerissen hätten), und Lykantrophe hatten ihre Stäbe abzugeben. Auf die Weigerung standen Geldstrafen, bei Uneinbringlichkeit derselben (und die wenigsten Lykantrophen waren nicht eben begütert) Askaban, wo die Dementoren eine grausame Herrschaft errichtet hatten. Man hatte ihnen hinsichtlich der Gefangenen freie Hand gelassen, solange bei allen Gefangenen mit nicht lebenslangen Strafen die Seele erhalten blieb – von intakt war nicht die Rede.  
Jeder Zauberer durfte jeden Werwolf bei Vollmond straffrei töten, so lange es schmerzlos geschah – mit der Einschränkung, dass die schmerzlose Tötung unter den jeweiligen Umständen zumutbar und durchführbar war. Wohlgemerkt, zumutbar für den Zauberer, der tötete.

In der Folgezeit hatten sich regelrechte Hetzjagden zu Vollmond etabliert: Die feine Gesellschaft fuhr aufs Land und jagte die Werwölfe auf Thestralen oder magisch vergrößerten Hunden. Der verwendeten Munition wegen bezeichnete man diese Jagden bald als „Silberjagden", und es galt bei den Damen als schick, „den armen Lykantrophen" am Ende mittels einer Ladung Silberschroths zu erlösen, bevor die Hunde ihn gänzlich zerreißen konnten.

Wölfe, die den Jagden zu entgehen suchten, indem sie die Vollmondnächte in den Großstädten verbrachten, wurden von Auroren aus Sicherheitsgründen getötet. Diese zumindest setzten den Killerfluch ein und töteten somit tatsächlich schmerzlos – das zumindest stand in ihren Berichten.

Ein heftiger Hustenanfall riss Remus aus seinen Gedanken. Der Mann neben ihm keuchte und würgte, und ein unappetitlicher Klecks aus Blut und Eiter schwamm in seiner Suppe. Remus war dankbar, dass er bereits mit seinem Essen fertig war, stand auf und steckte auf dem Weg nach draußen zwei Äpfel ein, die an der Tür in einem Korb zum Mitnehmen auslagen. Frühstück und Abendessen für morgen.

„Issas dein Köter da draußen?", fragte eine heisere Stimme hinter ihm. Remus drehte sich zu dem alten Mann mit der knallroten, grotesk geschwollenen Nase um, der ihn angesprochen hatte und folgte mit den Augen seinem Fingerzeig. Vor der Tür hockte ein kleiner grauer Mischlingshund mit struppigem Fell und schwarzen Pfoten.

„Meiner ist das nicht", sagte Remus.

„Dachte nur, weil du so riechst. Und seine Flöhe hast du auch", sagte der Alte nicht unfreundlich und bleckte dabei in einem Versuch zu lächeln die Zähne. „Der hing gestern auch schon hier, der Köter, und gestern Abend auch. Schätze, den holt keiner mehr."

Der Alte schlurfte davon. Remus betrachtete das kniehohe Zotteltier. Das letzte, was er brauchte, war ein Hund. Aber wenn der Kleine wirklich seit gestern hier saß, musste er durstig sein. Remus ging hinein und bat die Frau an der Geschirrrückgabe, die sich mit einem kleinen Schild an ihrem Revers als „Mary, wiedergeborene Christin" outete, um eine Schüssel Wasser für den Hund.

Mit einem Lächeln verschwand sie in der Küche und kehrte wenig später mit einer alten Plastikschüssel mit Wasser zurück.

„Die können Sie behalten", sagte sie höflich. „Dann können Sie ihm immer Wasser vom öffentlichen Klosett holen".

„Er ist nicht mein..." Hund, hatte er sagen wollen, doch Mary, die Christin, hatte sich schon abgewandt und trug wieder einen Stapel schmutziges Geschirr in die Küche. Mit der gelben Schüssel näherte sich Remus vorsichtig dem Mischling, der sich sofort gierig über das Wasser hermachte. Vorsichtig streichelte Remus das verfilzte, klebrige Fell. Der Hund wedelte freudig und leckte ihm über die Finger. Erwartungsvoll sah er ihn mit großen dunklen Hundeaugen an.

„Siehst du, das ist genau das, was ich meinte, als ich sagte, dass du nicht mein Hund bist", sagte Remus leise. „Du wartest jetzt auf den Hauptgang, und eben den kann ich dir nicht bieten. Warten wir auf dein Herrchen."

Gemeinsam warteten sie, bis die Einrichtung schloss und auch der letzte Obdachlose abgezogen war. Der Hund, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt ruhig neben Remus gesessen hatte, wurde jetzt unruhig und begann, hechelnd im Kreis um Remus herum zu laufen, soweit seine ‚leine' dies zuließ.

„Was ist los? Musst du mal?"

Ein zustimmendes, überraschend tiefes Bellen war die Antwort. Remus sah sich um und seufzte. Heute würde vermutlich niemand mehr kommen, um den Hund abzuholen. An der Mauer konnte man sehen, dass das Tier dort bereits einige Duftmarken gesetzt hatte. Nun gut, dachte Remus, morgen bringe ich dich hierher zurück und entweder kommt dein Besitzer dann oder wir bitten Mary, den Tierschutzverein anzurufen. Für den Augenblick kommst du mit zu mir, wo immer das heute Nacht auch sein mag. Er knotete die Sisalschnur ab, mit der der Hund an den Laternenpfahl gebunden war, wickelte sich ein Ende um das Handgelenk und ließ sich dann zum nächsten Baum ziehen, an dem „Strolch" sofort das Bein hob und mit zunehmend entspannterer Miene laufen ließ, was er loswerden mußte.

Auch am nächsten und am übernächsten Tag kam niemand zur Garküche, um „Strolch" abzuholen, und Remus hatte den Anruf beim Tierschutzverein aufgeschoben, bis Mary irgendwann die Tür abzuschließen drohte. Doch der kleine Mischling hatte jetzt seit mindestens drei Tagen nichts zu essen gehabt, und Remus konnte das ohnehin magere Tier nicht länger bei sich behalten.

„Miss?"

Mary fuhr herum. Sie sah erschrocken aus. Offenbar war sie heute die Letzte der mildtätigen Ehrenamtlichen, und ohne die anderen flößten die Objekte ihrer Nächstenliebe ihr Furcht ein.

„Haben Sie keine Angst", sagte Remus sofort. „Ich tu Ihnen nichts. Es ist nur wegen „Strolch". Sein Besitzer ist verschwunden, und ich habe nichts zu essen für ihn, schon seit vorgestern, und na ja, Sie haben doch Telefon da drinnen. Ich wollte den Tierschutzverein anrufen."

„Ich darf nach Ende der Speisung niemanden mehr einlassen", sagte Mary. Unsicher blickte sie von Remus zu dem kleinen Hund, der sich müde auf den kalten Asphalt nieder gelassen hatte. „Ich kann Sie auch nicht telefonieren lassen. Das Telefon gehört der Kirche und die kontrollieren ganz genau jeden Anruf, man darf nur zur Diözese und zum Pfarrhaus anrufen. Aber warten Sie hier." Sie öffnete wieder, ging hinein und schloss hinter sich ab. Zwei Minuten später kam sie mit einer zerbeulten Blechschüssel, gefüllt mit Kartoffelsuppe, wieder zurück.

Sie stellte die Schüssel vor Strolch auf den Boden, der sich gierig auf den Inhalt stürzte. „Sie ist zwar nicht mehr warm, aber das stört ihn wohl nicht", sagte sie freundlich. „Nehmen Sie den Hund noch einmal mit, morgen bringe ich mein Handy mit und dann rufen wir den Tierschutzverein an, ja?"

Remus nickte ergeben. Wenigsten eine Perspektive für Strolch, der heute keinen Kohldampf schieben würde, und für eine weitere gemeinsame Nacht. Er wollte es nicht zugegeben, aber die letzten beiden Nächte unter einer der vielen Themsebrücken, den Hund unter seinem Umhang, waren die besten für Remus seit langem gewesen. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen hatte er gewagt, tief zu schlafen, als gäbe es ein Abkommen zwischen ihm und dem stinkenden Fellbündel, dass es aufpassen würde auf seinen neuen Begleiter. Wie viel es ausmachte, wirklich ausgeschlafen zu sein, bemerkte Remus erst am zweiten Tag. Doch es machte ihm auch bewusst, dass er sich von dem Fellknäuel wieder trennen musste, wollte er ihm eine Perspektive ermöglichen. Ein so niedlicher Hund würde zweifelsfrei eine nette Familie finden, wenn er erst einmal gebadet und vielleicht geschoren war.

Sie gingen gemächlich am Ufer der Themse entlang, auf dem Weg zu ‚ihrer' Brücke. Remus hatte den Strick vom Hals des Hundes entfernt und eingesteckt. Das Tier entfernte sich ohnehin nie weiter als ein paar Meter von seiner Seite. Schon von weitem sah Remus, dass sie heute Nacht unmöglich unter der Brücke würden schlafen können. Eine ganzer Horde marodierender Jugendlicher hatte sich dort mit Bier und einem dieser schrecklich lauten Geräte eingefunden, die entsetzliche bassdominierte Töne produzierten, über die ein aggressiver Sprechgesang gelegt war.

„Scheint, als müssten wir heute woanders unterkommen", sagte er leise zu dem Hund und drehte um. Sie liefen Richtung der westlichen Stadtviertel.

TBC


	2. Minister und Vampire

**Ein Strolch zum Verlieben**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

_Liebe Lesende!_

_Huhu, da ist sie, die Fortsetzung für Gründonnerstag! Und weil es Nachfragen gab: Dieses ist ein AU, das nichts mit meinen bisherigen Fanfictions zu tun hat und völlig losgelöst zwischen bunten Ostereiern im Frühlingswind an einer jungen Birke schaukelt…äh, ja. _

_Ich danke Euch sehr für die ersten Reviews, die ich vorhin glücklich abgeholt habe und hoffe, Euch in der Folge zu erheitern und zu erschauern – kurz: zu unterhalten._

**

* * *

**

**2. Minister und Vampire**

Es gab dort im Westend eine Passage an einer der weniger edlen Einkaufsstraßen, an deren Rand ein Arkadengang an einen Friedhof grenzte. Die meisten Geschäfte waren klein und schäbig, und er hatte schon ein paar Mal dort geschlafen. Es war trocken und man hatte ihn nie fortgejagt. Es war noch fast hell, als sie dort eintrafen. Remus ließ sich auf den Boden nieder und lehnte sich gegen die hinterste der Säulen, die die Rundbögen der Arkaden stützten. Er wollte weder im Weg hocken noch auffallen, so war es am Wahrscheinlichsten, keinen Ärger zu provozieren. Sein Blick glitt von dem indischen Take-Away gegenüber zu dem Textildiscounter daneben und dem kleinen Teegeschäft dahinter, dass eigentlich kein Teegeschäft war, sondern ein ‚Dritte-Welt-Laden'. Wie Remus nur zu gut wusste, konnte man dort jeden Tag frischen ‚Tee des Tages' bekommen, was ihn, als seine Kleidung es noch erlaubte ohne größeres Aufsehen zu erregen, oftmals in das kleine Geschäft hinein gezogen hatte. Die Verkäuferin kannte ihn schon bald; natürlich wusste sie, dass er nichts kaufen würde, doch stets erwiderte sie seine höfliche Begrüßung mit der gleichen Freundlichkeit, dem gleichen Lächeln. Ohne Hast, doch mit gesenkten Augen, hatte er sich stets einen Tee mit viel Zucker bereitet, so süß, wie es gerade auszuhalten war, denn der Energieschub musste eine Weile vorhalten – was er doch nie tat.

An die feinen, dunklen Schokoladen im Regal, „Fair Trade" aus Peru oder Kenia, hatte Remus nie auch nur einen Gedanken verschwendet. Sie waren weit außerhalb seiner Reichweite und es war besser, nicht darüber nachzudenken, wie auch nur ein einziges Stück seinen säuerlich-aromatischen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge verteilen würde, wie der Duft der Röstung der Kakaobohne durchschmecken würde, man ihn riechen könnte... Nein, besser nicht über etwas Unerreichbares nachdenken, besser nicht bedauern, besser nicht.  
Irgendwann, als der Blick der Menschen, oder vielmehr die Verachtung, die darin lag, ihm jeden Tag ein kleines Stück mehr seiner Identität zu rauben schien, beschloss er, keinen Tee mehr in dem kleinen Laden zu trinken. Er wollte nicht Schuld sein, wenn dem kleinen Geschäft am Ende seinetwegen die Kunden ausgingen.

Das Klackern einiger Münzen in Strolchs gelben Plastiknapf ließ Remus aufblicken. Eine indische Frau hatte ein paar Pence hinein geworfen und strebte nun eilig einen kleinen Jungen hinterdrein ziehend davon.

„Heiliger Merlin, ich bin ein Bettler", konstatierte Remus bitter, langte aber dennoch nach der kupfern schimmernden Münze und drehte sie vor dem Gesicht.  
„Schau mal, Strolch, zehn Prozent einer kleinen Schale Hundefutter aus der Drogeriekette da hinten, vielleicht auch einer Packung dieser kleinen roten Ringe Trockenfutter, das reicht länger. Verschachern wir weiter unsere Würde?" Strolch bellte zustimmend und rollte sich dann auf Remus Umhang zusammen.

„Ich glaube, wir müssen weiter nach vorne, wenn wir eine ganze Packung Futter zusammen bekommen wollen", flüsterte Remus, und seine Stimme zitterte. Er redete sich ein, das Zittern komme von der heraufziehenden Kälte, der Hund sprang auf und hockte sich seitlich auf das Pflaster, gut sichtbar für die vom Friedhof in die kleine Einkaufsstraße Hastenden, aber nicht aufdringlich mitten in deren Weg.  
„Du scheinst da über Erfahrung zu verfügen", sagte Remus und gesellte sich, das Gesicht dunkelrot vor Scham, zu dem kleinen Hund, der sich selbstbewusst und die Vorbeigehenden anwedelnd in Positur setzte.

‚Es sind alles nur Menschen, die dich nicht kennen', sagte Remus zu sich selbst. ‚Eine anonyme Veranstaltung, damit Strolch etwas zu beißen bekommt; ich kann morgen etwas anderes tun und es vergessen' beruhigte er sich. Aber er wusste, er würde es nie vergessen.

Eine halbe Stunde später wusste er, dass er es wieder tun würde. Der gelbe Napf hatte sich erstaunlich schnell mit Pennys und Guineen gefüllt, auch ein paar 50-Pence-Stücke waren darunter, und das, was in Remus Tasche klimperte, würde ihn und Strolch zwei Tage lang ernähren. Gut ernähren, denn es würde außer für Hundefutter noch für Orangen und Brot reichen.

Gerade als Remus den Entschluss fasste, sich wieder hinter den Arkadenbogen zurück zu ziehen, um dann im Drogeriestore etwas einzukaufen, geschah es. Vor ihm tauchten glänzende schwarze Stiefel auf, und ein paar bronzene Münzen fielen in die Schüssel – keine Pennys, sondern Knuts.

„Sieh an, _Professor_ Lupin", schnarrte eine nur zu bekannte Stimme, und als sich der silberne Knauf eines langen Gehstocks unter sein Kinn schob und ihn zwang aufzublicken, wusste Remus bereits, wessen kalte graue Augen ihn erwarten würden. Vor ihm stand Lucius Malfoy, der designierte Zaubereiminister, gekleidet in einen teuren Designeranzug – Muggelmode. Das lange weißblonde Haar hatte der Zauberer zu einem Zopf zusammengefasst und er trug einen zweifellos teuren Hut, sein Stab verbarg sich wie üblich in dem Gehstock.

Remus versuchte den Stock wegzuschlagen, denn das Silber begann, seine Haut am Kinn zu verbrennen, doch Malfoy musste bereits lautlos einen partiellen Klammerfluch auf Remus' Arm gelegt haben, der sich taub anfühlte und nicht mehr bewegen ließ.

„Ich habe ja immer gesagt, dass Ihr Lykantrophen eine Schande für die Magische Gesellschaft seid", zischte Malfoy. „Manchmal musste ich mir dann Geschichten über den ach so klugen, gebildeten Professor Lupin anhören – das ist Merlin sei Dank vorbei. Und wenn ich dich jetzt so betrachte – Abschaum, wie ich es gesagt habe. Bettelnder, dreckiger, verflohter, stinkender Abschaum." Er spuckte Remus ins Gesicht.

„Malfoy", keuchte Remus, „nehmen Sie den Stab weg." Schmerz raste jetzt heiß und brennend von seinem Kinn über sein Gesicht und stach in seinen Kopf. Greller, beißender Schmerz.

„Und warum sollte ich das tun?" fragte Malfoy. „Ich kann alles mit dir tun, weißt du nicht? Ich kann dich verletzen und verhexen und wenn ich will langsam zu Tode grillen. Ihr Werwölfe genießt weniger Schutz als Schlachtvieh mittlerweile, aber das kannst du ja nicht wissen, wenn du dir den ‚Propheten' nicht mal mehr leisten kannst."

Der blonde Zauberer lachte, doch plötzlich schrie er auf und gleichzeitig verschwand der Schmerz aus Remus Gesicht und Kopf, nur sein Kinn brannte noch immer wie Feuer.

Strolch hatte das Bein des Magiers gepackt und sich wütend knurrend darin verbissen. Malfoy trat nach dem Tier und traf es am Bauch, Strolch flog jaulend durch die Luft und blieb reglos auf dem grauen Asphalt liegen.

Malfoy richtete seinen Stab mit dem silbernen Ende auf den kleinen Tierkörper.

„Avada...!"

„Nein!" rief Remus und trat nun seinerseits nach dem Todesser. Malfoy taumelte, fing sich und trat noch einen Schritt auf Strolch zu.

„Wagen Sie es nicht!" rief in diesem Augenblick eine zornige Frauenstimme, und aus einem der Hauseingänge tauchte eine wirklich bemerkenswerte Gestalt auf. Sie war hochgewachsen, nur wenig kleiner als Remus, schlank und sehr, sehr blass. Ihr von unnatürlich magentarotem Haar umrahmtes Gesicht war beinahe weiß, bis auf die blitzenden roten Augen mit den schlitzförmigen Pupillen und die blutroten Lippen. Ihre Fangzähne schimmerten weiß.

Malfoy wich zurück. Ein Vampir, mitten in London, so kurz nach Sonnenuntergang, war ungewöhnlich, aber deshalb nicht weniger gefährlich.

Normalerweise war es für einen Zauberer kein Problem, sich einen Vampir vom Hals zu halten. Die Schutzsprüche beherrschte jeder Hogwartsabsolvent. Vampire waren zwar magische Wesen mit enormen Fähigkeiten, doch diese beschränkten sich auf Legilimentik, Hypnosen und Verwandlungen. Diese Tochter der Nacht war jedoch ungewöhnlich. Zum ersten zeigte sie sich unverhüllt als das, was sie war, auf einer belebten Straße, und das vor Einbruch der Nachtschwärze. Die Muggel um sie herum liefen bereits zusammen, um der seltsamen Begegnung zwischen der auffälligen Frau, dem edel gekleideten Geschäftsmann und dem Bettler zuzusehen. Dass die Blutsaugerin sich so wenig um die Gesetze zur Geheimhaltung der Magie scherte, und damit enormen Ärger mit dem Ministerium riskierte, ließ auf große Macht schließen. Was sie jedoch zu einer echten Bedrohung für Malfoy machte, war der Zauberstab, den sie in der Hand hielt, und der jetzt auf Lucius' Herz gerichtet war. Vampire, die gleichzeitig Hexen waren, entsprachen in ihrer Seltenheit einem dreiköpfigen Hund.

Malfoy reagierte, wie Remus es auch getan hätte, wenn er nur einen Zauberstab gehabt hätte. Er sprach einen Vampirschutzzauber, und zwar gleich den mächtigsten, den es gab.

„_Districto nosferatu!"_ Dieser Fluch schützte einen kleinen Bannkreis um den Zaubernden herum, diesen jedoch unbedingt und vollständig. Eine blaue Flamme zischte aus Malfoys Stab, überschüttete die Vampirin mit blauem Licht und bildete einen glimmenden Ring um Lucius. Und in diesem Ring stand die bleiche Gestalt, unbeeindruckt, unbeeinträchtigt und sichtlich wütend.

„Weg von dem Hund!" kommandierte sie. Dem herrischen Tonfall ihrer Stimme nach war sie es gewohnt zu befehlen, und ihr osteuropäischer Akzent machte die Sache in Lucius' Augen nicht besser. Altes Blut, sie mußte mächtig sein. Sie ging unbeirrt auf Lucius zu, dessen Augen sich in Panik weiteten.  
Hilfesuchend wandte er sich Remus zu.

„Tu doch was, Lupin!"

Remus lachte bitter auf. „Ohne Stab? Was erwarten Sie von einem ... wie war das noch? Ach ja, ‚bettelnder, dreckiger, verflohter, stinkender Abschaum' ?"

Im nächsten Moment durchlief es ihn eiskalt. Welch ein Wahnsinn, sich als Zauberer zu offenbaren, und noch dazu als unbewaffneter! Im nächsten Moment sank seine Hoffnung, heil aus der Sache heraus zu kommen, weit in den Bereich unter Null. Sehr weit unter Null. Denn auch Lucius hatte Remus' Fehler erkannt, denn er rief der Untoten zu: „Nimm den da. Das ist ein Werwolf!"

Remus schluckte. Jeden Moment musste sie Malfoy gehen lassen und sich ihm zuwenden. Kein Vampir ließ einen Werwolf am Leben, wenn er eine Chance hatte, ihn zu töten.

Die Frau streifte Remus mit einem Seitenblick ihrer roten Augen, hielt jedoch den Stab weiterhin auf Malfoy gerichtet. Glaubte sie, beide kriegen zu können? War sie ihrer Sache so sicher?

In diesem Moment weiteten sich Malfoys erschrockene Augen noch mehr, diesmal in purem Entsetzen: Aus dem Hauseingang traten zwei weitere blasse, hochgewachsene Gestalten. Sie trugen lange Gehröcke im Stil des achtzehnten Jahrhundert, Schnallenschuhe und Zylinder. Ihre vermutlich ebenfalls roten Augen hatten sie hinter dunklen Sonnenbrillen verborgen, doch ihre blutroten Münder verrieten auch diese beiden Vampire.

„Werwolf! Der da!" kreischte Lucius in höchster Panik und gestikulierte wild in Remus' Richtung. „Und er ist uuuunbewaffnet!"

‚Sie werden mich bei lebendigem Leib zerreißen', dachte Remus. Seine Gedanken rasten, nach einer Lösung suchend. Zu fliehen hatte keinen Sinn. Mit ihren schwarzen Schwingen waren sie ohnehin schneller. Ohne den Mond hatte er nicht den Hauch einer Chance, und selbst dann wäre es drei gegen einen schwierig, zu entkommen. Außerdem würde Lucius ihn persönlich in Silber baden lassen, wenn er sich außerhalb des Vollmonds hier verwandelte. Doch es war Neumond, und Remus verwarf den Gedanken an die Bestie tief in ihm drin. Er konnte den Wolf nicht rufen, ganz egal wie dringend er ihn jetzt brauchte.

Hier also würde er sterben, auf diesem Pflaster, gegenüber von dem Teeladen und dem indischen Schnellrestaurant, neben dem kleinen Hund, den er erst ein paar Tage adoptiert und ins Unglück gerissen hatte. Wenigstens würde es schnell gehen, die Untoten fackelten nicht lange. Er war dankbar, dass weder Harry noch Sirius das miterleben mussten oder davon hören. Wer würde ihn betrauern, oder seinen Tod auch nur zur Kenntnis nehmen? Hermine vielleicht, die vor den Umtrieben des „Orden des Dunklen Lichts" geflohen war, weit fort nach Australien, und für das dortige Ministerium arbeitete, oder Ginny und Charlie, die einzigen der Weasleys, die noch lebendig und bei Verstand waren.

Der größere der beiden Vampire trat zu der Rothaarigen.

„Was ist hier los, Dragostea?" fragte er.

„Er hat den Hund getötet", entgegnete sie und ihre Unterlippe bebte vor Zorn.

„Verehrte Madame Dragostea", jammerte Malfoy und verbeugte sich tief. „Hätte ich gewusst, dass Ihr das Tier für Euch wolltet, ich hätte es niemals angerührt."

„Sie sind so ein Idiot, Malfoy", wandte Remus ein. „‚Dragostea' ist rumänisch, und bedeutet ‚Geliebte', und wenn Sie ihr bisher noch nicht genug Grund gegeben haben, Sie zu schlachten, dann haben Sie es jetzt getan. Sie zu beleidigen ist eine Dummheit, die ich Ihnen nicht zugetraut hätte. Aber vielleicht wäre etwas Bildung hilfreich gewesen. Dann hätten Sie gewusst, wie empfindlich die Angehörigen der rumänischen Adelskasten vom Alten Blut sind, wenn man sie unpassend anredet."

„Du bist ohnehin tot, Werwolf!" kreischte Malfoy und funkelte Remus böse an.

„Ja, aber ich nehme Sie mit", sagte Remus kalt. Er erhob sich langsam und trat in den Bannkreis, der die Vampire ganz offensichtlich nicht aufhalten konnte. „Was kriege ich, wenn ich Sie hier raushole?" fragte er den designierten Minister leise.

Lucius Malfoy rollte die Augen. „Einen Wunsch, jeden!"

„Schwören Sie, den unverbrüchlichen Eid, schnell!"

Lucius starrte den Werwolf böse an. Die Vampire näherten sich weiter. Jetzt stand der große, der die Frau „Dragostea" genannt hatte, ebenfalls im Kreis.

Hastig leierte Malfoy die Formel herunter. Remus grinste, weil er die Angst des blonden Mannes riechen konnte. Als der Schwur gesprochen war, legte Remus eine Hand auf Malfoys Stab, der dies widerstandslos geschehen ließ.

„_Expecto patronum!"_ schrie Remus aus Leibeskräften. Vor seinem inneren Augen beschwor er Sirius' Bild: blaue Sternhimmelaugen, seidenweiches schwarzes Haar, dass durch Remus' Finger floss, warme Lippen auf den seinen, Wärme, Glück, Sirius. Aus dem Gehstock brach ein riesiger leuchtender Wolf hervor und strich suchend um die beiden Zauberer.

„Disapparieren Sie, jetzt!" befahl Remus.

„Das geht nicht, die Vampire blockieren die arkanen Felder!" brüllte Malfoy ihm das Schulwissen ins Gesicht.

„Doch, es geht, aber nur, solange der Patronus hält. Tun Sie es jetzt!" kommandierte Remus.

Mit einem Plopp war der blonde Zauberer verschwunden, und Remus sackte zusammen. Den Patronus zu beschwören hatte ihn alle Kraft gekostet. Es war knapp gewesen, so knapp. Aus dem Dunkel der Arkaden löste sich eine vierte dunkle Gestalt.

**TBC**


	3. Nosferatu italiano

**Ein Strolch zum Verlieben**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

_Liebe Lesende! _

_Hier die Fortsetzung für Karfreitag! Ich hätte heute anfangen sollen zu posten, dann hättet Ihr an jedem Ostertag ein Update gehabt. _

_So, dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob die Vampire Remus töten, und ob das Kapitel mit „Ritz, ratz, Wolf kaputt" und ein paar Blutflecken auf dem Asphalt beendet ist, oder ob Remus gen Wolfs-Himmel fährt und am Ende aufersteht. Der klassische Oster-Plot, 2000 Jahre alt. _

_Oder vielleicht kommt es ja ganz anders, als man denkt ? ;-))_

_Viel Vergnügen!_

* * *

**3. Nosferatu italiano**

Unsicher sah Remus zu den nunmehr vier Gestalten hoch. Die drei Vampire waren gefolgt von – Frankensteins Monster. Und es war so verflixt knapp gewesen. Hätte Lucius den vierten Mann früher bemerkt – und das hätte er zweifelsohne, wenn der Patronus ihn nicht abgelenkt hätte – dann wäre auch ihm sofort klar gewesen, was Remus bereits seit einer Minute wusste: Nämlich, dass es sich bei den mächtigen Vampiren vom Alten Blut Rumäniens um nichts mehr als kostümierte Muggel handelte. Zugegeben, die drei hatten sich ungewöhnlich viel Mühe gegeben mit ihrer Maskerade. Blass geschminkt, schlank und mit roten Kontaktlinsen, dazu ein falscher osteuropäischer Akzent… Letztlich war es einfach gewesen, den zukünftigen Minister zu täuschen, lächerlich einfach.

Trotz allem war Remus nicht sicher, ob er völlig außer Gefahr war. Lucius hatte seinen Stab mitgenommen beim disapparieren, und die drei Männer waren immer noch in der Lage, einen missliebigen Stadtstreicher deftig zu verprügeln.

„Was für ein Arschloch", sagte der dritte Vampir zu Frankenstein, während sie über Strolch kauerten.

„Ist das deiner?" fragte Frankenstein zu Remus gewandt.

„Äh…ja. Er ist mir vor ein paar Tagen zugelaufen." Remus kroch zu Strolch hinüber und strich ihm über sein filziges Fell. Dass ihm Tränen über das Gesicht liefen und auf seine Hände fielen, erstaunte ihn mehr als es ihn genierte.

„Er hat Ihnen geholfen", sagte Vampirella, jetzt akzentfrei. „Ohne ihn hätte der irre Blonde Sie mit seinem Spazierstock erwürgt. Deswegen bin ich runter gelaufen, als ich es vom Fenster oben aus sah. Als ich aus der Tür kam, hat er gerade den armen Hund getreten. So ein Schwein."

„Dieser Ausdruck charakterisiert ihn treffend", stimmte Remus zu.

„Sie kennen ihn? Wollen Sie Anzeige erstatten? Ich kann die Polizei rufen, oder Sie tun es gleich selbst." Sie reichte Remus ihr Handy, dass sie unter dem schwarzen Brokatrock hervor kramte. Es war warm von ihrer Haut und duftete schwach nach ihrem Parfüm. Remus ertappte sich dabei, dass er sich vorstellte, wie sich diese Haut an seiner anfühlen würde, und wie ihr Haar wohl aussah, wenn es nicht hochgesteckt war. Er verscheuchte die unwillkommenen Gedanken und konzentrierte sich.

„Nein, danke." Er legte das Handy zurück in ihre milchweiße Hand und bewunderte die kunstvoll verzierten Fingernägel. Sie waren zweifarbig lackiert und mit Sternchen besetzt. Malfoy war ein Idiot. Kein Vampir der Welt würde seine schwarzen Nägel so anmalen. Er selbst hatte geahnt, dass sie keine echten Vampire waren, als Malfoys Zauber wirkungslos von ihnen abprallte. Er hatte es gewusst, als sie ihn, Remus, nicht angriffen, nachdem Lucius ihn als Werwolf demaskiert hatte. Wären sie Vampire gewesen, wäre er jetzt bereits tot und in handliche Fetzen gerissen.  
„Ich habe nur ungern mit der Polizei zu tun. Und sie interessiert sich nicht sonderlich für die Belange von…solchen wie mir und meinem Hund."

„Dein Hund lebt", sagte Frankenstein in diesem Moment. „Aber er sollte besser zum Tierarzt."

„Keine Angst, wir kümmern uns um die Rechnung", sagte der dritte Vampir und legte Remus eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir bringen ihn auch hin. Wartet hier, ich hole mein Motorrad." Dracula verschwand im Dunkel unter den Arkaden.

„Ich kenne Sie doch", stellte die vermeintliche Vampirin plötzlich fest und blinzelte Remus an. Sie hatte offenbar Probleme mit ihrer linken Kontaktlinse. Sie nahm sie heraus und betrachtete Remus nun mit einem roten und einem blauen Auge. „Sie sind früher manchmal zu mir zum Tee gekommen. Drüben, in meinem Laden." Sie wies auf die andere Straßenseite. „Meine Güte, Sie sind ganz schön…" Sie suchte nach Worten.

…runter gekommen?" schlug Remus freundlich vor. „Bedauerlicherweise, ja."

In diesem Moment erklang der Knall einer Fehlzündung, dann begann ein Zweitakter laut zu knattern, und Dracula fuhr standesgemäß in einem schwarzen Motorradgespann vor. „Dnepr", las Remus auf der Maschine. Der Vampir hatte sich von Gehrock und Schnallenschuhen getrennt, stattdessen trug er jetzt Stiefel, Lederjacke und einen Helm.

Er hieß Remus einsteigen und Frankenstein legte dem Werwolf den verletzten Hund in den Arm. „Im Fußraum liegt eine alte Decke. Wickel ihn am besten ein", schlug Dracula vor, winkte den anderen Horrorgestalten zu und reichte Remus einen zweiten Helm.

Nach kurzer Fahrt durch eine zunehmend eisiger werdende Nacht erreichten sie die Tierarztpraxis, die in einem unscheinbaren Hinterhaus untergebracht war. Remus kletterte mit Strolch aus dem Seitenwagen, und Dracula drückte indes die Nachtglocke. Hinter der Glastür war noch Licht, und eine junge Frau mit kinnlangem schwarzem Haar öffnete.

„Ich wollte gerade gehen", sagte sie. „Den Nachtdienst hatte diese Woche Dr. Quincy."

„Bitte, es ist ein Notfall", sagte Dracula und wies auf das Bündel auf Remus' Arm. „Er ist zusammengetreten worden."

„Welcher von beiden?" fragte die Tierärztin mit Blick auf Remus' verbranntes Kinn.

„Strolch,…mein Hund", entgegnete Remus jetzt.

Die junge Frau seufzte und gab den Weg frei. „Zweite Tür rechts, ich komme gleich. Legen Sie ihn schon einmal auf den Tisch."

Eine gute Stunde später standen sie mit Strolch, inzwischen wieder auf allen Vieren und schüchtern mit eingekniffenem Schwanz wedelnd, vor der Tür. Die Tierärztin hatte den Hund abgetastet, geröntgt und mit Ultraschall untersucht. Die Diagnose lautete auf Prellungen, Parasitenbefall und Unterernährung. Nach der Behandlung von Strolch musste Remus sich ein paar schlimme Vorwürfe gefallen lassen, bis Dracula ihm beisprang. „Er hat ihn erst seit ein paar Tagen. Und dass er keine Kohle für den Hundesalon hat, kann man doch wirklich sehen, Doc."

Die Frau hatte Remus einem kritischen Blick unterzogen und ihn dann auf einen Stuhl beordert. Sorgfältig hatte sie sein Gesicht gereinigt, die Barthaare mit einer Pinzette aus der Wunde entfernt und die Brandverletzung versorgt. Ihre Frage danach, wie man sich denn selektiv am Kinn verbrennen könne, hatte Remus mit hartnäckigem Schweigen beantwortet. Dafür hatte die Tierärztin seine Frage nach einer Rechnung glasklar mit einer nicht unerheblichen Summe beantwortet.  
„Nachttarif", sagte sie entschuldigend. „Ich krieg sonst Ärger mit dem Chef."  
Remus' dunkelhaariger Begleiter bezahlte die Summe bar, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Habt ihr beiden einen Platz zum schlafen?" fragte Dracula, als die kalte Nachtluft sie wieder empfing.

„Wir wollten in den Arkaden schlafen", sagte Remus. „Es ist trocken und windgeschützt."

„In den Klamotten?" fragte Dracula ungläubig und betrachtete abschätzig die zerschlissene Kluft, die an Remus wie Lumpen dreckstarrend herunter hing. „Da holst du dir den Tod. Ich dachte, für euch gibt es Unterkünfte für die Nächte."

„Sicher. Aber nicht mit Hund", entgegnete Remus lächelnd. „Aber das ist okay. Wir kommen klar."

Dracula schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Ohne den Helm hatte Remus vorhin in der Praxis zum ersten Mal sein Gesicht betrachten können: Es war feingeschnitten und von schwarzem Haar wie von Rabengefieder umfangen. Die Haut unter der hellen Schminke, die nun langsam verlief, war von einem olivfarbenen Teint. Um die Augen lagen feine Fältchen, er musste älter sein, als die Vampirmaskerade mit den dunkel umrandeten Augen und sein federnder Gang es zunächst hatte vermuten lassen. Remus schätzte ihn auf Anfang dreißig. Das Herausragendste in Draculas Gesicht waren jedoch die lebhaften grünen Augen, die Remus jetzt neugierig musterten.

„Ihr könntet bestimmt auch bei Thalia hinten im Laden schlafen. Ich bin dort auch vorübergehend untergekrochen."

„Nein danke, wirklich, ich will euch nicht noch mehr Umstände machen", wehrte Remus ab.

„Quatsch nicht, ‚Umstände', wenn ich das schon höre. Du brauchst doch Hilfe, oder? Es gibt da drin eine heiße Dusche, die brauchst du definitiv, und ein paar Klamotten finden wir auch für dich. Komm schon. Ich hab' auch noch Spaghetti auf dem Herd, mit Tomatensoße. Italienisches Familienrezept." Er grinste und entblößte dabei die Reißzähne, die täuschend echt aussahen. Etwas in seinem Gesicht erinnerte Remus plötzlich mit Gewalt an Sirius, und er sog die Ähnlichkeit wie ein Ertrinkender in sich auf. Es war das Grinsen, das in seiner Offenheit und Unbefangenheit so sehr an Sirius erinnerte, dass es wehtat.

Zögernd nickte Remus, und kletterte mit Strolch wieder in den Beiwagen des Motorrads.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?" fragte der falsche Vampir und setzte den Helm wieder auf.

„Remus. Remus Lupin."

„Gianni Nero", entgegnete Dracula, reichte Remus die Hand, kletterte auf die Sitzbank und startete die 'Dnepr'.

**Ende**

* * *

_Dies ist das geplante Ende meines kleinen Three-Shots. Vielleicht mögt Ihr aber mehr von Gianni und Remus? Ich hätte da Ideen für eine Entflohungsaktion und Penne a la Arrabiata, eine Theateraufführung und eine wilde Jagd durchs Ministerium an der Seite des Tränkemeisters. _


	4. FlohShampoo a la Arrabiata

**Ein Strolch zum Verlieben**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

* * *

_Liebe Lesende,_

_anbei die Ostersamstagsfolge, und wie versprochen, gibt es eine größere Entflohungsaktion und die beruhigende Aussicht auf ein warmes Abendessen.  
Wohl bekomm's._

_Musicus: Der Barbier von Sevilla (Rossini)_

* * *

**4. Flohshampoo á la Arrabiata**

Sie stellten das Motorradgespann im Innenhof des Hauses ab, aus dessen Eingang die vermeintlichen Vampire vor etwa zwei Stunden plötzlich erschienen waren. Remus fror erbärmlich. Es war kalt geworden und der Fahrtwind hatte ein Übriges dazu getan, ihn auszukühlen. Gianni wies eine Steintreppe hoch, die auf der rechten Seite zu einer Tür im Hochparterre führte.  
„Da wohnen Leo und ‚_Dragostea'_." Er grinste. „Natürlich heißt sie in Wahrheit nicht so, und sie ist auch ganz sicher keine Blutsaugerin. Wir haben extra ein paar rumänische Begriffe gelernt und uns einen Akzent zugelegt, damit wir heute Abend auf der Masquerade-Party den ersten Preis abräumen. Na ja, ich schätze mal, das schaffen die Beiden auch ohne mich."

„Ihr wart sehr überzeugend", bestätigte Remus und konnte ein maliziöses Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als er an den in Panik geflohenen Malfoy dachte. So gerissen der blonde Zauberer auch war, unter Druck konnte der begnadete Ränkeschmied nicht denken. Snape wäre ein solcher Fehler niemals unterlaufen. Aber Snape war seit mehr als einem Jahr schon verschwunden oder tot, es war also müßig, darüber nachzugrübeln.

„Der Trick von dem andern Typen mit dem Hundenebel, in dem er verschwunden ist, war aber auch heiß. Ich hab' den gar nicht wegrennen sehen. Du kanntest den, oder?" erkundigte Gianni Nero sich. „Thalia meinte, der wäre nicht eben zartfühlend mit dir umgesprungen."

„Wir kennen uns von früher", sagte Remus ausweichend.

„Ist der Pyrotechniker oder so was?"

„Etwas in der Art, glaube ich", log Remus.

„Durchgeknallt isser aber auch, von wegen „Nehmt den Werwolf" und „Madame Dragostea", großes Theater, ehrlich. Was ein Freak."

„Ja", nickte Remus nur und folgte Gianni mit Strolch durch das Tor über die Straße zu dem Teeladen hinüber, hinter dessen Glastür eine mit bunten, flackernden Leuchtdioden verzierte, fette Buddhafigur breit lächelnd ihr blaugrünrotes Licht verströmte. Gianni musste Remus' Blick bemerkt haben, denn jetzt sagte er:  
„Gruseliges Ding das, he? Aber Thalia steht auf so bunten Leuchte- und Kitschkram, die hat echt dreimal ‚hier' geschrieen, als die Engel den schlechten Geschmack verteilt haben."

Er schloss auf und machte Licht, während er den Stecker der buddhistischen Amüsierbeleuchtung aus der Wand zog. Bunte Papiersterne, tibetische Stofflampen und Salzkristallleuchten tauchten den Raum sofort in ein weiches, angenehmes Licht. Wärme umfing sie und der Duft von Tee, Kaffee und Schokolade umschmeichelte Remus' Nase. Befangen blickte er sich um zwischen den metallenen Teedosen, fair gehandelten Kaffeepäckchen und Schreibbedarf aus von nepalischen Mönchen handgeschöpftem Papier, das in fröhlichen Farben aus den Regalen quoll. In einem Korb lagen peruanische Handarbeiten und auf einem Ständer hingen ein paar bunte Kaftane, Saris aus Pakistan und lange, afrikanische Gewänder. Neben der Kasse lagen in einer bunten Schüssel Sorgenpüppchen aus Guatemala und Specksteinschnitzereien aus Malaysia. An der Wand waren Poster von ökologisch geführten Kaffeeplantagen und Hilfsorganisationen aufgehängt, und an einer bunten Pinwand prangten allerlei Flyer und Handzettel, die über den nächsten Kurs für natürliche Geburtsvorbereitung ebenso informierten wie über die Robbenjagd in Grönland oder die Aufführung des Laientheaters an der nahen Schule.

„Willst du festwachsen?" fragte Gianni und steckte seinen Kopf durch einen Vorhang aus Bambusringen und –stäben.

Remus schluckte, als das Gesicht mit den dunklen Haaren hinter dem _Vorhang_ verschwand und beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen.

Der angrenzende Raum war klein, aber einladend. Er hatte einen Tisch mit drei Stühlen aus bunt angemaltem Holz, eine schon leicht verschlissene rote Couch und eine winzige Küche mit einem schmalen Regal, einem Waschbecken und zwei Kochplatten. Das einzig moderne hier war ein Kühlschrank, an dessen Tür jede Menge Magnete pappten. Eine schmale Tür führte aus dem Raum nach hinten auf einen Gang, von dem ein wirklich winziges Duschbad mit einer Toilette und das Warenlager des Ladens abgingen. Eine weitere Tür führte vermutlich nach draußen auf einen der Innenhöfe, die hier zu jedem Haus gehörten.

„Du hast bestimmt Hunger, aber bevor ihr was essen könnt, müsst ihr baden, sonst verseucht ihr die Hütte hier. Und Thalia will bestimmt kein Insektengift spritzen in ihrer heilen Ökowelt. Ich schlage vor, wir baden erst Strolch, und dann kannst du duschen", sagte Gianni.

„Das wird ihm nicht gefallen", vermutete Remus. Doch er täuschte sich. Gianni organisierte aus dem Lager eine grüne Plastikwanne, die sie in die Dusche stellten und mit warmem Wasser füllten. Remus rief Strolch, der auf dem Gang gewartet und jede ihrer Bewegungen aufmerksam beobachtet hatte. Der kleine Hund ließ sich widerstandslos in die Wanne heben, setzte sich sogar darin, so dass nur noch der Kopf aus dem Wasser herausschaute. „Du bist wirklich der bravste Hund, den ich je getroffen habe", sagte Remus. „Wir beiden passen wirklich gut zusammen. Trotzdem werden wir morgen mit dem Tierschutzverein telefonieren."

„Du willst ihn doch nicht abgeben?" fragte Gianni, der in Shorts und Badeschlappen erschien, in der Hand das Flohshampoo, das die Tierärztin ihnen mitgegeben hatte. Er reichte Remus eine große Plastiktüte. „Da packst du am besten deine Klamotten rein, ich werf' sie nachher in die Mülltonne draußen."

„Ähm..." sagte Remus und wurde rot, als der schlanke Dunkelhaarige sich an ihm vorbei quetschte.

„Jetzt mach schon, sonst sitzen die gleich alle auf Dir und nach dem Bad wieder auf ihm."  
‚Ihm' war Strolch, und ‚die' war eine ganze Schicht schwarzbrauner Flohleiber, die jetzt einer nach dem anderen aus Strolchs Fell auftauchten und an der Wasseroberfläche krabbelten und paddelten. Remus trat einen Schritt zurück und begann dann widerstrebend, sich aus den verfilzten Lumpen zu schälen, die ihn in mehreren Schichten umgaben. Nicht nur die Kälte in dem kleinen, ungeheizten Raum, auch das Bewusstsein, dass weder sein Körper noch seine Unterwäsche in den letzten zwei Wochen Licht und Wasser gesehen hatten, ließ ihn zögern. Ob Gianni seine Ressentiments spürte, oder ob er davon unabhängig sich völlig auf Strolch konzentrierte, blieb offen, doch während der ehemalige Vampir jetzt behutsam den kleinen Hund shampoonierte, entkleidete sich Remus und ließ seine abgerissene Kleidung in der Tüte verschwinden.  
Er langte nach einem der verwaschenen Handtücher, die hinter der Tür auf einem winzigen Schränkchen lagen, wickelte es um seine knochigen Hüften und zog den Knoten sehr, sehr fest.  
Unterdessen hob Gianni den Hund aus der Plastikwanne und kippte diese aus. In der insektizidhaltigen Lauge strampelten nur noch wenige Flöhe, die meisten waren bereits abgetötet. Gianni wusch die Wanne aus, stellte sie neben die Dusche und fluchte. Strolch hatte sich geschüttelt und den Hundewäscher mit Seifenlauge und toten Flöhen besprüht.

„Toll!" rief Gianni mit gespieltem Enthusiasmus. „Jetzt darf ich auch duschen. Klasse Hund!"

Strolch wedelte begeistert ob des vermeintlichen Lobes.  
„Dein Hund versteht keine Ironie", beschwerte sich Gianni, und begann dann, den kleinen Mischling ein weiteres Mal einzuschäumen, diesmal auch den Kopf.  
„Das muss noch drei Minuten einwirken, bis die Quälgeister alle tot sind", sagte er sanft zu dem zitternden Hund, der mit dem nassen Fell, welches ihm eng am Körper klebte, ein wahrhaft jämmerliches Bild abgab. Er zitterte zudem wie Espenlaub.  
„Glaubst du, ihm ist kalt?" fragte Gianni.

Remus zuckte die Achsel. „Mir ist kalt, soviel weiß ich", antwortete er schließlich. „Aber bei ihm könnte es auch sein, dass er einfach einen Terrier unter seinen Vorfahren hat."

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dusche ich gleich trotzdem zuerst", sagte Gianni. „Ich beeil' mich auch", versicherte er.  
Remus hoffte, dass ‚beeilen' bei dem eifrigen Hundewäscher, der ihn mit seinen Seidenhaaren, seinem sehnigen Körper und dem frechen Streifen dunklen Flaums, der von seiner Brust zu seinem Nabel und von dort in seine Shorts wuchs so sehr an Sirius erinnerte, eine andere Bedeutung hatte als bei seinem von einem wahnsinnigen Vorhang verschluckten Freund.

Gianni spülte dem Hund gründlich das Fell aus, ein Vorgang, der weitere fünf Minuten in der klammen und feuchten Atmosphäre des Badezimmers in Anspruch nahm, dessen Tür im Übrigen einfach nicht vorhanden war.

„Schüttele dich mal, Strolch", sagte Remus, nachdem sie das Wasser abgestellt hatten und er mit einem wirklich großen, wenn auch fadenscheinigen grauen Handtuch, das offensichtlich auch schon mal zum Basteln in einer Werkstatt benutzt worden war, auf den Hund wartete. Strolch folgte brav der Anweisung seines Herrn und jetzt waren es nur noch Wassertropfen und lose Haare, die an die Wände der kleinen Duschkabine und den armeegrünen, fürchterlichen Duschvorhang spritzten. Vorsichtig und gründlich rieb Remus den kleinen Hund trocken, so weit das möglich war.  
Inzwischen lief das Wasser wieder, und die blauen Shorts flogen neben Remus' Füßen auf die steingrauen Fliesen. Gianni angelte unbefangen nach einer der vielen Flaschen, die in einem übervollen Chromträger hingen, der an der Vorhangstange baumelte.

Remus wandte sich widerstrebend ab und trug Strolch in den Gang hinaus, wo er ihn aus dem Handtuch entließ und der Hund sich daraufhin heftig schüttelte. Remus wischte die graue Wand und den nassen Betonboden mit dem Handtuch ab und wartete. Unterdessen drang die seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gehörte Poesie italienischer Operndichtung, wenn auch etwas schräg, an sein Ohr.

„Figaro... Figaro...  
Son qua, son qua.  
Oimè che furia,  
Oimè che folla  
Uno alla volta,  
Per carità!  
Figaro... Figaro...  
Eccomi qua!"

schmetterte Gianni aus voller Kehle, und Remus war froh, dass es ein gewöhnlicher Bariton statt eines weichen Tenors war, und Rossini statt der Rolling Stones, die in der kleinen Dusche dargeboten wurden. Er hätte noch mehr Erinnerungen an Sirius an diesem Abend einfach nicht ertragen können. Wie sehr er ihn immer noch jedem einzelnen, verdammten Tag vermisste!

Als Gianni eine nicht unerhebliche Weile später endlich aus dem Bad kam, waren Remus' Füße kalt wie Eisblöcke. Er war gewohnt, zu frieren, aber nicht fast nackt.  
„Ging doch flott, oder?" stellte Gianni vergnügt fest und wickelte kunstvoll ein Handtuch zu einem Turban.

Remus betrat das nun schon dampfende Bad und dankte Dragostea-Thalia im Geiste dafür, dass sie wenn schon keine Tür an ihrer Dusche, so doch wenigstens unerschöpfliche Mengen warmen Wassers hatte. Als der Strahl der Dusche auf seine Schultern prasselte, konnte er sich aktuell kein besseres Gefühl als dieses vorstellen, und für eine Weile gelang es ihm, jedes Denken einzustellen und einfach nur das heiße Wasser auf seiner Haut zu spüren. Erst Minuten später suchte er unter den verschiedenen Duschgelen nach einer nicht allzu aufdringlichen Duftnote und entschied sich schließlich für „Sandelholz". Gianni und wer auch immer sonst noch dieses Bad benutzte, hatte offenbar eine Schwäche für schwere, orientalische Düfte, die nichts für seine empfindliche Wolfsnase waren. Doch jetzt an Neumond störte es ihn nicht übermäßig. Remus las die Warnhinweise auf dem Antiflohshampoo und schloss fest die Augen, während er es in sein Haar einmassierte und wirken ließ. Er würde sich die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen, die lästige Bürde wenigstens für eine Weile los zu werden. Kurze Zeit später stand er etwas ratlos vor dem kleinen, beschlagenen Spiegel. Die Tierärztin hatte den Bart an seinem Kinn entfernt, wo Malfoys silberne Gehstockspitze ihn verbrannt hatte. Jetzt hatte er ein haarloses Rund am Kinn, drumherum stand das Gestrüpp seines ungepflegten graublonden Vollbarts.

Er lief durch den Gang zum Hinterzimmer des Ladens. „Gianni? Hättest du vielleicht Rasierzeug für mich?"

„Sicher", nickte der Angesprochene und händigte ihm eine kleine braune Tasche aus. Eine Viertelstunde später, die unter der Dusche aufgewärmten Füße inzwischen wieder kalt, begann Remus im Spiegel sein Gesicht wieder zu entdecken. Die Linien um Augen und Mund waren tiefer, als es für sein Alter angemessen war, selbst für einen Werwolf. Seine braunen Augen wirkten müde und stumpf, und sein Haar, welches er vergeblich zu kämmen versucht hatte, kam einer Filzmatte gleich. Er war versucht gewesen, es abzuschneiden, aber dann hätte er keinen Kälteschutz auf dem Kopf, deswegen unterließ er es.  
Er zog die Shorts und das T-Shirt über, die Gianni ihm zusammen mit dem Rasierbeutel in die Hand gedrückt hatte. „Du bist fast wieder ein Mensch, Remus Lupin", sagte er leise zu sich selbst. „Heute hattest du Glück: Malfoy entkommen, sauber, warm und mit der Aussicht auf Spaghetti und einen warmen, sicheren Platz zum schlafen." Er wusste, wem er dieses Glück zu verdanken hatte.  
Strolch hockte auf dem PVC-Boden vor dem Zwei-Platten-Herd und sah sehnsüchtig nach oben in Richtung Kochtopf. Seine schwarze Nase bewegte sich aufgeregt schnüffelnd hin und her, und als er Remus sah, wandte er sich nur kurz von der verlockenden Mahlzeit hoch über seinem Kopf ab, um ihn pflichtbewusst zu begrüßen.

Auf dem Tisch standen zwei Teller, daneben lagen Gabeln und Löffel und bunte Papierservietten. „Oh Merlin", entfuhr es Remus und er ließ sich seufzend auf einen der bunt angemalten Stühle fallen. Der oder die Künstlerin musste erhebliche Menge Haschisch konsumiert haben, um derartige Motive zu erdenken. Schlangen mit Beinen und pelzigen Bäuchen ringelten sich um stelzfüßige Stachelschweine und verbargen sich hinter Philodendronblättern vor gierigen Harpyien mit Flossen statt Flügeln und Rüsseln statt Schnäbeln.

„Ich will dir aber wirklich keine Umstände machen", sagte er zu Gianni, der gerade Nudeln in eine Schüssel häufte und mit roter Bolognese übergoss.

„Das hier sind Strolchs Umstände", antwortete Gianni und nahm sich noch eine soßenbekleckerte Nudel aus dem tiefen Teller, bevor er ihn auf den Boden vor dem erwartungsvoll wedelnden Hund abstellte.

„Prego, prezioso. Buon apetito!"

Sofort drang eifriges Schlürfen und Schlappen durch den Raum.  
„Dein Hund schmatzt", beschwerte sich Gianni. „Du wirst verstehen, ich mache die Fleischsoße für ihn, wir bekommen vegetarische Pasta."

Remus nickte ergeben. Es war ihm egal, solange es nur nicht mehr allzu lange dauerte. Seit er auf der Straße lebte, hatte sein ohnehin durch einen schnellen Stoffwechsel benachteiligter Körper einiges an Entbehrungen hinnehmen müssen, und die Folge davon war vor allem ein kaum zu stillender Hunger. Doch Remus hatte schnell gelernt, das stechende Gefühl zu unterdrücken und sich seine Nahrung einzuteilen. Er konnte auch jetzt warten, wenn es ein mußte.

Unterdessen betrachtete Gianni ihn mit taxierendem Blick. „Du hast dunkelblonde Haare und braune Augen, und du wirst sicher braun im Sommer, auch wenn du jetzt blass bist. Du bist ein Herbst."

„Wie bitte?" erkundigte sich Remus.

„Ein Herbst", wiederholte Gianni. „Ein Herbst-Typ. Du kannst weiches Weiß tragen, alle Braun- und Kupfertöne, alle Erdfarben und jedes Grün, wenn nicht zuviel Blau drin ist. Ich zum Beispiel bin ein Winter: schwarze Haare, helle Augen, Teint weiß oder oliv, niemals rötlich. Ich trage Wollweiß und mir stehen kräftige Farben."

Remus warf ihm einen Blick zu und vermutete im Stillen, dass Gianni vermutlich in allem, was er tragen würde, wie ein Fotomodell aussah.

Dieser riss indes seinen Kleiderschrank auf. In der hintersten, untersten Ecke fand er das gesuchte: Eine grüne Hose aus Armeebeständen, mit farblich passender langer Unterhose, Socken und einem Hemd. „Das müsste dir auch passen, bei der Army war ich genau so dünn am Schluss wie du jetzt. Schweinefraß, was die kochen."

„Danke", sagte Remus und schlüpfte in die Kleider. Sie waren nur ein wenig zu lang und zu weit, und die warmen Sachen mit den vielen Taschen waren wie gemacht für ein Leben draußen. Er hätte weinen können vor Glück. Als Gianni ihm zwei Minuten später einen großen Teller mit Pasta und Arrabiatasoße vorsetzte, tat er das ungehemmt, denn die Arrabiata war so scharf, dass es ihm auch ohne Rührung die Tränen in die Augen getrieben hätte.

TBC


	5. Chianti und Wahrheit

**Ein Strolch zum Verlieben**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

oooOOOooo

_Liebe Lesende!_

_Es ist soweit – frohe Ostern!_

_Heute nur ein kurzes Kapitelchen, aber wir erfahren etwas mehr über den bezaubernden Gianni Nero und erleben Remus in einer entspannten Atmosphäre. Osterfrieden._

* * *

**5. Chianti und Wahrheit**

Remus hatte gerade das dritte Glas Wasser hinunter gestürzt, und sein Mund brannte immer noch wie Feuer, als Gianni mit vollem Mund vorschlug, auf Rotwein umzusteigen.

Zwei Mahlzeiten, ein Tete-a-tete mit Malfoy und jetzt noch Rotwein – Remus hatte Zweifel, ob sein Magen das wegstecken würde. Doch das vollfruchtige Aroma des Chianti stimmte ihn schnell um, und bereits der erste Schluck verriet ihm, dass es sich nicht um einen Wein aus dem Supermarkt handelte.

Er fragte sich, warum jemand, der wie Gianni offenbar über ausreichend Bargeld für den Tierarztbesuch eines fremden Hundes und guten italienischen Wein verfügte, im winzigen Hinterzimmer eines Teeladens wohnte.

„Willst du noch Pasta?" fragte der mysteriöse Ex-Vampir und stellte schon einmal seinen Teller in das Spülbecken.

„Nein danke", antworte Remus höflich. „Ich kann nicht mehr. Aber es war sehr gut."

„Bisschen scharf, hm? Mir ist das Sambal Oelek ausgerutscht", bekannte Gianni freimütig und räumte jetzt auch Remus' Teller weg. Er ließ Wasser ins Spülbecken und summte die Melodie des Ungarischen Tanzes von Brahms mit, den der Klassiksender spielte.

„Du magst klassische Musik", stellte Remus fest, während er sich das Geschirrhandtuch schnappte.

„Ich liebe sie. Meine Mutter war Opernsängerin. Aber ich kann auch auf Stones und Deep Purple", entgegnete der andere. „Und du? Lass mich raten – du bist ein Jazztyp mit Kenntnissen in klassischer Musik."

Remus ließ den Teller sinken, den er gerade am Wickel hatte. „Wie kommst du denn da drauf?" fragte er.

„Nur so ne Ahnung", lächelte Gianni. „Du sprichst nicht wie einer, der nie ein Klassenzimmer von innen gesehen hat. Du isst auch nicht so. Was warst du, bevor dir was auch immer passiert ist und dich aus der Bahn geworfen hat? Und keine Angst, ich werde dich nicht _danach_ fragen. Also? Buchhändler? Fotograf?"

„Lehrer", sagte Remus, und das Wort fühlte sich ungewohnt und trotzdem richtig in seinem Mund an. „Aber das ist schon so lange her, dass es gar nicht mehr wahr ist."

Gianni nickte, legte die Spülbürste weg und ließ sich neben Strolch auf den orangefarbenen Nepalteppich sinken. Er kraulte den kleinen Hund am Kopf, der zunehmend trocknete und das Aussehen einer pludrigen Wolke annahm. Einer grauen Regenwolke, aber immerhin. Strolch hatte die Augen genüsslich geschlossen und ließ sich streicheln.

Remus stellte die abgetrockneten Teller in den einzigen Geschirrschrank und fand ohne weitere Probleme die Schublade mit dem Besteckkorb.

Er setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und betrachtete das friedliche Bild zu seinen Füßen.

„Das ist kein billiger Wein", sagte er eine Weile später zu Gianni, nachdem sie die Qualität italienischer Opern und russischer Spätromantik erörtert hatten. Gianni, der inzwischen am Bauch des Hundes angelangt war, den dieser ihm grunzend entgegen streckte, lächelte. Die Schüssel mit den Spaghetti Bolognese war so blank geleckt, als wäre sie in einer Spülmaschine gewesen.

„Billiger Wein macht einen dicken Kopf. Den trink' ich nicht. Man kann billig essen, aber billig trinken – niemals." Gianni lachte. „Ihr Engländer esst und trinkt natürlich auch dann schlecht, wenn es teuer ist."

„Wir Engländer?" fragte Remus. „Von deinem Namen abgesehen, hörst du dich aber auch recht britisch an."

„Alles eine Frage eines guten Internats", entgegnete Gianni und legte mit theatralischer Geste eine Hand auf Herz: „Am im Innern bin ich ein Nachfahre Roms."

„Du wirst kaum jemand in diesem Land finden – es sei denn er stammte aus den Kolonien - der nicht ein Nachfahre römischer Bastarde ist", gab Remus zu bedenken.

„Si, aber ich bin ein viel direkterer Nachfahre viel italienischerer Bastarde als die meisten von euch", beharrte der Dunkelhaarige, und drehte wie zum Beweis das Radio lauter.

Remus konzentrierte sich einen Augenblick auf die Musik. Ein Sopran beklagte wort- und coloraturreich den Verlust der geliebten Tochter. „Dies hier bestätigt eher die Abstammung von äußerst habsburgischen Römern", bemerkte er trocken. „Das ist…"

„… Mozart, ich weiß. Du bist ja ein echter Klugscheißer."

Remus starrte Gianni an. So dankbar er ihm auch war, er musste sich nicht beleidigen lassen. Doch das vergnügte Glitzern in den Augen des Anderen war nicht bösartig, sondern offen und amüsiert. „Nicht für ungut, Romulus", entschuldigte er sich.

„Remus", korrigierte Remus.

„Ach Himmel ja, der Verlierer der beiden Brüder. Was haben sich deine Eltern nur dabei gedacht?" fragte Gianni.

„Weise Voraussicht", vermutete Remus und konnte den bitteren Beiklang nur mit Mühe aus seiner Stimme verbannen. Er zuckte die Schultern. „Mir ist Mercurius erspart geblieben, oder Angelus, so heißt mein Bruder."

„Und?"

„Was und?"

„Ist er ein Engel?" fragte Gianni.

„Kann man so sagen", antwortete Remus. „Er ist tot."

„Oh", sagte Gianni. „Tut mir leid."

„Ist lange her", sagte Remus vage. „Also, wie ist das mit dem Wein?"

Gianni lachte. Es klang satt und dunkel. „Du willst wissen, warum ich Wein für fünf Pfund die Flasche trinke und hier hause?"

Remus nickte. Gianni fuhr mit langen, schlanken Fingern durch Strolchs Fell, der zufriedene Schnarchlaute von sich gab. „Ich mag nun mal keinen Fusel und kann mir diese Extravaganz leisten. Das ist die erste Wahrheit. Die zweite Wahrheit ist, dass ich im Moment Thalias Nähe brauche, um zu überleben. Es gibt noch viel mehr Wahrheiten, aber diese sind, denke ich, ausreichend für heute Abend."

Er erhob sich und schenkte Remus nach. Es war das dritte Glas Wein des Werwolfs, und dieser hatte Mühe, sich auf seinem Stuhl gerade zu halten.

„Du trinkst nicht regelmäßig?" fragte Gianni, der offenbar ein scharfer Beobachter war.

„Mangel an Gelegenheit", antwortete Remus schulterzuckend.

„Ich dachte immer, die meisten … Stadtstreicher hätten ein Alkoholproblem", sagte Gianni diplomatisch.

„Der Wein ist gut, aber ich mach' mir generell nicht viel aus Alkohol", entgegnete Remus.

„Dann bist du klüger als ich", grinste Gianni. „Ich trink zu viel in letzter Zeit."

Er stand auf und streckte sich. „Wie sieht es aus, Strolch? Gehst du noch eine letzte Runde mit mir?"

Strolch blinzelte müde und presste dann seine Schnauze in den dicken Teppich.

„Ich glaube, er hatte genug Bewegung an der frischen Luft heute", sagte Remus leise. Offensichtlich war der kleine Hund ebenso müde wie er selbst; ihrer beider Tag war lang, kalt und anstrengend gewesen.

„Kipp nicht vom Stuhl", sagte Gianni und machte sich an dem roten Sofa zu schaffen. Mit einem unangenehmen Quietschen klappe es zuerst vorne hoch, dann hinten runter und schließlich auseinander. Er zog die vordere Liegefläche hoch und zerrte einen Haufen Decken und Kissen aus der Schublade unter dem Bett, die jetzt sichtbar wurde.

„Mach es dir gemütlich", sagte er zu Remus. „Ich muss noch mal los."

Remus starrte etwas ungläubig auf das einladende Bett. „Bist du sicher?" fragte er.

„Klar, ich schlafe drüben bei Thalia und Leo, dann muss ich euch nicht wecken. Könnte auch spät werden", sagte er mit einem Grinsen, hinter dem – dessen war Remus gewiß – sich nichts Fröhliches verbarg.

„Ich will dich aber nicht vertreiben", protestierte Remus schwach.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin sehr robust", scherzte Gianni. Remus hätte schwören können, dass er log. ‚Wahrscheinlich bin ich psychisch stabiler als du', dachte er bei sich und erschrak. Es war ein vertrauter Gedanke, der sich jedoch in seinem Kopf mit einer anderen Person auf ewig verbunden hatte.

Gianni griff seine schwere Lederjacke von der Garderobe und hob den Helm von Boden auf. „Gute Nacht", hörte Remus ihn im Hinausgehen rufen, die Ladentür ging, und dann war er allein. Nicht ganz, stellte er zufrieden fest, denn Strolch, der dem spät berufenen Sohn Roms nachblickte, wandte seine treuen Augen jetzt Remus zu, der müde zur Couch taumelte. Er breitete eine Decke über das Möbelstück, packte die Kissen ans vermeintliche Kopfende und schichtete drei dünne Wolldecken über einander. Dann ließ er sich langsam auf die Matratze sinken. Die Couch quietschte und ächzte, doch im Vergleich zu der Lage Zeitungen unter der Themsebrücke, die Remus in den letzten Nächten als Nachtlager gedient hatte, war dies alte Möbelstück mit den verschlissenen Decken in dem kleinen Hinterzimmer das Paradies.

„Glaub nicht, dass du ins Bett kommst", sagte Remus zu dem erwartungsfrohen Strolch, während er aus den Kleidern schlüpfte. Der Hund hatte bis jetzt jede Nacht direkt neben Remus geschlafen, unter seinem Umhang. Nun wollte er unter die Decke, wie die vorgeschobene Schnauze und eine Pfote neben Remus überdeutlich anzeigten.

„Das geht nicht", seufzte Remus. „Wir können keine Hundehaare hier im Bett hinterlassen, und meine zählen nicht. Du musst unten schlafen. Guck mal, der Teppich ist doch toll."  
Er streichelte Strolch über den Kopf. „Träum was Schönes", sagte er und löschte zumindest die Lampe hier im Hinterzimmer. Aus dem Laden drang ein schwacher flackernder Lichtschein durch den Vorhang. Offenbar hatte Gianni beim Gehen den Buddha wieder in Szene gesetzt.  
Plötzlich durchfuhr ihn ein Gedanke: Hatte er Remus und Strolch im Laden eingeschlossen, oder die Tür gar offen gelassen? Remus stand auf und tappte barfuß und nur mit Unterhose und T-Shirt bekleidet in den Nebenraum. Er drückte die Türklinke. Tatsächlich öffnete sich die Tür.  
„Merlin, welch ein Wahnsinniger", dachte Remus. Er streckte die Hand aus und konzentrierte sich: „Accio, Schlüssel." Nichts. Verflixt, er hatte sie doch einmal beherrscht, ein kleines bisschen stablose Magie. Doch jetzt blieb ihm nicht anderes übrig, als den Schlüssel zu suchen. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung war Thalia eine gut organisierte Frau, ein Schlüssel, der zur Tür passte, fand sich neben der Kasse. Remus verschloss die Tür und legte den Schlüssel zurück. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf das Regal mit der Schokolade. Sie würde vermutlich nicht bemerken, wenn eine Tafel fehlte. Im nächsten Moment schüttelte er den Kopf über sich selbst. Wie konnte er auch nur darüber nachdenken, sie zu bestehlen? schalt er sich. Er kehrte ins Hinterzimmer zurück und schlüpfte unter die Decken. Wohlige Wärme breitete sich über seinen Körper aus, und er fragte sich, ob er noch rückwärts von zwanzig bis eins zählen könnte, bevor er einschlafen würde. Remus Lupin kam nur bis zur dreizehn.

TBC


	6. Thalia und Theater

**Ein Strolch zum Verlieben**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

_Liebe Lesende!_

_Hier die letzte Osterausgabe den „Strolch-Universums", wie es Textehexe so liebevoll nennt. Die übrigens „Flashblack" upgedated hat, was man lesen muss, wenn man Sirius-Remus-Geschichten liebt._

_Nachdem es jemanden gab, der sich beschwert hat, dass das letzte Kapitel zu kurz war, gibt es heute, sozusagen als Abschluss der Osterferien, ein längeres Kapitel. Dafür werde ich danach vermutlich etwas weniger oft updaten, weil mich auch der Alltag ab morgen wieder hat._

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews an Lina, Missy, Rudi, Nutellamädchen und Cara._

_Mein besonderer Dank gilt TheVirginian, die so lieb war dieses Kapitel beta zu lesen._

_Aber jetzt: Gute Unterhaltung!_

* * *

**6. Thalia und Theater**

Remus erwachte, als warme volle Lippen über sein Gesicht strichen, und er vergrub die Finger in Sirius' Haaren, presste sich an den warmen Körper und atmete tief den Geruch nach Patchouli und Hund ein, der seinen Gefährten stets begleitete. Sirius' Hand glitt an Remus' Seite hinunter, über den Magen und den Nabel, bis sie ihr Ziel zwischen seinen Lenden erreicht hatte, und Remus spürte, wie ihn Erregung durchströmte und seine Erektion sich hart gegen Sirius' Hand drückte.

„Mmmhm", entfuhr es ihm. Warme, kosende Finger und ein treibender, sich beschleunigender Rhythmus. Er ließ sich fallen.  
„Nicht in den Hund", murmelte er, als Padfoot ihm das Gesicht abzulecken begann. Im nächsten Augenblick wurde ihm eiskalt. Hand und Hundezunge gingen nicht zusammen, niemals!  
Er riss die Augen weit auf, und blickte statt in Pads blaue Augen in Strolchs braune, während ihm dieser liebevoll über die Wange leckte. „Oh Merlin!" flüsterte Remus und zog die Hand aus seiner Hose. Er fühlte sich auf einmal leer, zerschlagen und sehr einsam.

Im Nebenraum klapperte Geschirr. Er betete, dass wer auch immer dort mit Tassen und Tellern hantierte, ihn nicht gehört haben mochte. Am liebsten hätte er sich auf ewig die Decke über die Ohren gezogen. Aber er musste vernünftig sein: Es half nicht, er konnte nicht liegen bleiben. Das hier war nicht Grimmauldplatz, wo sie tagelang niemand störte, und der Hund war nicht Pads und würde sich nicht in Sirius verwandeln, so sehr er sich das auch wünschte.

Leichte Schritte näherten sich, und der Vorhang wurde ein Stück zur Seite geschoben.  
„Darf ich stören?" fragte Thalia und streckte den Kopf ins Zimmer. Das Sonnenlicht wurde von ihrem jetzt bei Tage tizianroten Haar reflektiert, das sie zu einem dicken Zopf zusammen gebunden hatte. Auch ohne die Schminke und die Vampirmaskerade wirkte sie wie aus einer anderen Welt. Ihre Haut war kaum weniger hell als am Vorabend, wenn auch von einem natürlicheren Ton. Sie trug über einem engen Oberteil einen orangefarbenen Sari, der ihr bis an die Knöchel reichte und dazu Sandalen – Anfang Dezember.

„Ich muss an den Herd, Tee aufsetzen", entschuldigte sie sich. „Es ist gleich neun."

„Ja, natürlich. Entschuldigung, ich habe verschlafen und, nein, der Hund ist auch im Bett!" Wie musste das für sie aussehen?

„Das macht wirklich nichts. Sie haben vermutlich keine Termine verschlafen, und ich war schon draußen mit dem kleinen Streuner."

„Ich habe nichts gehört", entschuldigte er sich. „Tut mir wirklich leid." Er angelte nach dem grünen Hemd und begann sich anzuziehen.

„Sie haben so fest geschlafen, ich wollte Sie nicht wecken", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Möchten Sie auch eine Tasse Tee?"

„Sehr gerne", erwiderte Remus und knöpfte die Hose zu.

„Sie sind ein Herbst", sagte sie dann.

„Ich weiß", antwortete er. „Gianni meinte, grün wäre vorteilhaft für mich."

Sie lachte.

„Was sind Sie?" fragte er, während er die olivgrünen Socken anzog.

„Ich bin ein Frühling", sagte sie. „Und ich verweigere das Mint, das Gianni mir aufnötigen will ebenso wie zarten Lavendel und andere Pastellungeheuer." Sie stellte den Herd an, nachdem sie einen Kessel mit Wasser gefüllt hatte.

„Wie war Ihre Kostümparty? Haben Sie gewonnen?" erkundigte sich Remus, während er mit leichtem Bedauern die Decken zusammen faltete.

„Wir sind nur Zweite geworden", erwiderte sie. „Gianni war untröstlich, aber die Aliens waren einfach noch eine Spur freakiger und kreativer, das muss man sagen. Aber Gianni hat dann doch noch den Sonderpreis für das beste Make-up gewonnen. Ein Wochenende für zwei auf dem Land, auf einem Reiterhof. Genau, was er braucht." Ein Hauch Sarkasmus schwang in Ihrer Stimme mit.

„Wieso? Ist doch nett."

„Nicht mit einer Pferdehaarallergie", sagte sie bedauernd. „Hier, ich habe Ihnen etwas vom Bäcker mitgebracht." Sie stellte zwei Teller auf den Tisch und legte zwei dunkle kleine Brotlaibe darauf. „Ich hoffe, Sie mögen Vollkorn", fügte sie hinzu.

„Sie waren bei der German Bakery?" fragte Remus, nur um sofort andächtig „Oh, Brötchen" hinzuzufügen.

„Und im Supermarkt." Sie packte zwei Schälchen Hundefutter aus ihrer Stofftasche. „Eigentlich kaufe ich nie Produkte mit Fleisch drin oder von versklavten Tieren. Aber Strolch kann ja nicht vegan leben. Möchten Sie Hefepaste oder Marmelade zu Ihrem Brötchen?"

„Beides", sagte Remus sofort. Hungrig – trotz des gestrigen Abendessens – stürzte er sich auf sein Frühstück.

Sie stellte ihm eines der Schälchen vor die Nase. „Ich kann das nicht riechen. Machen Sie es bitte für Strolch auf."

Er sah zu ihr auf. Daher also hatte sie die blasse Hautfarbe. Genetik plus vegane Ernährung hatten ihr den Teint eines Vampirs gegeben und ihm vermutlich das Leben gerettet – wie hunderten Tieren vor ihm. Er musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Es war skurril, dass ausgerechnet ein Mensch, der kein Tier töten oder auch nur in Gefangenschaft halten lassen wollte, perfekt in die Rolle des blutrünstigsten aller magischen Geschöpfe hatte schlüpfen können. Was sie wohl sagen würde, wenn sie je erführe, was sie da gerettet hatte? Einen Werwolf, der einmal im Monat zum erbarmungslosen Bambi- und Klopferkiller wurde. Vermutlich würde sie ihn stante pede hinaus werfen. Doch der Gedanke war müßig, denn sie würde es nie erfahren.

Er leerte die Schale in Strolchs Napf vom Vorabend und wusch sich die Hände, bevor er sich wieder an den Tisch setzte. Thalia schenkte ihm dafür das wärmste Lächeln, das im ganzen letzten Jahr ein Mensch für ihn übrig gehabt hatte. Sie hatte etwas an sich, das ihm das Gefühl gab, in Sonnenlicht gebadet zu werden.

„Was haben Sie vorhin geträumt?" fragte sie plötzlich in die Stille hinein. „Das hörte sich wirklich sehr wild an."

Remus spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. „Von.. einem Freund", brachte er schließlich heraus.

Sie lächelte. „Schenken Sie mir mal so einen Traum?"

„Sie würden ihn nicht wirklich wollen, glauben Sie mir", erwiderte er. „Wo ist eigentlich Gianni?" wechselte er hastig das Thema.

„Schläft drüben bei uns auf dem Sofa. Er hat uns die halbe Nacht bequatscht und ist dann mitten im Satz eingeschlafen. Aber ich dachte, ich lasse ihn lieber ausschlafen, er muss ja heute Abend arbeiten." Sie musterte Remus, der sein Brötchen bereits aufgegessen hatte. „Haben Sie noch Hunger?" Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, verschwand sie im Laden und kehrte mit einer prall gefüllten Obstschüssel zurück.

Remus nahm sich einen Apfel, und vorne im Laden bimmelte die Glocke. Thalia stand auf und ging ins Geschäft. Remus folgte mit den Augen dem sanften Schwung ihrer Hüften.

Mit geschlossenen Augen, die Hände um die Teetasse gelegt, saß er am Tisch und lauschte ihrer sanften Stimme. Sie beriet eine Kundin, die einen Tee gegen ihre Verdauungsprobleme wollte. Thalia verkaufte ihr eine Kräutermischung, verwies sie jedoch auch an eine Apotheke, die sich auf natürliche Medizin spezialisiert hatte und nach der Beschreibung, die sie der Frau gab, nur fünf Minuten zu Fuß entfernt war.

Als der Vorhang klapperte, blickte er auf. „Ich denke, es wird Zeit für uns zu gehen", sagte er.

„Lassen Sie sich Zeit", entgegnete sie. „Sind Ihre Stiefel überhaupt schon trocken?" Sie wandte sich um und zog ein Knäuel Zeitungspapier aus seinen Schuhen, die vor dem kleinen Ofen standen. Aus einer Schublade nahm sie einen Lappen und eine flache Dose mit Lederfett, und begann, die Stiefel damit einzureiben.

Hastig kniete sich Remus neben sie und nahm ihr den Stiefel und den Lappen aus den Händen. „Bitte. Das können Sie doch nicht für mich machen."

„Weil…?" fragte sie.

„Weil…" Die Ladenglocke ersparte es ihm die Erklärung, wie schwer es für ihn zu ertragen war, in jemandes Schuld zu stehen. Die Geste, sich um seine Schuhe zu kümmern, machte es für ihn nicht einfacher.

Als sie ins Hinterzimmer zurückkam, hatte Remus die Stiefel bereits angezogen. Sie waren tatsächlich trocken und jetzt sogar mit dem Bienenwachs versiegelt. Sie würden für eine Weile etwas besser gegen eindringenden Regen widerstehen. Doch heute war es draußen nur grau und vermutlich kalt, aber trocken, wie ihm ein Blick aus dem Badezimmerfenster verraten hatte. Etwas ratlos blickte er in den Gang zum Lager und zum Hinterhof.

„Wissen Sie, wo Gianni meinen Mantel…" Merlin, jetzt erinnerte sich Remus an die Plastiktüte. Gianni hatte sie in den Müll werfen wollen, und Remus hatte seinen Umhang daneben gelegt. Gianni würde doch nicht den Umhang mit entsorgt haben? Remus Papiere waren darin, zusammen mit drei alten Bildern und dem Muggelgeld aus Strolchs gelber Schüssel, das er gestern Abend in die Tasche gesteckt hatte.

„Wo steht die Mülltonne?" fragte er Thalia.

„Hinten im Hof, aber…". Er ließ sie gar nicht ausreden, sondern hastete nach draußen. Der Hof war ein betongepflastertes Karree, das an drei Seiten von Häusern und an einer vom Durchgang zu einem Tor zur Straße begrenzt war. Ein Mann im blauen Overall schob gerade ein paar Mülltonnen in eine Art Nische und winkte Remus freundlich zu.

„Endlich mal pünktlich, die Jungs", rief er. „Die letzten Male sind sie einen ganzen Tag später gekommen."

„Hallo, Mr. Robbins", grüßte Thalia, die Remus gefolgt war.

„Morgen, Miss Silenda. "

„Das hatte ich Ihnen sagen wollen. Heute ist, vielmehr war, Müllabfuhr", sagte sie leise zu Remus.

„Das darf nicht wahr sein", entgegnete Remus. „Er wollte die Klamotten wegwerfen, aber ich dachte nicht, dass er den Umhang auch mitnehmen würde."

„Gianni wird sich nichts dabei gedacht haben", vermutete Thalia. „Du meine Güte, waren wichtige Sachen in dem Mantel?"

„Meine Papiere", sagte Remus schwach und lehnte sich an die Mauer. „Ein paar Fotos…"

„Das tut mir so leid. Soll ich mit Ihnen zum Bürgerbüro gehen? Ist hier gleich um die Ecke", bot sie an.

„Nein, danke schön", entgegnete Remus kopfschüttelnd. Wie sollte er ihr denn auch erklären, dass es für ihn bei der Stadtverwaltung ganz sicher keine neuen Ausweispapiere geben würde, weil er in keinem Muggelcomputer erfasst war. Mit Horror dachte er daran, sich ans Ministerium wenden zu müssen, um ein neues Personenstandspergament zu beantragen. Er hatte weder das Geld dafür, noch den Mut. Wer wußte, was die sich inzwischen im Büro zur Kontrolle Magischer Geschöpfe, Abteilung Lykantrophie, alles an neuen Schäbigkeiten ausgedacht hatten.

Er schlang die Arme um seine Schultern.

„Kommen Sie rein, es ist kalt hier draußen", sagte Thalia und schob ihn wieder zur Hintertür hinein. „Eigentlich müsste ich Ihnen Giannis Jacke geben, meine Güte, wie kann er nur so gedankenlos sein?" Sie überlegte einen Augenblick. „Könnten Sie für fünf Minuten auf den Laden aufpassen? Ich bin gleich wieder da." Sie schlang sich eine wollene Stola um die Schultern und lief über die Straße zu ihrer Wohnung. Die Ladentür fiel ins Schloss und Remus' Blick auf die Kasse. Sie hatte sie offen gelassen. Er schätzte den Wert des Inhalts: Ein paar kleine Scheine und ein paar Münzen, vielleicht sieben oder acht Pfund. Es würde ihn eine Weile über Wasser halten. Im nächsten Moment schämte er sich für den bloßen Gedanken. Das unangenehme Gefühl wurde noch schlimmer, als sie nach fünf Minuten wiederkam, unter dem Arm einen Wintermantel aus derbem Leder, mit einem dicken Futter aus Webpelz.

„Probieren Sie mal an", forderte sie Remus auf.

„Nein, bitte, ich kann nicht", protestierte er.

„Sie würden mir einen Gefallen tun", erklärte sie schlicht. „Ich hasse es, wenn Leo tote Tierhäute an sich hat, deswegen trägt er ihn sowieso fast nie. Er nimmt nur Platz im Schrank weg."

Der Mantel passte Remus wie angegossen.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich das wieder gut machen soll", sagte er, als er sich schließlich von ihr verabschiedete.

„Passen Sie gut auf sich auf. Und kommen Sie her, wenn Sie oder Strolch Hilfe brauchen, oder einfach so, wenn Ihnen nach einem Tee ist." Sie lächelte. „Soll ich Gianni grüßen? Ich werde ihm den Kopf waschen wegen Ihrer Dokumente."

„Bitte nicht", erwiderte Remus. „Ich meine, grüßen ja, schelten nein. Ich komm' schon klar."

Er öffnete die Ladentür und die Glocke klingelte.

„Warten Sie!" Thalia fischte die Scheine aus der Kasse und drückte sie ihm in die Hand.

„Nein, das kann und will ich nicht annehmen", lehnte Remus ab.

„Gianni kann es mir wiedergeben, wenn er nachher kommt. Schließlich ist es sein Fehler, dass Ihr Mantel mit allem drin weg ist."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Sorge, die paar Pfund tun ihm nicht weh", versicherte Thalia dem Widerstebenden. „Sie hätten es auch vorhin aus der Kasse nehmen können, dann wäre es auch weg, und ich müsste mir von Gianni was leihen."

Remus kämpfte mit sich, aber er konnte sich seine Moral wirklich nicht leisten. So bedankte er sich schließlich und zog die Tür den kleinen Ladens hinter sich zu. Thalia winkte kurz und wandte sich dann den Teedosen auf den Regalen zu, die aufgefüllt werden mussten. Remus betrachtete sie noch eine Weile, ihre emsigen Hände, die zart gebogene Linie, die ihr Nacken mit ihrem Rücken bildete, von dem leuchtenden Tuch des Sari eingehüllt, auf dem ihr langer roter Zopf die Wirbelsäule markierte. Für einen Moment ließ er der Vorstellung freien Lauf, wie es sich anfühlen würde, seine Finger sachte über diese Linien gleiten zu lassen, Wirbel für Wirbel an ihrem Rücken hinunter wandern zu lassen, bis sie die sanften Rundungen weiter unten erreicht hätten. ‚Schlag sie dir aus dem Kopf', wies er sich im nächsten Augenblick selbst zurecht. Sie hatte einen Mann, mit dem sie zusammen lebte und selbst wenn nicht, wäre sie für ihn unerreichbar. Langsam wandte er sich ab und ging die Straße entlang, in Richtung des Friedhofs.

Eine Bewegung, die er nur im Augenwinkel wahrnahm, ließ ihn aufmerken. Wie aus dem Nichts war etwas zweihundert Meter vor ihm ein Mann auf der Straße erschienen. Remus zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass es ein Zauberer war. Der andere sah sich suchend um. Zum Glück hatte Remus ihn zuerst gesehen und sich in den Schatten eines Hauseingangs gedrückt. Das ganze Gebaren des Mannes, der jetzt betont unauffällig an den Auslagen der Schaufenster entlang flanierte, verriet den Auror. Malfoy war also nicht untätig gewesen, und ließ nach ihm suchen. Oder besser, nach Spuren. Der Rat der Vampire würde sich vermutlich mit Vehemenz gegen die ungerechtfertigten Anschuldigungen wehren, die der Slytherin über das Ministerium erheben würde.

Und sollte es ihnen gelingen, Malfoy davon zu überzeugen, dass es keine Untoten waren, die ihn bedroht hatten, würden auch Lucius' die Schuppen von den Augen fallen. Es war besser, wenn Remus und Strolch sich für eine Weile aus der Gegend hier fernhielten. Er warf einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick auf den „Dritte-Welt-Laden" und verschwand dann unauffällig auf den Friedhof, den Auror in weitem Bogen vermeidend. Dieser hatte bereits einige Meter auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite zurückgelegt und war längst an ihm vorbei gegangen, ohne ihn in seinem Muggelmantel zu erkennen.

oooOOOooo

Etwa zwei Wochen später war es eisig geworden in Londons Straßen, und Remus hatte noch ein Pfund und sechsundsiebzig Pence in der Manteltasche. Die Garküche in der Mission war voller denn je, weil nun auch die kamen, die sonst in St. Cathryn's gegessen hatten. Die Armenküche der Nonnen war, wie Remus aus dem Gespräch einiger anderer Obdachloser erfuhr, wegen Kakerlakenbefalls vom Gesundheitsamt geschlossen worden. Mary schüttelte schon von weitem den Kopf, als sie Remus sah und er nach draußen wies, wo Strolch wartete. Einige Minuten später kam sie mit hochrotem Kopf zu ihm an den Tisch, die Hände nass vom Spülwasser.

„Tut mir leid, es wird nichts für Ihren Hund übrig bleiben", sagte sie mit entschuldigendem Lächeln.

„Wär' ja auch noch schöner", schimpfte eine filzige, dürre Frau am Nebentisch. „Unsere Eintöpfe strecken sie mit Wasser, und dann soll das Vieh was bekommen?"

Remus widersprach ihr nicht. Aus ihrer Sicht hatte sie recht, und das Essen war tatsächlich weniger und vor allem dünner geworden, seit Mary und ihre Kolleginnen die doppelte Anzahl Menschen verköstigen mussten.

Remus besorgte am Nachmittag eine Schachtel Hundetrockenfutter. Der Apfel in seiner Tasche würde ihn selbst bis morgen Mittag bringen müssen. Weitere Nahrungsmittel waren einer anderen notwendigen Ausgabe zum Opfer gefallen, die sich nicht vermeiden ließ. Die morgige Nacht war Vollmond, und er musste aus der Stadt verschwinden. Eine Fahrkarte für den Vorortzug, der ihn aufs Land bringen würde, besaß er bereits. Jetzt musste er eine vorübergehende Bleibe für Strolch finden, und er hatte hin und her überlegt, ob er ihn für die eine Nacht unter der Brücke lassen sollten, wo sie schliefen, vielleicht in der Obhut der alten Rose, die dort oft schlief und die ein feiner Mensch war, so lange sie nicht trank. Er hätte auch Mary, die wieder erweckte Christin fragen können, aber er hatte eine ungefähre Ahnung, dass Mary ihre gesamte Barmherzigkeit mittags voll auslebte und keinen dreckigen Hund an ihre weißen, gestärkten Röcke und Hosen lassen würde.

An das Naheliegendste erlaubte er sich erst zuletzt zu denken: Gianni und Thalia. Doch konnte er es wagen, dort wieder aufzutauchen?

Die letzten Nächte waren schlecht gewesen. Remus hatte wenig geschlafen, seit in der Woche zuvor mehrere Clochards nachts angegriffen und ziemlich übel zugerichtet worden waren in der Innenstadt. In der Population der Wohnungslosen grassierte die Angst. Remus selbst hatte wenig Angst, aber ihm war bewusst, dass er schlecht ernährt, verfroren und ohne Stab vor allem, sich nicht wesentlich besser würde wehren können als die meisten anderen Obdachlosen. Natürlich hatte er Strolch, doch auch der kleine Hund war unruhig gewesen. Mit der Nähe des Mondes kamen die Träume. Albträume, die ihn selbst, Sirius und manchmal auch Harry betrafen. Harry, der nachdem er Voldemort nieder gerungen hatte, im Kreuzfeuer eines Auroren viel zu jung und unendlich sinnlos gestorben war. Immer wieder spielten Narcissa und Malfoy eine Rolle in Remus' Träumen, er sah Narcissa Sirius den Kopf abschlagen und ihn in einen Burggraben werfen, wo der Kopf blutend und schreiend im trüben Wasser schwamm, während Narcissa lachte, sich in Bella verwandelte und auf schwarzen Schwingen davon flog. Remus erwachte schweißgebadet und begann dann furchtbar zu frieren. Selten genug waren es schöne Träume, zumeist erotischen Inhalts, die dann sehr viel mit Sirius zu tun hatten, und ein einziges Mal auch mit Thalia. Dieser Traum war einer der Gründe, und neben den vielleicht herumstromernden Auroren im Westend eigentlich der wichtigste, warum Remus den Teeladen gemieden hatte. Aber jetzt brauchte er einen sicheren Ort, wo er Strolch lassen konnte, und jemanden, der nicht endlos viel nach dem Warum fragen würde.

Gegen Abend hatten er und Strolch nach einem ermüdenden Fußmarsch ihr Ziel erreicht. Schon von den Arkaden aus konnte er das Licht des Buddhas flackern sehen. Als er an der Ladentür das Schild „geschlossen" las, war die Enttäuschung fast körperlich zu greifen.

Er sah sich um. Thalia wohnte gegenüber, Gianni hatte ihm damals die Treppe gezeigt. Zögernd führte er Strolch zurück auf die andere Straßenseite. Das Tor zu dem Innenhof, in dem Giannis Motorrad gestanden hatte, war nicht abgeschlossen. Remus trat in den Hof, bat Strolch am Fuß der Treppe zu warten und stieg hinauf. Er klingelte. Schwere Schritte näherten sich der Tür, und ein Hüne von Mann öffnete.

„Was wollen Sie?" fragte Frankenstein, doch dann erkannte er erst Strolch am Ende der Treppe und daraufhin auch Remus.

„Na, das ist ja eine Überraschung." Er wandte sich um: „Hey, Leo, schau mal, wer hier ist. Giannis Schützling mit dem süßen Mischling. Grüß dich", nickte er Remus zu.

„Lass bloß den verflohten Köter nicht rein!" rief es laut von drinnen, und nun kam auch Leo an die Tür. Ohne das verspielte Vampirkostüm wirkte er noch länger und dünner, und sein blasses, längliches Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse, als er Remus nun mit seinen kalten, blauen Augen musterte, die ein wenig an einen Frosch erinnerten.

„Was willst du denn hier?" fragte er feindselig.

Remus schluckte. Auf einen derart abweisenden Empfang war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Am liebsten wäre er wieder gegangen, aber er musste Thalia oder Gianni sprechen, um Strolchs Willen.

„Ist Thalia da? Oder Gianni?"

„Die sind beide im Theater heute", antwortete Frankenstein, der ohne das Make-up und die angeklebten Schrauben wie ein ganz normaler, freundlicher Preisboxer wirkte. Trotz der Kälte trug er nur ein T-Shirt, das den Blick auf seine muskelbepackten, mit einem Anker und einer Seeschlange tätowierten Oberarme frei gab. Ein Totenschädel auf seinem rechten Unterarm erinnerte Remus unangenehm an eine andere Tätowierung, die noch vor einem Jahr namenlosen Schrecken symbolisierte, heute jedoch keine Bedeutung mehr hatte. Anders als der geradezu bürgerlich wirkende und abweisende Leo hatte Frankenstein jedoch ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. „Das wird bestimmt spät bei den beiden, die gehen nach der Premiere mit Sicherheit noch feiern. Willst du vielleicht hier auf sie warten?"

Noch ehe Remus antworten konnte, fuhr Leo dazwischen. „Will er nicht. Komm morgen wieder, da ist der Laden auf. Und jetzt verschwinde."

Er schlug die Tür zu.

Remus starrte betroffen auf das dunkle Holz.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte Frankenstein hinter der Tür. „Was hat der arme Kerl dir denn getan, das du ihn so anfährst?"

„Thalia mit ihrem Gut-Menschen-Tick!" wütete Leo. „Hast du gesehen, was er für einen Mantel anhatte? Genau, meinen! Den hat sie ihm geschenkt. Der blöde Laden wirft kaum genug für uns ab, und sie verschenkt Mäntel. Dafür hätten wir bei Ebay noch zehn Pfund bekommen, und ich brauche doch bald einen neuen Computer. Das Geld hat sie immer noch nicht zusammen. Und dann das Gemähre vor zwei Wochen: ‚_Er ist nicht wieder gekommen, wir hatten doch gesagt, er soll vorbei kommen, hoffentlich ist ihm und dem Hund nichts passiert'_, in einer Tour ging das so. Thalia und Gianni, unisono. Außerdem kann ich das nicht ausstehen, wenn irgend so ein Schwanzträger um sie herumwuselt."

Frankenstein lachte. „Ach, Leo, du weißt doch genau, dass sie dich nie verlassen wird, warum machst du dir nur bei jedem Mann solche Sorgen, der in ihre Nähe kommt? Und dieser Remus ist doch nur ein harmloser Stadtstreicher, der einen Tee schnorren will, einen Teller Nudeln und vielleicht eine Dose Hundefutter. Das wird euch schon nicht an den Bettelstab bringen."

„Ich kann ihn aber nicht ausstehen!" knurrte Leo böse. „Der bedeutet Ärger, das hab ich im Urin."

Remus hatte genug gehört. Er rief Strolch und verließ mit ihm den Hof. Theater… Wenn er nur wüsste, welches Theater. Natürlich, er konnte auch einfach bis morgen warten, doch dann würde er sich sehr beeilen müssen, denn etwa dem Nachmittag würde er zu krank sein, um vom Bahnhof an der Endstation bis in den nahen Staatsforst zu kommen. Und falls Thalia beschloss, nach der Premierenparty auszuschlafen und den Laden erst am Mittag zu öffnen… Ihm lief die Zeit davon.

Sein Blick fiel auf den Zeitungsstand am Ende der Straße. Er hatte eine Idee. An dem Kiosk angekommen, zog den Daily Mirror aus dem Ständer und schlug die Kulturseite auf. „Hamlet" im Old Vic, nein, das war nicht das gesuchte. Aber hier: Das Theater in Kensington hatte eine Premiere, ebenso wie eines im East End und zwei in Soho. Wie sollte er das richtige finden?

„Hey, wenn Sie lesen wollen, kaufen Sie gefälligst die Zeitung", rief der Händler erbost aus seinem Holzverschlag.

„Sorry, ich kann nicht bezahlen", antwortete Remus wahrheitsgemäß.

„Dann fahr zur Hölle!" keifte der Mann.

„Morgen Nacht, ich versprech's", entgegnete Remus kühl und steckte die sorgfältig zusammengefaltete Zeitung wieder zurück. Es war ihr nicht anzusehen, dass sie benutzt war.

„Das Theater ist am anderen Ende der Stadt, im East End", sagte eine Stimme hinter Remus freundlich, und als er sich umdrehte, stand Frankenstein vor ihm. „Das schafft ihr nie rechtzeitig zu Fuß bis zur Premiere."

„Ich muss es nicht zur Premiere schaffen, aber ich muss heute noch mit Gianni oder Thalia sprechen", sagte Remus müde.

„Ihr könnt mit mir zur Premierenparty fahren", bot Frankenstein an. „Ich muss aber vorher arbeiten, Pakete ausliefern." Er wies auf einen braunen Transporter, der vor dem indischen Schnellrestaurant stand. „Seid ihr flohfrei? Ich hab' da tolle Geschichten gehört."

„Strolch hat ein Halsband mit Pulver. Wir sind beide eingestäubt mit DDT, schätze ich", entgegnete Remus.

„Cool", lachte Frankenstein und sperrte die Wagentür auf. Remus hob Strolch hinein und fragte sich, was daran cool war, auf Insektizide angewiesen zu sein.

„Der Army-Kram steht dir", lobte der Hüne. „Du bist ein Herbst, was?"

Jetzt musste Remus wider Willen lachen. Aus Frankensteins Mund klang diese Einschätzung einfach grotesk.

„Ich bin ein Sommer!" verkündete Frankenstein. „Nordischer Typ, halt. Gianni hat mir marineblau verordnet, als ob ich das nicht schon immer getragen hätte. Früher bin ich nämlich zur See gefahren, musst du wissen."

Remus erfuhr noch eine ganze Menge mehr über Frankenstein an diesem Abend. Nämlich unter anderem, dass er eigentlich Jimmy hieß, lange Matrose in Ihrer Majestät königlicher Seestreitmacht, siebenunddreißigstes Regiment, vierte Kohorte, fünfte Legion… Es war unmöglich, sich das zu merken. Jimmy hatte die Marine geliebt, aber leider den zweiten Maat seines letzten Schiffes nicht nur platonisch. All das wäre kein großes Ding gewesen, wenn jener Maat denn Jimmys Neigungen geteilt hätte. Und so endete Frankensteins Liebeserklärung tragisch, nämlich mit einem Disziplinarverfahren, und er kehrte Ihrer Königlichen Majestät Marine enttäuscht und frustriert den Rücken, um bei einem Paketzustellungsdienst anzuheuern, auch wenn das vorgeschriebene Braun der Uniform, die er jetzt über seinem T-Shirt trug, laut Gianni wirklich nicht Jimmys Farbe war.

Gianni, das erfuhr er ebenfalls, arbeitete als Maskenbildner beim Theater. Er hatte auch schon beim Film gearbeitet, war aber trotz großen Erfolges wieder ans Theater zurückgekehrt, der Atmosphäre wegen. Auch über den Grund von Giannis Unglück wurde Remus in Kenntnis gesetzt. Giannis Freund hatte ihn wegen eines anderen verlassen, und der stolze Nachkomme besonders italienischer Bastarde war zutiefst getroffen gewesen. Was ihn nicht daran hinderte, dem Untreuen, den er immer noch liebte, weiterhin seine Altbauwohnung im East-End zu überlassen und sich jede zweite Nacht bei Thalia auszuheulen.

„Und Thalia lebt mit Leo?" fragte Remus.

„Seit über fünfzehn Jahren, ja. Sie haben sich im Krankenhaus kennen gelernt, da waren sie beide siebzehn. Fast schon eine Sandkastenliebe." Jimmy seufzte. „Na ja, manchmal wünschte ich, Leo würde sie besser behandeln. Er ist ein ziemlicher Despot. Wär' schon toll, wenn er mal wenigstens arbeiten gehen würde. Aber na ja, wenn er mal den Durchbruch schafft mit seiner Musik, wird er sie mit Gold überhäufen, sagt er. Als ob sie das wollte."

„Was musiziert er denn?" fragte Remus.

„Moderne ernste Musik, und er musiziert nicht, er komponiert", antwortete Jimmy und grinste. „Wenn du mich fragst, ist es Katzengejammer nicht unähnlich. Und dann die Texte: Nichts als sexuelle Sauereien oder sinnloses Gefasel. _‚Das Lamm schrie: Hurz!'_ – ich meine, ich bitte dich, was ist das denn für ein Text? Wo bleibt denn da die Poesie?"

Remus prustete, obwohl ihm nicht wirklich zum Lachen war.

Jimmy klärte ihn noch ausführlich darüber auf, was er alles für Poesie hielt, und Remus bekam einen guten Überblick über die romantische Dichtung des späten neunzehnten Jahrhunderts. Jimmy verfügte über eine literarische Bildung, die Remus dem breitschultrigen Paketboten niemals zugetraut hätte. Dann erreichten sie schließlich das Theater. Strolch, der die gesamte Fahrt im warmen Fußraum verschlafen hatte, streckte sich und bellte freudig, musste dann aber enttäuscht im Auto zurückbleiben.

„Du kannst nicht mit rein", tröstete ihn Jimmy sanft. „Dein Herrchen riecht schon mehr nach Hund, als eigentlich erlaubt."

„Danke, bau mich nur weiter auf", sagte Remus und zwinkerte Jimmy zu.

Der blonde Mann führte ihn rechts an dem Gebäude vorbei und durch einen Hintereingang in das Theater. Sie stiegen ein trostloses Treppenhaus hinauf, das sich nur durch alte Plakate an den Wänden den Charme einer Parkhaustreppe ersparte. Im zweiten Stock öffnete Jimmy eine schäbige Metalltür, und plötzlich standen sie in einem Flur mit stoffbespannten Wänden, von dem rechts und links Türen abgingen. „Das sind die Garderoben", erklärte Jimmy. „Guck mal, die hier ist die von Rickman."

„Wem?"

„Na, Alan Rickman. Dem aus „Sinn und Sinnlichkeit". Du bist ja vielleicht ein Freak. Der Mann hat die sensibelsten Lippen im Königreich. Der ist Erotik pur."

„Das dachte ich immer von …" Remus suchte nach dem Namen einer Muggelschauspielerin. Endlich fiel ihm eine ein. „Jodie Foster."

Jetzt war es an Jimmy, zu prusten. „Freak", japse der Hüne und schlug Remus auf die Schulter, das es krachte. Dann warf er einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. „Die Vorstellung läuft noch zehn Minuten. Komm, wir nehmen den Schlussapplaus mit."

Sie liefen über Treppen und Flure, und schließlich öffnete Jimmy eine Tür, die hinter die Bühne führte. Ein unaufgeräumtes Knäuel aus prächtig gewandeten Schauspielern, deren Rollen schon fertig waren, Bühnenarbeitern und anderen dienstbaren Geistern wartete gespannt auf das Ende der Vorstellung. Ein Mittfünfziger mit grauem, welligem Haar lehnte sichtlich nervös an einer Wand.  
„Das ist der Regisseur", erklärte Jimmy, der hier alles und jeden zu kennen schien, denn nun begrüße, umarmte und küsste er sich durch die Schar der Wartenden, Remus im Schlepptau.

Und endlich sahen sie Gianni: in engen schwarzen Kniebundhosen, einem prächtigen weißen Rüschenhemd und mit schwarzem Pferdeschwanz stand er bei einer Gruppe adliger Frauen mit Reifröcken und gepuderten Gesichtern. Remus stockte der Atem. Es hätte auch Sirius sein können, der dort stand.

„Zieh mir den Lidstrich nach, bitte, aber nur fein", bat eine der Rokkokokokotten, und Gianni hantierte mit Pinsel und Farbe.

„Hallo, du Aushilfskomparse", begrüßte Jimmy seinen Freund mit einem seiner Hammerschläge auf die Schulter.

„Jimmy! Wie schön, dass du kommen konntest!" freute sich Gianni und verteilte Wangenküsse.

„Ich hab' dir jemanden mitgebracht", tönte Jimmy und schob Remus nach vorne.

„Meine Güte, Romulus!" rief Gianni aus. „Was für eine freudige Überraschung." Er zog Remus an seine Brust und beküsste auch seine Wangen. „Herrjemine, das Eau de Toilette musst du aber wechseln. Was ist das?"

„Eau d'insecticide" entgegnete Remus.

Besser als ‚Eau de Floh'" grinste Gianni. „Bin ich froh, dass du in Ordnung bist. Wir haben uns schon gefragt, wo du steckst."

In diesem Moment ertönte donnernder Applaus, und Gianni sagte: „Ich muss gleich raus für die Vorhänge."

„Die was?" fragte Remus und spürte, wie ihm das Blut aus den Wangen wich.

„So nennen die das, wenn sie sich einen Applaus nach dem anderen abholen", erläuterte Jimmy. „Hm, wenn die sich noch verbeugen, testen wir doch eben schnell das Büffet."

Er zerrte Remus wieder in die Katakomben hinter der Bühne, bis sie an den Eingang eines prächtigen Festsaals gelangten. Vorne war ein Büffet mit allem aufgebaut, was man sich nur wünschen konnte: Lachsschnittchen, kalter Braten, Salate, Gratins, exotische Früchte, die Liste war lang.

Ein livrierter dicker Kellner steckte den Kopf durch die Tür. Remus, der Ärger befürchtete, hatte schon eine Entschuldigung auf den Lippen, aber das Donnerwetter blieb aus. „Ach, du bist's, Jimmy. Teller sind dahinten. Aber in zehn Minuten seid ihr verschwunden."

„Geht klar, danke, Alberto."

Jimmy holte die größten Teller, die er finden konnte (es waren Servierplatten) und packte sie so voll, daß Remus Angst hatte, man würde es dem Büffet doch ansehen, dass es vor der Zeit ausgeräubert worden war. „Los, beeil' dich", kommandierte der Büffet-Pirat. „Wir bringen das hoch in die Maske. Die kriegen sonst immer nur belegte Brötchen."

‚Sonst', so erfuhr Remus, bedeutete, wenn Jimmy einmal keine Zeit hatte, die Schönen und VIPs zu beklauen.

Sie schafften ihre kulinarische Beute hoch in den zweiten Stock. ‚Die Maske' war eine großer Raum, der sehr an ein provisorisches Frisörstudio erinnerte und in dem es brummte wie in einem Bienenstock. Schauspieler wurden abgeschminkt, Perücken auf nackte Puppenköpfe gesteckt und falsche Nasen und Holzbeine entfernt. Gianni war nicht da. Dafür entdeckte Remus Thalia. Sie saß auf einem der Schminktische und trug ein buntes afrikanisches Kleid mit einem grünen Kopfputz, aus dem mehrere Duzend kleiner geflochtener Zöpfchen hervor standen. Remus ließ Jimmy stehen und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch den Bienenstock zu ihr.

„Horsd'oeuvres?" fragte er und hielt ihr die Servierplatte hin.

Einen Augenblick starrte sie ihn verständnislos an, doch dann breitete sich ein Strahlen auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Mr. Lupin. Was für eine schöne Überraschung!" Sie pflückte einen Stängel Weintrauben von der Platte. „Geht es Ihnen gut? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht."

„Das tut mir leid. Ich hatte … meine Gründe, mich nicht blicken zu lassen." Er stellte das Tablett zur Seite. Ob er hier mit ihr sprach, wo in dem geschäftigen Treiben niemand darauf achtete, was er sagte oder später, spielte eigentlich keine Rolle.

„Aber ich komme zurecht, danke der Nachfrage." Er betrachtete sie. Ihr Kleid hatte einen nicht gerade freizügigen, aber doch etwas tieferen Ausschnitt und gab den Blick auf ihren Hals und ihr Dekolleté frei. Ihre Haut schimmerte samtig weiß und bildete so einen eigenartigen Kontrast zu den dunkelroten Zöpfchen. Sein Mund fühlte sich auf einmal seltsam trocken an.  
„Sie sehen sehr schön aus heute Abend. Ich meine, das ist ein wirklich bemerkenswertes Kleid und eine noch ungewöhnlichere Frisur."

Sie lachte. „Danke schön. Es war auch eine wirkliche Tortur, bis Gianni all diese kleinen Zöpfchen geflochten hatte. Aber er wollte diese Frisur unbedingt ausprobieren. Das nächste Mal muss er seine eigenen Haare flechten, ich bin zu ungeduldig, wenn ich so lange sitzen muss."

„Wo steckt er denn?" fragte Remus.

„Er schminkt die Stars ab, und das passiert immer in deren eigener Garderobe. Die müssen ja hinterher zum Büffet, das Sie und, wie ich vermute Jimmy, schon geplündert haben, und dafür müssen die Hauptdarsteller auch wieder hergerichtet werden, wegen der Fotografen", erklärte sie.

„Verstehe. Klingt, als wären Sie oft hier im Theater." Er nahm sich ein Lachsschnittchen von der Platte, ließ es jedoch sofort wieder sinken. „Entschuldigung, ich weiß, es stört Sie, totes Tier zu sehen. Ich bin nur so furchtbar hungrig."

Sie sah ihn einen Moment ernst an. Dann sagte sie: „Ich denke, in Ihrem Fall ist das in Ordnung. Aber essen Sie ein paar Weintrauben dazu." Sie zerbiss den Stängel und reichte ihm die Hälfte. Er nahm ihr die Trauben ab und setzte sich neben sie auf den Tisch.

„Können Sie mir einen großen Gefallen tun?" fragte er.

„Das kommt drauf an", meinte sie. „Was brauchen Sie?"

„Jemanden, der bis übermorgen Abend auf Strolch aufpasst. Ich muss…an einen Ort, an den ich ihn nicht mitnehmen kann."

„Sind sie krank? Müssen Sie ins Krankenhaus?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Nein, ich meine… nicht direkt." Er hob hilflos die Schultern. Was hatte er auch geglaubt? Dass sie nicht fragen würde?  
„Bitte", sagte er.

„Sagen wir also, das bleibt Ihr Geheimnis", sagte sie schließlich. „Meinen Sie, Strolch bleibt im Laden alleine? Ich befürchte nämlich, dass ich ihn nicht mit hinüber in die Wohnung nehmen kann. Wo ist er eigentlich?"

„In Jimmys Wagen. Und er wird's schon verstehen." Remus hoffte inständig, dass der kleine Hund nicht die ganze morgige Nacht heulen würde. Nicht so wie er selbst.  
„Dann nehmen Sie ihn?" fragte er, nur um sicher zu gehen.

„Natürlich. Das wussten Sie doch vorher. Ich könnte Strolch doch nicht seinem Schicksal überlassen." Sie lächelte wieder.

„Nein, das kannst du wirklich nicht, Thalia. Und ich werde nach dem Theater nachhause eilen wie der Erlkönig, damit er nicht zu lange alleine bleiben muss." Gianni tauchte hinter ihnen auf und gesellte sich zu ihnen.  
„Zeig' mal, was Ihr ergaunert habt. Mmmhm, Lachshäppchen. Darf ich?" Er sah Thalia flehend an. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Wieso darf _er_?" fragte Gianni und zeigte auf Remus.

„Sonderegelung für ausgehungerte Stadtstreicher", erklärte Remus.

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst, aber glaub' nicht, dass ich dich noch küsse, wenn du nach Leiche riechst", sagte Thalia zu Gianni.

„Siehst du", sagte Gianni triumphierend zu Remus. „Ich bekomme immer alles, was ich will."

Er schlang seine langen Arme um Thalia und küsste sie mit Hingabe. Seine schlanken Finger glitten durch ihre Zöpfchenfrisur, und er entlockte ihr ein kleines Stöhnen. Remus erstarrte. So küssten sich nur zwei Menschen, die mehr als Freunde waren. Rotes Haar mischte sich mit schwarzem, und Remus hatte das Gefühl, zwanzig Jahre durch die Zeit geschleudert zu werden. Es sah aus, als würde Sirius Lilly küssen. Als Gianni sich von Thalia löste, waren ihre Wangen leicht gerötet und ihre Lippen dunkelrot.

„Ich bekomme es zwar nicht in der von mir favorisierten Reihenfolge, aber ich bin schon ziemlich erfolgreich", nahm Gianni seinen Gedanken von vor dem Kuss ungerührt wieder auf, als habe es die öffentliche Liebkosung Thalias nie gegeben und angelte nach einem Lachsschnittchen.

„Ich hätte das, was du _wirklich_ willst, und ich störe mich nicht an dem Fischgeruch", sagte Jimmy, der dazu getreten war und umarmte Gianni von hinten. Dieser stieß ihn freundschaftlich in die Rippen.  
„Was soll denn Remus von uns denken?" flötete er mit gespielter Empörung. „Nein, Jimmy, diese deine Sehnsucht wird ewig unerfüllt bleiben. Mein Körper und meine Seele gehören einem anderen, und mein Herz gehört auf ewig der schönen Thalia." Er grinste sie alle an. „Und wisst ihr was? Meine Hände, die gehören heute Abend Remus, denn diese Matte ist ein Skandal, die du da auf deinem Haupt trägst, mysteriöser Vollmondentschwinder. Was bist du, ein Werwolf, dass du dich im Wald verstecken musst?"

Remus erschrak so sehr, dass er nicht einmal protestierte, als Gianni ihn auf einen Drehstuhl drückte und plötzlich eine Schere in der Hand hatte.

Als die ersten Strähnen fielen, sagte Jimmy: „Das wäre jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt für Rossini."

Und Gianni gab zur allgemeinen Begeisterung der Umstehenden den Figaro in schrägem Ton. Es wurde gelacht, einige hatten Tränen in den Augen, die allesamt auf Gianni fixiert waren. Alle, bis auf ein Paar blauer Augen, die in Remus Gesicht nach dem Grund für den Horror in seinem Blick suchten.

TBC


	7. Silberjagd

**Ein Strolch zum Verlieben**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

_Liebe Lesende!_

_Schon geht es weiter, und das haben wir zu vorderst meiner bezaubernden Beta zu verdanken, die sich die Mühe gemacht hat, das Kapitel Korrektur zu lesen, sofort nachdem sie von der Arbeit kam und noch vor dem Wäscheaufhängen. Wie kann man ihr danken? Indem man sich ihre edle Snape-Fiction „Tortur" ansieht, sich verzaubern lässt und ein Review schickt, jawohl. Niemand hat eine so ausgefeilte, malerische Sprache wie TheVirginian und so einen reichen, üppigen und dennoch feinen Stil. Und wer von „Tortur" nicht genug bekommen hat, kann mit „Mysterium" nachlegen…_

_Am Wochenende bin ich leider unterwegs, und ob es vorher noch ein Update geben wird, kann ich nicht versprechen, aber ich verspreche es für spätestens Montag, falls das ein Trost ist._

_Nur, dass Ihr Euch nicht wundert über die ersten Zeilen oben ... es war leider von Donnerstag bis eben (Montag mittag) unmöglich, auf fanfiction-punkt-net zu posten. Die hatten da einen ganz gewaltigen Hänger in ihrer Web-Präsenz. Aber dafür geht es jetzt zügig weiter, Kapitel 8 ist bereits fertig und beta gelesen und kommt, so will, dann morgen abend on._

_Jetzt erst einmal spannende Unterhaltung.  
_

* * *

**7. Silberjagd**

Als Remus in den Spiegel sah, blickte ihm ein Fremder entgegen. Gianni hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben, etwas von der Länge seiner Haare zu erhalten; allein, es war nicht möglich gewesen.

Auf dem Heimweg sagte er entschuldigend zu Remus: „Es wäre vielleicht noch was zu retten gewesen, wenn du dich wenigstens gelegentlich kämmen würdest."

„Schlag mich noch mal", entgegnete Remus.

„Wie du willst", lachte Gianni gutmütig. „Jedenfalls hast du jetzt den zu deinen Armee-Klamotten passenden Haarschnitt."

„Das hätte ich mit meinem Elektrorasierer schneller hinbekommen", legte Jimmy nach.

Sie lachten, und Remus stimmte ein. Es war eine lange Party gewesen, irgendwann hatte ihm jemand Champagner angeboten, und weil er durstig war, hatte er nicht abgelehnt. Aber er vertrug das Zeug nicht, und die laute Musik sowie die vielen parfümierten Menschen hatten ihn fast wahnsinnig gemacht. Jetzt jedoch hockte er zufrieden neben Thalia in Jimmys Lieferwagen. Sie hatte den Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt und schlief bereits, wie ihre regelmäßigen Atemzüge verrieten. Jimmy hatte inzwischen angeboten, dass er Strolch am nächsten Tag mit auf seine Abendtour nehmen würde, wenn Gianni im Theater war, so dass der kleine Mischling überhaupt nicht alleine zu bleiben brauchte. Remus war mehr als angetan vom Angebot des ehemaligen Matrosen.

Jimmy gähnte, als er vor dem Teeladen stoppte. „Ich komm' nicht mehr mit rein, seid nicht böse", sagte er.

„Kein Problem", entgegnete Gianni und half Thalia aus dem Wagen, nachdem er Strolch herausgehoben hatte.

„Wir bringen dich noch rüber", sagte er zu Thalia.

„Das schaffe ich schon", erwiderte sie.

„Ich weiß, meine Süße", neckte Gianni und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „Aber ich will nicht, dass Leo wieder den Aufstand probt."

„Dann komme ich besser nicht mit", sagte Remus. „Ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, dass er nicht besonders…entspannt reagieren würde."

„Ja, ich weiß schon", sagte Thalia, und Traurigkeit schwang in ihrer Stimme. „Jimmy hat mir vorhin erzählt, was er gesagt hat. Ich entschuldige mich für ihn. Er hat das sicher nicht so gemeint. Er macht eine ziemlich schwere Phase durch, wissen Sie. Gute Nacht, Remus."

Sie lief mit Gianni auf die andere Straßenseite und verschwand in der Dunkelheit unter den Arkaden.

Remus ging mit Strolch bis zum Friedhof und zurück, damit der kleine Hund noch einmal ein paar Bäume begießen konnte. Sie kamen fast gleichzeitig mit Gianni beim Laden an. „Wir gehen hinten rum", sagte dieser, öffnete das Tor zum Hinterhof und schloss die Tür auf zu dem Flur, der auch zum Lager und zum Bad führte.

Eine halbe Stunde später, Remus hatte geduscht und Gianni ihn mit frischen Klamotten versorgt (seine Armeebestände waren offenbar noch nicht erschöpft), saßen sie noch bei einem Glas Wein (Gianni) und Wasser (Remus) zusammen.

„Du hast eine tolle Arbeit", stellte Remus fest. „Wusstest du, dass sie dich den „König der Maske" nennen?"

Gianni lachte. „Solange ich nicht ihr Hofnarr bin. Aber ja, natürlich weiß ich das. Ich kenne meinen unschätzbaren Wert."

„Das tun nicht alle von euch", sagte Remus leise.

Giannis Gesichtausdruck wurde ernst. „Du meinst Thalia."

Remus nickte. „Warum musstest du mitgehen? Was ist das mit Leo und ihr? Schlägt er sie?"

„Leo?" fragte Gianni ungläubig. „Nein, der würde nie die Hand gegen sie erheben. Der ist Pazifist. Er hat allerdings eine scharfe Zunge."

„Und?" Remus hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, das noch mehr dahinter steckte.

Giannis Miene wurde jedoch verschlossener. „Das kann ich dir nicht erzählen. Frag sie selbst, wenn es dich interessiert. Aber glaube mir, das ist keine Baustelle, auf der ein Mann graben sollte. Das mit Thalia und Leo ist sehr speziell. Da kommst du nicht dazwischen und wirst auch nicht draus schlau. Ich habe es versucht, und ich würde wirklich alles tun für dieses Mädchen. Sie ist meine beste Freundin, mein Anker in stürmischer See. Aber sie ist nun mal Leos Frau."

oooOOOooo

Gianni hatte das Sofa ausgezogen und streckte sich unter den Decken. „Du bist sicher, dass du mit dem Schlafsack auf dem Boden pennen willst?" fragte er nun zum dritten Mal.

„Ja", knurrte Remus und drückte Strolch an sich. „Warum hast du sie geküsst vorhin. Ich meine, _so_ geküsst?"

Gianni zuckte die Schulter. „Weil sie's mag. Weil sie süß ist und es sie ein bisschen glücklich macht. Keine Ahnung. Es passiert einfach manchmal. Aber mehr ist da nicht. Es ist platonisches Knutschen."

„Eine Wortschöpfung der absurden Art", sagte Remus, Gianni lachte und löschte das Licht.  
Obwohl Remus müde war, dauerte es noch lange, bis er in dieser Nacht einschlief. Etwas stimmte nicht mit Thalia, und er würde herausfinden, was es war.

**oooOOOooo **

Am Morgen erwachte er mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen, die ihn daran erinnerten, dass der Vollmond bevorstand.  
„Mein Hirn brennt", schallte Giannis Stimme an sein Ohr, und Remus versuchte träge, die Augen zu öffnen. Kaffeeduft waberte durch den Raum. Gianni ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Boden nieder und streichelte Strolchs Fell, nachdem er Remus eine Tasse schwarzen Kaffees unter die Nase geschoben hatte.

Angewidert drehte sich Remus auf die andere Seite.

„Aufwachen, Prinzessin", sagte Gianni, „dein Zug geht in einer Stunde."

„Mein… - woher weißt du davon?" fragte Remus und war mit einem Mal glockenwach.  
„Du hast die Fahrkarte hier auf den Tisch gelegt, Idiot", erklärte Gianni. „Du schnarchst, weißt du das? Strolch, wie hältst du es nur mit dem Kerl aus?" bedauerte er den Hund. „Ich hab' kein Auge zugetan. Nächstes Mal trete ich dich, ehrlich." Das galt wieder Remus.

Eine halbe Stunde später fuhren sie mit der Untergrundbahn zum Bahnhof Charing Cross. Gianni musste ins East-End und hatte beschlossen, Remus bis zum Bahnhof zu begleiten und dann erst umzusteigen. Remus war dankbar, denn er vermochte kaum die Schilder lesen. Ihm war schlecht, und er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann ihm zuletzt so früh an einem Mondtag bereits so elend gewesen war.  
Dennoch versicherte er Gianni, dass er keine Hilfe brauche und ja, auch ganz bestimmt seinen Termin nicht verschieben könne, und saß endlich irgendwann in der Bahn, die ihn aus der Stadt hinaus brachte. Graue Häusermeere schoben sich am Fenster vorbei, verwandelten sich in gepflegte Vororte, deren Gärten kontinuierlich größer wurden, bis schließlich irgendwann mehr Grün als bebaute Fläche zu sehen war und endlich sich Felder mit Weiden und Farmhäusern abwechselten.  
Remus bemerkte es kaum. Als er an der Endstation aus dem Zug wankte, die Bemerkungen einer ältlichen Dame über „das Gesindel in den Straßen, betrunken, schon mittags" geflissentlich überhörend, wusste er, dass es kein normaler Mond war. Er verließ den gepflasterten Weg hinter dem Bahnhof und schlug sich in die Böschung. Schwer atmend blieb er dort liegen. Plötzlich landete ein anderer Körper neben ihm.

„Schwer auszuhalten, was?" fragte eine heisere Frauenstimme. Er sah sich um. Neben ihm kauerte eine abgerissen wirkende, zierliche Frau. Sie hatte ungepflegtes blondes Haar, sah bleich und krank aus, und ihre graublauen Augen über den hohlen Wangen brannten in dem schmalen Gesicht.  
„Mandy Weaver", stellte sie sich vor. „Machen Sie sich keine Mühe, sich vorzustellen. Ich kenn' Sie aus den Zeitungen von damals. Sie sind der Werwolf, der für Severus Snape gebürgt hat beim Prozess."

Remus reichte der jungen Werwölfin die Hand.  
„Hat dem alten Giftmischer nicht viel geholfen", fügte sie hinzu.

„Nein", sagte Remus.

_Er konnte Snapes Gesicht vor sich sehen, unbewegt und beherrscht. _

„_Nicht mal McGonagall oder Slughorn wollen für dich aussagen?" hatte Remus ihn gefragt._

„_Slughorn war schon immer ein Feigling, und Minerva haben sie das Gedächtnis umgepolt", hatte Snape geantwortet. _

„_Aber was ist mit den anderen? Mit Charlie?"_

„_Das rumänische Ministerium lässt ihn derzeit aus formalen Gründen nicht ausreisen."_

„_Ginny Weasley? Sie war bis zum Ende dabei."_

„_Ihre Aussage wird nicht zugelassen. Sie ist nicht volljährig", sagte Snape kühl._

„_Hermine? Sie ist siebzehn."_

„_Miss Granger erhielt ein Visum für sich und ihre Eltern nach Australien, das drei Tage vor dem Prozesstermin abläuft. Du siehst, Lupin, es wurde genau geplant."_

_Remus lief unruhig die wenigen Schritte von der einen zur anderen Wand der feuchten Zelle, in der man Snape untergebracht hatte._

„_Was ist mit denen ‚vom dunklen Licht'? Will sich da keiner reintegrieren?"_

„_Du beliebst zu scherzen, Lupin. Sie sind alle besser reintegriert, als du es jemals sein wirst. Für deine Spezies werden sie sich in den nächsten Monaten hübsche Neuerungen ausdenken. Da liegen Sachen in der Schublade, die die geplanten ‚Zaubereihygienegesetze für magische Verbindungen' weit in den Schatten stellen werden, wenn du ‚Amnesty International' oder ‚Greenpeace' dazu befragen würdest." _

„_Wen?"_

„_Ach, Lupin. Gewöhne dich besser schon mal an Muggelzeitungen."_

„_Noch ist das alles aber nur geplant. Ich werde für dich aussagen, Severus." Remus wusste, das würde ihn seine relative Anonymität kosten, die ein wertvoller Schutz war, aber wenn er Snape damit aus den Krallen des Ministeriums retten konnte, das einen Sündenbock brauchte, den es öffentlich zu verurteilen und zu bestrafen galt, war es das wert._

„_Du?" Snapes fragend gehobene Augenbraue verschwand fast unter seinem schmutzigen schwarzen Haar, das nicht besser aussah dadurch, dass man es ihm kurz abgeschnitten hatte._

„_Noch bin ich ein gleichberechtigter Zauberer, Severus, ohne Vorstrafen."_

„_Mit einem großen ‚W' quer über dein Personenstandspergament gestempelt", bemerkte Snape sarkastisch. „Nein, Lupin, dein Engagement ehrt dich, aber was immer du auch aussagen wirst, es wird nichts an dem ändern, das sie mit mir tun werden."_

_Der Tränkemeister hatte, wie so oft, Recht behalten._

„Waren Sie Freunde?" fragte die Werwölfin und hustete. „Scheiß Zwingerhusten. Erwischt mich jedes Mal."

„So etwas in der Art, ja", bestätigte Remus.

„Wir müssen zum Wald", sagte Mandy. „Dieser Mittagsmond macht mich ganz irre. Ist Ihnen auch so übel? Haben Sie vorhin gegenüber vom Bahnhof die Silberjäger gesehen? Gut getarnt in muggeljägergrünen Lodenkram, mit Pferden und Fuchsjagdemblemen. Wenn ich gewußt hätte, dass die hier jagen, wäre ich nach Wales runter gefahren."

Remus hatte die Jäger nicht bemerkt. Er hatte Mühe, den Rücken gerade zu halten. Mittagsmond, das also war es. Der Mond ging bereits am Nachmittag auf, wenn es noch hell war. Die Bestie in ihm würde also über Stunden versuchen, ihr Gefängnis zu sprengen, ohne dass sein menschlicher Verstand es öffnen konnte. Jetzt hörte er auch die Pferdehufe, sogar Jagdhörner klangen zu ihnen in den Graben hinüber.

„Wir werden nicht einmal bis in den Wald kommen", sagte er bitter.

„Doch, werden wir", erwiderte die junge Frau und blinzelte. Ihre Augen waren vermutlich ebenso lichtempfindlich wie seine. „Ich kenne einen Weg, hinten durchs Moor. Wir bleiben hier an der Bahntrasse und halten uns dann südlich. Hinter dem Moor ist ein Eichenhain, der von drei Seiten vom Feuchtbiotop umschlossen ist. Das ist ziemlich sicher, da gehen die Pferde nicht rein."

„Aber die Thestrale", sagte Remus.

„Die jagen hier seit Monaten nur zu Pferde", versicherte sie ihm. „Gehen wir."

Mühsam folgte er der Werwölfin, die offenbar besser bei Kräften war als er selbst und wieselflink durch Gräben kroch und über moorige Wiesen führte. Nach zwei Stunden hatten sie den Eichenwald erreicht. Remus wusste, was nun kommen würde: Ihre Wege mussten sich trennen. Wenn einer von ihnen sich zuerst verwandelte, würde er den anderen umbringen.

„Danke fürs Herbringen", sagte er. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich alleine bis hier gekommen wäre."

„Schon in Ordnung", sagte sie. "Verschwinden Sie jetzt. Ich bin Spätwandlerin, und ich will nicht Ihr Abendessen sein."

Er nickte.

„Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns mal wieder", rief sie ihm nach.

Remus überließ ihr die Eichenforstung und wanderte ein Stück westlich, wo dichter Kiefernwald die Laubbäume ablöste. Man konnte hier kaum fliehen, doch die Tarnung war besser als in Laubgehölzen, und die ätherischen Kiefernöle würden Thestralen die Witterung erschweren. Er spürte den Mond wie eine aufsteigende Bürde auf seinen Körper drücken, ewig wiederkehrender Tiedenhub der Lykantrophie.

Er hatte eine Weile ruhig auf dem Waldboden gelegen und versucht, gegen den Schmerz in seinem Inneren anzuatmen. Der Wolf lag ruhig, aber er war nah unter der Oberfläche. Plötzlich hörte er Hundegebell, Stimmen und wieder Jagdhörner. Mit einiger Mühe gelang es ihm, auf eine schlanke Fichte zu klettern, die sich zwischen den dichten Kiefern behauptet hatte. Er wollte die Jäger sehen, von denen er bisher nur gehört hatte. Und da waren sie: Nur noch ansatzweise und nachlässig als Muggel getarnt, sechs Männer und drei Frauen, tatsächlich auf Pferden, mit bunten Jagdhunden bei Fuß. Die Hunde waren knochig, als habe sich das Fell nur widerwillig über ihre Skelette geschoben, und ihre Augen waren stumpf und tot. Nur ein Muggel oder jemand, der noch einen anderen hatte sterben sehen, würde das in ihnen sehen, was er sehen sollte: Hunde. Doch Remus erkannte die Fratze hinter der Maske: Gewandelte Thestrale, sichtbar gemacht, um problemlos und unbemerkt von Muggeln in den Wald zu kommen. Die neun Zauberer trugen Waffen, Gewehre und Jagdmesser, deren silberne Klingen in der Sonne glitzerten. Eine der Frauen trug einen länglichen Gegenstand, und am Ende ragte eine Spitze aus dem nachlässig darum herum geschlungen Stoff, die einer Pfeilspitze nicht unähnlich war: Eine Lanze aus Silber. Es lief Remus kalt den Rücken herunter. Mit diesen archaischen Waffen hatte man vor fünfhundert Jahren Werwölfe gejagt. Die Stiche töteten langsam, wenn sie nicht lebenswichtige Organe durchbohrten. Der Werwolf ‚verbrannte' langsam und qualvoll von innen.

Die Horrortruppe bewegte sich langsam an ihm vorbei. Einige der vermeintlichen ‚Hunde' hoben suchend ihre Nasen, aber es gab nichts, das sie jetzt wittern konnten. Thestrale gingen auf Blutgeruch, und solange der Werwolf nichts gerissen hatte, würde sie ihn nicht bemerken, wenn er fünf Meter neben ihnen hockte.

Remus ließ sich langsam wieder zu Boden nieder. Sobald er sich verwandelt hätte, würde er jagen, und seine Trefferquote war hoch. Er gab nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte.

Der Mond ging auf, wolkigweiß am blassblauen Himmel, und alles, was Remus noch wahrnehmen konnte, war Schmerz. Er hatte seine Kleider bereits abgelegt und sich in eine der dünnen Decken gewickelt, die Gianni ihm ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen auf seine Bitte mitgegeben hatte. Erschöpft glitt er in eine Art Halbschlaf, und verdrängte Bilder aus der Zeit nach Voldemorts Untergang brachen sich Bahn.

_Harrys Beerdigung, ein Sarg in Gold und Rot, in einem rotgelben Blumenmeer. Molly, wie sie mit blutigen Fingern und irrem Blick an der Wand ihres Krankenzimmers in St. Mungos kratzte, bis ein Heiler sie wieder in den Zwangsschlaf versetzte, in dem sie wenigstens nicht mehr träumte und schrie, vor der Tür Charlie, bleich und verloren, seine Hand verschlungen mit der seiner Schwester, die keine Tränen mehr hatte, für niemanden. Hermine, die ihr Vater in Heathrow durch das Gate der australischen Fluggesellschaft QUANTAS zerren musste. Dr. Granger setzte sich durch, seine Tochter war noch keine achtzehn, und somit hatte er nach Muggelgesetz das Aufenthaltsbestimmungsrecht für den ohne Stab wehrlosen Teenager. Merlin sei dank, dass er klug genug war, sie aus England wegzubringen. Den Stab würde sie irgendwann zurückbekommen. Schließlich Snape, den kein noch so gutes Argument, kein noch so offensichtlicher Beweis seiner Unschuld hatte retten können. Sie hatten ihn in einem vergitterten Käfig auf einem Wagen durch die Winkelgasse gefahren, wie im finsteren Mittelalter oder zu Zeiten der französischen Revolution, nur dass kein Schafott auf den Tränkemeister wartete, sondern eine Strafe, die ihn weit mehr als der Tod treffen würde. Aber weil es ein bisschen Schafott dann doch sein musste, hatten sie ihm öffentlich die Stabhand abgeschlagen, ein Vorschlag von Peter Pettigrew im Übrigen, und ihm damit alle Magie entzogen. Man hatte den Verletzten natürlich nicht verbluten lassen, schließlich waren die Zauberer zivilisierte Menschen, sondern sie hatten ihn mit in die Mysteriumsabteilung genommen und dort durch eben jenen Vorhang gestoßen, aus dem schon Sirius nicht zurück gekehrt war. Diese zauberhafte Idee war von Bellatrix gewesen, die dem Gefesselten persönlich den letzten Stoß gegeben hatte. Dass Snape einen letzten Sieg errungen hatte, indem er Remus zu seinem Generalbevollmächtigten bestimmt hatte, und sie somit die Anwesenheit des verhassten Werwolfs bei allen Teilen der Urteilsvollstreckung dulden mussten, hatte den vollkommenen Sieg der unheiligen Allianz aus Todessern und Hardlinern im Ministerium nur marginal befleckt. _

Der Mond zerrte Remus brutal aus seinem bleiernen Halbschlaf, oder vielmehr die Sonne, die am Horizont versank und die Bühne für ihren nächtlichen Bruder vollständig freigab, und somit auch den Weg für den Wolf.

Ein Rascheln im Unterholz, der Geruch von Angst, Springen, Rennen, Greifen, Töten: Blut, Blut überall, auf seiner Zunge, an seinen Krallen, auf dem Fell des Hasen, das den köstlich-warmen Körper umschloss. Und dann endlich Nahrung, warm und frisch und voller Leben noch.

Später: Geräusche – nah, fremd und bedrohlich, Schnüffeln, Knacken, aufgeregtes Trampeln. Herzschlag großer Tiere, Schnauben, silberheller Ton eines Jagdhorns.  
Geschrei, fremd, unverständlich, feindlich, jauchzen, Triumph der Jäger. Sie waren ihm auf der Fährte, und nah, so nah.

Angst, Fliehen, Springen, Rennen, diesmal geht es um dein Leben, Wolf. Weiter, weiter, weiter, zurück auf der Spur dessen, der dich zwischen den Monden beschützt.

Doch auch der Mond flieht. Mitten im Lauf zieht sich der Körper des Wolfs zusammen, in höchster Pein ein Aufheulen, und dann ist Remus wieder da, noch benommen, mit zitternden Muskeln und brennenden Augen. Und er kann sie hören, ihr Nahen, die wilde Jagd ist noch nicht vorbei, und sie werden keinen Unterschied machen zwischen ihm und dem Wolf, denn sie wollen ein Opfer, und sie wollen es heute Nacht.

Wieder Angst, Fliehen, Springen, Rennen, diesmal geht es um dein Leben, Remus. Weiter, weiter, weiter. Zweige peitschen die Haut, zerreißen, brennender Schmerz, und _sie_ sind fast in Sichtweite, da plötzlich verschwindet der Boden unter seinen Füßen, und kaltes, dunkles Moorwasser hüllt ihn ein.

Remus Lupin ist klug, sonst hätte er nicht so lange überlebt. Er denkt nach, analysiert seine Situation schon unter Wasser, und als er mit dem Kopf die Wasseroberfläche durchstößt um Luft zu holen, tut er es achtsam und fast geräuschlos. Er weiß, dass sie ihn nicht wittern können, solange er hier drin ist, und spült sich das Blut und die Reste der Gedärme von Gesicht und Händen.

Doch sie kommen trotzdem näher, getrieben von ihren Reitern, die wissen, dass er da ist. Sie setzen über ihn hinweg, elegante Sprünge, schwingenunterstützt. Werden Sie ihn sehen? Eine Schicht alter Blätter aus dem Herbst schwimmt auf der Wasseroberfläche.

„Wo ist das Biest?"

„Keine Ahnung. Es muss dort lang sein."

Ein Thestral hebt die Nase und bläht die Nüstern.

„Er wittert etwas. Lasst ihnen die Zügel!"

Die Tiere wechseln die Richtung, und Remus erkennt ihn wieder, den Weg zum Eichengehölz. Oh bitte, nein.

Er folgt ihnen, bleibt in Deckung, sie gewinnen an Entfernung, aber es ist nicht mehr weit.

Er hört das Heulen und dann den Schrei.

„Ich bin eine Spätverwandlerin", hatte sie gesagt.

Zwischen den Büschen, aus dem Unterholz heraus, öffnet sich die Lichtung. Da stehen sie jauchzend und sich beglückwünschend um die zarte Gestalt, deren nackter Körper sich so deutlich vom dunklen Boden abzeichnet. Blut klebt überall auf Mandys Gesicht und Händen, Blut von dem Reh, das neben ihr liegt, den zarten braunen Leib aufgerissen. Das also haben die Thestrale gewittert. Aber nur, weil er sie hergeführt hat.

In Mandys Unterleib steckt die silberne Lanze und reflektiert das kalte Licht der Sterne.

Sie windet sich unter Krämpfen, doch sie hat nicht die Kraft, die Waffe aus ihrem Körper zu ziehen. Man hat sie mit Gewalt durch ihre zierlichen Formen hindurch tief in den Boden gerammt.

„Wir könnten sie aufstellen, gepfählt", schlägt ein Mann vor, und die anderen lachen.

„Jemand sollte sie erlösen. Sie ist doch schon wieder menschenähnlich", sagt eine Frauenstimme, schüchtern.

„Nein!" Eine weitere Frau, kalt und glatt. „Soll sie sich doch selbst erlösen." Sie nimmt einen Silberdolch und steckt ihn in den Boden, so dass Mandy ihn mit den Fingerspitzen, aber eben nur damit, berühren kann.

Plötzlich ein Schuss.

„Scheint, die Muggel sind auch auf der Jagd", sagte ein Mann. „Vermute, wir bekommen morgen Wildschwein serviert."

„Lasst uns abhauen, das gibt sonst nur Ärger und unnötige Scherereien."

„Was machen wir mit der?" Die zweite Frau weist auf Mandy.

„Lassen wir liegen. Die findet sowieso keiner im Moor, und wenn, lass doch die Muggel ein bisschen über Ritualmorde grübeln. Ich hab' noch zwei andere Lanzen, die hier ist ja nur eine Replik."

Stille. Sie sind fort, und Remus wagt sich hervor. Er hat keine Worte für Mandy, die ihn jetzt erkennt.

„Sie hatten Thestrale", sagt sie stockend. „Wie Sie gesagt haben. Ich wollte es nicht glauben." Ihr Atem geht schwer und keuchend. Sie hat viel Blut verloren, die Wunde ist tief und gezackt, und außer Blut quillt auch Darminhalt hervor. Sie hat keine Chance.

„Aua. Bitte…ziehen Sie dieses Ding aus mir. Es brennt so furchtbar."

Remus greift nach dem silbernen Schaft der Lanze, seine Haut wird sofort heiß. Vorsichtig dreht er Mandy auf die Seite. Die Lanze steckt mit ihren Widerhaken fest im Boden. Wenn er nur kräftiger anpacken könnte. Er presst die Hand um das schreckliche Werkzeug, ein heißer Schmerz fährt ihm bis in die Schulter, aber er zieht und endlich gleitet die Lanze zurück. Aber er kann sie nicht durch Mandys zerstochenen Körper zurückziehen. Ihm bleibt nur, sie ganz hindurch zu schieben, bis der Schaft am Rücken der zarten Frau wieder austritt. Er wirft das Folterinstrument zur Seite.

Mandy hat nicht geschrieen. Aber Remus kann ihren Schmerz fühlen, riechen, schmecken, sehen. Etwas Metallisches liegt in der Luft.

„Ich sterbe", sagt die Werwölfin, und Remus kann nur nicken. Es mag noch ein paar Stunden dauern, aber das Silber hat ihre Haut schon aufquellen lassen. Ihr Kopf liegt auf Remus' Knien, und die Sterne spiegeln sich in ihren Augen.

Plötzlich Schreie, Krämpfe. Es verbrennt sie von innen. Remus hat darüber gelesen. Als sie ruhiger wird, flüstert sie, so leise, dass er sich vorbeugen muss, um sie zu verstehen:

„Bring es zu Ende, Gefährte meines Fluchs. Ich bitte dich, bei Fenris, unserem Vater." Eine archaische Formel, die ihn nicht bindet. Er hängt der lykantrophen Naturreligion nicht an, die manche seiner „Artgenossen" vertreten.

„Das kann ich nicht", sagt er. Sein Blick geht zu dem Silberdolch, der in der Erde steckt. Selbst wenn er ihn ihr gäbe, sie hätte die Kraft nicht dazu.

„Sei menschlich", bettelt sie.

Alles in Remus sträubt sich. Sein Verstand, sein Gefühl, sein Herz, selbst seine Hand, die das böse, kleine, todbringende Silberding nicht berühren will. Und er muss alles, was an Kraft noch in ihm wohnt, seinen gesamten Willen, seine maximale Distanz zu sich selbst und all sein Menschsein aufbieten, um menschlich zu handeln.

TBC

_Okay, das war grausam. Zerreißt mich._

* * *

_Weil ich noch einmal gefragt wurde: Das "Strolchiversum" ist nicht die Fortsetzung meiner anderen Geschichten, aber ich entlehne natürlich das eine oder andere daraus._

_Und dieses eine Mal gehen wir bitte davon aus, dass Sirius tatsächlich durch den Mördervorhang gefallen ist. _

_(at) Padfoot: Ich verspreche, es in Frühlingserwachen wieder gut zu machen, großes "Düsteres-Zeug-Dichterinnen-Ehrenwort"._

_Silber verbrennt in den meisten Fanfictions einen Werwolf sofort und tödlich. Für diese Geschichte habe ich mich jedoch entschieden, dass begrenzter Kontakt mit Silber zwar schmerzhaft ist, aber nicht unbedingt tödlich. Nur so hat Remus eine Chance, Mandy von der Lanze zu befreien, denn seine Klamotten, mit denen er seine Hand vielleicht umwickeln könnte, liegen ja noch irgendwo zwischen den Nadelbäumen, und er ist ja als Wolf in Richtung des Eichenhains gelaufen. Diese Prinzip gilt auch für alle anderen Kontakte mit Silber, die in dieser Erzählung noch folgen werden.  
_


	8. Feuer und Eis Intermezzo

**Ein Strolch zum Verlieben**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

_Liebe Lesende!_

_Wie versprochen, hier das Montags-Update. Es wird vermutlich zu noch mehr Verwirrung beitragen, als ohnehin zum Teil besteht, aber tröstet Euch, es kann jetzt nur besser werden.  
Für die lieben Reviews bedanke ich mich bei Lina, Missy, Nutellamädchen, Ewjena, Spätzünder und Nuya, für das Korrekturlesen bei TheVirginian._

_Heute empfehle ich zur Abwechslung etwas Musik der unklassischen Art, düster und sehr schön:  
_

_Deep Purple „The Gipsy"_

* * *

**8. Feuer und Eis**

**Ein Intermezzo**

Als Remus am nächsten Nachmittag nach London zurückkehrte, geschah dies mehr in Trance als in wachem Zustand. Ohne die U-Bahn nutzen zu können, war der Weg weit ins West-End, wo er noch eine letzte Pflicht zu erfüllen hatte, einem kleinen Streuner gegenüber. Danach würde es für ihn kein Morgen mehr geben. Die Welt, in der er lebte, war eine, in der zu leben sich nicht nur nicht mehr lohnte, sondern die einen Grad der Perversität erreicht hatte, der allen Schmerz nur noch in dumpfe Agonie verwandelte. Es war keine Welt mehr für Remus Lupin.

Später hätte er nicht mehr sagen können, wie seine Füße ihn bis zu Thalias Tür getragen hatten, aber sie taten es. Strolch begrüßte ihn überschwänglich, doch von Jimmys und Thalias Gesichtern konnte er ablesen, wie sehr die vergangene Nacht ihn gezeichnet hatte.

„Ich nehme den Hund gleich mit", sagte er zu ihnen.

„Du willst gleich wieder weg?" fragte Jimmy erstaunt.

„Ja, ich kann nicht bleiben", antwortete Remus.

„Willst du nicht wenigstens etwas essen?" Jimmy sah besorgt drein. „Thalia hat gekocht…etwas, ich meine, ohne Fleisch und so." Er verzog das Gesicht. „Schmeckt aber bestimmt prima", beeilte er sich dann zu sagen.

„Nein, vielen Dank." Das Sprechen bereitete ihm Mühe, als sei ein Teil seines Verstandes in dem moorigen Wald verloren gegangen. „Ich muss weg."

Er wandte sich um, ohne sich auch nur für Strolchs Betreuung zu bedanken, und öffnete die Tür.

„Remus!" Thalias Stimme hatte etwas Zwingendes, Eindringliches in sich, und er drehte sich um. Ihr Gesicht wirkte so entschlossen, wie es in der ersten Nacht gewesen war, als sie Malfoy Einhalt geboten hatte.

Mit wenigen Schritten war sie bei ihm, legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals, und ihr Parfüm, nur ein zarter Hauch von Zimt und Orange, zusammen mit dem Duft ihrer Haare, umfing ihn. Er konnte ihre Brust an seiner spüren, und er hörte sie an seinem Ohr wispern: „Ich weiß nicht, was dir geschehen ist, aber mir wird eiskalt bei dem Gedanken, dass du so gehen willst. Bleib."

Ihre Lippen glitten von seinem Ohr über seine Wange auf die seinen, und sie küsste ihn mit geschlossenen Lippen beinahe hart auf den Mund.

Das Blut schoss ihm ohne Vorwarnung in den Unterleib, und seine Hände packten sie, ohne dass er Gewalt darüber gehabt hätte und zogen sie näher an sich, so dass sie seine Erektion spüren musste. Er vergrub seine Hände in der roten Flut ihrer Haare und zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass sich ihr warmer Körper perfekt unter seinem anfühlen würde. Er war innerlich tot, und sie war das pure Leben, und zum ersten Mal verstand er den Hunger, der einen Vampir immer wieder zum Töten trieb.

„Das glaub' ich jetzt nicht", sagte eine kalte Stimme hinter ihm, Remus fuhr herum und starrte in Leos Krötenaugen. Eisige Wut lag darin und abgrundtiefer Hass. Mit einer Kraft, die Remus dem dünnen Mann niemals zugetraut hätte, zerrte Leo Thalia von ihm weg.

„Wie kannst du es nur wagen?" zischte er sie an und drückte sie hart gegen die Wand. „Reicht es dir nicht mehr, deine schwulen Freunde zu knutschen? Müssen es jetzt Vagabunden sein, um deine perversen Gelüste zu befriedigen?"

„Hör auf!" sagte sie tonlos, und Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.

„Lass sie los", knurrte Remus, und tatsächlich gab Leo sie sofort frei.

Doch fertig war er noch nicht mit ihr.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass nur einer von ihnen dich auch nur anrühren würde, wenn sie wüssten, wie du wirklich bist. Was du wirklich bist. Wenn sie dich jemals so gesehen hätten, wie ich dich kenne?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, immer noch weinend.

Leos Stimme wurde auf einmal samtweich. „Du weißt doch genau, dass kein anderer als ich dich jemals lieben kann. Niemand kann dich ansehen, außer mir. Keiner könnte die Wahrheit ertragen, nur ich. Ist es nicht so?"

Sie reagierte kaum.

Leo sprach weiter auf sie ein wie auf ein bockiges Kind. „Du bist doch meine einzige weiße Rose auf dem Klavier. Ich würde nie eine andere ansehen, das weißt du. Aber ohne Wasser wird meine kleine Rose vertrocknen, und du willst doch nicht, dass ich dir das Wasser entziehe, mein Herz."

Remus hatte das Gefühl, als würde Leo eine Art Kokon aus schrecklichen, bösen Worten, aus getarnten Drohungen und klebrigen, ekelhaft süßen Zuckerstricken um Thalia weben. Doch die perfide Magie schien zu wirken, denn er konnte sehen, wie ihr Gesichtausdruck weich und ihr Blick willenlos wurde.

„Pass auf den Laden auf", sagte Leo nüchtern zu Jimmy. „Und du, verschwinde", wandte er sich beinahe unbeteiligt an Remus.

Dann zog er Thalia an der Hand hinter sich her, über die Straße, und sie verschwanden hinter dem breiten Tor, das den Innenhof von den Arkaden trennte.

**oooOOOooo **

„Heiliger Klabautermann", entfuhr es Jimmy, der regungslos in der Tür zum Hinterraum gestanden hatte.

„Was tut er da mit ihr?" fragte Remus.

„Das wüssten wir alle gerne", antwortete Jimmy. „Ich verstehe das nicht, sie ist so stark, aber wenn Leo auftaucht, frisst sie ihm aus der Hand. Aber das, was da eben zwischen euch abgegangen ist, habe ich so auch noch nie von ihr gesehen. Ich dachte, ihr verschwindet gleich hinten auf der Couch. Ich meine, manchmal küsst sie Gianni, aber das ist eher…" Er suchte nach Worten.

„…platonisches Knutschen", vollendete Remus den Satz des Hünen.

„Das trifft es ungefähr", gab Jimmy zu.

Sie standen schweigend zwischen Kaffee und Schokolade, und Strolch blickte ratlos von seinem Herrn zu seinem Lieblingshundesitter.

Jimmy räusperte sich schließlich. „Ich würde mich besser fühlen, wenn du hier wärest, falls sie doch zurückkommt. Zumindest solange Gianni nicht da ist. Vielleicht solltest du dann doch etwas essen, Remus. Du wirkst nicht besonders stabil."

„Ha! Hahaha!" lachte Remus bitter. „Nicht besonders stabil – ich mag dich, Jimmy. Du bist fast so ein Könner in Untertreibungen wie ich. Hilf mir, denn ich werde es nicht mal mehr bis zum Tisch hinten schaffen." Remus hatte gespürt, wie ihm jetzt, da sich das Adrenalin langsam aus seinem Blut verabschiedete, die Knie weich wurden. Jimmy grinste und war sofort an seiner Seite. Er schälte Remus aus dem Mantel, meckerte über die Kiefernnadeln, die in Mengen auf den Boden fielen und bugsierte Remus ins Hinterzimmer. Am Tisch lud er ihn ab, stellte das Radio an und einen Oldiesender ein, und begann das gemüselastige Gericht zu erwärmen, das in einer Pfanne auf dem Herd stand.

„Geh' nicht weg!" befahl er Remus und verschwand kurz nach draußen. Als ob Remus noch hätte gehen können, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte. Er war jetzt restlos fertig, physisch und psychisch, und die Wärme und Entspannung ließen ihn einfach zusammenklappen. Jimmy trat über beide Backen strahlend wieder ins Zimmer zurück, in der Hand eine länglichrunde Dose.

„Würstchen", grinste er. „Damit steigt die kulinarische Qualität dieses Pflanzenzeugs auf über hundert Prozent.

Remus wollte protestieren, dass hundert Prozent schon rein mathematisch in jedem Fall die Obergrenze seien, aber er brachte den Mund nicht mehr auf. Seine Hände zitterten unkontrolliert, als Jimmy einen Teller mit veganer Gemüsepfanne mit Würstchen vor ihm auf den Tisch stellte. Der Ex-Matrose sah ihn mitleidig an und begann dann kurzerhand, ihm die warme Mahlzeit Bissen für Bissen mit der Gabel in den Mund zu schieben.

„Durst", sagte Remus zwischen zwei Bissen, und Jimmy entschied, dass Vitamine her mussten und Proteine auch, also schüttete er einen Achtel Liter Milch in ein halbvolles Glas mit Orangensaft, und flößte Remus die Flüssigkeit ein, die sofort gerann.

Als der Teller vor ihm dreiviertel leer war, gab Remus auf. „Kann nicht mehr", sagte er knapp.

„Willst du noch duschen?" erkundigte sich Jimmy fürsorglich.

Remus schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Nur schlafen, nicht mehr denken."

Jimmy überlegte. „Ich könnte dich k.o. schlagen, ansonsten müsstest du einfach von selbst aufhören zu denken. Aber ich kann dich ins Bett packen."

Er hantierte Remus, als wäre dieser eine Spielzeugpuppe, doch gleichzeitig hatte er eine Sanftmut und Sorgfalt an sich, die Remus durch die Wellen der Erschöpfung, die jetzt über ihn hinweg rollten, noch erreichte.

‚Die haben alle keinen Grund, mir zu helfen', dachte Remus. ‚Jeder von denen muss ein manifestes Helfersyndrom haben. Leo ist der Einzige, der hier normal reagiert.'  
Nach diesem letzten Gedanken schlug die Dunkelheit über ihm zusammen.

* * *

TBC

Ha, was meint Leo nur mit diesen finsteren Andeutungen? Ist Thalia nicht das, was sie zu sein vorgibt? Tragen hier alle eine Maske? Und wer ist für den Mummenschanz verantwortlich? (Wer hat da "Severus" gerufen von den billigen Plätzen? Was? Zwei Stimmen für Lucius. Ja, und...eine für Dumbledore... Wie, Sirius? Ich sehe schon, die üblichen Verdächtigen.) Wird Remus das jemals rausfinden? (Diese Frage ist vermutlich die einfachste, denn sollte ich die Geschichte zuende schreiben, wird er das schon irgendwie hinbekommen, unser kluger Remus.)


	9. Neue Wege

**Ein Strolch zum Verlieben**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

_Liebe Lesende!_

_Für die Reviews bedanke ich mich sehr herzlich bei Lilia, Lina, Missy, Annchen und Berserkgorilla( Irgendwann möchte ich wissen, wie du zu dem Nick kommst!)._

_Für das Betalesen sei TheVirginian gedankt!!!_

_(at) Lilia, von der ich keine Mailadresse habe: Bzgl. des Hintertreppenwolfes setze Dich bitte per Mail mit mir in Verbindung. _

_Falls die Server es zulassen, gibt es jetzt ein Update. Begleiten wir Remus nach der schrecklichen vorletzten Nacht in einen neuen Morgen. Wird er die Ereignisse der Silberjagd verarbeiten können oder hat ihn diese Nacht gebrochen? Gibt es doch noch etwas (oder jemand), das (der) ihn weitermachen lässt? Lest und seht._

_Gute Unterhaltung!_

* * *

**9. Neue Wege**

_Einer der Jäger hat Remus gesehen, und nun drückt er ihn erbarmungslos unter die Oberfläche in dem mit dunklem Wasser gefüllten Graben, damit seine Gefährtin mit der silbernen Lanze ihn pfählen kann. Remus kämpft gegen den Druck an, aber er hat keine Kraft, der Jäger ist viel zu stark. Er kann sein breit feixendes Gesicht durch die Wasseroberfläche hindurch sehen, und es ist McNair, wie passend, der Henker, und dann plötzlich auch Malfoy, die ihn festhalten, bis Bellatrix mit der Lanze auftaucht.  
„Hilf mir ihn festzuhalten", sagt Lucius, und dann wäscht ein Schatten wie schwarze Tinte über sein weißes Haar und färbt es dunkel wie Rabenflügel, und plötzlich ist es Sirius, der Remus die Luft abdrückt, und Remus schreit; schreit, weil er trotz allem einfach nicht sterben will, dieser Wolf in ihm, der keine Gnade kennt mit seiner gemarterten Seele, die einfach keinen weiteren Verlust mehr ertragen kann. _

_Und dann zieht Sirius ihn plötzlich hoch, _und das Wasser ist nur Wasser auf Remus' Gesicht, und es ist nur ein Glas, das ihm jemand an die Lippen hält.

„Mama Mia, Remus, schrei doch nicht so. Psst, psst, es war nur ein Albtraum, hörst du? Nur ein blöder, böser Traum."

Gianni hockte hinter Remus und hielt ihn halb im Arm, mit der freien Rechten umklammerte er ein Wasserglas, und Jimmy hing mit seinen ganzen geschätzten zwanzig Bruttoregistertonnen quer über Remus' Beinen, um ihn ruhig zu halten.

Remus' Augäpfel kamen zur Ruhe, und der Raum verzichtete gnädig darauf, sich weiter zu drehen.

Etwas Nasses, Warmes war an Remus Hand, und dann trampelte Strolch plötzlich auf seinem Bauch herum und trat ihn mit der Hinterpfote an einer empfindlichen Stelle, bevor er ihm wonnig und mit Hingabe das Gesicht ableckte.

Die Sonne strahlte mit Macht aus dem Laden herüber, und der Bambusvorhang warf heitere Schattenspiele an die Wand. Die Glocke bimmelte, und Remus hörte Thalia, die einem unbekannten Kunden etwas über den ‚Tee des Tages' erzählte.

„Willkommen im Leben", knurrte Gianni. „Noch ein Albtraum, und wir bringen dich in die Psychiatrie. Was für eine Nacht!"

Aus dem Laden tönte leises Lachen.

„Bist du noch tot? Um dich herum tobt nämlich seit Stunden das Leben", erklärte Gianni.

„Ich werde tot sein, wenn du nicht runter gehst, Jimmy", keuchte Remus.

„Petridank, wir ham ihn wieder", ächzte Jimmy und schwang sich hoch.

Mühsam kam auch Remus auf die Füße.

„Wohin des Weges, Wanderer?" fragte Gianni und hielt ihn am Oberarm fest.

„Pinkeln", sagte Remus und wankte Richtung Badezimmer. Er fiel mehr auf die Klobrille als dass er sich setzte, aber es ging. Die grinsenden und sehr erleichtert wirkenden Gesichter von Gianni und Jimmy tauchten im Türrahmen auf.

„Schon mal was von Diskretion gehört?" fragte Remus.

„Mach halt die Tür zu", erwiderte Gianni. „Und kannst du nicht stehen wie ein Mann?"

„Echt, Gianni", warf Jimmy ein, „es ist viel gesünder, sich zu setzen, weil dann der Enddarm öfter entleert wird. Deswegen kriegen Frauen ja auch viel seltener Darmkrebs als Männer, weil die Mädels sich immer setzen, wenn sie…"

„Danke für ein weiteres Stück nutzloser Information, Jimmy!" brüllte Gianni und schob den blonden Hobbyproktologen zurück ins Hinterzimmer. Er war gerade rechtzeitig zurück, um Remus daran zu hindern, mit der Stirn gegen die Wandfliesen zu knallen.

„Klogänge nur alle zwei Stunden und nur in Begleitung", verkündete er nüchtern. „Keine Ausnahmen, keine Vergünstigungen, bis du wieder gerade gehen kannst."

„Ich will mich waschen", verlangte Remus.

„Ich will ein Operntenor sein, aber das hilft mir nicht, weil ich es nicht einmal zum _Baritono buffo_ bringen werde", entgegnete Gianni. „Du gehst ins Bett zurück."

„Aber ich muss mich wenigstens…"

„Hinlegen musst du dich, sonst nix", erklärte Gianni, und Remus war schneller wieder im Bett, als er ‚Zicken machen' konnte, wie Gianni und Jimmy es bezeichneten.

„So", sagte Gianni, als er und Jimmy mit je einem Kaffee am Tisch saßen und Remus mit einer Tasse Kräutertee („Kaffee ist eine Vergünstigung, gibt es erst bei geradem Gang!") auf dem ausgezogenen Sofa, eine Decke über den Beinen. „Jetzt wollen wir wissen, was mit dir los ist. Was sind das für Albträume? Ich habe noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben jemanden so schreien hören."

Remus überlegte. Wenn er die Wahrheit erzählte, würden sie ihm nicht glauben, aber er wollte auch nicht lügen. Jede Lüge kostete so unendlich viel Kraft, sie zog weitere Lügen nach, und irgendwann würde das Eis, auf dem er sich bewegte, so dünn, dass er einbräche. Er entschied sich für eine Wahrheit, die weitere hinter sich verbarg, aber eben doch eine Wahrheit war.

„Ich hatte einen Freund: Sirius. Ich habe ihn sterben sehen."

„Das tut mir Leid", sagte Jimmy sofort. „Ein Unfall?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Mord."

„Madonna", sagte Gianni. „Ich verstehe. Was ist mit dem Mörder?"

„Der Mörderin", sagte Remus. „Sie war seine Kusine. Sie ist in einer Klinik."

Auch das stimmte. Selbst das Ministerium hatte Bellatrix für zu gefährlich gehalten, um sie frei in der Winkelgasse herum laufen zu lassen. Da man sie nicht nach Askaban schaffen konnte, hatte man ihr eine komfortable, aber verschlossene und gut bewachte ‚Suite' im St. Mungo's eingerichtet.

„Lebst du deshalb auf der Straße?"

„Nein", erklärt Remus. „Ich habe keinen Job und folglich kein Geld, deswegen keine Wohnung, und das macht es nicht leichter, einen Job zu finden."

„Du könntest bei mir in der Firma anfangen", bot Jimmy sofort an. „Wir suchen immer Leute."

„Ich kann nicht Auto fahren", erwiderte Remus.

„Ich besorg' dir was im Lager", meinte Jimmy unverzagt.

„Ich habe keine Adresse", sagte Remus.

„Gib diese hier an oder die von meiner Wohnung im East-End", bot Gianni an.

„Ich habe keine Papiere", gab Remus zu Bedenken.

„Ähem", machte Gianni und sah immerhin schuldbewusst zu Boden. „Du bist aber irgendwo geboren?"

„Natürlich isser das", sagte Jimmy. „Jeder Mensch…"

„Jimmy!" brüllte Gianni. „Das wissen wir. Also, Remus, auf welchem verfluchten Amt liegt deine Geburtsurkunde?"

„Berwick-upon-Tweed", antwortete Remus mechanisch. Seine Mutter, eine Muggelgeborene, die nur über sehr beschränkte magische Fähigkeiten verfügte, hatte ihn in einem Muggelkrankenhaus zur Welt gebracht. Vermutlich gab es Aufzeichnungen darüber. Jetzt, wo er daran dachte, konnte er gar nicht fassen, wie er diese Tatsache vor zwei Wochen, als Gianni seinen Umhang mit den Pergamenten so elegant ‚entsorgt' hatte, übersehen konnte.

„Bingo" sagte Gianni und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche. „Vermittlung? Das Standesamt von Berwick-upon-Tweed. Ja, meinetwegen auch nur die Stadtverwaltung. –

Hören Sie? Stadtverw…ja gut. Personenstandsbüro. Guten Tag, Miss, sind Sie das Standesamt? Prima, Mein Name ist Remus Lupin und ich bin am… Remus, wann bin geboren?... am 10. März 1960 im Krankenhaus bei Ihnen geboren worden. Leider hat man mir direkt nach meiner Rückkehr aus Indien den Pass geklaut am Flughafen, und … nein, ich weiß nicht, wo der ausgestellt war…was? ja, in London."

Er nannte ihr die Adresse, murmelte noch ein paar ‚Ja' und ‚gerne', und legte dann mit höchst zufriedener Miene auf.

„Sie schicken eine beglaubigte Kopie deiner Geburtsurkunde hier ins Bürgerbüro. Übermorgen gehen wir da hin, bringen ein Passbild mit, und dann erhältst du einen neuen Ausweis."

„Warum tust du das, Gianni?" fragte Remus und fixierte den dunkelhaarigen Mann.

„Ehrlich? Ich weiß es nicht. Du erinnerst mich an jemanden… Gleich als ich dich da auf der Straße bei deinem Hund kauern sah, hatte ich das Gefühl, dich zu kennen. Klingt verrückt, oder?" Er musterte Remus mit seinen lebhaften grünen Augen.

„Was Gianni damit sagen will", erklärte Jimmy ungefragt, „ist, dass du ein netter Kerl bist und er deiner sympathischen Ausstrahlung erlegen ist. Natürlich liebt er nur Armando, aber aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund hat er sich trotzdem in dich verguckt und…"

„Jimmy!" brüllte Gianni zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag und warf ihm einen Apfel an den Kopf.

oooOOOooo

Die nächsten Tage lebte Remus in einer Art Zeitblase, er hatte das Gefühl, Lichtjahre von der letzten Vollmondnacht entfernt zu sein, die ihm mehr und mehr wie ein grässlicher, widersinniger Albtraum erschien.

Gianni, Jimmy und Thalia schienen sich verschworen zu haben, ihn nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen. Er war angeschlagen und fand nicht die Kraft, sich alleine aus dem Staub zu machen. Außerdem gab es da noch Thalia, deren dunkles Geheimnis er förmlich riechen konnte, obgleich es unter ihrer warmen Freundlichkeit verborgen lag. Es war offensichtlich, dass weder Gianni noch Jimmy in der Lage waren, hinter die Maske ihrer scheinbar unverbrüchlichen Treue zu Leo zu blicken. Etwas in ihm wisperte immerzu, dass er als einziger die Chance hatte, dieses merkwürdige Rätsel zu lösen. Und Remus Lupin hatte noch nie gekniffen, wenn es schwierig oder hart wurde. Er konnte nichts daran ändern, dass die Zauberergesellschaft zu einem monströsen Strudel Abschaum verkam, er konnte nicht verhindern, dass Werwölfe wie Mandy gnadenlos abgeschlachtet wurden, aber bevor er sich aufgab, konnte er vielleicht einem Menschen helfen, der ihm und Strolch ohne jede Vorleistung, ohne etwas dafür zu erwarten, selbst geholfen hatte.

Doch dafür brauchte er Zeit und Geduld. Dafür brauchte er ein Stück neues Leben. Und dieses Leben verschafften ihm Gianni und Jimmy.

Gianni begleitete ihn zum Fotografen, damit Bilder für den Muggelausweis gemacht werden konnten, und sie schlitterten nur knapp an einem Drama vorbei, weil Remus sich weigerte, sich für die Aufnahmen zuvor von Gianni ein ‚leichtes Tagesmake-up' verpassen zu lassen.

Zwei Stunden später standen sie auf der Treppe des Bürgerbüros, und Remus starrte immer noch verwirrt auf die kleine Plastikkarte mit seinem Bild und seiner Unterschrift, die seine fälschungssichere Eintrittskarte in die Muggelwelt darstellte.

„Du heißt ‚John' mit zweitem Vornamen?' prustete Gianni und hielt sich vor Lachen den Bauch.

„Was willst du, das ist ein ganz normaler englischer Männername", gab Remus leicht verärgert zurück.

„Ja, stimmt, aber du musst zugeben, wenn jemand ‚Remus' mit erstem Vornamen heißt, dann erwartet man danach etwas anderes als ‚John'." Gianni grinste breit.

„Was erwartet ‚man' denn?" fragte Remus gereizt.

„Och…etwas hübsches Lateinisches, wie… keine Ahnung, vielleicht Augustus."

„Pah!"

„Oder Caligula", schlug Gianni vor.

„Klar, hast du noch andere Kaisernamen im Angebot?" spottete Remus.

„Severus", konterte Gianni.

Remus erstarrte. „Was?"

„Severus. Nach Severus Alexander, dem letzten Kaiser aus dem Haus der Severer. 235 ermordet, 238 zum Gottkaiser erklärt nach dem Tode des Maximus. Hast du denn nie Geschichte studiert, so als Lehrer?" Gianni wartete auf eine Reaktion, aber da Remus sich nicht rührte, klopfte er ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und sagte: „Ist ja auch egal. Immerhin könnten dich deine Eltern ja auch nach John Lennon benannt haben, und der war zwar ein Beatle und kein Rolling Stone, aber immer noch der coolste von ihnen."

oooOOOooo

Am nächsten Tag fand sich Remus im Vorzimmer eines gewissen Captain Bruchmueller, seines Zeichens Ex-Soldat in Ihrer Majestät Königlicher Luftwaffe und Jimmys Chef. Remus drehte nervös seinen Ausweis zwischen den Fingern und fragte sich, ob die Paketzustellungsfirma wohl ein Auffangbecken für gescheiterte Soldaten war. Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass Captain Bruchmueller ein hochdekorierter Falkland-Veteran war, den Seine Hoheit der Prinz von Wales persönlich ehrenvoll verabschiedet hatte, nachdem ihm ein Versorgungsfahrzeug seiner eigenen Einheit das halbe Bein abgefahren hatte.

Der um Königin und Volk verdiente Veteran thronte hemdsärmelig hinter seinem Schreibtisch aus massiver Eiche, vor einer mit Orden und den Union Jack dekorierten Wand und musterte Remus kritisch.

„Und Sie haben keine Referenzen?"

„Ich habe alles verbrannt, als ich vor ein paar Jahren nach Tibet gegangen bin", wiederholte Remus, was Jimmy ihm eingetrichtert hatte.

„Wo haben Sie dort gearbeitet?"

„In jedem Kloster, in dem sie mich brauchen konnten."

„Und Sie sind wirklich über Indien zurück gekehrt?"

Remus nickte. Bruchmueller bohrte seine kalten Schweinsäuglein in Remus Augen. Seine schlaffen Wangen zitterten, ebenso wie der graue Schnurrbart.

„Ehrlich gesagt sitzen Sie nur hier, weil ich Jimmy über die Maßen schätze."

„Das ist mir bewusst, Sir", entgegnete Remus.

„Was können Sie, Mr…." Er warf einen Blick auf das Blatt vor ihm; es war fast leer. „Mr. Lupin."

„Ich mache jede Arbeit", sagte Remus schlicht. „Ich kann Pakete sortieren, aufräumen, das Lager organisieren oder die Halle fegen."

„Können Sie mit einem Computer umgehen?"

„Ich kann es lernen", erwiderte Remus.

Bruchmueller seufzte und hob seine massige Gestalt.

„Sie können, um es rundheraus zu sagen, fast nichts. Aber ich sehe, dass Sie arbeiten _wollen_, und das gefällt mir. Sie fangen morgen früh um halb vier an. Hundertzwanzig Pfund die Woche, wenn Sie fleißig sind, kann es mehr werden. Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Lupin."

Damit war er entlassen. Vor dem Büro wartete Jimmy und sah Remus erwartungsvoll an, als er heraus trat.

„Und? Hast du den Job?"

Remus grinste. „Ja. Und das verdanke ich einzig und allein deiner Empfehlung. Danke."

„Gern geschehen", sagte Jimmy und knuffte ihn freundschaftlich in die Seite. Remus stöhnte. Ein blauer Fleck, der mindestens drei Tage ekelhaft wehtun würde, war ihm sicher.

„Wann fängst du an?"

„Morgen früh um halb vier", antwortete Remus.

„Pakete sortieren", schlussfolgerte Jimmy, der mit den Gepflogenheiten seines Chefs offenbar vertraut war. „Das ist ein Knochenjob. Aber wenn du durchhältst, kannst du später im Lager arbeiten. Das ist der harte Weg. Aber du schaffst das schon."

**oooOOOooo **

Am übernächsten Morgen glaubte Remus, dass er niemals würde aufstehen können. Seine Arme, Schultern und sein Rücken schmerzten so sehr, dass er kaum gerade stehen konnte, geschweige denn arbeiten und schwere Kisten und Pakete heben. Er wickelte sich mühsam aus dem Schlafsack, den Jimmy ihm geliehen hatte. Strolch, der neben Gianni auf der Couch lag, vergrub die Schnauze unter der Decke. Viel zu früh zum Rausgehen, schien er sagen zu wollen.

Remus streichelte dem Hund flüchtig über den Kopf und zog sich im Dunklen an. Er packte ein paar Bananen und Äpfel in einen Stoffbeutel, nahm den Mantel vom Haken und steckte den Schlüssel ein, den Thalia ihm gegeben hatte.

Er hatte sie wenig gesehen seit dem Abend nach Vollmond und nicht ein einziges Mal allein mit ihr sprechen können. Wenn Gianni und Jimmy nicht da waren, hing Leo missgelaunt im Laden herum. Er sprach nur das Nötigste mit Remus, und dieser versuchte, höfliche Distanz zu wahren. Thalia hingegen verhielt sich, als habe es den Vorfall zwischen ihr und Remus nie gegeben: Sie war freundlich, scherzte mit Gianni und den Kunden, verwöhnte Strolch mit selbstgebackenen veganen Hundekuchen und kochte im Hinterzimmer für die Männer, nicht ahnend, dass Jimmy abends, wenn sie gegangen war und er von seiner späteren Tour zurückkehrte, ihre vegetarischen Aufläufe und Ratatouilles mit Würstchen und Burgern ‚verfeinerte'.

Remus schloss die Tür des Ladens hinter sich ab. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er den Arbeitstag bewältigen sollte, seine Muskeln ächzten bei der kleinsten Bewegung, aber er hatte keine Wahl: Wenn er nicht am Ende auf die Straße zurück wollte, brauchte er diesen Job. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, zu versagen, weil er dann die Erwartungen derer enttäuschen würde, die sich für ihn eingesetzt hatten. Und Erwartungen nicht zu erfüllen, hatte noch nie in seinem Wesen gelegen. Er hatte alles für den Orden gegeben, selbst den Mann, den er geliebt hatte. Wie viel leichter war es jetzt, nur die lächerlichen Bedürfnisse seines Körpers zu ignorieren, der nach Ruhe schrie?

Diese war Arbeit der Schlüssel, um sich dauerhaft in den Kreis um Thalia und Gianni zu integrieren. Er würde ihn nicht fortwerfen, sondern festhalten.

Es war halb sechs, als er glaubte, nicht weiter machen zu können. Um acht war er sicher, dass seine Arme abfallen würden, wenn er nur noch eine einzige Kiste heben musste. Als um halb elf die letzte Pause anstand, spürte er seine Muskeln schon nicht mehr. Keuchend lehnte er sich gegen das Förderband. Plötzlich kam Bewegung in die Gesichter der Männer um ihn herum, vierschrötige Typen mit Bergen von Muskeln an den Armen und Rücken, mit Nacken wie Stiere. Bewegung, oder vielmehr: Sie nahmen Haltung an. Auf der Treppe erschien Bruchmueller, gefolgt von einem der Vorarbeiter.

„Achtung, Jungs!" rief Bruchmueller über das Geratter der alten Gabelstapler hinweg. „Eben ist eine Sonderlieferung von einer Druckerei gekommen. Für irgendein Buch liegen ein paar tausend Vorbestellungen vor, der Druck war verzögert, und jetzt muss das Zeug ganz schnell raus. Ich brauche zehn Leute für eine Doppelschicht. Freiwillige vor!"

„Shit!" fluchte der Kerl neben Remus. „Ich muss meine Kinder von der Schule abholen, ich kann nicht."

Bruchmueller zählte, acht Männer hatten sich gemeldet.

„Was ist mit dir, Myers?"

„Muss zum Zahnarzt, Boss, gleich nach Schichtende. Ich kann aber danach wieder kommen."

Der Captain nickte. Ganz offenbar war er es nicht gewohnt, eine Absage zu kassieren.

„Und du, Spencer?"

Der Mann neben Remus, der seine Vaterpflichten nicht vernachlässigen, wollte, schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

„Was?!" brüllte Bruchmueller.

„Sir, nein, Sir!" rief der Kerl neben Remus. „Kinderdienst, Sir."

Der alte Veteran knurrte, dann fiel sein Blick auf Remus.

„Was ist mit dir, Lupin?"

Remus schluckte trocken. Er war am Ende, aber dies war der Moment der Wahrheit. Er musste dadurch, den Kelch bis zur Neige leeren, auch wenn seine Hände kaum noch etwas festhalten konnten.

„Ja, Sir. Kein Problem."

Bruchmueller nickte zufrieden.

**oooOOOooo **

Als die erste Schicht um zwölf beendet war, hockte Remus völlig ausgepumpt in einer Ecke auf der Bank im kalten Sozialraum. Er holte den letzten Apfel aus seiner Tasche und begann zu essen. Die anderen Männer, die wie er eine weitere Schicht vor sich hatten, saßen am Tisch zusammen und spielten Karten, lästerten über ihre Frauen oder bissen in ihre Sandwiches. Remus gehörte nicht dazu, aber man musterte ihn nicht feindselig, sondern eher neugierig und beiläufig. Um halb eins kamen die LKW mit den Büchern, und Remus hätte niemals geglaubt, dass der Anblick einiger tausend Bücher ihm einmal Magenschmerzen verursachen würde.

Zu seinem Erstaunen war der letzte Laster bereits um halb drei abgeladen. Jeder der Männer hatte einen Haufen Pakete auf Paletten hinter sich stehen und sortierte diese nun nach Postleitzahlen und Straßen, damit sie für die richtigen Touren der Auslieferer kommissioniert werden konnten. Die Paletten der meisten Arbeiter waren bereits zu gut dreiviertel geleert, da hatte Remus nicht einmal die Hälfe ‚seiner' Bücher zugeordnet.

Er packte ein besonders dickes Paket und versuchte, es auf das Laufband zu hieven. Seine Arme zitterten, und er spürte, dass er es nicht schaffen würde. Bei Merlin, er musste! Plötzlich schwebte das Paket gleichsam nach oben, und auf der anderen Seite der braunen Verpackung tauchte Jimmys breites Grinsen auf.

„Habe von der Extralieferung gehört und dachte, ich greif' dir mal unter die Arme. Hab' mir schon gedacht, dass der Alte dich für die Doppelschicht einteilt."

„Jimmy, dich schickt der Himmel", keuchte Remus.

„Hey, Jim". Der Vorarbeiter tauchte plötzlich hinter ihnen auf. Sein Blick wanderte von der noch halbvollen Palette über Remus' schweißnasses Gesicht zu Jimmys breitem Grinsen, und dann erwiderte er letzteres und klopfte Jimmy auf die Schulter. „Hat sich wacker geschlagen, dein Freund."

Jimmy strahlte über das ganze gutmütige Gesicht.

**oooOOOooo **

Remus taumelte mehr aus dem braunen Lieferwagen als er kletterte. Jimmy hatte ihn direkt vor dem Dritte-Welt-Laden abgesetzt, bevor er seine Tour startete. Thalia und Gianni tranken Tee im Hinterzimmer, als Remus den Bambusvorhang zur Seite schob.

Strolch begrüßte ihn überschwänglich mit Gebell und heftigem Schwanzwedeln.

„Wo hast du denn gesteckt?" fragte Gianni.

„Überstunden", erwiderte Remus, und so kaputt er auch war, ein breites Lächeln zwang sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Sehr cool", erwiderte Gianni. „Kannst du noch eine Teetasse halten?"

„Ich hoffe", erwiderte Remus. „Aber ich muss duschen, unbedingt. Hast du noch was zum Anziehen für mich?"

„Ich hab' dir doch schon dreimal gesagt, dass du dir einfach etwas nehmen sollst."

„Pack die schmutzigen Sachen auf den Haufen im Flur. Ich nehme sie nachher mit und wasche sie drüben in der Maschine", bot Thalia an.

„Ihr seid beide Engel, wisst ihr das eigentlich?" fragte Remus, löste seine Hände aus Strolchs Fell, griff sich wahllos ein paar Kleidungsstücke aus dem Schrank und verschwand in dem kleinen, kalten Badezimmer.

Zehn Minuten unter heißem Wasser später kehrte er zurück, und er hatte tatsächlich Mühe, seine Tasse festzuhalten.

„Woher wusstest du das?" fragte er Gianni.

„Ich hab' auch schon mal da gejobbt", erwiderte Gianni. „Es war gräßlich, und ich habe Höllenqualen gelitten, aber nach zwei Wochen hört der Schmerz auf, und dann wirst du jeden Tag kräftiger, bis du aussiehst wie Jimmy. Na ja, ich habe vorher aufgehört, schließlich bin ich ein Künstler und kein Arbeitssklave. Aber du wirst dich morgen nicht mehr bewegen können und eines grausamen Todes sterben, wenn du nicht etwas für deine Muskulatur tust."

„Woran dachtest du, Gianni, an Hanteltraining?" fragte Remus sarkastisch.

„Nein." Gianni grinste. „Hast du noch diesen Muskelbalsam aus Virginias Apotheke?" fragte er Thalia.

Sie überlegte. „Irgendwo, falls er nicht alle ist. Aber wenn du einen Moment den Laden hütest, sehe ich nach."

„Ich werde immer dein treuester Ladenhüter sein", entgegnete Gianni lachend.

Thalia war kaum weg, als die Glocke im Verkaufsraum ertönte und Gianni sich ans Ladenhüten machte. Remus hörte fasziniert zu, wie er zwei junge Mädchen bezirzte, die eigentlich nur Tee hatten kaufen wollen und dann mit Tee und farbigen Schals und tierversuchsfreier Kosmetik wieder gingen.

„Du hast sie ausgeplündert", sagte Remus vorwurfsvoll.

„Die Farben der Tücher und der Lidschatten haben jede von den beiden zu einer Prinzessin gemacht", widersprach Gianni. „Ah, ich sehe, du hast mein Buch gekapert."

Tatsächlich hatte Remus den Roman in die Hand genommen, den Gianni auf dem Tisch hatte liegen lassen. „Cantors Dilemma" von Chales Djerassi. Remus kannte das Buch nicht, aber der Anfang klang viel versprechend.

„Ich hab' noch was anderes zu lesen", sagte Gianni. „Wenn du willst, lass ich's dir hier. Ich muss sowieso viermal auf die Bühne heute Abend und kann deshalb ohnehin nicht in Ruhe lesen während der Vorstellung.

Kurze Zeit später kehrte Thalia zurück.

„Es war nichts mehr da, ich habe aber Neues geholt aus der Apotheke."

Gianni nahm ihr den Tiegel ab und grinste Remus an. „Einmal freimachen, bitte."

„Wie bitte?" Remus sah ihn mit großen braunen Augen an.

„Das ist nicht zum In-den-Tee- Rühren, sondern zum Einreiben, also mach dich nackig", befahl Gianni.

Remus zögerte sichtlich.

„Jetzt komm schon, ich werde dich wohl kaum in Thalias Gegenwart verführen, es ist harmlos. Oder reichst du selbst an deinen Rücken?"

Seufzend gab Remus nach. Seine Muskeln fühlten sich hart und verspannt an, und er konnte die daraus resultierenden Kopfschmerzen bereits heraufziehen spüren. Er schaffte es kaum, die Arme in Schulterhöhe zu heben, als er sich das Hemd auszog. Sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen, erschien ihm eine Mammutaufgabe.

Geschickt und sorgfältig begann Gianni, die Salbe in Remus' geplagte Muskeln hinein zu massieren. Eine angenehme Kühle breitete sich über seinen Rücken aus, und er grunzte wohlig. Er konnte sich kaum daran erinnert, wann ihn das letzte Mal jemand so berührt hatte, und er überließ sich völlig dem angenehmen Streicheln, Kneten und Drücken von Giannis Händen. Doch dann kam das Feuer. Erst war es ein fast noch angenehmes Prickeln, das sich von den Schultern die Wirbelsäule entlang bis in die Lendenregion zog, aber dann ging das Gefühl in ein leichtes Brennen über, das sich schließlich zu einem sehr schmerzhaften Höllenfeuer steigerte und immer tiefer in seine Muskulatur hinein zu sinken schien.

„Oh Merlin, was hast du mit mir gemacht", stöhnte Remus, als Gianni sich lachend die Hände wusch.

„Das, was wehtut, ist das, was wirkt", sagte Thalia mit entschuldigendem Lächeln.

„Morgen früh wirst du mir vor Dankbarkeit die Füße küssen", prophezeite Gianni.

„Niemals", erwiderte der Werwolf und begann mühsam, sich wieder anzuziehen.

Thalia hantierte indes am Herd und schob schließlich ein Backblech voller Teig in den Ofen. „In einer halben Stunde können wir essen", sagte sie.

„Was gibt es denn?" fragte Gianni.

„Elsässer Flammkuchen mit Soja Creme fraiche und Tofu", sagte sie, und Remus konzentrierte sich auf den weichen Klang ihrer Stimme. Er war hier geblieben, um das Mysterium zu lösen, das sie umgab, aber er konnte nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass seine Motivation nicht unbeeinflusst war von dem Gefühl, das ihre Umarmung am Abend nach dem Vollmond bei ihm ausgelöst hatte. Sie trug heute ein langärmliges T-Shirt unter einem grünen Sari, und sie hatte ihr rotes Haar zu einem dicken Zopf geflochten. Wenn er sie ansah, musste er sich immerzu vorstellen, wie es sich anfühlen würde, das gesponnene Kupferblut zu entflechten, die Haut in ihrem Nacken zu berühren, sie zu küssen…

Die Ladenglocke ging, und Leo betrat das Zimmer. Sein missgelauntes, längliches Affengesicht war für Remus Grund genug, von den unziemlichen Tagträumen zu lassen. ‚Sie ist die Frau eines anderen; solange es so ist, werde ich es respektieren', wiederholte er wie ein stummes Mantra.

„Ich habe Hunger", sagte Leo anstelle einer Begrüßung.

„Ich bringe dir das Essen rüber, sobald es fertig ist", sagte sie und küsste ihn sachte auf die Wange. Mit einer besitzergreifenden Geste und dem Blick in Remus' Richtung legte Leo eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte.

„Warum bist du so spät dran?" fragte er kalt.

„Ich musste noch zur Apotheke", erwiderte sie.

Ein böser Seitenblick von Leo auf Remus, aber Gianni reagierte schnell. „Sie hat mir Aspirin geholt. Ich glaube, ich krieg ne Erkältung und wollte mit dem dicken Kopf nicht ins Kalte."

Leo nickte unwillig. „Bring das Essen sofort rüber, wenn's fertig ist", sagte er noch zu Thalia, dann trollte er sich.

„Wann wirst du ihn endlich zum Teufel jagen?" fragte Gianni und packte Thalia unsanft am Handgelenk, nachdem die Tür hinter Leo ins Schloss gefallen war.

„Lass mich los, Gianni", sagte Thalia bittend, und seufzend gab Gianni ihren Arm frei. Thalia wandte sich um und verschwand im Verkaufsraum. Remus konnte sie dort rumoren hören.

Gegen sechs machte sich Gianni auf den Weg zum Theater, und Leo erschien wieder, wie um Thalia nicht mit Remus allein lassen zu müssen, bis sie den Laden schließen würde. Remus konnte die Spannung nur schlecht ertragen, und so nahm er Strolch und ging mit ihm über den Friedhof, der still und dunkel am Ende der Straße lag, eine Oase der Ruhe in der jetzt nach Feierabend in den Büros hektischen kleinen Geschäftsstraße. Als er um acht zurückkehrte, hatte Thalia bereits abgeschlossen, der Laden war leer und ebenso still wie der Friedhof.

Remus packte sich mit dem Schlafsack auf den Teppich wie er es jede Nacht getan hatte, seit er zurück war von der Mondnacht, die er mit Gewalt aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen versuchte.

Er war so unendlich müde, und der kleine elektronische Wecker würde morgen früh um viertel vor drei piepsen, ohne jede Gnade.

* * *

**TBC**

„Das, was wehtut, ist das, was wirkt." _Hier zitiert Thalia ohne es zu ahnen die bezaubernde Emilia aus Textehexes „Oktobermond". Der Satz, den Emilia dort zu Remus über den Wolfsbanntrank sagt, heißt im Original:_  
„Das, was stinkt, ist das, was wirkt."  
_Ich klaue nur bei der Besten! ;o))_

_"Cantors Dilemma" von Charles Djerassi ist ein Wissenschaftskrimi, spannend geschrieben, der in einen sehr bösen und kompetenten Blick hinter die Kulissen der 'Scientific society' gibt. Sehr empfehlenswert, wenn es mal etwas Außergewöhnliches sein darf. _


	10. Vollmond

**Ein Strolch zum Verlieben**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

_Guten Abend, liebe Lesende!_

_Auch wenn derzeit leider keinen Alert bietet, gibt es heute ein Update des „Strolchiversums". _

_Für die trotz Alertmangel eingetroffenen Reviews danke ich MissMoony, Lina, Nicole, Nutellamädchen, BineBlack und Annchen, für das flotte Korrekturlesen der bezaubernden TheVirginian._

_Viele von Euch waren sehr froh, dass es für Remus wieder aufwärts zu gehen scheint. Alles wäre ja so schön einfach, wenn es da nicht noch diesen vertrackten Mond gäbe. Ob Remus eine weitere Silberjagd überstehen muss, oder eine andere Lösung für sein ‚haariges Problem' findet – findet es heraus.   
Viel Vergnügen!_

_**Musicus: Rodgau Monotones**_  
„_**Mein Freund Harvey"**_

_Lyrics (Auszug):  
Wer steht immer neben mir?  
Mein Freund Harvey!  
Macht, dass ich den Kopf verlier?  
Mein Freund Harvey!  
Niemand außer mir, kann ihn sehen,  
wir werden wohl niemals auseinander gehen…"_

* * *

**10. Vollmond**

Am nächsten Morgen kam Remus kaum besser aus dem Bett als am Vortag, aber er schaffte es immerhin. Die Salbe hatte doch eine erhebliche Tiefenwirkung entfaltet. Natürlich war das kein Vergleich zu Madame Pomfreys Heiltränken, aber Remus war dennoch dankbar.

Seine Tage begannen, einen Rhythmus zu finden. Er stand früh auf, arbeitete hart, verbrachte den Nachmittag mal mit Gianni und Strolch auf langen Spaziergängen an der Themse, mal bei Thalia im Laden mit einem Buch, und manchmal sogar mit Jimmy auf dessen Tour. Während er mit Jimmy gelegentlich eine Pause in einem der unzähligen kleinen Antiquariate einlegte, in denen dieser sich mit Literatur eindeckte, entdeckte auch Remus seine Liebe zu Büchern neu. Die Nachmittage mit Jimmy waren leicht und sehr entspannt. Der ehemalige Matrose konnte während der Fahrten stundenlang Seemannsgarn spinnen und den Inhalt von Filmen erzählen, die er irgendwann im Kino gesehen hatte.

Wenn Remus bei Thalia im Laden war, waren stets entweder Gianni oder Leo anwesend. Leo führte mit Thalia zum Teil hitzige Diskussionen über Politik und Handelsgerechtigkeit. So kalt Leo oft wirkte, er war ein analytischer Denker, und seine Schlüsse trafen oft ins Schwarze. Seine bissigen Kommentare angesichts der aktuellen Tagespolitik waren zum Teil sehr prägnant und sprühten von einem äußerst bissigen Humor. Tatsächlich brachte Leo Thalia und immer öfter auch Remus zum Lachen, und auch wenn Remus und Leo sich nach wie vor nicht ausstehen konnten, entwickelten sie Möglichkeiten eines distanzierten, aber zivilisierten Umgangs.

Mit Gianni indes führte Remus lange Gespräche über das Leben und die Welt. Giannis Welt drehte sich um das Theater, die Oper, Motorräder und italienisches Essen. Und natürlich um Mode. Remus lernte die Handschriften der großen Designer zu erkennen, zehn verschiede Arten Pesto selbst herzustellen, ganz nebenbei frischte er seine Kenntnisse im Schrauben auf – denn an Giannis ‚Dnepr'-Gespann war immer irgendetwas entweder kaputt oder zu ‚optimieren', wie Gianni es liebevoll bezeichnete.

Von seinem ersten Wochenlohn hatte Remus zuallererst seine Schulden bei Gianni bezahlt, aber er biss auf Granit, als er Thalia etwas als Gegenleistung für sein und Strolchs Quartier und die Mahlzeiten geben wollte.

„Nein, Remus", sagte sie, „nicht diesmal. Besorg' dir erst einmal Kleidung und neue Schuhe, und wenn du in ein paar Wochen das Nötigste beisammen hast, können wir noch einmal über Geld sprechen."

„Das wird Leo nicht gefallen", erwiderte Remus.

„Ich werde ihm sagen, dass du mir Geld angeboten hast und ich es abgelehnt habe, und er wird das hinnehmen müssen", sagte sie, und Remus war nicht in der Lage zu beurteilen, ob ihre Gelassenheit echt oder vorgeschoben war.

Eines Abends, Remus und Gianni saßen mit einer Thermoskanne Tee in der Garage und hatten gerade den Vergaser des alten Motorrads wieder in Ordnung gebracht, und Remus überlegte, wie und wo er den nahenden Vollmond verbringen sollte, der sich bereits mit einem unbestimmten Kribbeln unter seiner Haut bemerkbar machte, sagte Gianni: „Weißt du Remus, wovon ich immer wieder träume?"

„Von Armandos starken Armen?" erwiderte Remus, denn das war tatsächlich ein weiteres Hauptthema für Gianni. Armando, der ihn erst betrogen und dann aus der eigenen Wohnung mehr oder weniger hinausgeworfen hatte und der nun dort mit wechselnden Partnern hauste und nicht einmal die Nebenkostenabrechnung bezahlte.

Gianni lächelte schmerzlich. „Ja, auch. Aber längst nicht mehr so häufig. Nein, ich träume oft davon, dass ich mit dem Motorrad irgendwo über eine dunkle Landstraße fahren, die Bäume fliegen wie Schatten vorbei, und plötzlich hebt es ab und fliegt. Meine Füße streichen über die letzten zarten Spitzen der Wipfel, und dann erheben wir uns hoch in die Lüfte, unter uns funkeln die Laternen von kleinen Dörfern und Städtchen,nd über uns strahlen die Sterne."

Remus war es bei Giannis Worten eiskalt den Rücken hinunter gelaufen. Er sah zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mann hinüber, der sich gerade eine Zigarette ansteckte. Der Schein der Flamme beleuchtete sein Gesicht, die dunklen, langen Wimpern, die seine grünen Augen beschatteten, die ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge mit den vollen Lippen. Es fehlte nicht viel von Gianni zu Sirius, aber natürlich waren sie nicht identisch. Gianni war sichtlich jünger als Sirius, Remus schätzte etwa fünf Jahre, und er war kein Zauberer. Sein Vater, das hatte er Remus erzählt, war ein sehr erfolgreicher Gynäkologe, bei dem Giannis Mutter, Anna Nero, eine Gesangstudentin, in der Praxis als Sprechstundenhilfe gejobbt hatte. Dort hatte Giannis Vater sich in die junge Frau verguckt und sie geschwängert. Von Heirat war nie die Rede gewesen, aber nachdem Anna starb, als Gianni ein Kleinkind war, stellte Dr. Jenkins sich seiner Verantwortung, nahm Gianni zu sich, engagierte ein Kindermädchen und steckte den künstlerisch begabten Jungen in ein Internat, sobald er alt genug dafür war. Gianni hatte wenig Kontakt zum Vater, aber Remus hatte, einer Eingebung folgend, in Thalias Laden das Telefonbuch durchgesehen und die Praxis von Dr. Jenkins sofort gefunden. Er besuchte sogar das Grab von Giannis Mutter. Danach gab es für ihn keinen Zweifel mehr, dass Gianni niemand anderer als der war, der er vorgab zu sein.

‚Es ist nur ein Zufall, dass er Sirius so ähnlich sieht, dass er sein Motorrad so liebt wie Sirius seine ‚Lady' und dass er die gleiche grässliche Zigarettenmarke raucht. Er hat ein reiches Muggelleben, eine Geschichte, Freunde', sagte sich Remus energisch.

Zwei Tage später war Vollmond, und Remus hatte sich sorgfältig um die Vorbereitung dieses Ereignisses gekümmert. Anna Nero hatte ihn auf die Idee gebracht. Genau genommen natürlich nicht Giannis Mutter selbst, sondern die Umgebung ihres Grabes. Sie war auf einem der alten Londoner Friedhöfe beerdigt, der jedoch nicht sehr zentral lag, und im hinteren, noch älteren Teil dieses Gottestackers gab es ein paar alte Mausoleen. Doch nicht diese waren Remus' Ziel an jenem Nachmittag, sondern die alte verlassene Brauerei dahinter. Sie verfügte über einen der tiefen, mit Erde gestampften Braukeller, in denen früher die Maische gelagert wurde. Der Keller lag zwei Ebenen unter dem Erdboden, er war mit dicken Wänden und Holzfalltüren abgeschottet, und er verfügte über noch eine Besonderheit, die ihn für Remus zu einem wertvollen Rückzugsraum machte: Er war bewohnt, jedoch nicht von Menschen. In dem Gebäude spukte es. Ein sehr fetter, glatzköpfiger Geist hauste in der ehemaligen Brauerei. Er war ein Zauberer gewesen, der vor mehr als zweihundert Jahren beim Diebstahl von Bier ertappt wurde und in einem der Braukessel ertränkt. Er war zu betrunken gewesen, um seinen Stab zu ziehen und sich gegen den Muggelbraumeister, der ihn ermordet hatte, zu wehren. All das hatte er Remus erzählt, als dieser ihm vom Friedhof in die leerstehende Fabrik gefolgt war. Sie hatten ein Abkommen getroffen: Remus würde ihm Bier besorgen. Wunderbares, fauliges, abgestandenes Bier. Im Gegenzug würde Geist Harvey ihm einmal im Monat Asyl gewähren und sich darum kümmern, dass niemand dem Werwolf zu nahe kam.

Remus mußte außer der Suche nach einem Ort, wo er sich verwandeln konnte, ohne von Auroren aufgestöbert zu werden, noch ein weiteres Problem lösen: Er brauchte eine plausible Erklärung dafür, dass er in dieser Nacht weder zur Arbeit noch nachhause kommen würde. Es war eigentlich zu früh, um Urlaub zu nehmen, Remus arbeitete erst seit drei Wochen in der Firma, aber als er Captain Bruchmueller anbot, seine Mittwochsschicht mit einer am Sonntag zu vertauschen und zwar ohne Gehaltsausgleich, stimmte der Veteran zu, ohne nach weiteren Erklärungen zu fragen.

Schwieriger hatte es sich mit Gianni gestaltet. Während Thalia nur sagte: „Ach ja, dein Geheimnis, Remus", und versprach, sich ab Nachmittags um Strolch zu kümmern, löcherte Gianni Remus mit Fragen nach dem Wieso, Wann und Wohin.

„Es gibt ein paar Dinge, die noch aus meinem letzten Leben stammen, die ich regeln muss", sagte Remus irgendwann entnervt.

„Dann ist dies hier dein neues Leben?" hatte Gianni gefragt, und etwas seltsam Zaghaftes lag in seinem Blick.

„Es scheint so, nicht wahr?" gab Remus zur Antwort. „Ich meine, ich trage neue Klamotten, – also gut, gebrauchte neue Klamotten - ich besitze zwei Bücher, ich muss nicht hungern, und ich weiß, wo ich einen warmen Platz zum Schlafen habe, jede Nacht. All das ist neu, und ich bin wirklich dankbar dafür."

„Dann sind wir alle Teil deines neuen Lebens?" Giannis Augen schimmerten verdächtig. Remus wusste inzwischen, dass der stets so scheinbar gut gelaunte, unbeschwerte Gianni ein begnadeter Schauspieler war, wenn es darum ging, seine wahre Gemütsverfassung zu verheimlichen. Aber Remus hatte Jahre mit Sirius gelebt, und er konnte in Giannis Gesicht lesen wie in einem offenen Buch, wenn er sich nur vorstellte, dass es Sirius war.

„Die Königliche Familie gehört nicht dazu", hatte Remus geantwortet, Giannis Blick gesehen und seufzend hinzugefügt: „Natürlich gehört ihr dazu. Ich bin ein Gestrandeter, und Thalias Teeladen ist die rettende Insel. Zufrieden?"

Gianni hatte sehr zufrieden ausgesehen.

**oooOOOooo**

Remus kauerte in dem Verschlag unterhalb des Maischenraums, den er für diese Nacht präpariert hatte. Oben in der Halle konnte er mit seinen feinen Wolfsohren Harvey herumtoben hören, der eine Gruppe Jugendlicher verjagte, indem er Stapel alter Holzkisten herunter warf und einen Heidenradau an den alten Kupferrohren veranstaltete.

Der Mond kam, und Remus ging keuchend in die Knie. Die Schmerzen überfluteten ihn, wie immer im letzten Jahr, seit er ohne Severus' Braukunst auskommen musste. Es war eine Ironie des Schicksals gewesen, dass ausgerechnet der finstere Tränkemeister, dem auch er nur mit Mühe hatte trauen können, sich als letzter machtvoller Zauberer des Phönixordens erwiesen hatte. Ohne ihn hätten vielleicht auch Ginny und Hermine das Kreuzfeuer der Auroren nicht überlebt. - Auroren, die den Worten von Todessern vertrauen mußten und die beiden Mädchen offenbar für Todesserinnen gehalten hatten, die Voldemort bis zum Schluss treu ergeben waren. Es war Severus gewesen, der die Situation als einziger schnell genug durchschaut hatte, und er hatte ohne Rücksicht auf seine eigene Person gehandelt.

Später erst begriff Remus, dass sie in eine doppelte Falle gelaufen waren, die Lucius Malfoy Ihnen mit fast unnatürlichem Gespür für die Handlungsweisen des Ordens gestellt hatte.

Noch am Morgen der Verhandlung sprach Remus mit Severus darüber, und er wunderte sich über das feine Lächelnd, dass die dünnen Lippen des Tränkemeisters umspielte.

„_Ich habe bemerkt, dass es eine Falle war, noch bevor ich hinein getappt bin."_

„_Du hast es gewusst?"_

„_Bedauerlicherweise habe ich das doppelte und dreifache Spiel zu spät durchschaut. Mir blieb nur, die Schülerinnen zu opfern und zuzusehen, wie sie sterben, oder die Auroren anzugreifen, die sie fast getötet hätten. Ich hatte keine Wahl, immerhin war ich für die Mädchen verantwortlich, Lupin. Ich war ihr Lehrer. Gerade du müsstest das verstehen."_

Remus spürte, wie sich sein Körper veränderte, wie sich Knochen streckten im Schädel, zu einer Schnauze formten, wie sie zusammenflossen und schrumpften, Muskeln die Haut zu sprengen drohten, bevor struppiges Fell ihnen Raum gab. Dann wurde sein Bewusstsein von der Existenz des anderen Wesens überlagert, verdrängt, gelöscht.

**oooOOOooo**

Als er erwachte, lag er inmitten der Fabrikhalle, nackt und eiskalt, in einer übel riechenden Pfütze.

„Endlich!" fluchte Harvey und wischte sich mit einem speckigen Robenärmel silbrig glitzernden Gespensterschweiß von der Stirn. „Das war das erste und letzte Mal, dass ich für einen Werwolf Kindermädchen gespielt habe. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, jemals in meinem Leben oder später so gearbeitet zu haben."

„Was ist geschehen?" fragte Remus, während sich seine Augen mühsam an das helle Licht gewöhnten, das durch die vielen blinden oder zerschlagenen Fenster hinein floss.

„Ausgebrochen bist du!" beschwerte sich der Geist. „Erst im Braukeller unten herumgestromert und dann zum Rattenjagen hier hoch gelaufen. Geheult hast du, es war grässlich. Und dann ist der da gekommen."

Remus stützte sich auf die Unterarme, um besser sehen zu können, wohin der Geist mit seinem dicken Daumen wies.

Etwas zehn bis zwölf Meter von Remus entfernt lag ein junger Mann auf dem Boden. Sein Kopf bildete das klebrige Zentrum einer dunkelroten Lache, und in der zusammen gekrampften Faust hatte er einen Zauberstab. Die graue Uniform verriet ihn als Auror. Remus rappelte sich mühsam auf und schleppte sich zu dem reglos Daliegenden.

„Der lebt noch!" trompetete der Geist. „Oh je, jetzt wird er erwachen, und dann kommen sie vom Ministerium und werden mich aus der schönen alten Brauerei verjagen, weil das hier Muggelgebiet ist, und sie werden mich in ein Schloss oder gar ein altes Kloster einweisen, ich werde mit anderen Gespenster teilen müssen…" Er jammerte in einem fort.

„Harvey!" rief Remus. „Harvey!!!" Endlich verstummte das Geplapper.

„Habe ich ihn verletzt?"

„Nein", sagte der Geist in nölendem Ton. „Dich hat er ja geschockt. Das war gerade, als der Mond unterging, sonst hätte der _Stupor_ dich wohl kaum umgeblasen, Werwolf. Ihr seid ja ein ziemlich resistentes Pack. Du warst schon zurück verwandelt, aber vielleicht hat er dein Heulen vorher gehört. Was musst du auch so jaulen bei der Wandlung."

„Wie kommt er an die Kopfwunde?" fragte Remus.

„Ich habe ihn mit Kisten beworfen, und eine hat getroffen", erklärte Harvey stolz.

„Ich halte ja nicht viel von Gewalt, aber da er zuerst angegriffen hat….gut gemacht. Du hast dir das Heim und mir vermutlich das Leben gerettet. Ich werde eine Weile für dein Bier arbeiten müssen."

Remus beugte sich nieder und zog dem Auror den Zauberstab aus der Faust.

„Der ist bestimmt registriert", sagte Harvey warnend.

„Du scheinst dich ja bestens auszukennen", erwiderte Remus.

Er sprach einen Heilzauber und sah zu, wie sich die Kopfwunde langsam schloss und der junge Ministeriumsangestellte von der Ohnmacht in einen tiefen Schlaf überging.

Dann richtete er den Stab wieder auf die Stirn des Mannes.

„Legilimens!" Remus war ein lausiger Gedächtniszauberer, er wünschte, Severus wäre hier oder wenigstens Sirius. Der Wusch allein ließ ihn erschaudern. Beide waren tot und fort. Er selbst würde die Gedanken des Aurors nur verwischen und abändern, nicht jedoch löschen können.

„Du warst auf dem Friedhof", murmelte er leise. Das war einfach, denn hier war der Mann wirklich gewesen. Er sah die Bilder im Kopf des Mannes: Der junge Auror hörte aus der Brauerei ein Heulen. Es dämmerte schon. Remus modifizierte das Heulen zu einem Fauchen. Er ließ den Auror dem Geräusch folgen, es jedoch nicht in der Brauerei, sondern in einer der Grüfte vermuten. Er sah, was der Mann gesehen hatte: Sich selbst, noch verkrümmt und krampfend, nackt und ohne jede Kontrolle über seine Körperfunktionen auf dem Betonboden der Halle. Das war schwer zu löschen oder zu ändern. Aber Remus veränderte das Gesicht der Erinnerung, und ließ sie schreiend und in Panik aus der Gruft flüchten, während sich ein dunkler Schatten in eine Nische verzog. Der Auror würde später am Tag sehr glaubhaft von einem Vampirangriff auf einen unbekannten Muggel berichten. Wenn der Rat der Vampire jemals erfuhr, dass es schon wieder der gleiche Werwolf gewesen war, der sie beim Ministerium in Misskredit brachte, würden sie ihn bis ans Ende der Welt jagen. Aber da er als Lykantroph ohnehin ihr Feind war, machte das für ihn keinen großen Unterschied.

„Das war's", sagte Remus und erklärte dem Geist, was er getan hatte. Dann sprach er jede Menge Verwandlungs- und Schutzzauber. Sollte man im Ministerium den Stab untersuchen, würde es schwierig sein, herauszufinden, welcher Zauber wann gesprochen worden war.

Remus überlegte einen Moment, ob er den Stab mitnehmen sollte. Er hätte ihn so gut brauchen können, aber Harvey hatte Recht, mit einem registrierten Stab würde man ihn aufspüren.

„Du brichst einen Haufen Gesetze. Ich werde dich bis zu deinem Tod erpressen können", sagte Harvey vergnügt.

„Versuch's, und ich mach nebelhaften Geistergulasch aus dir", drohte Remus.

„Clarifico!" Die gelbe Urin- und die Blutlache verschwanden vom Betonboden. Remus holte seine Kleider und zog sich an. Er war durchgefroren und erschöpft.

„Wie geht es weiter?" fragte das dicke Gespenst.

„Achte auf die Umgebung und versteck' dich gut. In ein paar Stunden wird es hier von Auroren nur so wimmeln, und spätestens morgen Nacht kommen die Vampire, um den vermeintlichen Schauplatz einer Ordnungswidrigkeit eines der ihren und den Tathergang zu beurteilen. Mit Glück – viel Glück – werden sie alle deine Brauerei übersehen. Falls nicht, dort drüben sind Büros, die nachts leerstehen sollten, da kannst du unterschlüpfen. Es sollte nicht zu weit für dich sein."

Harvey nickte nieder geschlagen.

„Kommst du nächsten Vollmond wieder, Werwolf? Es war eigentlich ganz putzig, dir beim Rattenjagen zuzusehen, ich habe selten so viel Unterhaltung."

„Und das Heulen und Jaulen?" fragte Remus.

Der Geist zuckte die Schultern, dass seine fetten Arme wabbelten. „So schlimm war es auch nicht. Und dass du nicht stubenrein bist, stört mich wenig, ich rieche ja nicht mehr so gut."

Remus seufzte. „Nächsten Vollmond sicher nicht, aber ich denke schon, dass wir uns wieder sehen werden, wenn etwas Gras über diese Sache hier gewachsen ist."

Harvey strahlte über das ganze blasse, dickbackige Gesicht.

„Mein Freund Harvey", dachte Remus kopfschüttelnd, als er später mit dem Auror über der Schulter über den Friedhof schlich. Er wagte nicht, ihn zu levitieren, um nicht einen Schwebezauber als letzten mit dem Stab gewebt zu haben, aber die schwere Arbeit der letzten Wochen machte sich bezahlt: Obwohl er müde war und ihm die Muskeln und Sehnen noch von der Verwandlung brannten, gelang es ihm relativ leicht, den Mann zu einer der Grüfte zu tragen und dort abzulegen. Das schwierigste war, sich nicht von jemandem erblicken zu lassen. Nach Jahren im Orden wusste Remus Lupin jedoch sehr genau, wie er dabei vorzugehen hatte.

**TBC**


	11. Annäherungsversuche

**Ein Strolch zum Verlieben**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo **

_Liebe Lesende!_

_Danke schön für Eure Reviews, Ihr wisst ja, Brot des Fanfiction-Autoren, blalaberschwätz. Nein, ganz ehrlich, es macht ja deutlich mehr Spaß, Kapitel on zu stellen, wenn sie auch jemand liest und ein Feedback gibt.  
So wie Ihr: Lina, MissMoony, Annchen und Cara . Danke!_

_Ein großes Dankeschön auch an meine liebe Betaleserin TheVirginian, die jedes Mal meine vielen Zeichensetzungsfehler ausbügelt und mir in Giftgrün verzweifelt KEIN KOMMA in die Word-Manuskripte schreibt ;-)_

_ooo _

_Normalisiert sich Remus' Leben? Sieht fast so aus. Kann sich jemand vorstellen, dass die böse Slytherene ihn in Ruhe ein neues Leben aufbauen lässt?  
Nein? Wie kommt das nur?  
Hihi, also, schauen wir mal, welche Wirrungen ihm diesmal alles schwerer machen, als es sein müsste, oder ob er sich mal wieder selbst im Wege steht._

* * *

**11****. Annäherungsversuche**

Als Remus eine Stunde später in den Laden kam, stellte er erstaunt fest, dass das Bett im Hinterzimmer nicht gemacht war. Gianni lümmelte auf der Couch und las ein Buch, neben sich eine Packung Schokokekse, einen Kopfhörer auf den Ohren.

Er würdigte Remus nicht eines Blickes, und Remus entschied, dass er lieber warm duschen als die Laune des Maskenbildners erforschen wollte. Doch er hatte das Wasser gerade angestellt, als Gianni auftauchte und den Duschvorhang wegzog.

„Was soll das denn?" fragte Remus, mehr erstaunt als verärgert. Das permanente Fehlen einer Badezimmertür hatte ebenso wie Giannis unbefangener Umgang mit jeder Art von Nacktheit bereits dafür gesorgt, dass Remus' Empfindlichkeiten sich deutlich vermindert hatten.

„Ich wollte nur mal sehen, ob du Knutschflecke…heiliger Merlin!" rief Gianni aus, als er die Kratzer, Hämatome und aufgerissenen Hautstellen an Remus' Körper sah. Der Wolf hatte ordentlich getobt, als er zunächst nicht aus dem Verschlag entkommen konnte. Dies hatte Remus bereits bei einem flüchtigen Blick in den Spiegel festgestellt.

Jetzt aber griff er schlagartig nach Giannis Handgelenk und zog ihn halb in die Dusche hinein.

„Was hast du da gerade gesagt?" schrie er ihn an.

„Dass ich nach Knutschflecken…au, lass los, sag' mal spinnst du?" rief Gianni empört.

Remus lockerte den Griff um sein Handgelenk, auf dem sich sofort Druckstellen bildeten. „Du langst schon fast so zu wie Jimmy", beschwerte sich Gianni.

„Nein", keuchte Remus. „Nicht das mit den Knutschflecken, obwohl es dich eigentlich auch nichts angeht. Das vorher."

„Was für'n Vorher?" fragte Gianni irritiert.

„Du hast ‚_heiliger Merlin'_ gesagt." Remus' Blick bohrte sich in Giannis Augen auf der Suche nach einem Stückchen Blau, nach diesem winzigen Fleck Himmel, den er so sehr vermisste.

„Heiliger Merlin, Bimbam oder Klabautermann, ist doch egal", protestierte Gianni und befreite nun endgültig sein Handgelenk.

„Ist es nicht!" knurrte Remus.

„Du sagst das ständig!" beharrte Gianni. „Freie Heilige für freie Giannis, meine Güte, was bist du zickig heute!"

„Ich bin nicht…", brüllte Remus, um im nächsten Moment zu verstummen. Gianni hatte ihm den Mund mit einem schnellen Kuss verschlossen. Weiche Lippen an Remus' aufgeplatzten, eine Zunge, die sanft über seine Zähne glitt, die vor Stunden noch Reißzähne gewesen waren und schlanke Hände, die ihn an den Schultern sacht hielten. Sprachlos starrte Remus in die grünen Augen des Dunkelhaarigen, der jetzt von ihm abließ und ihn unsicher ansah.

„Nein", sagte Remus leise. „Oh bitte, nein, Gianni. Ich… ich kann das nicht."

Gianni hielt seinen Blick noch für ein paar Sekunden, als suche er etwas in Remus' Augen. Dann drehte er sich um und verließ wortlos das Bad.

**oooOOOooo**

Als Remus zehn Minuten später mit flauem Gefühl im Magen in die kleine Küche zurückkehrte, war Gianni verschwunden. Thalia, deren Zettel an Gianni, dass sie noch Ware einkaufen würde und er bitte den Laden hüten möge, auf dem Tisch lag, war noch nicht wieder da. Auch von Strolch fehlte jede Spur. Als die Ladenglocke ertönte, ging Remus in den Verkaufsraum und bediente die Kundin, die er bereits vom Sehen kannte. Weitere Kunden kamen, und Remus beriet sie, soweit es ihm möglich war. Er stellte fest, dass er mittlerweile einiges von dem, was Thalia oder gelegentlich Gianni zu erklären pflegten, aufgeschnappt hatte. Sowohl über das Teeprojekt in Südindien als auch über die papierschöpfenden Mönche in Nepal konnte er Auskunft geben.

„Hey, hallo Remus", begrüßte ihn Thalia, als sie gegen sechs kam. „Was tust du denn hier? Wo ist Gianni?"

„Er musste noch mal weg", antwortete Remus wahrheitsgemäß.

„Danke, dass du ausgeholfen hast", sagte sie und stellte die Tüten und Kisten zur Seite, die Remus ihr noch nicht abgenommen hatte.

„Du bist ja beladen wie ein Packesel", sagte er lächelnd.

„Im Fahrradanhänger ist noch mehr", erwiderte sie, und Remus ging rasch hinaus, um die übrigen Pakete zu holen.

Thalia musste unterdessen einen Blick auf die Rechnungsnotizen geworfen haben, denn als Remus herein kam, sagte sie: „Du hattest ja richtig zu tun hier. Tut mir Leid, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Gianni..."

„Ist schon in Ordnung", sagte er.

Thalia musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Du siehst nicht gut. Zwar nicht so blass wie nach deiner letzten nächtlichen Tour, aber trotzdem. "

Er lächelte flüchtig. „Dafür bist du umso schöner." Es war heraus, bevor er den Worten Einhalt gebieten konnte. Verdammt, er sprach doch sonst nie, ohne vorher nachzudenken.

Sie errötete bis unter die Haarwurzeln. Mit wenigen Schritten war Remus bei ihr. Sie wich nicht zurück. Sie standen so nah voreinander, dass er ihren Atem warm auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte. Sie atmete schnell, und die Luft zwischen ihnen schien zu vor Spannung flirren. Remus spürte, wie ein heißes Sehnen durch seinen Leib raste, das in der Nähe seines Magens begann und sich sehr schnell zwischen seinen Lenden beinahe schmerzhaft hart manifestierte. Und er wusste, er würde diese Sehnsucht, sie zu berühren, nicht beherrschen können.

Doch auch Thalia schien wenig geneigt, ihm Einhalt zu gebieten. Unter ihrer Bluse zeichneten sich ihre Brustwarzen überdeutlich ab, ihre Augen waren groß und dunkel vor Begehren und Remus, dem der Wolf noch nah war, konnte ihre Erregung förmlich riechen.

Er streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus, und unter Aufbietung seiner äußersten Beherrschung berührte er sie sacht mit den Fingerspitzen an der Wange, anstatt sie grob und hungrig an sich zu ziehen.

Ein freudiges Bellen ließ die immense Anspannung platzen wie eine Seifenblase. Remus erschrak heftig und prallte von Thalia zurück, deren Gesicht plötzlich kreidebleich geworden war. Ein riesiger Schatten verdunkelte die Tür, und dann stob Strolch ins Zimmer und sprang laut kläffend und heftig mit dem Schwanz wedelnd erst an Remus, dann an Thalia auf und ab und zwischen ihnen hin und her. Jimmy folgte dem kleinen Mischling und nickte ihnen gut gelaunt zu.

„Hey, ihr zwei, da sind wir."

„Das ist weder zu übersehen, noch zu überhören", sagte Remus rasch und versuchte ein unverbindliches Lächeln. Es gelang einigermaßen, obwohl sein Herz immer noch in rasendem Tempo Adrenalin durch seine Venen pumpte.

Remus erfuhr, dass Jimmy den Nachmittag über auf Strolch aufgepasst und ihn wieder mit auf seine Tour genommen hatte. Während Jimmy allerlei Erlebnisse aus den letzten zwei Tagen zum Besten gab, verschwand Thalia in der kleinen Küche, um das Abendessen vorzubereiten. Sie aß schließlich mit ihnen im Laden, wobei sie immer wieder zwischendurch aufstand, um letzte Kunden zu bedienen.

„Wo ist denn Leo?" erkundigte sich Remus, an Jimmy gewandt.

„Der hat heute Abend einen Auftritt in einem Atelier für Moderne Kunst. Thalia wird bestimmt auch gleich dorthin fahren. Interessiert es dich? Zuschauer sind immer Mangelware, ein paar Claqueure könnte er sicher gut gebrauchen."

„Nein, eher nicht", erwiderte Remus. Hurzende Lämmer mit Gequietsche waren nicht wirklich nach seinem Geschmack.

„Könnt ihr noch aufpassen für zwanzig Minuten?" fragte Thalia, den Kopf durch den Vorhang gestreckt.

„Na klar doch. Mach dich hübsch", antwortete Jimmy lachend. „Wo ist eigentlich unser Giannissimo?"

„Im Theater, vermute ich", sagte Remus.

„So früh?" zweifelte Jimmy.

Remus zuckte die Achsel. Er wusste es nicht genau, aber er hatte keine Lust, Jimmy von dem Vorfall in der Dusche zu berichten. Das war auch gar nicht notwendig, weil Jimmy ihn ungefragt über alle Neuigkeiten aus dem Theater unterrichtete und damit die Konversation ganz alleine bestritt. Welche Nebendarstellerin etwas mit dem einzigen nicht schwulen Visagisten hatte, und welches Starlet sich an den Regisseur heran gemacht hatte, und sogar über den neuen Freund des Küchenchefs wusste er Bescheid.

Kunden kamen nicht mehr, aber nach einer Weile erschien Thalia, um sich Geld für die U-Bahn aus der Kasse zu nehmen.

„Niemand wird auch nur einen Blick für Leo übrig haben", hörte Remus Jimmy, wie er Thalia neckte. Remus konnte nicht widerstehen, seine Neugier auf Thalias Ausgehkleid war zu groß.

Nur einen Atemzug später wünschte er, er hätte diesem Drang nicht nachgegeben: Sie trug ein kurzes, enges Kleid über farblich passenden grünen Wollstrumpfhosen, dazu hochhackige schwarze Stiefel und einen weiten schwarzen Mantel. Ihr Haar war nur mit ein paar Spangen nachlässig hoch gesteckt; lange leuchtendrote Strähnen ringelten sich um ihr helles Gesicht. Gleichzeitig wirkte sie froh und erwartungsvoll, und Remus spürte, wie ihn ein kaltes und gleichzeitig brennendes Gefühl durchströmte. Er war eifersüchtig, dass ihre gute Laune nicht ihm galt, sondern dem Abend mit Leo. Was in aller Welt hatte dieser Kerl, dass er Thalia so fesselte? Am liebsten hätte er sie gegen die Wand gestoßen, festgehalten und sie angeschrieen: Bleib hier, du gehörst nicht zu ihm, ich will, dass du mir gehörst – oder sonst irgendwas Dummes.

Merlin sei Dank war Jimmy da, der Thalia fröhlich „viel Vergnügen" wünschte und leise die Tür hinter ihr schloss.

Über sich selbst zutiefst erschrocken, ließ sich Remus auf einen der Stühle am Tisch sinken. Die berüsselten Harpyen auf dem Nebenstuhl starrten ihn aus roten Augen hämisch an. Er verbarg das Gesicht hinter seinen Händen.

Eine große Hand legte sich schwer auf seine Schulter, und eine Tasse mit Tee wurde vernehmlich vor ihn hin geschoben.

„Du hast Sorgen", sagte Jimmy schlicht.

„Oh ja", antwortete Remus. „Das trifft es ziemlich genau."

„Thalia", meinte der Hüne.

Remus nickte.

„Weißt du, wir lieben sie alle, aber sie ist nun mal mit Leo zusammen und lässt sich da nicht reinreden. Nicht, dass wir's nicht versucht hätten." Jimmy zuckte die Schultern.

Remus antwortete nicht. Er hätte Jimmy gerne gesagt, dass seine Gefühle für Thalia anderer als rein freundschaftlicher Natur waren. Er wusste jedoch zu wenig über die Loyalitäten in dem merkwürdigen Vierergespann. Es war klar, dass Gianni Leo lieber heute als morgen zum Teufel gejagt hätte, aber bei Jimmy war er sich nicht so sicher. Jimmy und Leo hatten einen guten Draht zueinander, und so intellektuell wie Leo auch immer tat, mit Jimmy traf er sich durchaus einmal, um sich einen Boxkampf oder Fußball anzusehen. Jimmy mochte nicht alles gut heißen, was Leo tat, insbesondere nicht im Bezug auf Thalia, aber er war doch dennoch mit ihm befreundet.

Und tatsächlich hatte der dünne Mann mit den kalten Augen durchaus Qualitäten. Er kümmerte sich mit Sorgfalt um die Finanzen des Ladens, und er war stets da, wenn Thalia jemanden zum Schleppen oder Heben brauchte. Remus war zwar nicht anwesend, wenn morgens Lieferungen kamen, aber aus den Gesprächen mit den anderen wusste er, dass Leo sich stets um die Anlieferungen kümmerte und die Waren ins Lager schaffte. Er kontrollierte die Qualität ebenso wie die Menge und war dabei peinlich genau. Er kümmerte sich Giannis Steuererklärung und um eine der Jugendmannschaften des kleinen Stadtteil-Fußballclubs, für den er sich auch als Schriftführer engagierte.

„Schau' mal", sagte Jimmy und riss Remus damit aus seinen Gedanken, „dein Hund will dir was sagen. Vermutlich merkt er, dass du unglücklich bist."

Strolch drückte Remus mit Hingabe die pelzige Schnauze auf die Knie.

„Vermutlich muss er mal raus", kommentierte Remus trocken.

Jimmy lachte. „Er war doch erst. – Pass auf, ich treff' mich heute Abend mit ein paar Kollegen zum Pokern. Du siehst aus, als könntest du'n bisschen Spaß vertragen. Komm' doch einfach mit."

„Danke nein", lehnte Remus höflich ab. „Das ist nett von dir, aber ich brauche Schlaf noch viel nötiger als Spaß. Mein Wecker geht morgen früh um viertel vor drei."

Remus war froh, als er nach einer Runde mit Strolch endlich in seinen Schlafsack schlüpfen konnte. Doch er kam nicht zu Ruhe, auch wenn es ihm gut tat, einfach nur im Dunkeln zu liegen, flach auf dem Rücken, und seine Muskeln zu entlasten.

Als er am nächsten Tag von der Arbeit im Paketzentrum zurückkehrte, hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst: Er würde ausziehen. Er konnte nicht länger in dem winzigen Zimmer hinter dem Laden mit Gianni zusammen hausen; nicht nach dem, was am Vortag zwischen ihnen geschehen war.

Er würde eine Weile brauchen, um etwas Geeignetes zu finden, aber das würde sich schon finden. Eine eigene Wohnung – oder zumindest ein Zimmer – hatte den weiteren Vorteil, dass er Thalia nicht mehr täglich sehen würde. Vielleicht würde er ruhiger werden, wenn ihr Duft ihm nicht ständig in der Nase hing und ihr Lächeln ihm nicht permanent den Kopf verdrehte, bis er nicht mehr denken konnte. Seine eigene aggressive Grundstimmung machte ihm Angst. Am Morgen hatte er einen Kollegen gepackt und gegen die Wand gepresst, weil dieser eine sehr unflätige Bemerkung über rothaarige Frauen gemacht hatte. Wo war der beherrschte Remus Lupin, der immer genau wusste, was er fühlen durfte und was nicht?

Als Remus am Nachmittag nachhause kam, saßen Thalia, Leo und Gianni um den kleinen Tisch im Hinterzimmer. Alle drei begrüßten ihn wie immer, Leo kühl, Thalia freudig und Gianni mit dem ihm eigenen Überschwang. Er schien vergnügt und entspannt, als wäre nichts geschehen und als wäre er in der letzten Nacht nicht fortgeblieben. Remus hatte die leere Couch am Morgen durchaus bemerkt.

„Wir müssen mit dir reden", begann Leo ohne Umschweife. Er schob Remus ein Blatt Papier mit einem Grundrissplan hin. Remus erkannte sofort den Laden, und er sah die Beschriftungen in dem Raum daneben, die etlichen länglichen Objekte den Begriff „Regal" oder „Bücherstand" zuordneten.

„Ihr wollt umbauen?" fragte Remus.

Thalia nickte zögernd. „Es wäre natürlich nicht sofort..." begann sie.

„..aber doch baldmöglichst", fiel ihr Leo ins Wort.

„Was denkst du, Remus?" fragte Thalia und ihr Blick trug Unsicherheit.

„Ich denke, das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Du könntest hinten eher Esoterika anbieten und Bücher und vorne das bisherige Konzept beibehalten."

Leo hob anerkennend eine Augenbraue. „Hört sich gut an. Erzähl' mehr."

„Jetzt warte mal", ergriff Gianni das Wort. „Remus, du würdest dir eine Wohnung suchen müssen, oder zumindest ein Zimmer. Die Küche müsste hinter das Bad verlegt werden, und für ein Sofa ist aufgrund der Enge des Gangs kein Platz mehr."

„Das ist mir klar", entgegnete Remus. „Ich hatte bereits geplant, mir etwas Eigenes zu suchen. Es wird Zeit, dass ich wieder auf eigenen Beinen stehe."

„Hurra", sagte Leo trocken.

Gianni warf ihm einen zornigen Blick zu, der Remus nicht verborgen blieb. Wenn Gianni für ihn Position bezog, war ihre Freundschaft – denn genau das war es, was er für Gianni empfand - vielleicht doch nicht mit seinem gestrigen ‚Nein' zerstört.

„Was wirst _du_ tun?" fragte ihn Remus.

„Oh, ich werde in meine Wohnung im East-End zurückgehen." Etwas in Giannis Augen glitzerte merkwürdig.

„Aha. Und was ist mit Armando?"

„Armando – nun, mit dem habe ich mich letzte Nacht versöhnt", erklärte Gianni, und jetzt konnte Remus das Glitzern als Triumph erkennen.

**oooOOOooo**

Gianni packte seine Sachen noch am selben Abend, Thalia und Remus halfen ihm dabei. Thalia erzählte in leichtem Ton von der Vernissage am Vorabend, bei der Leo seine neuesten Kompositionen vorgestellt hatte. Die Veranstaltung schien ein Erfolg gewesen zu sein, was nach Thalias Auskunft nicht unmaßgeblich mit der Qualität der ausgestellten Bilder eines jungen Malers zu tun hatte. Aber Leo hatte es selbstbewusst als seinen eigenen Erfolg verbucht und wohl auch ein paar neue Kontakte knüpfen können.

„Setz' dich mal auf den Koffer, Schätzchen", forderte Gianni sie auf, als sein alter Truhenkoffer sich auch mit Remus' Hilfe nicht schließen ließ.

Thalia folgte der Bitte, und mit vereinten Kräften der Männer schnappte der Koffer schließlich zu. Remus zog die dicken Ledergurte fest, die die Metallspangen unterstützen sollten.

Er berührte dabei Thalias Hand, die dieselbe Idee gehabt hatte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und Remus hatte das Gefühl, sein Herz müsse still stehen. Wieder waren ihre Augen dunkel und die Botschaft darin nur überdeutlich zu lesen. Doch dieses Mal senkte Thalia den Blick und rückte von ihm ab.

Remus atmete tief und bemüht gleichmäßig, während sie eilig begann, ein paar Leckereien für Gianni in eine Tasche zu stopfen. Remus entging nicht, wie sehr ihre Hände zitterten, als sie planlos Schokoladentafeln und Biolebkuchen aus dem Regal wischte.

Die Glocke des Ladens ging. Thalia hatte zwar das ‚Geschlossen'-Schild aufgehängt, aber der Besucher schien kein Unbekannter zu sein.

„Guten Abend, bezaubernde Thalia", erklang eine tiefe, sonore Stimme.

„Hallo, Armando", entgegnete sie, und zum ersten Mal, seit Remus sie mit Malfoy hatte sprechen hören, besaß Thalias Stimme wieder diesen harten Tonfall, der sie am Abend vor sechs Wochen zu einem Vampir qualifiziert hatte.

Remus konnte sehen, wie Gianni erstarrte. Remus, der im Durchgang zum Laden stand, betrachtete den Neuankömmling. Armando war ein schöner Mann im klassischen Sinne, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Er hatte die schlanke, nicht sehr große Gestalt eines Latinos, aber auch die entsprechende bronzefarbene Haut. In einem ebenmäßigen Gesicht mit vollen Lippen leuchteten türkisfarbene Augen unter dichten dunklen Wimpern. Einen ungewöhnlichen Kontrast zur südländischen Ausstrahlung des Mannes bildeten seine schulterlangen, dunkelblonden Haare, die mit hellen Glanzlichtern durchwirkt waren. Er sah aus, als käme er direkt aus der Sonne Brasiliens. Was Armando jedoch neben seinem Aussehen wirklich bemerkenswert machte, waren seine Bewegungen: Selbst unter den weiten, eleganten italienischen Hosen und Schuhen ließ sich der durchtrainierte Körper eines Tänzers erkennen, und der Spanier bewegte sich mit der Grazie und Anmut eines jungen Panthers.

Er nickte Remus mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln zu, das einen merkwürdig schlaffen Ausdruck um die Lippen herum nicht ganz kaschieren konnte und glitt dann übergangslos in Giannis Arme.

Sie küssten sich, und als Armando mit den Fingern durch Giannis schwarze Strähnen fuhr, ergriff Remus ein unerwarteter Anflug von Missfallen. Es sah aus, als würde dieser schöne Fremde Sirius küssen, und Remus mochte das ganz und gar nicht.

„Wurde Zeit, dass du aus dieser Hütte hier heraus kommst und vernünftig wirst, Gianni-querido", tönte es sonor. „Nichts für ungut, meine werte Thalia, das hier ist sicher akzeptabel für einen Krämerladen oder diesen Landstreicher, den du aufgenommen hast, aber es ist keine Umgebung für einen Künstler."

Remus und Thalia sahen sich sprachlos und verwundert an, Thalias Augen blitzten zornig.

„Du bist arrogant und überheblich, Armando, nur damit das zwischen uns klar gestellt ist, und wenn du nicht Giannis Liebhaber wärest, würde ich dich stante pede hinauswerfen."

„Thalia!", protestierte Gianni, aber Armando zuckte nur die Achseln.

„Lass sie reden, Gianni. Was bedeutet dem Pfau das Gekrächze einer Krähe?"

Remus spürte kalte Wut in sich hochsteigen, aber er bremste sich. Dies hier konnte er kontrollieren. Es war an Gianni, seine Freundin zu verteidigen. Doch Gianni, dessen Augen in abgrundtiefer Verzückung an dem eleganten Tänzer hingen, nahm seinen Riesenkoffer und begann, ihn in Richtung Tür zu wuchten.

„Würdest du mir bitte helfen, Remus", bat er.

Widerwillig und zögernd rührte Remus sich vom Fleck, aber er verdankte Gianni viel zu viel, um ihn jetzt zu brüskieren. Gemeinsam hoben sie die Truhe auf den Rücksitz des Sportcoupes, in dem Armando gekommen war.

Gianni ging ohne den Latino zurück in den Laden, um seine verbliebenen Taschen zu holen.

„Tut mir Leid, Thalia", sagte er zu ihr und strich ihr eine tizianrote Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich weiß, du magst ihn nicht, aber wenn wir allein sind oder unter Unseresgleichen ist er ganz anders."

Remus sah, wie Thalia erbleichte. Gianni beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen, aber sie zuckte zurück und sagte schnell: „Alles Gute, Gianni. Komm' zurück, wenn du wieder klar denken kannst."

Gianni sah sie mit traurigem Hundeblick an, aber da sie nichts weiter sagte oder tat, wandte er schließlich Remus zu.

„Tut mir leid, wegen gestern", sagte er.

„Vergiss es", erwiderte Remus, und das meinte er ganz ernst.

„Pass auf dich auf, und besuch mich mal mit Strolch, du hast ja die Adresse. Wir sehen uns."

Mit einem zärtlichen Streicheln für Strolch, der ein leises Fiepen ausstieß, war Gianni aus der Tür.

Remus und Thalia sahen ihm nach, wie er die Taschen auf den Rücksitz warf und ins Auto stieg.

Als die Lichter des Wagens verschwunden waren, trafen sich ihre Blicke. Thalias Gesicht war tränennass.

„Kannst du mich festhalten, Remus? Einfach nur so?" Ihre Unterlippe zitterte.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was du da verlangst", sagte Remus heiser, breitete aber doch die Arme für sie aus.

Thalia näherte sich langsam und lehnte beinahe zaghaft den Kopf an seine Schulter. Remus schluckte, legte vorsichtig die Arme um ihren warmen Körper und vergrub seine Nase in ihrem weichen Haar. Sie duftete zart nach Jasmin und Wildrose. Sie standen fast reglos, und Remus hätte später nicht sagen können, ob es dreißig Sekunden oder zehn Minuten gewesen waren, in denen er Thalias leises Weinen mehr fühlte als hörte und ihr sanft über das seidige Haar strich.

Zu ihren Füßen war irgendwann ein Winseln zu vernehmen, und dann kratzten Strolchs kleine Pfoten an Remus Hosenbein. Der Augenblick der Stille war vorbei, und Remus musste sich bücken und den offenbar untröstlichen Hund trösten.

Er nahm die Leine vom Haken, die Gianni für Strolch besorgt hatte, Thalia holte ihre Tasche, und alle drei verließen wortlos das Geschäft. Thalia verschwand im Schatten der Arkaden, Remus und Strolch gingen langsam in Richtung Friedhof.

**TBC**


	12. Verwirrung

**Ein Strolch zum Verlieben**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo **

_Liebe Lesende!_

_Zunächst einmal möchte ich mich herzlich bei denen bedanken, die mir freundlicherweise ein Review hinterlassen haben, leider weiß ich gar nicht, ob Fanfiction die Review-Replys überhaupt zustellt, derzeit. Danke schön, also: Lina, MissMoony, Nicole und Pete._

_Die gute Nachricht: Es gibt ein Update heute._

_Noch eine gute: Das nächste Kapitel ist auch schon fertig und liegt zum Betalesen auf der Mailbox von TheVirginian._

_Die schlechte: Am Wochenende bin ich unterwegs, und ob es vorher noch ein Update geben wird, kann ich nicht versprechen, aber ich verspreche es für nächsten Montag, falls das ein Trost ist._

_Ein Ende dieser Geschichte ist auch bereits abzusehen. Das Ende ist zumindest schon geschrieben, aber zwischendrin fehlt noch ein bisschen Action. Heute gibt es aber erst einmal eine Runde „Verwirrung". Wer da verwirrt wird und von wem – lest selbst ;-)_

_Gute Unterhaltung!_

* * *

_**Musici**:_

_George Gershwin: Rhapsody in Blue_

_Pet Shot Boys: Sin _

* * *

**12. Verwirrung**

Am nächsten Morgen stand Remus wie üblich noch mitten in der Nacht auf, um zur Arbeit zu gehen, und Strolch, der die Nacht bei ihm unter der Decke und auf dem Sofa verbracht hatte, blieb brav liegen. Remus hoffte inständig, dass er so sittsam und ruhig bleiben würde, bis Thalia später am Morgen kam.

Als Remus um eins von der Arbeit zurückkehrte, leistete Jimmy Thalia bereits Gesellschaft. Strolch hatte gerade einen zweiten Spaziergang hinter sich, begrüßte Remus freudig und legte sich dann zufrieden zwischen seine Füße.

„Gab es Beschwerden?" fragte Remus.

„Überhaupt nicht", lächelte Thalia. „Er hat ja hier einen Personal Trainer und eine hauptberufliche Streichlerin."

„Ich will auch ein Hund sein", behauptete Jimmy sofort. „Wenn du mich dann den ganzen Vormittag streichelst."

Sie lachte. „Ich? Ich dachte, meine Streicheleinheiten wären nicht gerade das, was dich glücklich machen würde, Jimmy."

„Ich sprach ja auch von vormittags", grinste Jimmy zurück. „Für den Nachmittag würde ich mir einen flotten Rüden im Stadtpark suchen."

Sie lachten. „Apropos Rüde", fuhr der ehemalige Seemann fort. „Habt ihr etwas von Gianni gehört?"

Thalia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na, dann werde ich gleich mal vorbei fahren. Mit dem Tänzer als Liebhaber wird er ja früh aufstehen müssen, unser armer Gianni. Morgengymnastik, Dehnübungen, Yoga und dann drei Salatblätter zum Frühstück, dazu den Saft einer halben ausgepressten Zitrone – aber wenn's ihn glücklich macht."

**oooOOOooo**

„Nein", sagte Thalia, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schob die Unterlippe vor.

„Aber Liebes, er ist dein Freund, und es ist doch nur ein Abendessen. Außerdem wird Armando nicht da sein, weil das Ballett heute Abend den „Nussknacker" aufführt." Leo redete bereits seit ein paar Minuten auf seine Frau ein, genau genommen seit Jimmy Giannis Einladung überbracht hatte.

„_Unseresgleichen_", spuckte sie wütend aus, und ihre Augen glitzerten vor Zorn.

Auch Remus hatte den Wortlaut von Giannis halbherziger Entschuldigung für Armandos Benehmen noch genau im Ohr. ‚_Tut mir Leid, Thalia", hatte er zu ihr gesagt. ‚Ich weiß, du magst ihn nicht, aber wenn wir allein sind oder unter Unseresgleichen ist er ganz anders._'

„Thalia, Schatz, das mag jetzt nicht das sein, was du gerne hören möchtest, aber ich bin lieber ehrlich: Giannis Kontakte zum Theater und zur Kulturszene insgesamt könnten für mich noch einmal wertvoll sein", sagte Leo.

„Es geht nicht um Kontakte, sondern um Freundschaft", beharrte Thalia.

„Das verstehe ich ja, aber du kennst doch Gianni, er schaltet nie sein Hirn, bevor er spricht."

Nun, damit hatte Leo nicht Unrecht, fand Remus.

„Das macht es nicht besser, eher im Gegenteil", fauchte Thalia.

Leo seufzte. „So kann man es durchaus sehen, und ich will dir auch gar nicht widersprechen, Liebling. Trotzdem wäre vielleicht gut, wenn du ihm sagst, wie sehr er dich verletzt hat mit dieser zugegeben wirklich dämlichen Bemerkung. Davon, dass du hier über deinem Groll brütest, leidet er nämlich kein bisschen. Und es ändert sich auch nichts."

Thalia schwieg.

Leo nahm einen weiteren Anlauf. „Gianni wird nicht gerade glücklich darüber sein, wenn du nicht kommst. Und du bist so unglücklich, dass es wehtut, dir dabei zuzusehen. Ich will nicht, dass du so unglücklich bist." Leo nahm Thalias Hand und küsste sie. Remus schluckte bitter an seiner Eifersucht, aber er beherrschte sich.

„Ich kann nicht garantieren, dass ich mich zurückhalten kann. Es könnte sein, dass ich ihn anschreie und ihm die Augen auskratze. Was ist dann mit deinen so wertvollen Kontakten, Leo?" fragte Thalia, und etwas Provozierendes lag in ihrem Ton.

„In diesem Fall, meine Liebe, werde ich damit leben müssen, dass dieser Kontakt ruiniert ist." Leo sagte es ruhig, als würde er eine Kleinanzeige vorlesen.

Remus war immer wieder über den dünnen Mann erstaunt. Mit all seinen schlechten Eigenschaften konnte man ihm eines jedenfalls nicht vorwerfen: mangelnde Loyalität gegenüber seiner Frau. Wann immer Thalia Hilfe brauchte, war Leo an ihrer Seite, es sei denn, er konnte sicher sein, dass einer ihrer Freunde ihr beisprang. Zwar wachte er immer noch über jeden Schritt, den sie tat, und er sorgte weiterhin dafür, dass sie mit Remus nie alleine war, aber der gesamte Umgang mit ihm war von Woche zu Woche entspannter geworden.

„Also gut, dann sag' ihm zu, Jimmy", lenkte sie schließlich ein. „Was ist mit dir, Remus?"

„Ich werde mitkommen", erklärte er schlicht. Er wollte gerne sehen, wie Gianni lebte, wenn er es nicht im Hinterzimmer eines Dritte-Welt-Ladens tat, und er wollte wissen, ob es ihm gut ging.

**oooOOOooo**

Eine Woche später war es endlich soweit: Um sieben schloss Thalia den Laden ab, und sie liefen die wenigen hundert Meter zur U-Bahnstation, um ins East-End zu fahren.  
Leo, wie immer ganz in intellektuelles Schwarz gehüllt, hielt Thalia an der Hand. Sie trug ein schlichtes, langes Kleid, dessen dunkelroter Samtstoff mit ihrem tizianfarbenen Haar um die Wette brillierte, das sie auch heute wieder hochgesteckt trug.  
Remus hielt sich still neben Jimmy, der mit Begeisterung vom letzten Wochenende erzählte, das er bei einem Freund an der See verbracht hatte.

„Weißt du, manchmal träume ich davon, hier alles hinzuschmeissen und irgendwo neu anzufangen. Irgendwo, wo der Wind richtig bläst und die Luft nach Salz schmeckt."

„Willst du wieder anheuern?" fragte Remus.

„Nicht wirklich", sagte Jimmy. „Wenn du nicht gerade Robben schlachten willst in Kanada oder Grönland, bezahlen die meisten Reedereien einfach zu wenig. Die Seeleute aus den Billigländern machen die Löhne kaputt. Sie können nichts dafür, dass man sie ausbeutet, aber so ist es nun mal. Und ein Kreuzfahrtschiff ist nichts für mich."

„Du würdest einen tollen Steward abgeben", neckte Thalia, die sich für einen Moment zu ihnen umdrehte. Sie zwinkerte den beiden zu. Remus wünschte sich sehr, sie wäre nicht so verdammt schön.

„Und mich von alten Vetteln antatschen lassen? Keine Chance!", erwiderte Jimmy. „Wenn ich mir wenigstens ein bisschen was aus Frauen machen würde... Es gibt so verdammt viele nette, hübsche Frauen, die allein sind. Mit denen man etwas aufbauen könnte, ein Geschäft, eine Familie haben. Aber ich bin einfach nicht interessiert."

„Eben sagtest du, sie sind nett und hübsch", fragte Remus nach.

„Ja. Ich bin ja auch nicht blind. Natürlich bemerke ich, wenn eine Frau schön ist oder einen tollen Charakter hat oder beides. Aber sexuell interessieren sie mich ungefähr so sehr wie... keine Ahnung...Rennpferde. Edel, schnell, schön, aber ich würde nicht mit ihnen...na, du weißt schon." Jimmy lachte rau.

„Was würdest du denn aufbauen wollen?" fragte Remus nach.

„Eine Segelschule, das wäre mein Traum", antwortete Jimmy, und Enthusiasmus lag in seiner Stimme. „Mir ist egal, ob hier im Norden oder irgendwo am Mittelmeer. Aber wenn mir mal der Richtige begegnen würde... das wär's, was ich mir wünschte."

Thalia drehte sich um. „Und wovon träumst du, Remus?" Ihre Augen waren plötzlich seltsam dunkel.

Remus schluckte eine spontane Antwort herunter, die sich in Leos Gegenwart sicher nicht sehr gut gemacht hätte; letzterer hatte sich nun auch zu ihm umgewandt.

„Ganz aktuell davon, diese Bahn noch zu erwischen", sagte Remus schnell. Die Linie, welche sie nehmen mussten, fuhr eben unten in die Station ein, und sie standen noch halbwegs oben auf der Rolltreppe.

Sie lachten, und die Gruppe legte einen Spurt ein, wobei Jimmy Thalia mit einer schnellen Bewegung über seine Schultern hob und mit ihr die Treppe hinunter rannte, da sie mit ihren hohen Stiefel nicht schnell genug hätte laufen können. Sie zeterte trefflich und theatralisch, Leo beschwerte sich lautstark über den vermeintlichen „Raub der Thalianerinnen" und verlangte grinsend Satisfaktion. Alle vier keuchten vernehmlich, aber sie hatten die Bahn noch um Haaresbreite erreicht. In der ganzen folgenden Frotzelei schien niemand zu bemerken, dass Remus die Frage nach seinen Träumen unbeantwortet gelassen hatte.  
Auf dem Weg von der letzten Station im East-End zu Giannis Apartment sagte Jimmy: „Ich hab' übrigens vielleicht eine Wohnung an der Hand für dich, Remus."

„Erzähl!" forderte Remus, der nun bereits zwei Wochen ohne Erfolg gesucht hatte. Das Stadtviertel, in dem er arbeitete, war zwar keines der teuren in London, aber mit seinem relativ geringen Lohn war es dennoch nicht einfach, etwas Geeignetes zu finden.

„Ist bei mir um die Ecke", erklärte Jimmy. „Das Haus ist ziemlich schäbig von außen, aber die Wohnung soll okay sein. Bisschen dunkel, aber trocken und auch warm, wenn du den Ofen anmachst. Ist ein Kohleofen, du müsstest also Briketts vom Keller hoch schleppen, und Warmwasser gibt es auch nur nach Anheizen des Badezimmerofens, aber es ist billig, und es sind sogar zwei Zimmer. Aber das Beste: Sie erlauben Hunde."

„Klingt toll", sagte Remus und sah zu Strolch hinunter, der fröhlich neben ihm hertrappelte.

„Huff!" machte der graue Mischling, als habe er das Gespräch verstanden.

„Wann kann ich es ansehen?" wollte Remus wissen.

„Geh' einfach morgen mal vorbei. Der Verwalter hat sein Büro zwei Häuser weiter im Erdgeschoß. Ach ja, der Tipp kam übrigens von Captain Bruchmueller."

„Der weiß, dass ich eine Bleibe suche?" fragte Remus irritiert.

„Der weiß alles, was in der Firma passiert, und du hast dich im Frühstücksraum nach einem Zimmer umgehört, weißt du noch?"

Sie hatten einen hell verputzten Altbau erreicht, an dem Thalia anhielt. Das Haus musste aus der Zeit der Jahrhundertwende stammen, und Remus stellte fest, dass es nur sechs Türschilder und Briefkästen hatte, obwohl es ziemlich groß zu sein schien. Sie stiegen die alten Holztreppen hinauf, die durch das gut gepflegte Treppenhaus führten, und Remus bewunderte die geätzten Glasscheiben im Jugenstildekor, die sich in den doppelflügeligen Holztüren einer jeden Wohnung befanden.  
Im dritten Stock blieben sie stehen.  
„Nero", stand auf dem Messingschild, und ein spanisch klingender, langer Name prangte auf einem mit Klebeband angebrachten Pappschild darüber, das jedoch immerhin doppelt so groß wie das Messingschild war und es zur Hälfte verdeckte. Remus vermutete, dass Giannis Vorname unter der Pappe verborgen war. Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, dass Gianni ja eine Kurzform war, und sein Freund vermutlich in Wirklichkeit „Giovanni" oder „Giuseppe" hieß. Neugierig hob Remus das Schildchen hoch. Der Namenszug darunter lautete: Gemino Nero.

„Willst du klingeln oder nicht?" fragte Thalia ungeduldig und klopfte gegen die Tür.

„Ich habe euch schon gehört!" rief es von drinnen, und dann öffnete sich der rechte Türflügel, und Gianni stand vor ihnen, ein Handtuch um die schmalen Hüften, eines als Turban um den Kopf gewickelt.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst", bemerkte Leo kühl und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Doch Thalia war schon an ihm vorbei und in Giannis weit geöffnete Arme geschlüpft.

„Meine Süße, ich hab' dich so vermisst", sagte der Halbnackte und küsste sie auf die Haare. „Es tut mir so Leid wegen meines Auftritts an dem Abend, ich schäme mich wirklich in Grund und Boden. Verzeih' mir, ja?"

„Das hat sie offensichtlich bereits", sagte Leo nüchtern und klaubte seine Freundin behutsam aus dem Armen von Mr. Bombastic. „Gib mir Thalia zurück und begrüß deine anderen Gäste", sagte er nicht einmal unfreundlich.

Gianni küsste und umarmte Jimmy ebenso enthusiastisch wie Remus, verlor bei Letzterem sein Handtuch und musste sich Jimmys heiteren Protest gefallen lassen, weil er es nicht bei ihm schon verloren hatte.

„Bedient euch schon mal an der Bar, ihr kennt euch ja aus", sagte Gianni und verschwand hinter einer Tür, die offenbar ins Bad führte.

Leo ging voraus, Hände in den Hosentaschen, und Remus folgte ihm und den anderen langsam, wobei er sich interessiert umsah.  
Die Wohnung war großzügig und beinahe elegant eingerichtet. Die Anzahl der Möbel war überschaubar, eine moderne Skulptur stand für sich allein und hell angestrahlt auf einem Podest, und im weitläufigen Wohn-Essbereich fand sich sogar Platz für ein Pianoforte.  
Im Kamin prasselte ein gemütliches Feuer – immerhin das hatte Gianni rechtzeitig geschafft – und der Tisch war bereits eingedeckt.

„Wow, sogar mit Silberbesteck heute", bewunderte Jimmy die Tafel.

Remus hielt in der Betrachtung des Chagall-Drucks an der Wand inne. Er konnte Silber kurz berühren, aber einen ganzen Abend lang mit Gabel und Messer aus diesem Edelmetall zu hantieren, würde ihm hässliche Brandblasen an den Fingern einbringen. Und falls sich nur ein winziges Stück des Materials von seiner Gabel ablöste… Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er dieses Dilemma lösen sollte.  
Doch er wurde vom Nachdenken über eine Lösung gründlich abgelenkt, als Leo Thalia den Mantel abnahm. Ihre Figur zeichnete sich überdeutlich unter dem bordeauxschimmernden Samt ab, und nur für einen kurzen Augenblick war er nicht auf der Hut, hatte er sein Mienenspiel nicht im Griff. Leo warf den Mantel über die Lehne des weißen Ledersofas, schenkte dann vier Gläser Port ein und servierte formvollendet auf einem Silbertablett. Als er Remus sein Glas reichte, beugte er sich zu ihm vor und zischte: „Ich habe gesehen, wie du sie ansiehst. Ich warne dich, lass die Finger von ihr." Seine Augen waren voll kalter Verachtung, während er freundlich lächelte und laut „Salut, Remus" sagte. Dann ging er zum Klavier, setzte sich und begann, Chopin zu spielen. So perfekt, zärtlich und mit einer Leidenschaft, die ihnen allen einen Schauer über die Haut jagte und sie in ehrfürchtiger Stille verharren ließ.

Doch Remus kam nicht dazu, sich von dem Schreck zu erholen, dass Leo ganz offenbar ein Herz besaß, wenn auch eines aus Eis, denn plötzlich stand Sirius mitten im Raum.

Sirius.

Gemini.

Gianni.

Er lächelte hinreißend, mit dieser Unbefangenheit, die selbst Askaban ihm nicht nehmen konnte, und applaudierte Leo frenetisch. Remus spürte Eifersucht hart und heiß in seinem Bauch aufsteigen, sie drängte wütend in seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände.

Doch Sirius hatte seinen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, und er eilte auf Remus zu und küsste ihn besänftigend auf die Wange.

„Hey, hey, welch ein Blues in deinem Blick."

Seine Barthaare kitzelten Remus an der Wange, die wie Feuer brannte.

„Leo, spiel was anderes. Chopin gibt Remus den Blues."

Natürlich war es Gianni, nicht Sirius, der eine Art langen mitternachtsblauen Kaftan trug, und Remus hatte dieses Gewand für einen Moment für eine Robe gehalten, sein Gehirn hatte ihm einen bitteren Streich gespielt. Aber es war Giannis Gesicht, in das er blickte, dem von Sirius so ähnlich, aber so ohne jeden Hauch von Askabans Schrecken darin. Es waren Giannis lebhafte grüne Augen, die jetzt besorgt über Remus' Gesicht huschten. Giannis schlanke, geschickte Hände, die Remus zum Tisch bugsierten, und unter dem Nagel des linken Ringfingers hing noch ein Rest Kettenfett vom Schrauben.

_Sirius ist tot, Sirius ist tot, Sirius ist tot. _

Remus wiederholte das Mantra, bis es ihm fast die Tränen in die Augen trieb, während Leo Gershwin spielte, „_Rhapsody in blue."_

Als schließlich alle um die Tafel herum platziert saßen, hatte sich Remus wieder einigermaßen gefangen. Thalia summte „Bei mir bist du schön", Jimmy und Leo diskutierten über Hermann Hesse als Maler, und Strolch lag leise schnarchend vor dem Kamin und ließ sich von den Flammen den Bauch wärmen. Sie hatten ihn zuhause bereits gefüttert.

Gianni trug einen gusseisernen Wok herein, aus dem es wunderbar nach Ingwer und Zitronengras duftete und holte dann noch eine Holzschüssel mit Jasminreis.  
Remus schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich - das vermaledeite Silberbesteck zu benutzen, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen stand an. Da schoss ein Gedanke durch seinen Kopf.

„Gianni, dürfte ich bitte Stäbchen haben?"

„Oh ja, ich auch!" rief Thalia begeistert.

„Klar, hol' ich", sagte Gianni. „Ich hab' fast vergessen, dass du kein Silberbesteck verträgst, Remus."

Die Welt steht still und wird dunkel und wieder hell. Was ist das für ein Mummenschanz? Werden sie jetzt alle ihre Masken vom Gesicht reißen, ist Thalia Hermine, Leo Severus und Gianni Sirius?  
Doch es geschieht nicht.

Gianni kam zurück, Stäbchen für alle in der Hand.

„Was hast du eben gesagt?" fragte Remus und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme zitterte.

„Ich hab' fast vergessen, dass du kein Silberbesteck magst, Remus. Hast du doch mal erzählt irgendwann. Aber Stäbchen passen sowieso viel besser, tolle Idee."

Der Abend rauschte an Remus vorbei, der Mühe hatte, den Gesprächen zu folgen und ab und zu durch ein Nicken seine geistige Anwesenheit zu bekunden. Er war tief in sich versunken. Sehr lange hatte er den Schmerz verdrängt, nicht zugelassen, die Wunde ignoriert, die Sirius' Tod schlug. Er musste kämpfen, funktionieren, das bewachen, was von seinem und Sirius' Rudel übrig geblieben war. Hätte Sirius gewusst, dass der Letzte, für den Remus noch kämpfen konnte, ausgerechnet Severus war, er hätte sich in seinem nicht vorhandenen Grab umgedreht.  
Aber Sirius war tot, und die Erkenntnis, wiewohl nicht neu, traf Remus mit ungebremster Wucht und der Schmerz, dem Raum und Zeit zu geben er sich so lange geweigert hatte, fraß jetzt unbarmherzig seinen Weg in sein ganzes Sein.  
Ausgerechnet hier, mitten unter den Freunden, die er neu gewonnen hatte, war er so einsam wie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr. Doch noch wahrte er mit eisernem Willen die Form. Er wollte ihnen den Abend nicht verderben, auf den sie sich schließlich alle so gefreut hatten.  
Am Ende des Weges jedoch war seine Kraft einfach aufgebraucht.

„Dir geht es aber nicht gut", sagte Thalia und sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Nicht besonders", antwortete Remus und ließ den Kopf auf den Unterarm sinken, der auf dem Tisch lag.

„Was ist los?" fragte Jimmy.

„Kopfschmerzen", entgegnete Remus knapp.

„Am besten legst du dich eine Weile hin", schlug Gianni vor. „Komm." Er nahm Remus bei der Schulter und führte ihn durch den Flur, weg vom Wohnzimmer und vom Licht, in einen dunklen kühlen Raum, in dem ein breites Bett mit kühlen Laken und Kissen auf ihn wartete, ihn aufnahm und Stille ihn tröstend umfing.

„Versuch, etwas zu schlafen", empfahl Gianni und strich ihm gedankenverloren über das kurze Haar.

Dann war er fort. Remus fand sich allein mit seiner Trauer, seiner erdrückenden Einsamkeit, und endlich konnte er weinen, lange und heftig, bis das Kissen nass war und sein Kopf zu platzen drohte.  
Es war nur der Anfang, der Strom noch lange nicht versiegt, aber schließlich waren die Tränen für diesen Abend verbraucht, und er sank in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als er erwachte. Eine kleine Lampe brannte, und er entdeckte Gianni, der mit einem Buch auf einem Sessel saß und las. Als er merkte, dass Remus wach war, blickte er auf, lächelte und gähnte.

„Vorgeschlafen?" fragte er. „Geht es dir besser?"

Remus nickte. „Ich habe euch den Abend ruiniert. Tut mir Leid", sagte er automatisch.

„Was für ein Quatsch", sagte Gianni und strich sich eine lange dunkle Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Wir hatten einen tollen Abend, auch ohne dich."

„Sind die anderen gegangen?" wollte Remus wissen.

„Schon vor einer Stunde. Jimmy hat Strolch mitgenommen. Es ist gleich zwei Uhr. Musst du arbeiten morgen?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann bleib am besten hier. Jetzt alleine U-Bahn zu fahren ist nicht besondern klug. Zuviel zwielichtiges Volk unterwegs."

„Obdachlose zum Beispiel", sagte Remus.

„Ich dachte mehr Kleinkriminelle und Skins", sagte Gianni augenzwinkernd.

„Dein Freund wird nicht besonders erbaut sein, wenn er einen Fremden in seinem Bett vorfindet", gab Remus zu bedenken.

„Armando kommt nicht mehr", sagte Gianni ruhig.

„Was? Aber warum?" erkundigte sich Remus teilnahmsvoll.

Ein bitteres Lächeln huschte über Giannis schönes Gesicht, dem sein dunkler Bartansatz einen bläulichen Schatten verlieh.

„Ich habe ihn rausgeschmissen. Er hatte mich ja schon öfter betrogen, aber dieses Mal habe ich ihn im Hof des Theaters zwischen den Mülltonnen mit einem der Jungköche erwischt. Es gab eine Riesenszene mit Tränen und Beteuerungen, dass es ihm Leid tue, es sei über ihn gekommen, es bedeutet nichts, ich bedeute ihm alles. .. na, du weißt schon. Ich musste wieder hoch in die Maske, und es war verdammt schwer, eine ruhige Hand zu bewahren, das kann ich dir versichern. Beinahe hätte ich Rickman verhunzt."

„Den Schauspieler?" fragte Remus.

„Den Müllmann. Was glaubst du denn, natürlich den Schauspieler. Ich habe dann Fanny, unsere zweite Visagistin angerufen und sie gebeten, mich abzulösen. Zum Glück war sie zuhause und hatte Zeit. Dann bin ich hierher gefahren. Armando lag da, wo du jetzt liegst, allerdings war er anderweitig beschäftigt. Und nicht allein."

Remus betrachtete die Kissen und das Bett.

„Keine Angst, ich hab' die Laken gewechselt", sagte Gianni trocken.

„So war's nicht gemeint", erwiderte Remus. „Wen hatte er denn dabei?"

„Meinen Lehrling", erwiderte Gianni, beinahe schon heiter. „Siebzehn Jahr, blondes Haar,…"

„Oh", sagte Remus. „Wusste er, dass es dein Auszubildender…"

„Ja, verdammt! Natürlich wusste er es." Gianni zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch und suchte dann in seinem Morgenrock nach einem Taschentuch. "Zweimal in einer Nacht, das ist selbst für Armando ein Rekord." Er sah aus dem Fenster.

„Erzähl' mir von deinem Sirius", fordert er plötzlich. „War er dir treu?"

Remus schluckte. Das war so ziemlich die letzte Frage, die er erwartet hatte. Er setzte sich auf, schob sich ein Kissen in den Rücken, zog die Knie ein und umschlang sie mit den Armen.  
„Die Frage ist nicht präzise genug gestellt", sagte er schließlich leise. „Sirius war nicht der Typ, der sich auf eine Person festlegen konnte….und dann, in gewisser Weise auch doch. Er war loyal wie kein Zweiter, fixiert auf mich bis hin dazu, eine sehr passable Nervensäge zu sein. Ich musste nie fürchten, dass er einem anderen sein Herz schenken würde – oder einer anderen." Remus lächelte versonnen. „Wenigstens nicht auf Dauer", schränkte er ein. „Ich wusste, er würde immer wieder zurückkommen. Aber er hatte eine ziemlich Schwäche für schöne Frauen – und die Frauen für ihn."

„Wie oft…?"

„Unzählige Male. Ich habe die Strichliste in meinem Kopf irgendwann aufgegeben." Remus seufzte.

„Und es hat dir nichts ausgemacht?" Giannis Augen waren weit vor Spannung auf die Antwort.

„Natürlich hat es weh getan", gab Remus zu. „Nicht genug zu sein ist niemals…erfreulich."

Gianni stand plötzlich auf, ließ den sternenhimmelblauen Kaftan über die Schultern gleiten und lehnte sich auf ein Kissen, das auf dem Bett lag. Er trug einen Slip unter einer fast durchsichtigen Seidenhose, der mehr preis gab als er verbarg.

„Gianni…" sagt Remus warnend, aber das Spiel der geschmeidigen Muskeln unter der seidenmatten Haut verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. ‚Er ist so sehr wie Sirius', wisperte eine schmeichelnde Stimme in Remus' Kopf. Giannis grüne Augen zogen Remus in ihren Bann.

„Wie würde es dir gefallen, jemandem genug zu sein, Remus?"

Giannis Gesicht war plötzlich nah vor Remus, und er konnte den warmen Atem des anderen auf seinem Hals spüren. Remus spürte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte.

‚Mach die Augen zu, es wird sein, als wäre es Sirius', zischelte die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf wieder. Remus' Mund wurde trocken. Er hatte Sirius so sehr vermisst, und wenn er nun nachgab, konnte es für ein paar Momente beinahe so sein wie früher. Er wollte Gianni diese Grausamkeit nicht antun, nur berührt zu werden, weil er einem anderen glich, doch Gianni schien sich dafür überhaupt nicht zu interessieren. Und er machte es Remus schwer zu widerstehen, unendlich schwer. Zwei lange Finger strichen sanft mit den Kuppen über Remus' Wange, von seinem Ohr zu seinem Mundwinkel, er berührte seine Lippen, und Remus' Blut folgte der Spur der Berührung. Und dann war es Remus' Körper, dessen Bedürfnisse er so lange ignoriert hatte, den er kaum einmal selbst berührt hatte, der seine bittersüße Niederlage besiegelte. Seine Hände, die sich in Giannis nachtschwarze Haare gruben und ihn nah zu sich zogen, sein Mund, der gierig die Lippen des anderen erforschte und sein Unterleib, in dem sich die Spannung zu einer fast schmerzhaften Erektion ballte, und der sich hart an den des anderen Mannes presste.

Er war viel zu lange allein, er ist viel zu lange nicht so berührt worden, als dass er Giannis Leidenschaft und seiner eigenen Sehnsucht nach Nähe und Wärme jetzt noch irgendetwas entgegen zu setzen hätte. Erhitzt und keuchend überlässt er sich schließlich Giannis Händen und dem heißen Strom, den sie auf seiner Haut, in seinem Körper entfachen, den sie über seinen Magen und seinen Nabel hinunter zwischen seine Hüften treiben, bis Reibung und Hitze seine Erregung steigern und immer noch steigern, so sehr, dass er glaubt, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, seinen Brustkorb zu sprengen. Er wird zerplatzen und vergehen, und er kann nicht mehr warten, es nicht mehr aushalten, und dann passiert es tatsächlich. Aufstöhnend und zuckend kommt er in Giannis Hand, und der Dunkelhaarige trinkt die erstickten Schreie von seinen Lippen.  
Mühsam ringt Remus nach Luft. Sein Körper glitzert vor Schweiß, und er weiß für einen Moment nicht, wohin mit seinem Blick, doch dann findet er einen Fokus in Giannis ruhigen Augen und das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht.

„Entschuldigung", keucht Remus. „Ich war wohl zu schnell."

Gianni lacht sein unbefangenes, sattes Lachen.

„Kann man so sagen. Aber es ist ja noch ein bisschen Nacht übrig."  
Seine Lippen finden Remus' Mund, seine Zunge folgt ihnen, und nur zu bald findet sich Remus in einem verwirrenden, erhitzten Knäuel aus Zungen, Lippen, Gliedern und Gliedmaßen, seine Haut brennt sanft, wo Gianni ihn beißt, nein, mit den Zähnen streichelt, bis er die richtige Position gefunden hat. Weiches Haar drückt sich gegen Remus' Rücken, Gianni hat die Arme um Remus Bauch geschlungen und presst ihn jetzt gegen das Kissen. Unwillkürlich geht Remus auf die Knie, drängt sein Gesäß gegen Giannis Hüfte, und er spürt, wie seine Oberschenkel zittern. Er hatte schon immer ein bisschen Angst vor dem ersten Schmerz, aber Gianni ist sacht und behutsam, als er in ihn eindringt, er scheint es nicht eilig zu haben. Er flüstert Koseworte in Remus' Ohr, etwas, das Sirius nie getan hat, der es stets eilig hatte, ans Ziel zu kommen mit Remus unter sich. Der plötzliche Gedanke an Sirius lässt Remus verkrampfen, Gianni stöhnt auf, doch dann zieht er sich ein Stück zurück und streichelt dem Wolf die Angst von der Haut, bis sie in Erregung kippt. Remus ist wieder hart und Giannis Hände sind sanft und geschickt, lenken ihn ab vom dem leichten Schmerz, der sich mit Lust mischt, immer mehr. Schließlich fallen sie beide in einen langsamen Rhythmus aus Drängen und Nachgeben, der sich beschleunigt, so wie ihr Herzschlag und ihre Atmung, immer mehr und schneller, bis sie verschmelzen, Remus hört Gianni stöhnen und spürt die Konvulsionen, er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht seinen Namen zu rufen, den er dann doch keuchend flüstert, während er zum der Höhepunkt kommt und sich hart und pochend auf das Laken ergießt. „Sirius, Sirius."  
Er bricht unter dem Körper den anderen zusammen, und er fühlt sich so dermaßen schuldig und beschämt, dass er kaum wagt, ihn anzusehen.  
Gianni ist plötzlich erstarrt, seine Muskeln sind hart unter der samtigen Haut und etwas steifbeinig kommt er in die Höhe.  
Es dauert eine Weile, bis Remus erkennt, dass es nicht Sirius' geflüsterter Name ist, der Gianni in die Vertikale treibt, sondern das Drehen des Schlüssels in der Wohnungstür und Schritte im Flur.

Dort steht Armando, in der Hand seine Ballettschuhe, und plötzlich wirkt der Spanier lange nicht mehr so arrogant wie noch vor zwei Wochen, sondern zerbrechlich und unsicher.

„Gianni, wieso bist du denn….?" Armando stößt die Tür zum Schlafzimmer auf, die Deckenbeleuchtung blendet grell, doch Remus kann die Verletztheit in den Augen des Tänzers sehen, als er das Bett mit den zerwühlten Laken und Decken sieht, mit einem fremden Mann darin, und dazu Gianni, der nackt und sehr gelassen in der Tür lehnt.

„Ich hoffe, es tut richtig weh, mein Geliebter", sagt Gianni finster. „Denn so hat es sich für mich angefühlt, gestern Abend."

Gianni zieht die Tür zu, aber Remus wird dennoch unfreiwillig Zeuge der Szene, die sich jetzt im Flur davor abspielt. Schreie, Schuldzuweisungen, hysterisches Kreischen, Schluchzen, Zornesausbrüche und das Bersten von Geschirr. Gianni und Armando schenken einander nichts und sie lassen auch nichts aus, inklusive der schlimmsten Flüche in spanischer und italienischer Sprache, die Remus jemals gehört hat.

Schließlich knallt eine Tür – es ist die Wohnungstür – und endlich wird es still.

„'Tschuldige, dass du das mit anhören musstest", sagt Gianni, ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, als er ins Schlafzimmer zurückkehrt, als wäre er eben Händewaschen gewesen. Mit einem Schwung wirft er sich neben Remus auf das Bett und will nach seiner Hand greifen. „Wo waren wir?"

„Fass mich nicht an!" knurrt Remus. „Du hast gewusst, dass er kommen würde, nicht wahr? Du…du hast es geplant."

„Seit ich dich hier ins Bett gesteckt habe, ja." Gianni streitet nichts ab. „Ich wollte, dass er einmal erlebt, wie das ist. Wie es sich anfühlt, so hintergangen zu werden."

„Du hast mich angelogen." Remus kocht vor Wut. Es kommt nicht häufig vor, aber gerade jetzt hat er sich kaum noch in der Gewalt. Der Mond ist nicht mehr so weit, nur noch ein paar Tage.

„Ja", gibt Gianni freimütig zu. „Ich musste dich ja irgendwie ins Bett kriegen."

Remus muss ganz ans andere Ende des Zimmers, um der Versuchung zu widerstehen, Gianni anzugreifen.

„Du hast mich benutzt, um ihm weh zu tun!" schreit er den anderen Mann an.

„Ja. Und das ist nur die erste Wahrheit." Gianni kommt langsam näher. „Ja, ich habe dich benutzt. Ja, ich habe gelogen, um dich ins Bett zu kriegen, als sich die Gelegenheit bot."

„Bleib wo du bist", knurrt Remus, und er spürt, dass seine Augen sich verändern.

„Ja, es tut mir nicht mal Leid. Weil es gut war. Diese Genugtuung eben war gut. Das ist die zweite Wahrheit. Und der Sex mit dir war gut. Ich wusste, dass es gut sein würde, als ich gespürt habe, wie du auf meine Hände reagiert hast, als ich dich mit dieser Salbe eingerieben habe, weißt du noch? Aber das Gefühl, das hatte ich schon vorher. Sogar schon, als du mir am ersten Abend gegenüber gesessen hast. Das ist die dritte Wahrheit."

Gianni steht direkt vor Remus. „Ich wollte dich so sehr. Ich habe ihn wirklich im Hof erwischt, das stimmt. Nur rausgeschmissen hatte ich ihn noch nicht. Und ich wollte ihm wehtun. Aber das ist nur die Nebenhandlung, verstehst du? Denn obwohl benutzt, bist du nicht das Mittel zum Zweck. Du bist der Sinn".

Giannis Augen leuchten beinahe im Dämmerlicht. Remus weiß nicht mehr, ob er ihn erwürgen will oder ob er einfach gehen sollte, aber die Aussicht auf einen Marsch durch die Kälte an diesem frühen Morgen ist nicht sehr anziehend. Lange nicht so anziehend wie Gianni, auf den er so wütend ist, der ihm jedoch gerade sehr umständlich gesagt hat, wie sehr er ihn will.  
Plötzlich sind da wieder Hände in seinem Gesicht und Lippen auf seinem Mund, und Remus stellt fest, dass er trotz der Wut im Bauch immer noch nicht genug hat von dem warmen Körper des Anderen, von seinem Duft und den Gefühlen, die seine geschickten, sanften Hände in ihm auslösen. Nicht genug von der so greifbaren Erinnerung an Sirius; Sirius, den er so sehr vermisst und den er in Giannis Armen endlich wieder spüren kann.  
Diesmal ist es Remus, der den Rhythmus vorgibt, der Gianni auf die Knie zwingt und Besitz von ihm ergreift, wild und mit Wut und mit roher Kraft, bis sich das Zimmer um sie beide dreht und er keuchend auf dem Rücken des schönen Dunkelhaarigen zusammenbricht, um später immer noch schwer atmend die roten Striemen nachzuzeichnen, die seine Nägel auf Giannis seidiger Haut hinterlassen haben.

„Was für ein Tier ist das, was du in dir beherbergst?" fragt Gianni, der erschöpft und schweißnass neben Remus im Bett liegt.

„Ein Wolf", sagt Remus, „und das ist die erste _meiner_ Wahrheiten."

* * *

**TBC**


	13. Die Elfe

**Ein Strolch zum Verlieben**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

_Guten Abend, meine lieben Lesenden!_

_Da ich es morgen vielleicht doch nicht schaffe, ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen, gibt es heute ein etwas kürzeres Kapitelchen, das ich ausdrücklich meiner wundervollen und sehr fleißigen Beta widme._

_Für die tollen und vielen Reviews bedanke ich mich bei Euch allen. Soweit möglich, habe ich sie alle beantwortet. _

_To slash or not to slash – ich will hier kein Forum zu dem Thema eröffnen, ich kann sowohl die Enttäuschung derjenigen verstehen, die aufgrund meiner bisherigen Geschichten hier derartiges nicht erwartet haben als auch mich freuen über den Enthusiasmus von denen, die geschrieben haben: Endlich tut sie's. Ich will hier weder versprechen, dass der Rest der Geschichte frei sein wird von homoerotischen Szenen noch das Gegenteil bekunden, denn dann würde ich ja einen Teil des Endes voraus nehmen, und das möchte ich nicht. Im Vordergrund werden bei mir jedoch immer die Beziehungen der Charaktere untereinander stehen, ihre Menschlichkeit im Umgang miteinander (von echten Tieren abgesehen), und dazu gehören mitunter auch romantische Interaktionen, wie Textehexes Snape es mal so schön formulierte. Ich würde mich daher freuen, wenn auch die Leute weiter mitlesen (wie Pete, Bine und Berserkgorilla), die nicht so sehr viel mit Slash anfangen können. Es wird nicht das beherrschende Thema dieser Geschichte sein, das verspreche ich._

_Weil ich es im Vorwort zum letzten Kapitel vergessen habe zu erwähnen (Asche auf mein Büßergewand!): Die Idee, Gianni mit Vornamen "Gemino" (Zwilling - übrigens auch ein Sternbild) zu nennen, ist nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen, sondern stammt von der klugen Nicole. Danke für die Schenkung!  
_

* * *

**13. Die Elfe**

Es war bereits Mittag, als Remus an diesem regnerischen Tag das Haus im East-End verließ und sich auf den Weg ‚nachhause', zum Laden, machte. Er war nicht zum Essen geblieben, sondern hatte nach dem späten Aufwachen schnell geduscht und war fast schon aus Giannis Wohnung geflohen. Zu viel war zu schnell geschehen, und er musste nachdenken, bevor er Entscheidungen treffen konnte. Gianni wollte, dass er seine wenigen Sachen und Strolch, den Jimmy gestern Nacht mitgenommen hatte, einpackte und zu ihm zog. Einfach so, nach einer Nacht, die man nun beim besten Willen nicht als harmonisch bezeichnen konnte. Doch auch wenn Giannis Nähe für Remus Wärme und eine seltsame Vertrautheit bedeutete, auch wenn ihm jede einzelne von Giannis sanften, lustvollen Berührungen unendlich gut getan hatte, und auch wenn er Sirius so sehr ähnelte, dass Remus fast vergessen hatte, dass Gianni nicht Sirius war, blieb er unsicher. Er hatte gerade begonnen, sich ein eigenes, unabhängiges Leben aufzubauen. Nach Jahren der finanziellen Abhängigkeit vom Orden und von Sirius, nach den Monaten auf der Straße ohne einen einzigen Freund, wußte er den Wert seiner Anstellung beim Paketservice und eines eigenen Einkommens sehr wohl zu schätzen. Ein gemeinsames Wohnen mit Gianni würde schon an der Entfernung zwischen seiner Arbeit und der zweifellos luxuriösen Bleibe im East-End scheitern. Gianni hatte versichert, dass er morgens auf Strolch aufpassen würde, aber Remus scheute die Abhängigkeit, die dann sowohl finanziell als auch hinsichtlich des Hundes bestehen würde.

Und es gab noch so viel mehr zu bedenken….

Vor allem jedoch ließen Remus die merkwürdigen Äußerungen Leos Thalia gegenüber nicht los.  
Was an ihr mochte so grässlich sein, dass niemand außer Leo sie würde ansehen wollen? Sie war schön, klug, sanftmütig, fleißig. Natürlich war sie auch impulsiv, halsstarrig und ein bisschen weltfremd. Thalia war weder eine Veela noch eine Werwölfin. Remus hatte intensiv darüber nachgedacht, aber sie trug einen silbernen Ring an der rechten Hand, und auch wenn ihre Haare sicher nicht von Natur aus diese tizianrote Farbe hatten, war sie keinesfalls silberblond. Natürlich gab es Dämonen – aber keiner von denen würde einen Dritte-Welt-Laden als Tarnung eröffnen. Sie makelten Immobilien oder arbeiteten als Broker und Investmentberater, jedenfalls verkauften sie keinen Kaffee aus fairem Handel.

An der U-Bahnstation im West-End angekommen, beschloss Remus, noch einen Umweg zu machen und den Verwalter des Hauses aufzusuchen, in dem laut Jimmys Aussage eine Wohnung leer stand.  
Er fand den Mann, ein dreckiges Feinrippunterhemd und eine schlabberige Sporthose tragend, in dem verrauchten Verwaltungsbüro. Auf einem kleinen Fernseher lief viel zu laut eine Sportübertragung, und der Mann hatte wenig Verständnis für die ‚Störung'. Mißmutig leierte er die Mietkonditionen herunter, und Jimmy hatte Recht gehabt: Die Wohnung war billig. Der Verwalter gab Remus die Schlüssel und schickte ihn alleine los, um sich die Zimmer anzusehen.  
Die Wohnung war nicht groß, zwei kleine Zimmer, eines davon mit einem Holzofen, das andere mit einem Holzherd und einem Waschbecken. Die Fenster gingen zur Straße hin, auch sie waren eher klein. Der Wandanstrich war verbraucht und grau, aber Schimmelflecken konnte er nirgends entdecken. Der grobe Holzfußboden war alt, aber die dicken Eichenbohlen strahlten etwas Gemütliches aus. Das Bad befand sich einen halben Treppenabsatz tiefer; es war mit einem Badeofen ausgestattet, in dem man sicher nicht mehr Wasser als für eine kurze Dusche erhitzen konnte. Dafür würde es schnell gehen. Anders als die Wohnung war es blitzblank geputzt. Der Verwalter hatte ihm erzählt, dass er Bad und Toilette mit der Wohnung gegenüber würde teilen müssen, dies war auch der Grund für den annehmbaren Preis.  
Remus klingelte. Er wollte zumindest einen Eindruck von den Leuten haben, mit denen er das Badezimmer gemeinsam nutzen sollte.  
Er hörte flinke Schritte, dann wurde die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet. Eine Kette verhinderte, dass sie weiter aufschwang. Remus sah in das Gesicht eines etwa fünfjährigen, indischen Mädchens.

„Hi", sagte er. „Ist deine Mutter da?"

„Mum arbeitet noch. Ich darf nicht weiter aufmachen." Sie sah ihn aus großen dunklen Augen an.

„Ich bin wegen der Wohnung gegenüber von eurer hier", sagte Remus. „Wann kommt deine Mutter denn wieder?"

„Die kommt um vier, dann ist die Arbeit vorbei, und wir gehen auf den Spielplatz."

In diesem Moment wurden Schritte auf der Treppe vernehmbar, und ein etwa zwölfjähriger Junge stapfte herauf und sah Remus mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen misstrauisch an. Er war offenbar der Bruder des Mädchens, jedenfalls hatte er die gleichen schwarzen Haare und mandelförmigen Augen.

„Was wollen Sie von meiner Schwester?" fragte er mürrisch.

„Hallo", sagte Remus und lächelte neutral. „Ich interessiere mich für die Wohnung hier und wollte meine neuen Nachbarn kennen lernen. Immerhin gibt es nur ein Badezimmer."

„Na, dann hoff' ich, .Sie sind nicht so'n Dreckschwein wie der Typ, der vorher da gewohnt hat. Der hat immer neben das Klo gekotzt, und einen Lappen hatte der noch nie in der Hand."

Remus holte tief Luft. „Ich kann dir versichern, junger Mann, dass ich selbst an einem sauberen Badezimmer interessiert bin."

Er nickte dem Jungen zu und verließ das Haus. Eine halbe Stunde später hatte er den unterschriebenen Mietvertrag in der Hand. Die Tatsache, dass er beim Paketservice arbeitete und eine Anzahlung von fünfzig Pfund, schien ausreichend Gewähr für eine pünktliche Mietzahlung.

Er schlenderte langsam zurück in Richtung von Thalias Laden. Er konnte heute bereits umziehen, wenn er wollte; der Schlüssel klimperte leise in seiner Manteltasche.

**oooOOOooo**

Als er den Laden betrat, wunderte sich Remus, dass Thalia dort war. Eigentlich verbrachte sie die Sonntage stets in ihrer Wohnung mit Leo und hatte das kleine Geschäft geschlossen. Strolch schoss hinter dem Kassentisch hervor und begrüßte ihn überschwänglich mit Schwanzwedeln und lautem Gebell.  
Als Remus, der ausgiebig Streicheleinheiten verteilen musste, wieder aufblickte, lag ein warmes, leicht spöttisches Lächeln auf Thalias Lippen.

„Na", sagte sie. „Wie man hört, geht es dir besser. Du musst einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen haben, Gianni hat schon dreimal angerufen hier."

Remus spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen stieg. Wie viel hatte Gianni ihr bereits erzählt?

„Was tust du denn heute im Laden?" fragte er, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ich lasse mich hinsichtlich meines Vorrats an leichten Heiltees und –kräutern beraten", antwortete Thalia. Sie wies mit einer Hand in Richtung der Regale, und in diesem Moment trat eine Elfe hinter selbigen hervor.  
Remus hätte schwören können, dass es eine Elfe war, jedenfalls für den ersten Moment. Sie ähnelte jedoch in keiner Weise einem der kleinen Hauselfen, wie er sie aus Hogwarts kannte, sondern schien direkt den Tolkien'schen Werken entstiegen.  
Die Fremde trug einen fließenden, seidengrauen Mantel, der die Farbe ihrer langen, offen über den Rücken fallenden blonden Haare sanft unterstrich. Sie hatte ein ebenmäßiges Gesicht mit klugen grauen Augen, die sich hinter einer schmalen Brille versteckten. Ihr Teint war von der gleichen, ätherisch durchscheinenden Art wie der Thalias, nur dass sie kürzlich eine Weile unter südlicher Sonne verbracht haben musste, denn ihre zarte Haut war tatsächlich von einem matten Bronzehauch überzogen, der im englischen Grau vermutlich nicht lange Bestand haben würde. Als die Waldelfe nun auf Remus zuging, bemerkte er, dass ihre Formen nicht ganz so schmal waren, wie er es anhand ihrer Erscheinung vermutet hatte. Doch auch der Grund entging seinen scharfen Augen nicht: Die Frau erwartete ein Kind.

„Das ist meine Freundin Virginia", stellte Thalia sie vor. „Gina, das ist Remus, von dem ich dir schon erzählt habe."

Virginia reichte Remus eine schmale, kühle Hand und schenkte ihm ein schalkhaftes Lächeln. „Ich habe schon sehr viel von Ihnen gehört, Remus. Sie jetzt persönlich kennen zu lernen, ist mir eine große Freude."

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits", erwiderte Remus. „Ich vermute, Sie sind die Virginia, der die Apotheke an der Querstraße hinter dem libanesischen Restaurant gehört." Thalia hatte von ihrer Freundin erzählt, er erinnerte sich. Er vermutete, dass er sie noch nie getroffen hatte, weil sie Thalia aufgrund der Öffnungszeiten der Apotheke nur abends in ihrer Wohnung besuchte. Remus wusste jedoch auch, dass Thalia abends oft bei Virginia war.

Letztere nickte jetzt. „Waren Sie schon einmal da?"

„Bisher noch nicht", entgegnete Remus. „Apotheke gehören nicht zu den Orten, wo man Gegenstände des täglichen Bedarfs erwirbt."

Die Apothekerin lachte. „Sie glauben gar nicht, was bei manchen Leuten alles zum täglichen Bedarf zählt."

In diesem Augenblick klingelte wieder das Telefon. Thalia blickte auf das Display und warf Remus entnervt ihr Handy zu. „Für dich. Gianni. Schon wieder."

Remus nahm das Handy und verließ den Laden.

Gianni bestand darauf, Remus am selben Abend noch zu treffen. Dieser protestierte zwar zunächst, da er Zeit zum Nachdenken benötigte und am nächsten Morgen wieder in aller Frühe arbeiten musste. Gianni versprach, nicht zu lange zu bleiben - „wirklich nur auf einen Kaffee" – und Remus kehrte nach drinnen zurück. Die beiden Frauen saßen am Tisch, tranken Tee und sahen sich Urlaubsbilder an. Remus erfuhr, dass Virginia mit ihrem Freund im Skiurlaub in der Schweiz gewesen war. Das erklärte die vielen schneebedeckten Gipfel, rustikalen Chalets und Mützen- und Schalbilder von Virginia auf den Fotos.

„Hast du gar kein Bild von deinem Freund auf diesem Film?" fragte Thalia.

„Er hat die ganze Zeit fotografiert", erwiderte Virginia. „Er ist ganz verrückt danach. Auf dem anderen Film, den ich dir eben gezeigt habe, ist ein einziges Foto von uns beiden gewesen, du hast es ja gesehen. Und auch jenes eine existiert nur, weil ich darauf bestanden habe! Du hättest sehen sollen, wie er den armen Mann belauert hat, dem ich die Kamera in die Hand gedrückt hatte."

Eine halbe Stunde später kamen Leo und auch Jimmy, die beide Virginia erfreut begrüßten.  
Nur kurze Zeit darauf tauchte Gianni auf.

„Wie schön, alle da!" freute er sich, als er den Kopf zur Tür herein steckte. „Hey, was sehen meine Augen? Sonne in dieser kleinen Stube! Bergsonne!"  
Er stürzte förmlich auf Virginia zu und zog sie in eine heftige Umarmung. „Wie war dein Urlaub, schönste aller Alchemistinnen?"

„Gianni, erdrück sie nicht!" mahnte Thalia lachend. „Denk' an das Baby."

Gianni entließ die Blondine aus seiner Umarmung, betrachtete sie jedoch mit dem entzückten Blick eines stolzen Bruders. „Zeig' mal den Babybauch. Hast du das tolle Piercing noch?"

„Gianni!" beschwerte sich Virginia und lief rot an, aber sie ließ ihn mit seinen schmalen Händen über ihren Bauchansatz streicheln.

„Du wirst auch mit Riesenbabybauch noch wie eine Waldnymphe aussehen!" versicherte Gianni, dann stieg er nach hinten über die Couch, wo Remus saß, drängelte sich zwischen ihn und Thalia und küsste ihn vor versammelter Mannschaft auf den Mund.

Thalia und Virginia lächelten, aber Leo zog ärgerlich die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wen von uns hast du außer Virginia und mir eigentlich noch nicht geküsst, Remus?" fragte er ärgerlich.

„Nur kein Neid! Es ist nicht wie du denkst, Leo", erwiderte Gianni strahlend. „Ich habe ihn verführt, nicht umgekehrt." Er schlang demonstrativ die Arme um Remus.

„Gianni, du bist das ungefähr promiskuitivste Wesen, das mir je begegnet ist", spottete Thalia. Nichts Böses oder Eifersüchtiges lag in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, im Gegenteil, es schien, als freue sie sich für die Freunde. Remus wusste nicht, wie er mit der Mischung aus Zuneigung und Zorn Gianni gegenüber umgehen sollte, der sich über alle Regeln hinwegsetzte, indem er ihn in eine nicht nur peinliche Situation brachte, sondern auch noch ignorierte, dass es bis auf die gemeinsame Nacht nichts Verbindliches zwischen ihnen gab. Wie Sirius, dachte er. Genauso rücksichtslos, genauso unreflektiert. Aber Sirius und Remus hatte eine lange Freundschaft verbunden, die manches erlaubte, was sonst unmöglich gewesen wäre.  
Remus fühlte sich zwar Gianni verbunden, er mochte den sympathischen Draufgänger, der ihn so sehr an Sirius erinnerte. Aber genau da lag das Problem. Wie viel von dem, das er für den lebhaften Mann empfand, resultierte aus dessen Ähnlichkeit mit Sirius und Remus' Sehnsucht nach dem toten Freund?

„Ich muss dann mal los", sagte Jimmy und hustete.

„Für mich wird es jetzt auch Zeit", erklärte Virginia.

„Soll ich dich noch bis zur Apotheke begleiten?" fragte Jimmy.

„Das wäre wirklich schön", freute sich Virginia und erhob sich grazil, besonnte noch einmal die kleine Runde mit ihrem Elfenlächeln und machte sich dann mit Jimmy auf den Weg. Thalia entschied, die beiden auch noch ein Stück zu begleiten, und Leo verkündete, dass er noch zu arbeiten habe.

„Bleiben du und ich übrig", grinste Gianni. „Und du natürlich", fügte er an zu Strolch gewandt hinzu, der ihm die zottelige Schnauze auf das Knie legte. „Du armer Hund, keiner hat dir etwas von dem Kuchen abgegeben. Warte mal, Jimmy hat sein Stück gar nicht aufgegessen. Du magst doch Erdbeerquark-Törtchen?"

Strolch leckte sich aufgeregt über die Nase und nahm dann mit größter Vorsicht ein Stückchen des rosa Kuchens aus Giannis Hand.

„Ich muss mit dir reden", sagte Remus zu Gianni.

„Komm, das Stückchen wird ihm schon nicht schaden", erwiderte dieser.

„Ich meine nicht die Unarten, die du meinem Hund anerziehst", sagte Remus.

„Gut, denn er ist sehr artig", lobte Gianni, und es war nicht ganz klar, ob er mit dem Lob die Manieren des Hundes oder Remus' Erklärung hinsichtlich dessen Erziehung durch Gianni meinte.

„Das ist er. Aber du bist es nicht." Remus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Gianni und sah Remus scheinbar ahnungslos an.

„Du kannst hier nicht einfach reinstürmen, mich abküssen und dann erklären, dass wir ein Liebespaar sind, ohne letzteren Sachverhalt überhaupt erst einmal mit mir zu klären."

„Was gibt's denn da zu klären?" wunderte sich Gianni. „War doch gut gestern. Du hattest deinen Spaß, und erzähl mir nicht anderes."

Remus strich sich durch die Haare. „Spaß… ich weiß nicht. Ich würde es anders bezeichnen. Aber wie auch immer, Sex zu haben und eine Beziehung zu haben, das sind zwei völlig unterschiedliche Dinge."

Gianni runzelte die Stirn. „Ach so läuft das. Du hattest einen One-Night-Stand, deine Neugier ist gestillt, und jetzt reicht es dir. Schön, dass du mir das sagst, nachdem es alle meine Freunde wissen."

„Oh bitte", sagte Remus, ohne weiter auf den sarkastischen Tonfall Giannis einzugehen. „Ich habe überhaupt nichts gesagt, und von mir hätte auch keiner etwas erfahren. Aber du hast mich einfach überfahren eben, was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? ‚Tut mir leid, Leute, aber Gianni sieht das ganz falsch?' Hast du dir mal überlegt, dass ich vielleicht Zeit brauche, um mit dieser neuen Situation umzugehen? Dass ich die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht vielleicht nicht unbedingt vor allen publik machen wollte? Ich mag es ein bisschen diskreter."

„So wie an dem Tag, als du fast über Thalia hergefallen bist?" fragte Gianni lauernd. Seine Augen funkelten vor …es musste Eifersucht sein.

Remus stockte der Atem. „Das war…was auch immer es war, es hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Es war ein Ausrutscher." Da – jetzt hatte er Gianni angelogen. Remus wusste sehr genau, dass er Thalia immer noch begehrte. Sie hatte erst vor ein paar Minuten neben ihm gesessen, und ihr Duft hing noch in seiner Nase und vernebelte ihm die Sinne. Er hatte ihre Wärme spüren können, so nah war sie ihm gewesen, und er hatte sich verzweifelt gewünscht, seinen Arm um ihre Schulter legen zu können, um sie noch näher enger heran zu ziehen.

„Das ist gut", sagte Gianni. „Weil ich jetzt nämlich Anspruch erhebe auf deine Regungen,…" Er küsste Remus mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit auf den Mundwinkel. Remus war zu perplex, um zu reagieren. „Auf deine Gelüste,…" Jetzt hatte er sein Gesicht direkt vor Remus' gebracht und drängte ihm sanft, aber entschlossen seine Zunge zwischen die Lippen. Sein Zungenpiercing hinterließ dabei ein heißes Gefühl in Remus' Mund.

‚Merlin, das ist Silber! Das hatte er gestern nicht drin', dachte Remus, und dieser Gedanke beschäftigte ihn lange genug, um Gianni die Chance zu geben, weiter zu machen. „…und auf deine Geilheit." Bei dem letzten Wort ließ er die Hand über Remus Oberkörper gleiten, hinunter in seinen Schritt, wo er ihn sanft aber zielstrebig durch die enge Jeans hindurch berührte.

Remus entfuhr ein unwillkürliches Stöhnen, und Gianni lächelte zufrieden. „Ich werde auch sehr diskret sein, das verspreche ich", sagte er leise an Remus' Ohr und ließ dann seine Zähne vorsichtig über dessen Hals gleiten.

Remus' Wut fiel in sich zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus. Seine Hände waren in Giannis rabenschwarze Locken verkrallt und sein Körper an ihn gepresst, bevor er sich selbst stoppen konnte. Heftig atmend rollten sie nur eine halbe Minute später über den Fußboden in einer erregenden Mischung aus Ringkampf und Vorspiel. Remus spürte, dass er den Kampf um seine Moral jetzt und hier auf dem abgetretenen Teppich verlieren würde. Zu intensiv war der Reiz, der von Gianni und seinen Liebkosungen ausging, zu lang entbehrt Sirius' Zärtlichkeiten und die Hitze bewußtseinverschlingender, heimatgebender Liebesakte. Letzte Nacht war nicht genug gewesen, weder um die Leere in Remus' Herz zu füllen, noch um seinen hungrigen Körper zu befriedigen.  
Sie waren so schnell aus ihren Kleidern, als stünde ein Preis darauf aus. Und dann gab es nur noch Hände auf nackter Haut, Lippen auf Lippen, Zunge an Zunge und eine brennend heiße Spur, die Giannis silbernes Piercing auf seinem Weg nach unten auf Remus Brust, Bauch und Nabel hinterließ, und schließlich fand sich Remus wieder, mit dem Rücken an der Wand, zitternden Oberschenkeln und den Händen in Giannis Haar, der vor ihm kniete, und mit Giannis Mund und Zunge, die ihn zwangen, unartikulierte Laute und kleine Schreie im Rhythmus des Auf und Ab von Giannis Lippen an seinem Glied zu erzeugen.  
Remus spürte den Höhepunkt in Wellen auf sich zurasen, sah den schwarzen Haarschopf leicht vor und zurück wippen und schloss die Augen. Es war so nah… Das leise Geräusch der gegeneinander schlagenden Bambusstäbe ließ ihn auffahren. Er riss die Augen wieder auf, nacktes Entsetzen packte ihn, gleichzeitig lief ein wollüstiger Schauer durch seinen Unterleib und er konnte den Orgasmus und sein Stöhnen nicht mehr zurückhalten, den geweiteten Blick starr auf Thalias blaue Augen geheftet, deren Gesicht plötzlich im Türrahmen erschienen war.  
Für den Bruchteil einer Ewigkeit sahen sie sich an, dann schloss Remus die Augen und betete, dass er sich nur eingebildet haben möge, sie dort zu sehen. Er hätte vor Scham sterben können. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, war Thalia fort, doch die Bewegung des Bambusvorhangs sagte ihm, dass ihre Anwesenheit kein Trugbild gewesen war.

„Du bist ganz schön laut für jemanden, der so auf Diskretion bedacht ist", sagte Gianni, als sie eine Weile später eng umschlungen auf dem Sofa lagen, und er klang dabei sehr stolz und glücklich.

„Sag's mir, bin ich besser als dein Ex?" fragte er beifallheischend und bedachte Remus Brustkorb mit schmetterlingszarten Küssen.

„Sirius ist nicht mein Ex-Freund", sagte Remus leise. „Er ist tot. Ich möchte nicht vergleichen. Bitte erspar mir das."

„Also schön", lenkte Gianni ein, kuschelte sich in Remus' Arme und schnurrte beinahe wie eine zufriedene Katze.

Doch auch als er schon lange gleichmäßig atmend zufrieden neben Remus schlief, kam dieser nicht zur Ruhe. Natürlich verglich er Gianni und Sirius, wie sollte er auch nicht? Selbst wenn er es nicht einmal vor sich selbst eingestehen wollte, aber Gianni war ein besserer Liebhaber als Sirius, was vermutlich vor allem daran lag, dass er sich mit Haut und Haar völlig auf Remus einließ und sich vor allem um dessen Bedürfnisse besorgte, anstelle seiner eigenen. Ihn trieb weder die Verzweiflung in Remus' Bett, noch Albträume oder das Fehlen einer hübschen Frau, sondern lediglich seine Lust und seine offen bekundete Zuneigung. Gianni gab mit der gleichen natürlichen Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der er nahm. Remus überlegte, ob ein Sirius, für den es weder das düstere Black'sche Elternhaus noch Askaban je gegeben hätte, so wie Gianni gewesen wäre.

Noch ein anderer Gedanke raubte Remus den Schlaf: Thalia. – Sie hatte ihn und Gianni gesehen, und in welch einer Pose. Er fühlte immer noch, wie seine Wangen brannten, wenn er nur daran dachte. Den Ausdruck in ihrem schönen Gesicht hatte er nicht deuten können. War sie angeekelt oder verletzt gewesen? Es hatte nicht danach ausgesehen. Doch was immer es war…er würde vermutlich kaum den Mut aufbringen, sie danach zu fragen.

* * *

_**TBC very soon**_

_**Es werden wohl doch an die 20 Kapitel…ich kann ich mich einfach nicht kurz fassen ;-)**_


	14. Leben

**Ein Strolch zum Verlieben**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

_Hallo, meine lieben Lesenden!_

‚_Tag der Arbeit' – natürlich bin ich dabei. Zwar nicht auf der Demo, aber ich habe heute Morgen gearbeitet, und sitze jetzt an meinem Rechner und schreibe ein bisschen was für meine (und hoffentlich Eure) Erbauung._

_Für die lieben Reviews zu Kapitel 13 bedanke ich mich bei Lina, MissMoony, Moony4ever, Berserkgorilla und BineBlack, deren Account ich immer noch nicht finde._

_Gründliche Beta-Leserin war wie immer TheVirginian – danke! Fehler, die Ihr dennoch entdeckt, gehen zu meinen Lasten und sind meiner Unaufmerksamkeit oder Sturheit anzukreiden._

* * *

_Letzter Absatz des vorherigen Kapitels:_

_Noch ein anderer Gedanke raubte Remus den Schlaf: Thalia. – Sie hatte ihn und Gianni gesehen, und in welch einer Pose. Er fühlte immer noch, wie seine Wangen brannten, wenn er nur daran dachte. Den Ausdruck in ihrem schönen Gesicht hatte er nicht deuten können. War sie angeekelt oder verletzt gewesen? Es hatte nicht danach ausgesehen. Doch was immer es war…er würde vermutlich kaum den Mut aufbringen, sie danach zu fragen._

**ooo **

**14. Leben**

Was Remus ihr jedoch sagte, als er sie am nächsten Mittag traf, war, dass er noch am selben Tag ausziehen würde. Er erzählte ihr von seiner neuen Wohnung, und sie schien sich ehrlich mit ihm zu freuen, bot ihre Hilfe beim Streichen an, und nichts ließ darauf schließen, dass sie ihm irgendetwas verübelte. Den Vorfall des Vorabends erwähnte sie mit keinem Wort.  
Gianni war nach anfänglichem Schmollen, weil Remus partout nicht bei ihm einziehen wollte, sehr schnell Feuer und Flamme für all die Dekorations- und Gestaltungsmöglichkeiten, die sich in der kleinen Wohnung boten. Mit leuchtenden Augen stand er in der relativ winzigen Wohnküche.   
„Warme Farben, Terrakotta und Karamell, ein paar afrikanische Impressionen, und du wirst glauben, du wärst im Urlaub", versprach er.  
„Bitte keine Safariatmosphäre", bat Remus. „Großwildjagd ist überhaupt nicht mein Thema."  
„Na, gut, dann Toscana: weißer Rauputz, Pinienregale mit Tonkrügen und getrocknete Kräuter an der Decke." Gianni strahlte.  
„Ich brauche einen Rückzugsraum, Gianni. Ruhige Atmosphäre. Mach' was in warmen Erdtönen und Weiß, wenn du dich austoben musst."  
Gianni schloss mit drei Schritten zu ihm auf und legte seine Arme und Remus' Hals. Er roch nach einer Mischung aus Sandelholz und Patchouli, und seine Hände waren sanft in Remus' Haar.  
„Du willst eine Schlammgrube? Na schön, wenn es dich nur glücklich macht. Ich gestalte dir die edelste Schlammhöhle des West-Ends. Aber lass es eine toskanische Schlammgrube sein, ja?"  
Remus lachte, und Gianni küsste ihm das Lachen von den Lippen. Sein Blick war intensiv und sehr grün, und Remus spürte nur zu deutlich die Wärme, die von ihm ausging. Gianni war pure Geborgenheit, er tat ihm so unendlich gut, dass Remus ihn einfach gewähren ließ, als er ihm neckend, aber zielstrebig das Hemd aufknöpfte. Strolchs Pfoten an seiner Hose erinnerten ihn daran, dass sie nicht ganz allein waren.  
Gianni beugte sich zu dem kleinen Mischling herunter und hob ihn auf den Arm. Einmal auf Augenhöhe leckte er Remus begeistert über das Gesicht.  
„Du gehörst dazu, kleiner Streuner", sagte Gianni sanft. „Biste unsere Bambino, eh?" Er gab dem Hund einen Schmatzer auf die Nase, setzte ihn wieder herunter und wandte sich Remus erneut zu. „Also, wo waren wir, Amore mio?"  
„Amore mio?" wiederholte Remus, den Anflug einen spöttischen Lächelns auf den Lippen.  
„Si!" versicherte Gianni. „Du weckst den Italiener in mir, bello." Er sah Remus tief in die Augen, was seinen lockeren Sprüchen etwas merkwürdig Ernsthaftes verlieh.  
„Und jetzt lass' uns deine Wohnung einrichten. Wo willst du die Luftmatratze hinhaben?"  
Sie wählten einen provisorischen Schlafplatz, holten den Karton und die Tasche, die Remus' Habseligkeiten beinhalteten aus Giannis Auto und verteilten die Decken, die Thalia Remus mitgegeben hatte, auf dem Schlafsack.  
Doch natürlich war die Wohnung auch danach noch karg und leer, und die vergilbte Tapete trug nicht gerade zu einer beschaulichen Atmosphäre bei. Doch Gianni schaffte Holz herauf, das er bereits besorgt hatte, entzündete ein Feuer im Ofen, das bald darauf lustig prasselte und das kleine Zimmer schnell in ein goldenes Licht und angenehme Wärme tauchte.  
Sie saßen auf der Matratze und sahen durch die kleine Glasscheibe den Flammen zu, die zuckend über das Holz leckten und Schatten über die Wände huschen ließen. Nicht nur im Ofen hatte Gianni beschlossen, Feuer zu entfachen.  
„Es wird hier zu warm für Pullover und Hemd, meinst du nicht?" fragte er grinsend und zerrte sich den Kaschmir- Rolli über den Kopf.  
„Gianni, ich weiß nicht…", versuchte Remus seinen feurigen Italiener zu bremsen, aber der Anblick von Giannis nackter, samtiger Haut und der sich weich vom Nabel zu seinem Gürtel kräuselnden dunklen Haare verfehlte seine Wirkung ebenso wenig, wie die süßen Koseworte, die er in Remus' Ohr hauchte.  
Und so weihten sie die neue Wohnung mit einer Liebesnacht ein, die Remus in einen goldschimmernden Kokon aus Wärme und flüchtigem Glück hüllte und die erst endete, als der kleine Wecker um Viertel vor drei am Morgen die Dämmerung des neuen Tages vorweg nahm.

**oooOOOooo**

Als Remus seine Schicht an nächsten Tag um eins beendete, begegnete er Jimmy im Hof, der gerade die letzten Pakete mittels der eingebauten Hebebühne auf seinen Lieferwagen lud.  
„Hallo Jimmy", grüßte Remus gut gelaunt und reichte dem Hünen die Hand.

Jimmys Faust traf ihn ansatzlos und brutal mitten ins Gesicht.

Kalt lief das Wasser über sein Gesicht und in seinen Kragen. Jack, einer der Vorarbeiter, stellte den Eimer zur Seite.  
„Na los, auf die Füße, Lupin!" brüllte er.  
Mühsam rappelte sich Remus hoch. Raues Lachen erklang um ihn herum. Etwa ein halbes Duzend seiner Kollegen stand im Kreis um ihn, grinsend und feixend. Remus schmeckte etwas Metallisches auf der Zunge und bemerkte erst dann den Schmerz in seiner Lippe, die offenbar aufgerissen war, und sein sekündlich weiter zuschwellendes Auge.  
„Was für ein herrliches Veilchen", verkündete Jack lachend. „Was hast du gemacht, seinen Lieblingsrugby-Verein beleidigt oder sein Mädchen angefasst?"  
In diesem Augenblick begriff Remus zwei Dinge. Zum einen lebte Jimmy nicht offen schwul. Keiner der Männer schien etwas über seine Neigung zu wissen oder auch nur zu ahnen. Wie viel Vertrauen hatte Jimmy ihm entgegen gebracht, indem er Remus trotz seines Wissens darüber die Arbeit in seiner Firma besorgt hatte. Zum anderen fügten sich Jimmys hastiger Aufbruch vorgestern, das nicht aufgegessene Stück Kuchen und die gerade Linke, mit der er Remus gerade bedacht hatte, eben zu einem Bild zusammen.  
Wie blind hatten sie alle sein können? Jimmy hatte Gianni mehr oder weniger offen den Hof gemacht, jetzt erinnerte sich Remus lebhaft an die Szene in der Maske nach dem Theaterstück.  
Was er und vermutlich auch Gianni für Klamauk und Spaß unter Freunden gehalten hatten, war wirkliches Interesse gewesen. Und jetzt, nachdem Armando endlich von der Bühne verschwunden war, hatte Remus seinem Freund alle Chancen bei Gianni zerstört. Jimmy hatte doppelt verloren, und es tat Remus unendlich Leid.

Er lief zu Thalias Laden, denn er vermutete, dass Jimmy Strolch vielleicht nicht abgeholt hatte, und so war es. Der Hund tobte begeistert um seine Füße.Thalia war entsetzt, als sie Remus sah, und noch viel entsetzter, als er ihr erzählte, wer ihn so zugerichtet hatte. Sie hielt inne, das Pflaster, das sie ihm gerade über die Nase kleben wollte in den zarten Fingern.  
„Jimmy hat das getan?"  
„Mit einem einzigen Schlag", erwiderte er.  
„Wegen Gianni," sagte sie.  
„Woher weißt du…Ich meine, hat er dir davon erzählt?"  
„Nein, dazu ist Jimmy viel zu diskret. Er mag manchmal etwas rau wirken, aber er ist immer ein Gentleman." Sie lächelte.  
„Sehr gentleman-like war das vorhin nicht", murrte Remus.  
„Es muss ihn sehr verletzt haben", sagte sie und überhörte Remus' Einwurf. „Er verliert dich als Freund, und ich weiß, wie viel ihm an dir liegt, und er verliert jede Option, Gianni für sich zu gewinnen. Ich glaube, er war vom ersten Augenblick an in ihm verliebt."  
„Aber warum hat er denn nie etwas gesagt!" rief Remus.  
„Das hat er doch. Man musste nur Augen haben, um zu sehen, und Ohren, um zu hören. Jimmy ist sehr leise, wenn es um seine eigenen Bedürfnisse geht." Sie seufzte. „Aber gib' dir nicht die Schuld, Remus. Liebe kommt und geht, man kann sie nicht zwingen und auch nicht gegen ihren Willen halten."  
Remus nickte. Natürlich hatte Thalia Recht.  
„Weiß Gianni denn von Jimmys Gefühlen?" Vielleicht hatte er ja mit Thalia darüber gesprochen.  
„Das denke ich schon", sagte sie vorsichtig. „Gianni ist egozentrisch, aber er ist auch sensibel, wenn man es nicht erwartet." Sie lächelte. „Nun ja, manchmal ist er auch wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen. Ich weiß, dass er sich durchaus schon einmal für Jimmy interessiert hat, damals, bevor Armando auftauchte. Aber er sagte immer, er wolle sich nicht festlegen. Mir schien es immer, als warte er auf irgendetwas oder irgendjemand. Jimmy war klug genug, die Finger von einer flüchtigen Affäre zu lassen. Festzustellen, dass er dem Menschen, den er liebt, nicht genug ist, würde ihn zerstören."  
„Wie gut ich ihn verstehe", seufzte Remus. „Jimmy ist nicht der robuste Kerl, für den er sich ausgibt", fügte er hinzu.  
„Und Gianni nicht der Draufgänger, für den man ihn auf den ersten Blick halten könnte. Schön, dass du dir darüber im Klaren bist, was du da in Händen hältst, Remus." Sie sah ihn ernst an.  
Er schluckte. „Ich werde versuchen, es in Ordnung zu bringen."  
Sie wirkte erstaunt. „Es wird wenig nutzen, wenn du Gianni verlässt. Er wird sich trotzdem nicht für Jimmy entscheiden."  
„Ich kann nicht von Gianni lassen", sprach Remus eine weitere seiner Wahrheiten aus. „Aber ich werde versuchen, meine Freundschaft zu Jimmy zu retten."  
Thalia umarmte Remus kurz und fest.  
„Du bist ein toller Mann, Remus Lupin. Ich hoffe, Gianni sagt dir das oft genug." Damit küsste sie ihn auf die Wange und wandte sich rasch ab.

Remus stand wie vom Donner gerührt. Sein Blick heftete sich an die kupfernen Lichter, die in ihrem Haar tanzten und wanderte dann wie von einem unsichtbaren Band gezogen an ihrer sanft geschwungenen Gestalt hinunter. Es mochte einen Menschen geben und nur einen, für den er vielleicht von Gianni würde lassen können. Doch dieser Mensch, diese Frau, gehörte nicht ihm, und sie würde es vermutlich niemals tun.

Er nahm seinen Mantel und Strolchs Leine und verließ mit dem kleinen Mischling den Teeladen.

**OOOoooOOO**

Einige Stunden später war der Alkoholpegel im Blut des Werwolfs hoch genug, um sich in die Höhle des Löwen zu wagen, oder präziser: davor.

Von draußen hatte er Licht in Jimmys Fenstern gesehen, aber der Seemann ignorierte sein Klingeln und Klopfen. Die Tür einer Nachbarwohnung öffnete sich, und ein bärtiger Mann mit Bierbauch und verdrecktem Unterhemd beschwerte sich lautstark über die nächtliche Ruhestörung im Flur. Remus drohte ihm Prügel an, und der Bärtige verschwand wieder hinter seiner Tür.

„Hau ab, Remus!" rief Jimmy schließlich durch die Tür.

Remus klopfte daraufhin nicht mehr, sondern schlug mit der Faust gegen die Tür.

„Mach' endlich auf, du Feigling", knurrte er laut.

Wieder öffnete sich die falsche Tür. „Wenn du nicht sofort aus dem Flur hier verschwindest, du armer Irrer, rufe ich die Bullen!" kreischte eine Frau, deren Lockenwickler auf ihrem Kopf hin und herhüpften, während sie keifend wieder in ihrer Wohnung verschwand.

Remus trollte sich widerwillig. Einen Konflikt mit der Polizei wollte er nicht riskieren. Aber er musste Jimmy sprechen, unbedingt.

Fünf Minuten später traf der erste Stein Jimmys Fenster, und Remus begann, ein äußerst unflätiges Lied zu singen, während er weitere Kiesel gegen Rahmen und Glas warf. Er war nicht mehr nüchtern genug, um immer das richtige Fenster zu treffen, doch seine Quote war akzeptabel, befand er.

Mehrere Fenster, hinter denen nur das blaue Licht der Fernsehapparate geflackert hatte, wurden jetzt hell und die Leute schauten heraus, um festzustellen, wer da einen solchen Radau machte und ob es sich vielleicht lohnte, zuzuschauen.

„Sei endlich still, du Spinner, sonst komm' ich dir runter!" rief der Bärtige, nun großmäulig auf die sichere Entfernung.

Endlich öffnete Jimmy das Küchenfenster. „Hör endlich auf, Remus. Verpiss dich. Wenn du nicht in fünf Sekunden weg bist, komme ich runter und mache dir Beine. Und ich schwöre dir, dann wirst du nicht so glimpflich davon kommen wie heute morgen."

„Dann komm doch endlich!" brüllte Remus zurück. Das Licht hinter Jimmys Fenster erlosch.

Dafür wurde es im Treppenhaus hell, und alle Instinkte in Remus' Körper rieten ihm, zu rennen.

Doch er wartete.

Jimmys breite Gestalt erschien in der Tür. Mit schnellen Schritten lief er auf Remus zu. Sein Gesicht war blass und verschwollen.  
‚Er muss sich die Augen ausgeheult haben', traf Remus die Erkenntnis wie ein Keulenschlag.

„Welcher gottverdammte Teufel reitet dich?" waren Jimmys erste Worte. „Muss ich dir wirklich Verstand in deinen Leib hinein prügeln?"

„Du kannst mich schlagen, aber das wird nicht ändern, was geschehen ist und es für keinen von uns leichter machen", erwiderte Remus, wich jedoch ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Irrtum! Es wird mich enorm erleichtern", entgegnete Jimmy und zog drohend die Ärmel seines geringelten T-Shirts hoch.

„Es tut mir so Leid", sagte Remus.  
„Das hättest du dir überlegen sollen, bevor du mit Gianni…mit Gianni…ach, verdammt!"

Remus sah, wie dem Hünen Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Jimmy war bei weitem nicht der harte Mann, den man bei oberflächlicher Betrachtung wahrnahm. Jetzt lief auch noch Strolch zu ihm hin und streckte sich nach der vertrauten, streichelnden Hand. Jimmy kniete bei dem kleinen Mischling nieder und kraulte ihm liebevoll den Rücken.

„Ich habe es nicht gewusst, das schwöre ich dir", flüsterte Remus. Er ging neben Strolch in die Hocke.

Jimmy sah ihn unglücklich an. „Hätte es etwas geändert?" fragte er.

Remus zuckte die Achseln. „Vielleicht, wenn ich es von Anfang an gewusst hätte. Samstagabend sicher nicht mehr."

„Immerhin brichst du mein Herz auf ehrliche Weise", meinte Jimmy trocken. „Liebst du ihn wenigstens?"

Remus schluckte. Was sollte er sagen? Dass er eigentlich Sirius liebte und Gianni ihm nur so verdammt ähnlich war? Es stimmte nicht einmal. Er hatte Gefühle für Gianni, die wirklich nur dieser bei ihm ausgelöst hatte, die nichts mit der Sehnsucht nach seinem toten Gefährten zu tun hatten.

„Es ist noch sehr früh, um das zu sagen", antwortete er schließlich ausweichend. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht verlieren möchte, Jimmy."

„Sonst tickst du aber noch sauber?" fragte der Matrose ungläubig.

„Ich hab mich in den Mann verliebt, den du liebst, Jimmy. Das kann ich nicht ändern. Aber ich habe weder dein Vertrauen missbraucht noch dir absichtlich wehgetan. Falls es möglich ist, will ich gerne dein Freund bleiben." Remus fixierte Jimmy mit seinen braunen Augen.

„Du bist ja wahnsinnig", erwiderte Jimmy, doch er wirkte nachdenklich. Nach einer Weile sagte er: „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das packe. Wenn ich dich deine Träume gekostet hätte, könntest du es?"

„Es gibt keinen Traum, den ich nicht verloren habe", antwortete Remus. Dann erinnerte er sich: _ein fahles Gesicht mit schwarzen Augen wie bodenlose Tunnel, zynische Lippen, nichts als Boshaftigkeit und Gift in den Worten. Remus' Leben, der letzte Versuch, in der magischen Gesellschaft Fuß zu fassen und eine mit Bedacht ‚versehentlich' gefallene Äußerung, die alles zerstörte. Und doch waren sie am Ende Freunde geworden, er und der finstere Tränkemeister. Am bitteren Ende._

„Ja. Ich weiß, dass ich es kann. Jimmy, es gibt keine Hölle, durch die ich nicht gegangen wäre in den letzten Jahren. Mein Leben ist ein einziger Misserfolg, und ich bin oft genug nicht einmal unschuldig daran gewesen. Ihr – Thalia, Gianni und du – seid alles, was ich habe. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, deine Freundschaft zu verlieren."

Jimmy schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Du gehst immer den direkten Weg, Remus. Ich hasse dich für das, was du getan hast, weil ich Gianni nicht hassen kann. Obwohl ich weiß, dass er die treibende Kraft ist. Es gibt nichts, das ich ihm nicht verzeihen würde. Aber ich glaube dir."

„Das ist doch ein Anfang", stellte Remus sachlich fest.

„Versprich dir nicht zuviel davon". Jimmy zog seine Hand aus Strolchs Fell und stand auf. Er wollte zum Haus zurückgehen, dessen Fenster nun mehrheitlich wieder blau flimmerten oder dunkel waren. An etwas anderem als einer handfesten Schlägerei waren Jimmys Nachbarn offenbar nicht interessiert.

„Gianni ist übrigens nicht der Typ für eine Segelschule", rief ihm Remus nach.

Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sich Jimmy um.

„Dein Traum hatte zwei Teile. Der eine war Gianni, der andere die Schule. Denk darüber nach, ob sie unabhängig sind voneinander." Remus staunte über sich selbst. Wieso sprach er das jetzt an?

„Es ist müßig, darüber nachzudenken", erklärte Jimmy. „Ich kann nur segeln und Boote reparieren. Gianni ist derjenige, der Pläne machen, sich Werbung ausdenken und so was durchrechnen kann. Ohne ihn wird es die Schule niemals geben."

Damit ließ er Remus stehen. Strolch bellte einmal kurz, aber Jimmy drehte sich nicht mehr um, als er ins Haus zurückging.

**oooOOOooo**

Zeit heilt. Sie heilt nicht alle Wunden, aber sie arbeitet gegen den Schmerz. Remus sprach mit Gianni, und Gianni sprach mit Jimmy. Es waren lange Abende, in denen Remus allein zuhause saß, wohl wissend, dass sein Liebhaber und der Freund, den er halten wollten, nur ein paar Straßen weiter ihre Gefühle und Missverständnisse sortierten.

Es gab jedoch auch andere Abende:  
Remus kam einen Tag nach dem Gespräch mit Jimmy nachhause, und er staunte nicht schlecht, als er eine vollständig renovierte Wohnung betrat. Thalia – mit Kopftuch und einem alten knöchellangen Kaftan voller Farbe vom Streichen – hatte die Küche in ein satt orangefarbenes, warmes Wohlfühlparadies verwandelt, mit Regalen voller Kaffee, Tee und Schokolade. Nicht einmal eine kleine Ausgabe des fetten Buddhas fehlte.

„Das beste kommt noch", verkündeten sie und Gianni stolz. Sie führten Remus mit zugehaltenen Augen ins Schlafzimmer: Gianni hatte mediterranes Flair mit einfachen Mittel gezaubert, in schlichten Tontöpfen strahlten kleine Orangen- und Zitronenbäumchen um die Wette, ein heller Wollteppich vermittelte Wärme. An der in sonnigzartem Gelb gestrichenen Wand hing ein Bild eines südlichen Marktes, zwei Stände liefen fast über vor reifen, bunten Früchten und frischem Gemüse aller Arten, und die Marktfrauen waren sonnengebräunt und lachten in die Kamera. Die alte Luftmatratze war hinter einem dunkelroten, mit orientalischen Ornamenten verzierten Tuch verborgen, das Gianni nun mit lautem ‚Tatata' zur Seite zog. Völlig perplex starrte Remus auf das schwere, schmiedeeiserne Bett, dem Gianni mit bunten Bezügen und Kissen in Rot und Gold die Strenge genommen hatte.

Remus war so gerührt, dass er tatsächlich kämpfen musste, um ein paar Tränen zurück zu halten. Immer wieder stammelte er seinen Dank, bis Gianni und Thalia in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Meinst du nicht, wir werden die Luftmatratze vermissen?" fragte Remus leise, als Thalia später - nach einem wunderbaren französischen Ratatouille – kurz im Bad war.

„Nicht, nachdem wir dieses Kleinod gebührend eingeweiht haben", antwortete Gianni augenzwinkernd. „Du weißt doch, dass jede Nacht nur immer besser wird." Sie lagen bereits küssend und einander kosend auf dem Bett, als Thalia zurückkehrte, die sich daraufhin lachend und sehr eilig verabschiedete.

Remus verbrachte manchen Abend im Theater, tolerierte entspannt Giannis Flirten mit dem schönen Geschlecht, das dem attraktiven Mann zu Füßen lag und hatte Gelegenheit, ein viel zu kurz gekommenes Bedürfnis nach Kultur bis zur Neige zu befriedigen . Er sah „Heinrich V", den „Sommernachtstraum", „Geschlossene Gesellschaft" und „Frühlings Erwachen". Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals nach Verlassen der Schule so unbeschwert gelebt zu haben. Manchmal vermisste er seinen Stab, wenn irgendjemand gemeint hatte, zwanzig Bücher in einem Paket oder ein Familienset Hanteln verschicken zu müssen oder wenn er mühsam mit Nadel und Faden seine immer noch abgetragenen Hosen flickte, aber eigentlich war es kein Verlust, der magischen Gesellschaft nicht mehr anzugehören. Manchmal, wenn er an sein altes Leben zurück dachte, hatte er das Gefühl, einem Albtraum entronnen zu sein.

**oooOOOooo**

Eines Mittags, Remus saß im Pausenraum bei den anderen Arbeitern, tauchte Jimmy auf und legte ihm eine schwere Pranke auf die Schulter.

„Hallo Remus. Wie geht's?"

„Danke. Und selbst?"

Jimmy nickte, und dann packte er sein Mittagessen aus. Von diesem Tag an holte Jimmy Strolch wieder zum Spazieren gehen ab, und der Hund freute sich beinahe ein Loch in den Bauch, wann immer er den blonden Seemann nur von weitem sah. Jimmy tauchte auch wieder bei den gemeinsamen Teerunden im Laden auf, und Gianni ließ während dieser Treffen die Finger von Remus. Leo gab es auf, Thalia zu bewachen wie ein Deutscher Schäferhund seinen Lieblingsknochen. Remus jedoch war so beschäftigt damit, sein neues Leben zu ordnen und mit Gianni eine Partnerschaft aufzubauen, die diesen Namen verdiente, dass er kaum noch bei ihr im Laden war, und wenn doch, besuchte er sie zumeist zusammen mit Gianni.

An einem Donnerstagnachmittag, Remus saß ausnahmsweise mit einem Buch im Hinterzimmer und wartete auf Gianni, der sich schon fast eine halbe Stunde verspätet hatte, kam Jimmy mit einem ganzen Stapel Unterlagen vorbei.

„Kannst du mir helfen, Remus? Ich habe ein Angebot für die Pacht eines Strandabschnitts in der Nähe von Brighton. Hier ist ein Kostenvoranschlag für die Anschaffung von sechs Booten. Ich renne seit zwei Tagen schon damit rum, aber ich blicke einfach nicht durch die Zahlen."

Remus legte das Buch zur Seite, unterdrückte ein Lächeln bei dem Gedanken an das Huhn des Protagonisten und nahm sich der Dokumente an.

„Hol mal bitte ein leeres Blatt Papier und einen Bleistift von vorne", sagte er und begann, eine Kostenaufstellung vorzunehmen.

Drei Stunden lang hing er mit Jimmy über den Zahlenreihen. Sie hatten diskutiert, was man für eine Segelstunde nehmen musste, ob dieser Preis durchsetzungsfähig war, was der Unterhalt der Boote kosten würde und ob es günstiger war, Räume für die Theorieschulungen anzumieten oder etwas zu kaufen, ein Bootshaus mit Anbau zum Beispiel. Nachdem sie die Kosten durchkalkuliert hatten, rechneten sie das Startkapital dagegen. Jimmy hatte offenbar jahrelang jeden Penny zur Seite gelegt, den er erübrigen konnte, aber die Summe war dennoch nicht überwältigend. „Du verdienst einfach zu wenig, um eine ordentliche Sparquote zu erzielen", sagte Remus. „Die Kalkulation geht zwar auf, wenn du einen Kredit aufnimmst, aber du hast keine Reserven, um das erste Jahr zu überstehen."

„Ich brauch' nur wenig", sagte Jimmy.

„Du musst essen, du brauchst eine Krankenversicherung, und was ist mit den Wintermonaten, in denen du keinen Unterricht geben kannst?"

„Oh", sagte Jimmy und ließ enttäuscht den Kopf hängen. „Das Angebot war das Beste, das ich bisher gesehen habe. Eigentlich müsste ich zugreifen. Es ist eine einmalige Chance."

„Ich könnte dir was leihen, Jimmy", sagte Thalia.

„Du?" fragte er ungläubig. „Du hast doch selbst nichts."

„Ich hab' den Laden. Er gehört mir. Ich könnte eine Hypothek aufnehmen."

„Nein." Jimmy schüttelte den Kopf. „Auf gar keinen Fall. Wenn das schief geht, ist dein Leben kaputt. Ich weiß doch, wie sehr du an dem Geschäft hängst."

„Dann frag' Gianni", schlug sie vor. „Er ist nie knapp bei Kasse. Und er hängt nicht an seinem Geld."

„Das kann ich nicht", antwortete Jimmy entschieden.

„Ich kann es", warf Remus ein. „Aber ich werde ihm nicht verschweigen, dass er ein ziemliches Risiko dabei eingeht."

„Das hätte ich ihm schon selbst gesagt", meinte Jimmy.

„Das weiß ich doch. Hast du darüber nachgedacht, dass auch du wirklich alles verlierst, falls es doch nicht gleich läuft, Jimmy? Ein schlechter Sommer, und davon gibt es oft welche in England, und ohne Rücklagen ist alles weg, wofür du jahrelang gearbeitet hast", gab Remus zu bedenken. „Ich weiß, dass du das jetzt nicht gerne hören wirst: Du reduzierst das Risiko, wenn du noch ein paar Jahre sparst. Dann kannst du eine Durststrecke überbrücken."

„Was für eine Durststrecke?" fragte Gianni, der kalte Abendluft und den Geruch von Motoröl von draußen mitbrachte und liebevoll Strolch begrüßte, der wie ein Gummiball um ihn herumhüpfte.

„Es geht um die Segelschule", erklärte Jimmy. „Ich habe das Angebot aus Brighton bekommen. Es ist gut, aber ich kann es mir einfach nicht leisten. Wie reich bist du?"

Gianni lachte.

„Leider nicht reich genug, um mir ein Motorradgespann zu leisten, das nicht alle fünfhundert Kilometer in Streik tritt. So wie vorhin, mitten auf der Nordumgehung. Deswegen bin ich auch so spät."

„Du hast ein Handy", knurrte Remus, der sich mittlerweile Sorgen gemacht hatte.

„Ja. Zuhause vergessen", bekannte Gianni freimütig. „Tut mir leid", sagte er und küsste Remus flüchtig auf die Wange. Jimmy folgte ihm mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Ich verdiene nicht schlecht, aber mein Dispo ist ausgereizt, und das Filmgeld ist auch weg. Auf meinem Konto steht eine schwarze Null, aber auch nur am jeweils Monatsersten. Und bevor jemand fragt, die Hütte im East-End gehört Vater."

„Tja, sieht so aus, als müsste ich noch eine Weile Pakete ausliefern", sagte Jimmy betrübt und versteckte seine Enttäuschung hinter einem Lächeln. „Danke, dass dir die Arbeit gemacht hast, Remus. Und danke für dein Angebot, Thalia, aber ich kann das unmöglich annehmen.

* * *

**TBC**

_Zu den Theaterstücken:_

„_Frühlings Erwachen", welches Remus im Theater sieht, ist natürlich nicht die Bühnenadaptation meiner noch unvollendeten Romanze auf dem Ponyhof, sondern ein gesellschaftskritisches Drama von Frank Wedekind, geschrieben 1891._

„_Geschlossene Gesellschaft" ist von Jean-Paul Sartre, und es geht darin um eine unglückliche Dreiecksbeziehung, die echt die Hölle ist. ;-) Fand ich sehr passend._

„_Heinrich V" und „Mittsommernachtstraum" sind natürlich von Shakespeare, das kennt Ihr alle sowieso, weshalb ich mir Erläuterungen spare ;-)_

_oooOOOooo _

_Zu Jimmy: Ich bin gefragt worden, ob Jimmy 'schön' sei, ich hätte ihn kaum beschrieben. Eigentlich überlasse ich diese Dinge gerne der Fantasie meiner Leser, aber in meinem Kopf ist Jimmy groß, hat hellblonde, kurze Haare, hat hellblaue Augen, ein eher markantes Gesicht und er ist sehr muskulös. Aber auch wenn er ein Seebär ist, hat er keinen Bart, weder Voll noch Schnurr. Ob vor Euren geistigen Augen jetzt eher Hans Albers oder Dolph Lundgren entstehen, überlasse ich Euch ;-)  
Aber unter uns: Dolph Lundgren, auch wenn er meist bescheuerte Rollen hatte, war vor 20 Jahren dead sexy. Für den hätte ich Johnny Depp und Brad Pitt und George Clooney versetzt.  
_


	15. Prüfung

**Ein Strolch zum Verlieben**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

_Liebe Lesende!_

_Ja, guckt Ihr hier, es geht schon weiter. Da ich nächste Woche nicht da bin, muss ich eben diese fleißig updaten. Morgen spielt Werder, da kann ich nicht schreiben, da muss ich Fußball gucken gehen im Weserstadion und ganz laut um ein Wunder brüllen. Ein 0:3 aus dem Hinspiel muss ausgeglichen werden…  
Aber das interessiert Euch sicher alle weniger, wobei die, die alles von mir gelesen haben ja wissen, dass ich ein Fußball-Freak bin._

_Dank auch heute an TheVirginian, für gründliches Korrekturlesen und moralische Unterstützung._

_Das folgende Kapitel widme ich all denen, die gerade mal hier reingeguckt haben, weil sie die Bücher, aus denen sie für die nächste Prüfung lernen müssen, schon nicht mehr sehen können, völlig platt sind und trotzdem noch zwanzig Seiten irgendwie bewältigen müssen. Remus und ich wissen, wie Ihr Euch fühlt!_

_Und jetzt wünsche ich Euch gute Unterhaltung._

**_Musik: Trash as trash can!  
Sweetest Poison von Nu Pagadi _**

* * *

**15. Prüfung**

„Da bist du ja endlich!" rief Harvey und schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor. „Ich habe dich schon vermisst!" Er sah sich vorsichtig um, bevor er hinter dem Grabstein und dem darüber wachenden Steinengel hervorschwebte.

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass wir verabredet waren", erwiderte Remus leise. „Aber ich wollte wissen, wie es gelaufen ist, nachdem ich fort war."  
„Ich kann nicht klagen", antwortete der dicke Geist. „Ein paar Tage und Nächte war ständig Trubel draußen auf dem Friedhof, aber dann ist wieder Ruhe eingekehrt. Jetzt patrouillieren hier zwar regelmäßig Auroren, und sie sind immer zu zweit, und die Vampire schicken jede Nacht jemanden zur Kontrolle, aber weder sie noch das Ministerium waren in der Brauerei. Deine Gedächtniszauber waren wohl doch nicht so schlecht."  
Remus grinste. „Eigentlich sind sie das, und dann noch dazu so nah am Mond. Aber ich hatte eine Weile nicht mehr gezaubert, und jede Menge arkane Energien frei."  
„Kommst du morgen?" wollte Harvey wissen.  
„Nein, zu gefährlich", erwiderte der Zauberer seufzend. „Morgen werde ich wohl einen Wald-Mond haben, irgendwo im Süden."

„Da jagen sie solche wie dich wie nichts Gutes", berichtete der trinkfreudige Geist. „Aber ich habe einen Cousin zweites Grades, der die alte Abtei in Middle-of-Nowhere bewohnt. Er hat dort die Klosterbrauerei geleitet vor seinem Tod 1875, und er wollte sie wohl auch nicht verlassen, als er starb."

„Warum wundert mich das jetzt nicht?" fragte Remus ironisch.

„Also jedenfalls ist die Abtei verfallen", fuhr Harvey fort, „und sie hat eine kleine Gruft, in der nichts ist außer verstaubten Äbten und Mönchen. Vampire meiden den Ort, weil er für sie viel zu vollgestopft ist mit christlicher Symbolik. Was sie dann auf Friedhöfen tun, habe ich nie begriffen." „Du meinst, dein Cousin könnte mich für eine Nacht beherbergen?" Remus schöpfte Hoffnung. Das war viel besser als im Wald den Zusammenstoß mit einem weiteren Silberjagdtrupp zu riskieren.

„Für ein gutes Fass altes Bier wird er dir jedes Kellerloch zeigen", versicherte Harvey. „Sag' ihm, ich hätte dich geschickt. Ach ja, und bezahl' ihn erst am Morgen. Er ist nämlich ein hinterlistiger Schurke."

Remus kehrte am übernächsten Mittag erschöpft, aber wohlbehalten, nach London zurück. Er holte Strolch ab, verkroch sich in seiner Wohnung und versorgte die Wunden, die der Wolf ihm im Verließ unterhalb der alten Abtei beigebracht hatte. Bruder Joseph hatte sich als ausgesprochen zugänglicher, freundlicher Geist entpuppt, er war belesen und gebildet und freute sich über die unverhoffte Gesellschaft. Ohne Bedingungen hatte er Remus die Gruft überlassen und sich am Morgen sehr über das Bier gefreut. Außerdem bezeichnete er seinen Cousin Harvey ausgiebig als Schlitzohr und Tunichtgut und lud Remus ein, gerne weitere Vollmonde und auch andere Nächte in Middle-of-Nowhere Abbey zu verbringen.

**oooOOOOooo  
**

Am nächsten Morgen piepste der Wecker wie üblich um Viertel vor drei und Remus brachte Strolch rüber zu Jimmy. Nachdem sie sich ausgesprochen hatten und der erste Schock überstanden war, erwies sich der Hüne als durchaus fähig, souverän mit der Situation umzugehen. Er hatte Remus sogar einen Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung gegeben, damit dieser Strolch ohne zu klingeln einfach hinein lassen konnte, bevor er zur Arbeit ging.

Als Remus beim Paketservice ankam, passte ihn Jack, der Vorarbeiter ab.

„Hey Lupin, du sollst um halb acht in der Pause zum Chef kommen."

Remus nickte und stieg zur bezeichneten Zeit die eiserne Treppe zu dem Büro hinauf, in welchem Captain Bruchmueller residierte. Was konnte der Alte nur von ihm wollen? Remus hatte sich zum Vollmond ordnungsgemäß abgemeldet, er würde dafür wie üblich Sonntags arbeiten. Es gab eigentlich keinen Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen, beruhigte er sich.  
Er klopfte an die Tür, mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen. Die irrationale Angst, dass jemand entdecken würde, was er war, beschleunigte seinen Herzschlag.

„Herein", sagte eine schroffe Stimme.

Bruchmueller thronte hinter seinem breiten Eichenschreibtisch.

„Guten Morgen, Sir", sagte Remus. „Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

„Allerdings", entgegnete der Falkland-Veteran, und sein buschiger Schnurrbart zuckte. „Sie haben sich als fleißig erwiesen, Lupin. Morgen Nachmittag kommt ein Prüfer, der die praktische und die theoretische Prüfung für den Gabelstaplerführerschein abnimmt. Lassen Sie sich heute nach Ihrer Schicht von Ed zeigen, wie man mit so einem Ding fährt und es bedient. Ich nehme an, Sie können lesen?"

„Ja, Sir", sagte Remus etwas irritiert.

„Gut!" Bruchmueller riss eine Schublade auf und knallte ein Buch auf seinen Schreibtisch. „Hier steht der ganze Theoriequatsch drin. Lernen Sie das bis morgen. Melden Sie sich jetzt gleich bei meiner Sekretärin für die Prüfung an."

Remus nickte stumm.

„Rühren", schnarrte der Ex-Soldat und wandte sich seiner Morgenzeitung zu.

Remus war noch nicht ganz an der Tür, als Bruchmueller ihn ermahnte:   
„Vermasseln Sie's nicht, Lupin. Sie bekommen nur diese eine Chance."  
Er stierte ihn finster unter seinen buschigen grauschwarzen Augenbrauen hervor an.

„Ja, Sir", erwiderte Remus. „Danke."

Er zog die Tür hinter sich zu und betrat dann das Büro von Bruchmuellers Sekretärin, einer ältlichen Frau, die ihn mit ihren zu einem strengen Knoten gefassten Haaren und der quadratischen Brille immer ein bisschen an Minerva MacGonagall erinnerte.  
Sie blickte von ihrem Bildschirm auf, runzelte die Stirn und sagte dann: „Gabelstapler, Sie?"

„So wurde es mir gesagt", erwiderte Remus.

„Füllen Sie die Formulare da hinten aus, Mr. Lupin", sagte sie und wies auf ein paar gelbe Blätter, die zusammen mit einem Kugelschreiber auf einem Katzentisch lagen. Remus erledigte die Formalitäten, machte nur dort falsche Angaben, wo es unumgänglich war – er konnte schließlich als Schule nicht „Hogwarts" angeben.  
Er reichte Miss Murray die ausgefüllten Formblätter, und sie überflog sie kurz. Dann sah sie ihn über ihre kantige Brille hinweg an.  
„Verschenken Sie diese Chance nicht, Mr. Lupin. Es wird Ihre einzige sein."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Remus.

„Nichts wissen Sie", entgegnete die Sekretärin steif. „Ich habe hier in dieser Schublade eine Anmeldung zu einem Basiskurs im PC-Bereich. Der Staplerführerschein ist die Eintrittskarte dazu, die Sie nur lösen werden, wenn Sie die Theorie fehlerfrei bestehen. Also bemühen Sie sich redlich."

**ooo **

Remus bemühte sich. Nach seiner Arbeit bat er Ed, einen wortkargen, mürrischen Gesellen, um Hilfe mit dem Gabelstapler. Ed verweigerte seine Unterstützung nicht gerade, aber er gab sich auch keine besondere Mühe, Remus mit der für ihn fremden Technik vertraut zu machen.  
Nach einer halben Stunde sagte Remus entnervt:  
„In Ordnung, Ed. Wie viele Päckchen Zigaretten, damit du mir klar machst, wie es geht?"  
Plötzlich kam Leben in das unrasierte Gesicht des Mannes.  
„Fünf Stangen" sagte er grinsend, wobei er seine gelblichen Zahnstummel zeigte und die Finger einer Hand ausstreckte, wie um Remus die Zahl zu verdeutlichen. Remus rechnete kurz. Das war ein Haufen Geld für eine Stunde Arbeit. „Drei", bot er an. Eds Grinsen erstarb schneller, als es entstanden war.  
„Fünf, und nicht eine Kippe weniger, sonst wird dein Stapler morgen Mittag nicht das tun, was er soll, egal wie gut du ihn beherrschst."  
Remus forschte einen Moment in dem Gesicht des Mannes, doch es blieb ausdruckslos. Handeln war sinnlos, und Ed konnte ihm wirklich alles ruinieren.  
„Also gut", seufzte Remus und schlug in die dargebotene schmutzige Hand ein. „Fünf Stangen, und nicht eine Zigarette mehr."

Eine Stunde später kam Remus mit dem Gerät klar. Ed bewies erstaunliches didaktisches Talent, wenn er nur wollte. Er ließ Remus noch zwei Stunden üben, wobei dieser Eds komplette Arbeit erledigen musste, während Ed selbst es sich auf ein paar Kisten bequem machte. Nach Ablauf dieser Zeit machte er Remus ein Zeichen, aufzuhören.

„Kannst genug, denke ich", grummelte er. „Geh nachhause den Schreibkram lernen."

**oooOOOooo**

Es war bereits vier, als Remus bei Thalia im Laden ankam und Strolch ihn frenetisch begrüßte.

„Tut mir leid, mein Kleiner", entschuldigte er sich bei dem Hund.

„Wo warst du denn so lange?" fragte Thalia. „Gianni war hier, aber er musste schon los ins Theater, heute ist Schülervorstellung um sechs.

„Das hab' ich ganz vergessen", sagte Remus und erzählte ihr die Neuigkeiten von seiner Arbeit.

„Das ist ja toll!" strahlte sie ihn an. „Zeig' das Buch mal her."

Sie überflog die Seiten. „Wie viel von der Technik musst du können?" fragte sie ihn mit gerunzelten Brauen.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete er. „Ich habe noch gar nicht hinein geschaut." Er sah ihr über die Schulter, und sein Blick blieb an den bunten Blumen hängen, die ihren leuchtend gelben Sari schmückten, unter dem sie wie immer ein langärmliges Hemd trug. Ihr Duft stieg ihm in die Nase, die noch immer sehr empfindlich war, so kurz nach dem Mond. Sie duftete nach Jasminseife und Zimt; vielleicht hatte sie drüben gebacken, denn ihre Hände und Arme bedeckte ein Hauch von Kardamom und Nelken.

„Oh", sagte er leise und zwang seine Finger, sie nicht zu berühren. Leo musste jeden Moment hereinplatzen, und Remus wollte Thalia nicht wieder in Verlegenheit bringen. Verdammt, er hatte doch Gianni, warum nur reizte sie ihn immer noch so sehr? Remus konnte sich nicht über mangelnde Zuwendung, Zärtlichkeit oder gar zu wenig Sex beschweren. Gianni, so egozentrisch er auch war, räumte ihrer Beziehung absolute Priorität vor allen anderen Dingen ein, und er erwies sich als sehr zuverlässiger, sorgfältiger Partner. Im Vergleich zu Sirius trug Gianni Remus auf Händen, und dieser wusste das sehr wohl zu schätzen.

„Ja ‚_oh'_ trifft es ziemlich gut", sagte Thalia. „Das sieht ganz schön schwierig aus. Grundlagen, Technik, Hydraulik, rechtliche Vorschriften, Sicherheitsregularien, und dann hier – der Fragenkatalog. Zweihundert Fragen, meine Güte, fast wie beim richtigen Führerschein."

Remus kehrte in die Realität zurück. Und er begriff, dass die Prüfung schwerer sein würde, als er vermutet hatte. Beim ersten Durchgang beantwortete er über die Hälfte der Fragen falsch. Während Thalia den abendlichen Kundenansturm bewältigte, quälte sich Remus durch das Buch. Die Materie war nicht wirklich schwierig, aber er hatte einen langen Tag hinter sich und schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr so intensiv mit dem Kopf arbeiten müssen.

„Thalia", sagte er, als es gegen halb acht etwas ruhiger wurde. „Ich glaube, ich schaffe es nicht."

„Was?" Sie steckte den Kopf durch den Vorhang. „Natürlich kannst du das, Remus. Du bist doch klug."

„Danke. Aber ich bin müde und kaputt, der Kopf schwirrt mir schon von Sicherheitsvorschriften und Spezialausdrücken für Schrauben und Werkzeuge." Er raufte sich die Haare.

Thalia goss ihm eine frische Tasse Tee ein. Seiner war bereits kalt geworden, so konzentriert hatte er gearbeitet.

„Weißt du was? Du nimmst ein Aspirin und ich gehe eben rüber und hole mir einen wärmeren Pullover. Ich friere schon den ganzen Nachmittag. Und vorher gehe ich eben mit Strolch raus, er war noch gar nicht draußen seit heute Mittag."

Strolch bellte zustimmend, was vermutlich darin begründet lag, dass sie seine Leine vom Haken genommen hatte. Wild mit dem ganzen Hinterkörper wedelnd wuselte er um sie herum und sprang an ihr hoch. „Wenn ich wieder komme, frage dich ab. Diese zweihundert Multiple Choices müssen doch zu schaffen sein."

„Leo wird bestimmt nicht erbaut sein", gab Remus zu bedenken.

„Leo ist heute Mittag nach Birmingham gefahren wegen einer Besprechung mit einem Musikagenten. Er wird es einfach nicht erfahren."

Mit diesen Worten war sie zur Tür hinaus. Sie ahnte vermutlich nicht, in welch einen Konflikt sie Remus damit stürzte. Einerseits brauchte er ihre Hilfe bei der Beantwortung der Prüfungsfragen, andererseits... Leo würde nicht nachhause kommen heute Nacht. Das bedeutete – er wollte sich lieber nicht detailliert vorstellen, was es bedeuten könnte für ihn und Thalia.

Als sie eine halbe Stunde später zurückkehrte, einen dicken schwarzen Wollpullover über ihrem Sari, und sich mit einer Tasse Tee über Eck an den Tisch setzte und ihm ein Glas mit einer Aspirin hinüber schob, hatte er sich wenigstens so weit in der Gewalt, dass er zumindest nicht den ersten Schritt machen würde. Vielleicht bereute sie ja den Kuss vor mehr als acht Wochen mittlerweile.

Strolch lenkte Remus ab, er beschnüffelte seine Jeans und leckte ihm genüsslich über die Hände. ‚Ich hätte duschen sollen', dachte Remus. ‚Merlin, vor lauter Schrauben und Hydraulikgesetzen und Sicherheitsbestimmungen habe ich das ganz vergessen.'

Thalia nahm ihm jetzt das Buch aus den Händen und blätterte bis nach hinten, wo die Fragen standen.

„Wollen wir starten?"

Remus nickte.

„Technik oder Sicherheit?"

„Sicherheit", wählte er.

„Gut. Also: ‚Welche Farbe der Schutzweste ist für die Arbeit in Lagerhallen für das Personal, das NICHT den Stapler bedient, vorgeschrieben?' Wenn du es auswendig weißt, sag es vorweg, ansonsten lese ich dir die möglichen Antworten vor."

Eine Dreiviertelstunde später hatten sie das Kapitel ‚Sicherheit' abgeschlossen. Remus war zum Teil unsicher gewesen, hatte jedoch nur drei Aufgaben falsch beantwortet.

„Ich habe sie mir angestrichen, die frage ich dich am Ende noch mal", verkündete Thalia.

Der Bereich ‚Technik' erwies sich als relativ leicht, Remus hatte lange genug an Motorrädern geschraubt in den vergangenen Jahren, um sich einigermaßen auszukennen, nur die Benennung der Werkzeuge und der Spezialteile fiel ihm schwer.

„Warum kann eine achtzehner Schraubenmutter nicht einfach 18er Schraubenmutter heißen?" fragte er frustriert, als er dieselbe Frage zweimal im Abstand von zehn Minuten falsch beantwortet hatte. „Warum muss sie FPT 475 X heißen? Wer soll sich das merken?"

„Du, bedauerlicherweise. Und wenn du nicht aufhörst zu jammern, wirst du es nicht bis morgen Mittag in dein Hirn bekommen. Wann ist eigentlich die Prüfung?"

„Um halb drei" antwortete Remus.

„Dann verschiebst du besser einen Teil der Fragen auf morgen früh", schlug Thalia vor.

„Morgen früh muss ich arbeiten, um halb vier, wie immer", knurrte Remus.

„Was?" staunte sie. „Sie haben dir nicht für das Lernen frei gegeben?"

„Leider nicht." Er seufzte. „Komm, jetzt machen wir „rechtliche Grundlagen".

Es war bereits zehn, als sie mit dem Bereich Recht fertig waren und Remus alle Fragen fehlerfrei beantworten konnte.

„Ich kann nicht mehr", sagte er müde. „Hast du noch ein Aspirin?"

Hinter seinen Schläfen hämmerte stumpfer Schmerz, und vor seinen Augen flackerte es leicht. Auch Thalia sah jetzt müde aus und rieb sich die Augen. Sie stand auf, nahm ein Röhrchen mit Tabletten aus ihrer Handtasche und löste eine davon in einem Wasserglas auf. Während Remus zusah, wie die Tablette langsam zerfiel, ging Thalia kurz in den Laden und kehrte mit einer Tafel dunkler Schokolade zurück. Sie riss die Verpackung auf, brach ein Stück ab und schob Remus den Rest hin.

„Hier, 85 Kakao, das macht glücklich und bringt dich wieder ein bisschen hoch."

Remus zögerte nicht, zwei Stücke auf einmal in den Mund zu schieben und ließ die dunkle Masse langsam auf der Zunge zergehen. Natürlich schmeckte diese Schokolade völlig anders als die Tafeln aus dem Supermarkt, die er sich zu besorgen begonnen hatte, sobald er wieder eigenes Geld in den Händen gehabt hatte.

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Thalia stieß ihn sanft an der Schulter an.

„Remus?"

„Hm?" Mühsam öffnete er die Augen wieder.

„Entschuldige, aber eine halbe Stunde muss reichen. Wir haben noch die ganze Hydrauliksektion vor uns."

„Halbe Stunde?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Ja. Du hast tief und fest geschlafen. Es ist kurz nach halb elf." Sie sah ihn mitleidig an.

Aber tatsächlich hatte ihn der kurze Schlaf erfrischt und auch das Kopfschmerzmittel wirkte nun.

Eine Stunde später waren sie mit dem ersten Durchgang fertig, und Thalia begann, die Fragen zu wiederholen, bei denen Remus unsicher gewesen war oder falsch gelegen hatte. Es war halb eins, als sie das Buch schloss.

„Du kannst es. Konzentrier dich morgen, dann wird es schon gehen. Wiederhole die Fragen, die ich mit zwei Bleistiftstrichen markiert habe, noch mal morgen in der Mittagspause."

Sie schob ihren Stuhl zurück und strich sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn, die sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatte.

„Du schaffst das, Remus. Du hast gut gelernt, und du musst es nur bis morgen Abend im Kopf behalten." Sie legte für einen Augenblick ihre Hand auf die seine. Was eine ermutigende Geste hatte sein sollen, sandte einen Strahl erregender Hitze durch seine Haut.

Hastig entzog er ihr seine Hand. Keine Sekunde länger, oder er würde vergessen, dass er jetzt besser allein schlief und an etwas sehr Langweiliges dachte.

„Danke", sagte er knapp.

Sie blickte noch einen Moment auf ihre Hände, dann nahm sie ihre Stola vom Haken und begann, sich darin einzuwickeln. Er stand steifbeinig vom Tisch auf. Sein Rücken schmerzte, und er griff nach Strolchs Leine. Sofort war der kleine Mischling auf den Beinen und munter, nachdem er bis eben leise schnarchend auf dem Teppich unter dem Tisch geschlafen hatte.

„Wir bringen dich noch nachhause und gehen dann eine Runde bis zum Friedhof und zurück", sagte Remus.

„Oh, ich würde gerne noch mitgehen, und ihr bringt mich danach heim? Die frische Luft draußen wird mir gut tun." Wie selbstverständlich hakte sie sich draußen bei Remus ein, und sie gingen langsam die verlassene Straße entlang. Der Mond hing blass und immer noch ziemlich rund am Firmament, die meisten Sterne waren jedoch von Wolken bedeckt und nicht zu sehen.

„Es hat mit dem Mond zu tun, nicht wahr?" fragte sie in die Stille hinein, die nur von Strolchs Hecheln und Schnüffeln unterbrochen wurde.

Remus wurde eiskalt, und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie spürte, wie sich sein ganzer Körper versteifte.

„_Was_ hat mit dem Mond zu tun?" presste er hart hervor.

Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn ins Gesicht. „Das, weshalb du verschwindest, vorgestern zum dritten Mal."

Er starrte sie an. Wie viel wusste Thalia? Auf ihrem Gesicht standen weder Abscheu noch Furcht geschrieben - sie _konnte _es nicht wissen.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte er, um Zeit zu gewinnen. Er fühlte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte, und er hätte schwören können, dass sie es bemerkte. Doch ihre Antwort verblüffte ihn.

„Ich lebe auch nach dem Mondkalender, Remus. Schon seit Jahren. Ich schneide jeden Monat bei Vollmond meine Haare und die Fingernägel, sie wachsen dann besser und dichter beziehungsweise fester. Ich wähle meine Speisen und Gewürze nach dem Mond. Hast du das nicht bemerkt?"

Er schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Aber wenn du kein Moony bist, wieso treibt es dich dann jedes Mal fort, wenn Vollmond ist? Du gehst in den Wald, sagt Gianni. Er riecht es an dir. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du dort wahrscheinlich betest. Er war so durcheinander, die letzten beiden Male, weißt du."

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen", flüsterte er und nahm ihre Hand. „Ich bitte dich inständig, versuch nicht, es heraus zu finden. Es hat nichts mit Gianni zu tun, und ich bin auch kein Perverser, der auf irgendwelchen dunklen Messen Katzen schlachtet."

Thalias helles Lachen klang durch die Nacht. „Das hätte ich auch niemals angenommen, Remus. Du bist doch keiner, der wehrlose Tiere ermordet."

Wie sehr sie sich irrte! Remus hätte ihr die Wahrheit am liebsten in das schöne, helle Gesicht geschrieen.  
‚Doch, genau das bin ich. Ein Raubtier, das Rehe und Hasen zerreißt, um ihr warmes Fleisch zu fressen, und das sogar dich töten würde, völlig grundlos, wenn du mir nur in der falschen Nacht begegnetest.'   
Merlin, wie sehr sie ihn hassen und verabscheuen würde, wenn sie es jemals erführe. Sie war schon entsetzlich nah dran, wäre sie keine Muggel, sie würde es bereits jetzt wissen. Der Gedanke, dass sich auf Thalias Gesicht der Ekel und die Furcht abzeichnen könnten, die er auf den Gesichtern anderer Menschen gesehen hatte, von denen er gehofft, nein erwartet hatte, sie würden ihn nicht verachten, nachdem sie die Wahrheit erfuhren - dieser Gedanke stürzte ihn in tiefe Verzweiflung und ließ das filigrane emotionale Gleichgewicht kippen, das er sich so mühsam erarbeitet hatte.

Er packte sie und zerrte sie zu sich heran, plötzlich waren seine Hände an ihrem Gesicht und seine Lippen auf den ihren. Der Strudel aus Wut, Angst und Lust, der durch seine Venen tobte, ließ ihn viel zu spät bemerken, dass sie sich wehrte.

Als er in ihre geweiteten Augen blickte, lag nicht Verlangen darin, sondern Abwehr.

„Remus, nein! Du bist mit Gianni zusammen, und er ist mein Freund." Ihr Atem ging schwer. „Wir dürfen das nicht tun, hörst du? Das kannst du doch nicht wirklich wollen."

War das eine Frage oder eine Feststellung?

„Doch", sagte er leise. „Genau das will ich. Ich weiß, dass es falsch ist, aber ich will dich. Ich will dich an meiner Seite haben, dich nachts neben mir spüren, will dich aus diesen verdammten Klamotten schälen, in denen du deine Schönheit verhüllst und diesen Zopf lösen, der das rote Gold auf deinem Kopf bändigt und zahm und brav macht. Ich will deine Haare zwischen meinen Fingern spüren, sehen wie sie dir um die nackten Schultern fallen. Ich will sehen, wie du wirklich bist."

Ihr anfänglich erstaunter Blick war mit jedem Satz entsetzter geworden. Jetzt erst entzog sie ihm ihre Hand.

„Nein, Remus, vor allem das letzte willst du ganz sicher nicht."

Sie drehte sich um und lief die leere Straße entlang, floh von ihm fort, ohne sich auch nur ein einziges Mal umzudrehen.

Remus sank in die Hocke und vergrub das Gesicht in Strolchs weichem Fell. „Ich bin so ein Idiot, so ein Dummkopf, weißt du das?" sagte er zu dem kleinen Hund, und Strolch widersprach ihm nicht.

**TBC**

* * *

_Danke schön für Eure Reviews, ich grüße hier die üblichen Verdächtigen: Lina, MissMoony, Annchen, Berserkgorilla und Nutellamädchen.  
Was ist eigentlich mit Euch anderen? Keine Lust zu reviewen? Ich würde mich aber freuen._

_LG  
Eure Slytherene_


	16. Schuldgefühle

**Ein Strolch zum Verlieben**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOooo**

_Liebe Lesende!_

_Vielen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews an Pete, Lina, MissMoony, Nicole, Bersekgorilla, Moons, Spätzünder, Nutellamädchen, Moonlight und Ewjena. Ich freue mich, dass Euch auch das letzte Kapitel wieder gefallen hat. _

_Heute geht es weiter, und alle fragen sich natürlich: Wird unser allerliebster Werwolf die Gabelstaplerprüfung bestehen?_

_Thalias Geheimnis übrigens wird noch nicht gelüftet, sondern erst am Ende der Geschichte…Ihr erinnert Euch, zwanzig Kapitel (werden wohl 21 oder 22). Aber natürlich wird es weiterhin mysteriöse Hinweise geben… Viel Spaß beim Rätselraten und viel Freunde beim Lesen!_

* * *

**16. Schuldgefühle**

Der folgende Tag verging wie in einem Nebel. Remus war so müde, dass die Morgenstunden einem farblosen Traum gleich an ihm vorbei zogen. Er war dankbar, dass seine Arbeit nur ein Mindestmaß an Konzentration verlangte. Trotzdem musste er zweimal nach vorne zum Verteilerband laufen und Pakete wieder zurückschleppen, die er falsch aufgelegt hatte.  
Er sehnte sich nach dem bisschen Ruhe in der Mittagspause, nach seinem Sandwich, ein paar Äpfeln und fünfzehn Minuten mit geschlossenen Augen, an die Wand gelehnt. Danach würde er die letzten Fragen wiederholen…  
Doch er benötigte länger als sonst, um die anfallende Arbeit zu erledigen, oder vielleicht waren es auch ausgerechnet heute mehr Pakete als gewöhnlich, denn er bemerkte, dass auch einige seiner Kollegen länger an ihren Plätzen blieben. Niemand ging hier nachhause, bevor er nicht alles abgearbeitet hatte. Genauso gut hätte man sich gleich beim Captain seine Papiere holen können.  
Als Remus um kurz vor eins endlich fertig war, kam Ed um die Ecke geschlurft.

„Hey Lupin. Kannst gleich mit in die andere Halle kommen, der Prüfer ist schon da."

„Ich denke, er kommt erst am Nachmittag", sagte Remus und spürte, wie ihm die Knie weich wurden. Er war erschöpft, mehr als alles andere brauchte er eine Pause.

„Hast hier nicht zu denken", erwiderte Ed. „Sie waren bei der Konkurrenz schneller fertig, müssen Idioten gewesen sein. Zwei von drei sind durchgefallen. Blamier' uns bloß nicht!"

Remus stöhnte. „Verschaff' mir zehn Minuten, bitte. Ich muss etwas essen."

Ed nickte und schlurfte wieder davon.

‚Dynamik sieht auch anders aus', konstatierte Remus still. Er setzte sich direkt ans Band und holte einen Apfel aus der Tasche. Der süßsaure Geschmack auf der Zunge war jetzt genau das Richtige, und der Fruchtzucker im Obst würde ihn über die nächste Stunde bringen – irgendwie.  
Als er fertig war, atmete er tief durch, nahm seine Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg ins Staplerlager. Der Prüfer stand bei Ed und dem neuen Stapler, einem wahren Wunderwerk der Technik. An das Prachtstück – die Firma besaß es erst seit zwei Wochen – hatte Ed Remus natürlich nicht heran gelassen. Er hatte mit dem zwanzig Jahre alten Modell eines anderen Herstellers geübt.  
Der Prüfer war ein kleiner Mann mit schütterem Haar und dicker Hornbrille, der Remus an einen der Beamten aus der Abteilung zur Aufsicht und Führung Magischer Geschöpfe erinnerte. Keine gute Erinnerung.

„Guten Tag", grüßte Remus zurückhaltend.

Der Prüfer sah auf. „Ah, Mister…" Er blickte auf sein Klemmbrett. „Lupin." Er reichte Remus die Hand. „Price, Diplomingenieur, mein .Name. Da wir schon hier sind, beginnen wir gleich mit dem praktischen Teil. Sie haben ja das Glück, jetzt dieses fantastische technische Wunderwerk bedienen zu dürfen. Zuvor erklären sie mir jedoch bitte Funktionsweise und die vor Betriebsbeginn des Fahrzeugs notwendigen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen."

Remus erschrak. Er hatte den neuen Stapler bisher nur von weitem gesehen. Ed betrachtete die Maschine als sein persönliches Heiligtum, er ließ niemanden an sie heran, schon gar nicht einen aus der ‚Packmannschaft'. Außerdem hatte Remus sich auf ein paar Multiple Choice-Fragen eingestellt, nicht auf komplexe Prüfungsgespräche.

„Na?"

Besonders geduldig schien Mr. Price, Diplomingenieur, nicht zu sein.

Remus holte tief Luft. Er hatte Arithmantik und alte Runen studiert, er war Lehrer und wenn jemand frei sprechen konnte, dann er. ‚Fang mit den Grundlagen an', sagte er sich. Und dann erklärte er zunächst die Funktionsweise einer Hydraulik, wechselte zu Basisinformationen über den Motor und die Handhabung der Technik. Der Ingenieur nickte nur ein paar Male, warf gelegentlich eine tiefer gehende Frage ein und bekritzelte das Formular auf seinem Klemmbrett. Als Remus bei der Aufzählung der Sicherheitsregularien und rechtlichen Grundlagen ins Schlingern kam, fragte der Ingenieur erst Ed, der jedoch wenig bis nichts beitragen konnte. Mr. Price entschied sich daraufhin dafür, Remus ein bisschen gezielter auszuquetschen, half ihm mit seiner Art der Fragestellung jedoch geschickt weiter.  
Am Ende nickte er zufrieden.  
„Und jetzt stellen Sie bitte die Kisten dahinten auf das Hochregal Nummer vier."

Das war der Moment, vor dem sich Remus gefürchtet hatte. Er wusste nicht, wie er das Ungetüm vor sich zu bedienen hatte.

„Ich habe auf dem FJ 02 gelernt", sagte er. „Den Linde E 30 Ex habe ich noch nicht bedient."

„Der FJ 02 war heute morgen plötzlich kaputt", murmelte Ed.

„Interessant", meinte der Prüfer und machte sich eine Notiz. „Dann sehen wir mal, wie Sie sich mit unbekannter Technik schlagen. Hopp, hinauf."

Remus zog sich mit weichen Knien auf den Stapler. Merlin, er hatte schon ganz andere Prüfungen bestanden, in seinem Zeugnis standen nicht weniger als acht UTZs. 'Und was haben sie dir gebracht?' fragte eine höhnische Stimme in seinem Kopf. Nur die Gegenwart zählte, nur diese Prüfung hier und jetzt.

Er ließ den Blick über die Anzeigen und Hebel schweifen. Links waren die Schalter für die Bedienung des Hebemechanismus, rechts die Steuerung des Fahrzeugs. Der deutsche Hersteller hatte alles minutiös beschriftet – allerdings in seiner Muttersprache. Remus dankte im Geiste seinem Vater, der ein Liebhaber klassischer Dichtung gewesen war und seine Söhne mit Goethe und Schiller bis zum Überdruss gefüttert und auf Familienurlaub in Weimar und Frankfurt bestanden hatte. Nachdem er sich einen Überblick verschafft hatte, startete Remus den Motor.  
Zehn Minuten später waren die von Mr. Price bezeichneten Kisten auf ihren Paletten im Hochregal vier verstaut, und Remus ließ sich erschöpft vom Stapler gleiten.

Mr. Price sah zufrieden aus.  
„Gut", sagte er, „dann wollen wir uns mal den FJ 02 ansehen." Zielstrebig schritt er auf seinen kurzen Beinen durch die Halle auf die alte Maschine zu.

Remus sah Ed fragend an, der zuckte die Schultern und beide folgten dem Ingenieur.

„Dann klappen Sie mal auf", forderte er Remus auf, als dieser den Stapler erreichte. Ed reichte Remus wortlos einen blechernen Werkzeugkoffer.

„Wie nennt man denn diesen Schraubenschlüssel?" frage Price.  
Remus dachte nach, Thalias konzentriertes Gesicht vor Augen. Dieselbe Frage hatte sie ihm am Vorabend gestellt. Tatsächlich erinnerte er sich an die Buchstaben-Zahlen-Kombination.  
Price nickte zustimmend.  
Remus warf einen Blick auf die Hebevorrichtung, klopfte an ein paar Teilen herum und rüttelte an anderen. „Das sieht auf den ersten Blick alles normal aus", sagte er.

„Is' ja auch der Motor, der nicht tut", knurrte Ed.

„Das hätten Sie aber auch früher sagen können", wies Price den Mechaniker zurecht. „Dann wollen wir mal einen Blick in den Motorenraum werfen, Mr. Lupin."

Remus entfernte das Schutzblech und beantwortete Prices Fragen, soweit es ihm möglich war. Ein paar Mal musste er passen.

Merlin sei Dank hatte er in den letzten Wochen so viele Stunden mit Gianni unter und neben dessen ‚Dnepr' verbracht, dass er sich jetzt in dem etwa gleichaltrigen Motor des Staplers einigermaßen zurecht fand. Tatsächlich hatte sich eine Kabelverbindung abgelöst und die Antriebswelle war gebrochen.  
„Ohne das Ersatzteil kann ich es nicht richten", erklärte Remus schließlich.

„Das ist auch nicht nötig", sagte der Prüfer. „Vielen Dank, Mr. Lupin. Sie haben bestanden. Geben Sie mir bitte ihren alten Staplerführerschein, damit ich ich den Technikereintrag hinzufügen kann."

Remus stutzte. „Ich habe gar keinen…"

„Hat er nicht. Schuldigung, Mr. Price, aber unser Chef meinte, dass er gleich die Technikprüfung machen soll. Er sagte, das hätte er bei Ihrer Dienststelle auch so angemeldet", schnodderte Ed dazwischen. „Deswegen musste ich auch heute Morgen den FJ lahm legen." Er schnaubte. Offensichtlich betrachtete er das als eine Zumutung.

Price sah verwirrt aus. „Das ist aber ungewöhnlich", sagte er schließlich. Er kratzte sich am Kinn, aber dann sagte er: „Nachdem wir schon einmal hier sind, ich alle Stempel und natürlich auch alle Befugnisse habe…Nun gut, Sie waren ein ordentlicher Prüfling, Mr. Lupin. Ich hab' zwar schon schnellere Mechaniker gesehen und weitaus bessere Stapelfahrer, aber die theoretische Vorstellung war wirklich gut."

Er zog ein weiteres Formular aus der Tasche und trug Remus' Namen ein. Der Ingenieur unterschrieb in zwei Spalten und machte sich dann mit wichtigtuerischer Miene daran, seine Stempel aus einer verschlossenen Metallkassette zu holen.  
Schließlich händigte er Remus die gelbe Bescheinigung aus.  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte er und schüttelte ihm die Hand.

Eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel veranlasste Remus, sich umzusehen. Jimmy lehnte lässig an einem der Regale und reckte grinsend den Daumen nach oben. Hoch auf der Stahlbalustrade stand Bruchmueller. Er sah äußerst zufrieden aus, nickte Remus zu und verschwand wieder in seinem Büro.  
Jimmy schlenderte jetzt betont gelassen auf Remus zu und schlug in die dargebotene Hand ein. Er versicherte sich, dass Ed und der Prüfer bereits weit genug entfernt waren, um sie nicht mehr zu hören, dann sagte er laut zu Remus:  
„Gut gemacht, Mann!" und setzte leise hinzu: „Die fälligen Umarmungen gibt's später."

**oooOOOooo **

Es gab sie kurze Zeit später, Umarmungen von Jimmy, überschwängliche Liebesbezeugungen von Gianni und Strolch, die in Remus' Küche bereits gewartet hatten.

„Ich habe erst heute Morgen erfahren, dass du nicht nur den ersten Staplerschein für die Bedienung machen sollst, sondern gleich den Technik-Eins-Schein", erklärte Jimmy. „Sonst hätte ich dir natürlich was gesagt."

„Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum der Captain das so organisiert hat", sagte Remus kopfschüttelnd. „Er musste doch damit rechnen, dass ich mich bis auf die Knochen blamiere."

„Du hast vor zwei Wochen mit Morris zusammen das Band repariert, in der Frühstückspause, weißt du noch? Und mit Thomas hast du über Hydraulische Pressen gesprochen. Das weiß ich von Redd, der's mir erzählt hat und wissen wollte, ob du wohl mal Nachhilfe in Physik geben würdest. Sein Sohn geht auf die Mittelschule und hat es da wohl nicht so leicht. Seine Eltern können ihm ja kaum helfen bei dem komplizierten Kram."

„Er hat mich nicht gefragt", sagte Remus.

„Sein Junge hatte einen Fahrradunfall und liegt mit gebrochenem Arm in Krankenhaus, da hat er's wohl einfach vergessen in der Aufregung."

Remus erinnerte sich jetzt, dass Redd von dem Unfall erzählt hatte.

Gianni holte eine Flasche Sekt aus dem kleinen Kühlschrank. „Wollen wir anstoßen? Der dürfte jetzt kalt genug sein."

„Vielleicht sollten wir die Feier in Thalias Laden verlegen?" schlug Remus vor. „Immerhin hat sie sich die halbe Nacht um die Ohren gehauen, um mir beim Lernen zu helfen. - Was ist?"

Er sah in die Gesichter seiner Freunde, die einen merkwürdig gequälten Ausdruck angenommen hatten.

„Was ist los?" fragte er noch einmal, jetzt alarmiert. Hatte Thalia ihnen von seinem gestrigen Blackout erzählt? Ihm wurde kalt und schlecht bei dem Gedanken.

Gianni räusperte sich. „Wir wollten es dir eigentlich erst morgen sagen. Thalia ist heute Morgen im Lager hinten von der Leiter gerutscht. Sie hat sich das Handgelenk angebrochen, und sie wollten sie noch einen Tag im Krankenhaus behalten, wegen der Gehirnerschütterung."

Eine Viertelstunde später waren sie auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus. Remus, obwohl ihm die Müdigkeit jetzt schwer auf den Gliedern lag, hatte keine Ruhe gegeben. Zwar hatten ihm die anderen versichert, Thalia sei soweit in Ordnung und auch gut versorgt, Leo sei bei ihr, und vermutlich würde sie jetzt auch schlafen. Doch Remus hatte darauf bestanden, sofort loszufahren.  
Was er den beiden anderen Männern verschwieg, waren die Selbstvorwürfe, die ihn quälten. Sie war seinetwegen die halbe Nacht auf gewesen. Merlin allein wusste, ob sie überhaupt noch Schlaf gefunden hatte nach dem, was er vor dem Friedhof gesagt hatte. Verdammt, sie hatte sich darauf verlassen, dass er ihr Freund war, und er war dumm und egoistisch genug gewesen, alles zu zerstören.

In der Eingangshalle besorgte er zu Giannis Erstaunen einen bunten Frühlingsstrauß.

„He, was hat sie, das ich nicht habe? Mir hast du noch nie Blumen mitgebracht!"

„Sie hat ein gebrochenes Handgelenk", erklärte Jimmy grinsend und tätschelte Gianni in ironischer Geste tröstend die Schulter.

„Ich brech' mir auch was. Reicht der Fuß?" platzte Gianni heraus.

„Du wirst gleich eine gebrochene Nase haben und als einzige Blume ein Veilchen", orakelte Remus dunkel und bezahlte die hoffnungslos überteuerten Blumen. „Erstens bringt man Blumen mit, wenn jemand nicht gerade wegen eines Heuschnupfens im Krankenhaus liegt und zweitens hat sie mir beim Lernen geholfen. Ohne sie hätte ich es nie geschafft."

„Ich hätte dir auch geholfen, wenn ich nicht im Theater gewesen wäre. Ich musste arbeiten."

„Gianni." Remus atmete tief durch. „Es geht doch nicht darum, ob du geholfen hast oder nicht. Ich weiß, dass du es getan hättest, also hör doch bitte auf, dich so zu echauffieren. Ich bringe ihr ein paar… Lilien, Margeriten und diese Blauen hier mit, ich werde nicht um ihre Hand anhalten."

„Na was für ein Glück für Leo", grinste Jimmy. „Wer weiß, ob sie nicht ‚ja' sagen würde."

Remus boxte ihm auf den Oberarm und floh dann in Richtung der Information.

Thalias Zimmer lag im vierten Stock, und als die drei Freunde nach einem Klopfen die Tür öffneten, blickte Leo auf.

„Dürfen wir stören?" fragte Jimmy.

„Ja, aber seid leise. Sie schläft."

Leo sah blass und müde aus, seine Kleidung war zerknittert, heller Flaum schimmerte auf seinem unrasierten Kinn und unter den Augen hatte er dunkle Schatten. Über den Knien hatte er eine Zeitung, die in keinem besseren Zustand war als der Rest von ihm.

Thalia lag mit leicht geröteten Wangen zwischen den weißen Laken, ihr rotes Haar fiel offen über Kissen und Decken und bildete einen flammenden Kontrast zu dem blütenweiß bezogenen Bett.

‚Oh Merlin, so habe ich es nicht gewollt', dachte Remus.

Gianni half ihm, eine Vase für die Blumen zu finden und stellte sie auf den Nachttisch.

„Das ist echt nett von euch dreien", sagte Leo und gähnte ausgiebig. „Wenn ihr hier seid, geh' ich mir mal einen Kaffee holen."

Er stand auf, und Gianni ließ sich wie selbstverständlich auf den Stuhl fallen, auf dem Leo eben noch gesessen hatte und nahm Thalias Hand.

„Armes Mädchen", sagte er leise. „Bist so müde, dass du von der Leiter fällst. Und an all dem ist nur dieser karrieregeile Supertechniker Schuld." Er zwinkerte in Remus' Richtung.

„Oh, bitte", sagte Jimmy, dem Remus' gequälter Ausdruck nicht entgangen war.

„War doch nur ein Scherz", erwiderte Gianni.

„Kein guter", meinte Jimmy. Dann wandte er sich Remus zu. „Mach dir bloß keine Vorwürfe. Es hätte auch an jedem anderen Tag passieren können, und so ärgerlich es ist, sie wird wieder völlig gesund werden."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, dann begannen Gianni und Jimmy sich leise über das Für und Wider der Segelschule auszutauschen. Wie es schien, hatte Jimmy den Plan immer noch nicht ganz aufgeben können, auch wenn er am Ende jedes dritten Satzes immer wieder zu der Erkenntnis gelangte, dass sein Traum derzeit nicht zu verwirklichen war. Er hatte inzwischen mit seiner Bank gesprochen, aber da er keine Sicherheit außer seinem festen Job vorweisen konnte und er diesen für die Schule natürlich aufgeben musste, war der Kreditrahmen, den man ihm angeboten hatte, enttäuschend gering gewesen.  
Als Leo nach einer Weile wiederkam und kurze Zeit danach auch ein Arzt mit einer Schwester, beschlossen die Männer zu gehen. Gianni schlug vor, noch in einem Pub auf Remus' bestandene Prüfung anzustoßen, aber weder Jimmy noch Remus selbst hatten dazu Lust.

**oooOOOooo**

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, was du brauchst", sagte Gianni, als Strolch sie beide voller Begeisterung begrüßte. „Strolchi, mein süßer Streuner, du musst dich ein Stündchen gedulden, Papa Gianni muss erst einmal Mama Remus wieder fit machen. Ich verspreche danach einen schönen Spaziergang und Stöckchenwerfen bis zum Abwinken…Abwedeln, aber danach eben."

Der kleine Hund bellte, als habe er verstanden und kringelte sich wohlerzogen in sein Körbchen.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte Remus müde. Jetzt, da alle Anspannung von ihm abfiel, spürte er die Erschöpfung überdeutlich. Der Vollmond in der Abtei, die mühsame Reise dorthin, danach eine normale und dann schon wieder eine Nacht ohne Schlaf – es war einfach zu viel.

„Wirst du schon sehen", erklärte Gianni grinsend. Er knotete sein Halstuch ab und verband Remus die Augen.

„Bitte, nicht heute", jammerte Remus, als Giannis Hände ihm vorsichtig das Hemd aufknöpften. „Ich bin müde."

„_So_ müde bist du nicht", widersprach Gianni sanft und drückte seinen nun bereits ebenfalls schon nackten Oberkörper an Remus' Brust.

„Ich werde eine Enttäuschung für dich sein", prophezeite Remus finster.

„Aber nein", versicherte ihm Gianni. „Du wirst mein passiver, entspannter Gefährte sein, und wir werden beide viel Freude daran haben."

Remus wehrte sich nicht, als Gianni ihm zum Bett führte und ihm auch die restlichen Kleidungsstücke auszog. Gianni liebte ihn, er tat es mit Zärtlichkeit und Hingabe, und er machte seine Sache verdammt gut. Nichts sehen zu können war ein Reiz, dem sich auch Remus' erschöpfter Körper nicht entziehen konnte. Remus hatte sich früher lange gegen die Triebhaftigkeit des Wolfes gewehrt, aber jetzt war er froh, nur die Schilde ein bisschen herunter nehmen und sich treiben lassen zu können. Er spürte Giannis warme, geschickte Hände und ließ sich in die Geborgenheit fallen, die ihm der andere Mann schenkte. Er hob sich dem sanften Druck entgegen, lauschte auf den sich beschleunigenden Atem seines Liebhabers und fühlte die feuchte Wärme, als Gianni sich zuckend in ihm verströmte.

„Ich liebe dich", keuchte dieser und strich sich eine lange nachtschwarze Strähne aus der schweißnassen Stirn. „Bei Gott, der Jungfrau Maria und der heiligen Mutter Kirche, ich liebe dich."

Remus' Erwiderung, dass gerade die letztgenannte ihrer beider Tun wohl eher als Sünde denn als Akt der Liebe zur Schöpfung betrachtete, ging in Giannis leidenschaftlichen Küssen unter.

Remus war dankbar, dass Gianni offenbar nicht erwartete, dass er etwas auf diese Liebeserklärung erwiderte. Er hätte nicht gewusst, was er antworten sollte.

Er liebte Gianni, aber wenn Thalia am Abend zuvor nicht für sie beide einen kühlen Kopf behalten hätte, hätte er ihn hintergangen, ohne nur einen Gedanken an Schuld zu verschwenden.

* * *

**TBC**

P.S. Die Gabelstapler gibt es wirklich, sowohl den FJ (und es ist nicht die alte Yamaha gemeint…) als auch den Linde. Deutschland ist führend in der Gabelstaplerproduktion, kein Witz, aus diesem Grund verwenden sie die Produkte „Made in Germany" tatsächlich in England. Jeder 2. Gabelstapler geht in den Export. Das wolltet Ihr doch jetzt unbedingt wissen, oder? ;-))

Übrigens, Werder Bremen hat gestern grandios verloren :o((  
Miro und der Schiri waren Schuld. Die sollten jetzt mal _Schuldgefühle_ haben!

Und weil dieses Kapitel so kurz war, verspreche ich für morgen noch ein Update.  
Lob? Irgendwer?

LG Eure Slytherene


	17. Geheimnisse

**Ein Strolch zum Verlieben**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

_Guten Abend, liebe Lesende!  
Hier wie versprochen das Update des „Strolchiversums".  
Ich will gar nicht lange Vorreden halten._

_Für die lieben Reviews danke ich Nutellamädchen, Lina, MissMoony, Annchen, Moons, Moonlight, Ewjena, Berserkgorilla und Spätzünder. Ihr macht mich happy!!!  
Ich hoffe, wir haben am nächsten Samstag oder Sonntag das Vergnügen, uns hier wiederzulesen (was bedeuten würde, ich bin nicht vom Himmel gefallen oder sonst wie verschleppt worden)._

* * *

**17. Geheimnisse**

Als Remus am nächsten Morgen zur Arbeit erschien, fing Ed ihn ab. „Du gehst nicht ans Band heute. Komm', dein Gabelstapler wartet auf dich in Halle drei."

In der riesigen Lagerhalle warteten einige hundert Paletten auf ihre Plätze im Hochregal und der gute alte FJ 02. Gegen acht erschien Bruchmueller, wie vorgeschrieben im grauen Kittel mit gelber Sicherheitsweste.

„Ordentlich, das gestern, Lupin, wirklich ordentlich", grunzte er. „Zwanzig Pfund mehr die Woche, und lassen Sie sich von Ed das Prämiensystem erläutern. Wenn Sie hier die Regale ungeschoren lassen, keine Mauern anfahren und die Reparaturkosten in Ihrer Abteilung unter dem Vorjahresmonatsbetrag bleiben, gibt es Zulagen."

„Danke, Sir", sagte Remus. „Für die Chance – und für den Tipp wegen der Wohnung."

Bruchmueller machte eine wegwerfende Geste, sah aber dabei höchst zufrieden aus.

Kurz vor Feierabend traf Remus Jimmy, der gerade den Lieferwagen für seine Tour am Nachmittag bestückte.

„Na, wie war der erste Tag im Lager?" fragte er Remus.

„Scheint, als wüsste es schon die ganze Firma", sagte Remus lachend. „Es ist auf andere Art anstrengend als am Band, aber es ist in Ordnung."

„Du wirst dir jetzt Hanteln besorgen müssen, wenn du deine Figur halten willst", frotzelte Jimmy.

„Ach sag' mal, willst du heute noch in die Klinik?"

„Das hatte ich vor", antwortete Remus.

„Grüß Thalia von mir. Sag' ihr, ich schaue heute Abend noch einmal vorbei, falls ich es schaffe, aber ich kann es nicht versprechen. Ist viel auszuliefern heute."

**oooOOOooo**

In seiner Wohnung holte Remus Strolch ab – Gianni hatte heute einen frühen Termin im Theater wegen einer Kostüm- und Maskenprobe - und sie liefen den Weg zur Klinik. Es war merklich wärmer geworden, und in den wenigen Beeten steckten die ersten Frühblüher ihre Köpfchen aus der dunklen Erde.  
Beim Krankenhaus angekommen, band Remus den kleinen Mischling, der nicht mit hinein durfte, an einem der dafür vorgesehenen Haken fest.

„Sei lieb, ja? Und lass dich nicht anquatschen. Geh' nicht mit Fremden mit. Du weißt nicht, ob du wieder so ein Glück hast wie mit mir."

Strolch wedelte zaghaft und sah Remus mit traurigem Blick hinterher.

Bereits auf dem Gang konnte Remus ärgerliche Stimmen hören, und als er Thalia beinahe hysterisch laut schreien hörte, begann er zu laufen.  
In dem Krankenzimmer bot sich ihm ein wirklich merkwürdiger, aber auch erschreckender Anblick:  
Zwei Krankenschwestern und zwei Ärzte redeten laut auf Thalia ein, eine der Schwestern hing förmlich an Thalias Bein. Thalia, in einem bodenlangen Nachthemd mit kleinen blauen Teddybären darauf, einen zu dieser Bekleidung passenden Zopf auf dem Rücken, saß auf der Fensterbank, ein Bein draußen, das andere noch halb im Raum. An diesem zog die Schwester.

„Thalia, was bei Merlin tust du da?" fragte Remus entsetzt.

Aller Augen flogen zur Tür, in der er stand. Mit einem Schrei ließ sich Thalia blitzartig in den Raum hinein gleiten, riss sich dabei von der Pflegerin los, stieß grob den ihr am nächsten stehenden Arzt zur Seite und warf sich in Remus' Arme. Ihr Gesicht war verschwollen und voller hektischer roter Flecken.

„Hol' mich hier raus", beschwor sie ihn. „Sofort, sofort, nachhause."

„Meine Güte, jetzt stellen Sie sich doch nicht so an!" sagte der ältere der beiden Ärzte. „Es ist doch nur eine klinische Demonstration vor ein paar Studenten, ein seltener Einzelfall wie Sie..."

„Ich bin kein Fall!" schrie sie den verdutzten Mann im weißen Kittel an. „Ich bin ein Mensch, und ich will kein Vorzeigekaninchen sein.  
Bring mich hier weg, Remus."  
Sie stand offenbar kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch.

Der andere Arzt mischte sich ein.  
„Jemand wie Sie hat nachgeradezu die moralische Verpflichtung, für Ausbildungszwecke zu Verfügung..."

„Jetzt reicht es aber!" sagte Remus entschieden. „Sie haben doch gehört, was Miss Silenda gesagt hat. Sie steht für eine klinische Demonstration nicht zur Verfügung."

„Aber verstehen Sie doch!" rief der Arzt. „Ein solch beeindruckender Fall von..."

„Nein, nein, nein!" flüsterte Thalia hastig an Remus' Ohr. „Bitte, bitte, Remus, tu doch was!"

„Einen Moment, bitte", sagte Remus kühl und unterbrach den Redefluss der Ärzte, die begonnen hatten, gleichzeitig auf ihn und Thalia einzureden. Er zog sie ein Stück zur Tür.

„Was ist hier los? Was wollen die von dir?" fragte er sie leise.

„Die wollen mich vor Hunderten von Leuten bloßstellen. Ich will nicht."

„Das habe ich ja verstanden, dass du nicht willst." Er wischte ihr mit seinem Schal ein paar Tränen vom Gesicht. „Du willst nachhause? Wo steckt denn Leo?"

„N-nicht da", weinte sie. Sie schluchzte immer heftiger. „Will nicht, die zerstören mich. Ich bin ein Mensch, kein Monster."

Der letzte Satz ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Er hatte ihn oft genug selbst gedacht, gesagt, herausgeschrien, angezweifelt, verworfen und ihn sich wieder zu Eigen gemacht. Die Entscheidung war leicht.

„Bist du gesund genug, um nachhause zu gehen?"

Sie nickte.

„Dann komm."

Er legte ihr seinen Mantel über die Schultern und schloss die Tür des Krankenzimmers, die verblüfften Ärzte und Schwestern ohne ein weiteres Wort zurücklassend.  
An der Pforte unten band er Strolch los, der sie beide mit frenetischem Gebell begrüßte, sich jedoch sofort beruhigte, als Remus ihm leise befahl, still zu sein. Er hob Thalia, die nicht einmal Socken trug, auf seine Arme und trug sie zum nächsten Taxi. Sie stiegen in den Fond, und Strolch setzte sich brav vor den Rücksitz in den Fußraum. Remus nannte dem Fahrer die Adresse, und er hielt Thalia fest, bis sie unter den Arkaden hielten.

Strolch sprang auf den Weg, und Remus bezahlte das Taxi, dann hob er Thalia aus dem Wagen.

„Hast du einen Schlüssel?" fragte er.

„Unter der Fußmatte", antwortete sie.

Remus öffnete die Wohnung und trug sie über die Schwelle. Drinnen setzte er Thalia ab und sah sich interessiert um. Er war noch nie in ihrer Wohnung gewesen. Sie war genau so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte: Die Wände waren in satten, warmen Rot- und Orangetönen gestrichen, dicke, helle Wollteppiche und Regale voller Bücher über alternative Medizin, Esoterik, Buddhismus und Politik. Böse Satiren neben existentialistischer Philosophie, Bücher über klassische Musik und Kochbücher, ein Querschnitt alternativen Lebens der Achtziger und frühen Neunziger. Sowohl Thalias als auch Leos Handschrift waren überdeutlich erkennbar. Remus hätte bei jedem der mehreren hundert Bücher genau sagen können, wem von den Beiden es gehörte. Und doch bildeten sie eine Einheit, ein verstricktes Netz. Sie waren so gegensätzlich wie der schwarze Flügel, der unter Notenblättern zu ertrinken drohte und der kleine Hausaltar mit der bunten Meditationsmatte davor und dennoch symbiotisch verbunden.

„Mein Schlafzimmer ist dort hinten", sagte Thalia und ging langsam voraus. Remus folgte ihr zögernd in einen kleinen, stillen Raum. Alles darin war dunkelrot: die Wände, der Diwan auf dem Boden, die vielen Decken und Kissen und der aus Tüchern gewickelte, mit orientalischen Ornamenten verzierte Betthimmel. Nur der helle Teppich sorgte dafür, dass man nicht das Gefühl hatte, in einem Meer aus Blut und Kupfer zu ertrinken.Der Raum duftete schwach nach Sandelholz und Jasmin, nach Zimt und Hibiskus. Nur nach einem nicht: Nach Leo.  
Remus, dessen feine Nase sich nicht betrügen ließ, hatte den Geruch des Mannes im Wohnzimmer gut wahrnehmen können. Hier im Schlafzimmer gab jedoch nur Thalias Duft. Der Werwolf hätte schwören können, dass Leo dieses Zimmer so gut wie niemals betrat. Ganz sicher schlief er nicht hier. Remus erschrak über die Erleichterung, die er empfand. Verdammt, es ging ihn absolut nichts an.

Thalia ließ Remus' Mantel von den Schultern gleiten und schlüpfte unter die Decken.

„Brauchst du irgendetwas?" fragte Remus.

„Ein Glas Wasser, bitte." Sie zog die Decke bis zum Hals hoch.

Remus nickte, fand die Küche und kehrte mit dem Gewünschten zurück. Er stellte das Glas auf einem runden Tablett aus getriebenem marokkanischem Messing ab, das auf einem dreibeinigen, niedrigen Ständer neben dem Bett ruhte.

„Es tut mir so Leid wegen gestern", begann Remus. Wann sollte er sich entschuldigen, wenn nicht jetzt? „Ich weiß, mein Verhalten ist unverzeihlich."

Sie schwieg. Ihre dunkelblauen Augen musterten ihn skeptisch. Er konnte ihrem Blick kaum Stand halten.

„Mir sind sämtliche Sicherungen durchgebrannt. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."

„Vielleicht solltest du dich bei jemand anderem entschuldigen als bei mir", sagte Thalia. „Ich dachte, du liebst Gianni. Er hätte es verdient."

„Das hat er", erwiderte Remus. „Ich…ich liebe ihn auch, irgendwie." Er geriet ins Stocken. ‚Wenn es nur nicht verdammt kompliziert wäre!' fluchte er innerlich.

„Irgendwie? Ich weiß nicht, ob er das gerne hören würde", sagte Thalia und lächelte schmal.

„Bestimmt nicht. Die Wahrheit ist… Oh, Merlin." Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Er ähnelt so sehr Sirius, dass ich manchmal nicht weiß, wen ich im Arm halte. Ich bin mir bewusst, wie unfair das Gianni gegenüber ist, gleichzeitig macht er mich wirklich…glücklich. Zeitweise, wenigstens."

Thalia setzte sich auf und legte ihre Hand auf Remus' Unterarm.  
„Du hast etwas durchgemacht, das man wirklich niemandem wünscht. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie schwer es ist, nach einem solchen Verlust in ein neues Leben hinein zu finden, und du machst deine Sache sehr gut. - Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn Gianni nicht erfährt, was letzte Nacht passiert ist." Sie ließ ihn los.

„Danke", sagte er knapp.

„Verlass dich nicht darauf, dass ich immer stark genug bin, um ‚nein' zu sagen. Ich mag dich sehr, Remus. Der Grat, auf dem wir gehen, wenn wir Freunde bleiben wollen, ist schmal."  
Er schluckte. Mit dieser Warnung bestätigte sie, was er bereits ahnte – dass sie sich ihrer Selbstbeherrschung ebenso wenig sicher war wie er selbst.

Sie streckte sich nach dem Wasserglas. Der Ärmel ihres Nachthemdes rutschte hoch und gab den Blick auf ihren Unterarm frei. Remus bemerkte sofort die feinen, weißen Narben, die sich über ihren Arm zogen, eine neben der anderen, vom Handgelenk bis zum Saum ihres Ärmels. Sein Blick entging ihr nicht, und sie zog den Stoff wieder hinunter. Hatten die Ärzte den Studenten das zeigen wollen? Zeugnisse von absichtlichen Selbstverletzungen, viele Jahre alt? Remus konnte frische Narben sehr gut von uralten unterscheiden.

„Du musst deine Arme nicht verstecken, weißt du?" Er krempelte den Ärmel seines Pullovers hoch. Seine Arme waren ebenfalls übersät von alten und einigen frischeren Narben: Bisse und Kratzer, die ihm der Wolf zugefügt hatte. Thalias Augen weiteren sich vor Staunen, ungläubig strich sie über seinen Unterarm.

„Ich habe früher auch immer lange Ärmel getragen, selbst im Hochsommer", sagte er sanft. „Es hat sich heraus gestellt, dass die Menschen, die zählen, dir immer in die Augen und nie auf deine Arme sehen werden. Oder macht es einen Unterschied für dich, ob ich diese Narben trage oder nicht?"

Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Gianni interessiert es auch nicht. Und ich habe mehr als diese auf dem Arm. Ich nehme an, dass es auch für Leo keine Rolle spielt."

Thalia antwortete nicht. Remus nahm ihren Arm und küsste die vernarbte Unterseite.  
Es war ein keuscher Kuss, ein Zeichen, kein Annäherungsversuch.

„Du solltest dich ausruhen. Ich setzte mich ins Wohnzimmer, bis Leo kommt. Ich hoffe, er kann damit leben, dass Strolch hier drin ist."

„Lass ihn in meinem Zimmer", schlug sie vor, und Strolch, der ohnehin schon neben ihrem Diwan lag, ließ sich jetzt auf die Seite fallen und grunzte zufrieden.

„Manchmal denke ich, er versteht alles, was wir sagen", meinte Remus lächelnd und löschte das Licht, als er Thalias Zimmer verließ.  
Der Hund folgte ihm nicht.

**oooOOOooo**

Leo staunte nicht schlecht, als er gegen Mitternacht Remus, ein Buch auf den Knien, im Wohnzimmer vorfand. Er hatte einen Termin bei einem Musikverleger gehabt.

„Was in aller Welt tust du hier?" fragte er argwöhnisch.

„Ich habe Thalia nachhause gebracht." Remus berichtete, was im Krankenhaus vorgefallen war.

„Verdammtes Medizinerpack!" fluchte Leo. „Halten sie für ein gottverdammtes Tier."

„Wegen ein paar Narben?" fragte Remus.

Leo sah ihn überrascht an. „Sie hat es dir gesagt?"

Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Ich hab's gesehen.

Leos Miene drückte zu Remus' grenzenlosem Erstaunen das pure Entsetzen aus. Dann jedoch glättete sich sein Gesicht wieder. Fast konnte man zu dem Eindruck gelangen, dass er sich entspannte.

„Das Vertrauen, welches sie dir entgegen bringt, ist wirklich außergewöhnlich. Ich hoffe, du verdienst es." Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr. „Es ist schon spät."

„Ich habe verstanden", sagte Remus und stand auf. „Der Hund ist bei ihr. Sie wollte es partout. Du wirst morgen früh mit ihm rausgehen müssen."

Leo verzog angewidert das Gesicht, nickte aber. „Wird erledigt."

Als Remus die Tür erreicht hatte, sagte Leo: „Danke, das du dich um sie gekümmert hast."

Remus bedeutete ihm mit einem knappen Nicken, dass er ihn gehört hatte. „Gute Nacht, Leo."

Er entschied, nicht mehr nachhause zu gehen, sondern im Laden zu schlafen. Der Umbau war erst für den nächsten Monat geplant, also stand das Sofa noch da, und er hatte schließlich den Schlüssel. Der Weg zum Paketzentrum war kürzer von hier, und so würde er wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekommen.

**oooOOOooo **

Am nächsten Mittag war er höchst erstaunt, Thalia im Laden anzutreffen.

„Hallo. Solltest du nicht zuhause sein und dich ausruhen" fragte er.

„Hallo Remus." Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die unrasierte Wange und lächelte. „Mir war sehr langweilig, und ob ich hier oder drüben sitze, macht doch wenig Unterschied. Leo hat heute Morgen alle Regale aufgefüllt, und er war gleich um sieben mit Strolch spazieren. Er hat angekündigt, zu kochen, ich muss also nicht einmal mit Töpfen und Pfannen hantieren. Ich habe einen Luxus-Tag mit ein paar Kunden und einem spannenden Buch, und kassieren kann ich auch mit einer Hand."  
Sie blickte auf ihre eingegipste Hand, die in einer weißen Schlinge lag und einen merkwürdigen Kontrast zu ihrem dunkelroten Sari bildete, unter dem sie auch heute ein langärmliges schwarzes Oberteil trug, das jedoch so eng war, das man die Form ihres Körpers darunter erahnen musste.

„Gianni war auch schon hier. Er sagt, du sollst ihn anrufen. Er kommt heute Abend nicht zu dir, weil irgendwas im Theater länger dauert und er im East-End bleibt."

„Ich rufe ihn gleich an", meinte Remus.

„Ach ja, morgen haben wir uns fürs Kino verabredet. Kommst du mit? Ich weiß, es wird ein bisschen spät für dich, weil du früh raus musst, aber der Film soll sehr schön sein."

Remus überlegte einen Moment. Er konnte heute früh schlafen gehen, da Gianni ohnehin nicht kommen würde, und die Vorstellung morgen würde gegen halb elf vorbei sein.

„Ich denke, das passt schon", sagte er.

„Prima, dann hab' ich ja zwei starke Jungs, die auf mich aufpassen", lachte Thalia.

„Zwei? Wo ist denn Leo?"

„In Birmingham. Du erinnerst dich an den Musikverleger dort? Er will tatsächlich einige seiner Stücke verlegen. Im Gegenzug muss Leo aber ein paar klassische Konzerte auf irgendwelchen privaten Salonabenden geben. Morgen ist das erste."

„Das ist doch toll."

„Nicht für ihn. Er hasst es, anderer Leute Musik nachzuspielen. Er möchte viel lieber seine eigenen Kompositionen aufführen."

Thalias Handy spielte Mozart.  
„Hallo, Gianni", grüsste sie. Ihr Display hatte seine Nummer bereits angezeigt. Sie hörte ihm eine Weile zu. „Das ist sehr schade", meinte sie schließlich. „Warte, ich gebe dir Remus."

„Hey, zauberhafter Held der Arbeit, wie geht's?" klang Giannis Stimme aus dem Telefon.

„Müde, aber ich stehe noch", antwortete Remus.

„Ich kann leider nicht heute Abend, wir haben eine extra Kostümprobe angesetzt wegen der Premiere nächste Woche."

„So etwas Ähnliches hat Thalia schon erzählt", sagte Remus. „Aber gräm' dich nicht, ich bin wirklich geschafft nach den letzten Tagen. Strolch und ich gehen gleich nachhause, aber den Handzeichen nach bekommen wir hier vorher noch Pasta."

Thalia gestikulierte wild und simulierte den Genuss virtueller Nudeln mit viel Soße.

„Jaaaaa", sagte Gianni und zog den Vokal, um anzuzeigen, dass er noch nicht fertig war. „Und morgen, mit dem Kino, das wird auch nichts."

„Noch mehr Kostümproben?" fragte Remus erstaunt.

„Nein, eine öde Personalversammlung. Hat die Gewerkschaft organisiert. Das wird vermutlich spät, weil es immer welche gibt, die die Notwendigkeit von Einwegpapierhandtüchern auf den Toiletten oder von dreilagigem Klopapier in Recyclingqualität ebenda diskutieren müssen."

„Kannst du dich nicht früher loseisen?" fragte Remus. „Du fehlst mir."

„Du wirst mit Thalia im Kino sein, also beschwer' dich nicht. Ich wäre lieber dabei als auf der öden Versammlung. Wir sehen uns übermorgen, hm?"

„Also schön", lenkte Remus ein. Dann würde er Gianni eben übermorgen von seinem neuen Job im Lager erzählen. „Lass dich nicht von irgendwelchen Verehrerinnen abschleppen", scherzte er gut gelaunt.

„Und du lass die Finger von meiner besten Freundin", konterte Gianni. „Nicht, dass ich rote Haare auf deinem Revers finde."

„Nur vom Popcornteilen", versicherte Remus. Aber so gelassen er auch klingen mochte – ein Kinoabend allein mit Thalia würde einer gewissen Anspannung nicht entbehren. Er musste immer noch an vorgestern Abend auf dem Weg zum Friedhof denken.  
Als er sich fünf Minuten später von Gianni verabschiedet hatte, der eben noch die neueste Rickman-Story loswerden musste, fragte er Thalia ganz direkt: „Bist du sicher, dass du immer noch mit mir in Kino gehen willst, jetzt, wo Gianni nicht mitkommt?"

Sie lachte fröhlich. „Es ist nur Kino, Remus, nichts weiter. Da werden ein paar hundert andere Leute sein und unsere schwächliche Moral bewachen. Wir werden Händchen halten an den spannenden Stellen und eine große Tüte Popcorn teilen. Selbst Leo könnte damit leben, und Gianni stört es allemal nicht."

„Ja", sagte Remus. „Vermutlich nicht." ‚Er weiß ja auch nicht, was ich dir vorgestern gesagt habe.' Vielleicht würde Gianni sogar darüber lachen – aber dessen war sich Remus sehr ungewiss.

„Thalia?"

„Hm?"

„Nochmal: Es tut mir Leid, wegen vorgestern Nacht. Ich weiß nicht, was da über mich gekommen ist."

Sie räumte weiter einhändig im Regal und antwortete nicht.

„Ich schäme mich wirklich", setzte Remus hinzu. „Außerdem mache ich mir ziemliche Vorwürfe, weil du am nächsten Morgen so müde warst, dass du von der Leiter gerutscht bist. Ich wollte das wirklich nicht."

„Jetzt hör' aber mal auf zu spinnen", sagte sie knapp. „Das hätte an jedem anderen Tag genau so geschehen können. Ich bin so oft lange auf und lese, da wird es auch spät."

„Ich habe trotzdem ein schlechtes Gewissen", beharrte er. „Und ich habe mich noch nicht einmal für deine Hilfe bedankt. Ohne dich hätte ich diese Prüfung niemals bestanden."

Sie ließ die Teepäckchen sinken und drehte sich langsam um. „Du hast mir wunderschöne Blumen mit ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Widersprich bitte nicht, ich weiß genau, was ich von Gianni und Jimmy erwarten kann und was nicht. Lade mich morgen ins Kino ein, und wir sind quitt."

Remus atmete tief durch. „Danke für deine Hilfe."

„Danke für die Frühlingsblumen. Ich hatte schon sehr lange keine mehr." Ihre blauen Augen strahlten.

Remus rang sich ein Lächeln ab, packte dann seinen Mantel und Strolch und verschwand eilends mit einem hastig gemurmelten „bis morgen" nach draußen. Nicht, dass sie ihn wieder auf die Wange küsste und er dann ein weiteres Mal die Beherrschung verlieren würde. Bei Merlin, er wusste, die Luft brannte zwischen ihnen beiden, und Kino ohne Gianni war eine sehr schlechte Idee.  
Thalia mochte in der Lage sein, souverän mit dem Feuer zu spielen, ohne sich zu verbrennen, sie kannte ihre Grenzen. Obwohl sie gestern gesagt hatte, der Grat, auf dem sie wandelten, sei schmal. Doch vermutlich würde Thalia eher ihre Freundschaft beenden, als Gianni oder Leo zu hintergehen. Remus jedoch würde die Hand nicht für sich selbst ins Feuer legen, wenn es um Thalia ging. So sehr er sich selbst dafür hasste, aber er besaß ungefähr das Widerstandvermögen eines Nifflers, der ein glitzerndes Goldstück sah, was sie betraf. Mit Gianni an seiner Seite war Thalia eine gute Freundin. Doch ohne ihn… Wäre Gianni Sirius, würde Remus einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Zu viele Jahre hatten das Band zwischen ihnen enger geknüpft, als der Ruf von Thalias Zauber je lösen konnte. Aber Sirius war tot, und Gianni fehlte die Aura der unabdingbaren Verwobenheit, die Remus und Sirius stets umgeben hatte. Sirius war für ihn zum Animagus geworden. Sie wären füreinander gestorben. Gianni ahnte nicht einmal, was in Remus steckte. Er hatte den „Wolf innendrin" als Metapher genommen und für den Sommer Ferien in Schottland ins Auge gefasst , wegen der dort noch lebenden letzten freien Rudel echter Wölfe – es war ein Scherz gewesen.

**oooOOOooo**

Als Remus am nächsten Tag seine Arbeit beendet hatte, traf er Jimmy auf dem Weg nachhause, der Strolch am Wickel hatte. Der Hund tobte begeistert um Remus' Beine und bellte laut. Remus kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren und begrüßte Jimmy.

„Wie gut, dass wir uns treffen", verkündete dieser. „Ich wollte ihn gerade zu Thalia bringen, und mir brennt die Zeit unter den Nägeln. Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

„Gern", erwiderte Remus.

„Dann warte mal". Jimmy nestelte an seiner Jeans und zog einen kleinen, ungefähr hundertmal gefalteten und entsprechend zerknitterten Zettel daraus hervor. „Den hat Thalia mir gestern gegeben. Das ist irgendein Hömotopathiekrams, der ihr ausgegangen ist. Virginia stellt den her für Thalia, die hat das Zeug auch immer da, und ich sollte es ihr heute mitbringen und habe es irgendwie verschwitzt."

„Kein Problem, ich gehe gleich bei der Apotheke vorbei", sagte Remus und steckte den Zettel ein. Er verabschiedete sich von Jimmy und machte sich mit Strolch auf den Weg.

„Sonnen-Apotheke" stand auf dem schlichten Schild, „Virginia Biritez". Remus wunderte sich über den spanisch klingenden Nachnamen von Thalias Freundin.

Er stieg die wenigen Stufen hinauf und stand dann staunend in der offenbar altehrwürdigen Apotheke in einem hohen Raum. Hinter einem Tresen aus dunklem Holz, auf dem außer einem Korb mit Fruchtgummibärchen und einer antiken Kasse mit Klappzahlen und Kurbel nichts stand oder lag – keine Werbeheftchen, keine Packungen mit Pfefferminzen, Traubenzucker oder Nagelpflegesets - erhoben sich dunkle, enge Regale vom mit niederländischen blauen Fliesen ausgelegten Boden bis hoch an die noch im Jugendstildekor bemalte Decke. Die Regale waren voll gestellt mit braunen und weißen Glasflaschen mit ausladenden, ebenfalls gläsernen Stöpseln, mit Waagen und Porzellangefäßen, Keramikkruken und Tiegeln. In bauchigen, durchsichtigen Kolben schimmerten transparente, farbige und opake Flüssigkeiten, und in verschlossenen Standzylindern befanden sich Elemente, Chemikalien und allerlei Mineralien. Jedes einzelne Gefäß oder Glas war sorgsam beschriftet. Für einen Moment fühlte sich Remus an das Magazin für Trankzutaten in Hogwarts erinnert, aber hier schwammen keine ekligen Wesen in trüber Brühe, und es raschelte und summte auch nicht aus Gläsern oder Kisten.

Zum Boden hin gingen einige der Regale in holzvertäfelte Schubladenschränke über, in denen Medikamente offenbar alphabetisch geordnet aufbewahrt wurden.

„Allopathie" stand auf einem breiten Schild über diesen Schränken. Eine mit Messingbeschlägen verzierte Tür führte offenbar in weitere Räumlichkeiten, sie trug den Schriftzug „Labor", auf einer anderen stand „privat".

Die Eingangstür fiel hinter Remus ins Schloss, woraufhin eine melodiöse Glocke ertönte.

„Komme gleich", hörte er Virginias Stimme, und dann öffnete sich die Tür des Labors.

Virginia, in einen strengen weißen Kittel gehüllt und die Haare zu einem Knoten aufgesteckt, erkannte Remus und schenkte ihm ihr Elfenlächeln.

„Was für eine Überraschung!" rief sie. „Guten Tag, Mr. Lupin." Sie reichte ihm die Hand.

Er erwiderte ihre Begrüßung und erzählte ihr sodann, was ihn herführte. Als er Thalias Unfall erwähnte, merkte sie auf.

„Ach herrje, ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie einen Unfall hatte", sagte die Apothekerin mit besorgter Miene. „Leo hat nicht angerufen. Aber ich werde auf jeden Fall heute Abend noch vorbeikommen; im Moment kann ich nicht weg. Hinten läuft eine Destillation und ein paar andere Arbeiten, dafür brauchen wir vier Hände." Sie zuckte entschuldigend die Achseln.

Die Tür öffnete sich, eine alte Dame kam herein und legte schnaufend ein Rezept auf den Tresen.

„Haben Sie noch eine Minute, Mr. Lupin?" fragte Virginia, und als er nickte, wandte sie sich der Kundin zu.

Freundlich und ruhig bediente sie die alte Frau, erklärte ihr geduldig die Anweisungen des Arztes, wie oft und wann die Tabletten einzunehmen wären. Sie hatte sie mit einer Leiter von einem der oberen Regale geholt, was Remus ausgiebig Gelegenheit gab, ihre Anmut zu bewundern. Virginia war tatsächlich eine klassische Schönheit, und der sich sanft wölbende Babybauch nahmen ihr zusammen mit den leicht geröteten Wangen etwas von ihrer kühlen Strenge. Mehr jedoch als ihre Schönheit beeindruckte ihn das pure Glück, das die blonde Frau ausstrahlte. Sie schien von innen her zu leuchten und erinnerte ihn damit ein wenig an Lilly in ihrer Verlobungszeit mit James oder auch danach, wenn sie mit den Freunden und dem kleinen Harry auf den Knien im Garten in Godric's Hollow gesessen hatte.

Als die Rentnerin die Apotheke verlassen hatte, wandte sie sich wieder Remus zu.

„Wann bekommen Sie es denn, das Baby?" fragte er.

„Oh, das dauert noch", antwortete sie lachend. „Ende des Sommers ist es soweit."

„Wünschen Sie sich ein Mädchen oder einen Jungen?" erkundigte sich Remus höflich.

Virginia antwortete nicht, es sei ihr egal, solange das Kind nur gesund wäre.   
„Ein Mädchen natürlich. Mein Freund bekommst sonst noch irgendwann Oberwasser, ich brauche dringend Unterstützung."

„Sie werden bestimmt eine bezaubernde blonde Tochter bekommen", entgegnete Remus. Er konnte sich das nur zu gut vorstellen. Ein Elfenkind mit Sonnenhaaren und Schneehaut.

„Darauf würde ich nicht wetten", sagte sie zwinkernd. „Ich muss wieder nach hinten. Richten Sie doch Thalia bitte aus, dass ich sie heute Abend besuche."

„Das tue ich gerne. Zuvor muss ich jedoch noch etwas für sie holen oder bestellen, je nachdem, ob Sie es da haben. Warten Sie, Thalia hat Jimmy einen Zettel gegeben…wo hab' ich ihn nur?" Remus durchsuchte seine Taschen. Schließlich fand er die Notiz in seinem Portemonnaie. Er reichte sie Virginia hinüber und las dabei flüchtig über den Namen des Medikaments – und erstarrte. Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung hielt er Virginias Hand fest und entwand ihr den Zettel. Blaue Lettern auf einem herausgerissenen Stück Zeitung. Die Buchstaben verschwammen vor seinen Augen.

'_Dolorcalmus_.'

„Bitte", presste Virginia zwischen bleichen Lippen hervor. „Sie tun mir weh, Remus."

Er ließ sie sofort los; auf der hellen Haut ihres Handgelenks zeichneten sich blaurote Flecken ab.

„Entschuldigung", sagte er automatisch, ohne es zu meinen. Er fixierte ihr fast perfektes Gesicht, die blaugrauen Augen hinter der filigranen Brille.   
„Sie sind keine Muggel", sagte er. Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

„Aber natürlich bin ich das", erwiderte sie mit einem schmalen Lächeln, während sie sich mit der linken Hand das schmerzende Handgelenk rieb. „Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, Mr. Lupin."

Sie drehte sich um und holte aus einem verschlossenen Schränkchen eine zerbrechlich wirkenden Phiole. Sie schwenkte sie dreimal rechtsherum, zweieinhalbmal linksherum, wie es jede Tränkemeisterin getan hätte, und begutachtete mit kritischem Blick den blauen Schattenwurf am inneren Rand des Gefäßes.

„Dieser hier ist noch nicht lange genug gereift, aber wir haben letztes Mal die Hälfte des Ansatzes wegschütten müssen. Für dies Mal muss es reichen."

Sie wickelte die Phiole in ein weiches Tuch und schob sie in eine Metalldose.

„Wir", wiederholte Remus und steckte mechanisch die Dose in die Innentasche seines Mantels. „Wo ist er, Virginia? Wo ist Severus?"

* * *

**TBC**


	18. Der singende Tod

**Ein Strolch zum Verlieben**

**ooo **

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo **

_Liebe Lesende!  
So viele Reviews in meinem Postkasten, nachdem ich aus Bosnien zurückkam – vielen Dank!  
Für die Reviews bedanke ich mich sehr herzlich bei Ewjena, Selene, Spätzünder, Monny4ever, Rudi, Nicole, Lina, Missy, Lilia und Berserkgorilla (ich möchte immer noch wissen, wie du auf den Nick kommst!). Für das Betalesen sei TheVirginian gedankt!_

_Ich weiß, es war ein Cliffhänger, aber dafür geht es jetzt spannend weiter. Hat Remus Recht? Ist Severus derjenige, der hinter dem **‚Dolorcalmus' **steckt? Und wie kann der Tränkemeister den Sturz hinter den Vorhang überlebt haben?  
Lest und seht. Gute Unterhaltung!_

* * *

_Die letzten Sätze des vorigen Kapitels lauteten:_

„Sie sind keine Muggel", sagte er. Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

„Aber natürlich bin ich das", erwiderte sie mit einem schmalen Lächeln, während sie sich mit der linken Hand das schmerzende Handgelenk rieb. „Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, Mr. Lupin."

Sie drehte sich um und holte aus einem verschlossenen Schränkchen eine zerbrechlich wirkenden Phiole. Sie schwenkte sie dreimal rechtsherum, zweieinhalbmal linksherum, wie es jede Tränkemeisterin getan hätte, und begutachtete mit kritischem Blick den blauen Schattenwurf am inneren Rand des Gefäßes.

„Dieser hier ist noch nicht lange genug gereift, aber wir haben letztes Mal die Hälfte des Ansatzes wegschütten müssen. Für dies Mal muss es reichen."

Sie wickelte die Phiole in ein weiches Tuch und schob sie in eine Metalldose.

„Wir", wiederholte Remus und steckte mechanisch die Dose in die Innentasche seines Mantels. „Wo ist er, Virginia? Wo ist Severus?"

* * *

**18. Der singende Tod**

Sie lächelte und wies auf die Tür mit der Aufschrift ‚Labor'.   
„Aber erschrecken Sie ihn nicht. Er rechnet ja nicht mit Ihnen, und die Destillation ist kompliziert."

Remus stieß atemlos die Tür auf und fand sich zunächst in einem etwas düsteren Gang wieder, von dem jedoch eine weiße Kunststofftür abging. Er öffnete sie und befand sich mitten in einem sonnendurchfluteten, modern ausgestatteten Büro mit zwei Schreibplätzen und einem Computer, von dem aus eine Glastür in einen weiteren Raum führte. Remus blickte hindurch in ein helles Labor mit großen Fenstern und jeder Menge Muggelgeräten. Vor einem Abzug stand ein Mann in einem langen, weißen Kittel und titrierte vorsichtig eine rosa Flüssigkeit aus einer Standpipette in einen Erlenmeyerkolben. Weiter hinten im Raum simmerte ein kleiner Kessel aus Edelstahl auf einem elektrischen Kocher, dessen Temperatur laut der Digitalanzeige auf exakt 99°C eingestellt war.  
Remus' Blick hing jedoch an dem Fremden, dessen schulterlanges schwarzes Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden war. Er trug eine dunkel gerahmte Schutzbrille und dünne Handschuhe aus Latex. Konnte dieser Mann der einstige Tränkemeister von Hogwarts sein?  
Aber Severus Snape war tot. Remus hatte ihn sterben sehen.  
‚Nein', sagte die Stimme in seinem Kopf. ‚Du hast ihn nicht sterben sehen. Du hast nur gesehen, wie er durch den Vorhang gestoßen wurde.'

Sein Herz schlug bis zum Hals, und er hatte feuchte Hände, als er an die Glastür klopfte. Der Mann mit der Brille drehte den Kopf, sah Remus und nickte.  
Remus musste noch einmal hinsehen: Die gebräunte Haut und die dicke Brille schienen seine Vermutungen Lügen zu strafen. Doch dann drehte der Fremde den Drei-Wege-Hahn zu, schloss den Abzug und legte die Brille zur Seite.  
Es war Severus Snape, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Er öffnete die Glastür und sah Remus an. Im nächsten Moment geschah etwas, das Remus dann doch noch sekundenlang an der Identität des Tränkemeisters zweifeln ließ. Snape lächelte. Und es war nicht der dünne, spöttische Anflug eines Lächelns, der früher gelegentlich die Lippen des Slytherins umspielt hatte, sondern ein breites, ehrliches Lächeln, das auch seine warmen braunen Augen erreichte.

„Remus. Endlich!" Er zog mit der linken Hand den Handschuh von der Rechten und mit den Zähnen von der linken. Dann reichte er ihm die linke Hand. Anstelle der rechten trug er eine ziemlich technisch anmutende Prothese.

„Du musst mit dieser Hand vorlieb nehmen, du weißt ja, dass die andere vermutlich auf Bellas Teller gelandet ist."

Remus sah nur für eine halbe Sekunde auf die Prothese, dann starrte er wieder in das Gesicht des ehemaligen Lehrers für Zaubertränke, das seltsam vertraut und fremd zugleich wirkte.

„Ich dachte, du wärest tot", sagte Remus tonlos. „So wie Sirius."

„Der Vorhang ist keine Guillotine, er ist ein Tor", erwiderte der Tränkemeister. Er drehte sich um, warf einen Blick auf seine Liebigkühler und Rundkolben, sah dann auf seine Armbanduhr. Im selben Augenblick kam Virginia zur Tür herein, und Remus beobachtete völlig perplex, wie ein Aufleuchten in die Augen von Severus Snape trat. Und jetzt erst begriff der Werwolf: Der _Dolorcalmus_, die schwangere Frau, ein völlig veränderter Tränkemeister. Irgendwie war der Tränkemeister aus der Welt hinter dem Vorhang in die Muggelwelt gekommen, und wo sollte ein Tränkemeister ohne Magie besser aufgehoben sein, als in einer Apotheke? Was war näher an der Tätigkeit eines Tränkebrauers als ein Pharmazeut? Was anderes sollte auch ein Zauberer wie Severus ohne Magie tun? Aber wie konnte er dann Heiltränke brauen?

„Soll ich dir die Destillation für eine halbe Stunde abnehmen, Severus?" fragte Virginia, und ihre Glockenstimme riss Remus aus seinen Gedanken. „Oben steht Tee. Ihr hab euch sicher viel zu erzählen."

„Zu viel für eine halbe Stunde, aber diese wird reichen, um Remus' dringendste Fragen zu beantworten." Severus lächelte, steifte seinen Kittel ab und küsste Virginia zärtlich auf die Wange. Die Frau glitt ins Labor hinein und setzte die Schutzbrille auf.  
„Die Fraktionierung für die CLA läuft noch zwölf Minuten", sagte er zu ihr. „Ich löse dich in zweiunddreißig Minuten wieder ab, und du gehst bitte nicht an das Formalin, falls sie früher durchgelaufen sein sollte, was jedoch nicht anzunehmen ist."

„Danke, Severus. Ich werde mich wohl noch in meinem Labor zurecht finden. Das heißt, wenn du es nicht wieder alles reorganisiert hast." Sie schenkte ihm ein Elfenlächeln, und er nahm die Kritik mit einem Augenzwinkern hin.

„Was haben Sie mit dem echten Severus gemacht?" fragte Remus, jetzt zutiefst verunsichert.

„Sie hat mich bezaubert", antwortete der Tränkemeister anstelle der Blondine und führte Remus am Arm aus dem Büro und eine knarrende Treppe hoch.

„Das merkt man", erwiderte der Gryffindor. „Du bist out of character."

Severus lachte und öffnete die Tür zu einer großzügigen Wohnküche. Kupferpfannen an den weiß verputzten Wänden, Kräuterbündel unter der Decke, Schränke aus honigfarbener Pinie auf dunklem Eichenparkett. Die Märzsonne strahlte durch die hohen Fenster und warf tanzende Schatten auf den Boden.

„Mein wahres Reich", bekannte Severus. „Im Labor bin ich nur geduldet. Setz' dich doch."

Er schob Remus auf die Eckbank und stellte eine Tasse vor ihn hin. Dann hob er den Deckel der Kanne und schnupperte.  
„Ceylon. Möchtest du lieber einen Darjeeling?"

Die Frage war so normal wie surreal im selben Moment. Remus konnte kaum fassen, dass dort, direkt vor ihm, Severus Snape stand, lebendig und weitgehend unversehrt, wenn man von der fehlenden Hand absah, wenn auch vollständig verändert. Ein Fremder, aber einer, der ihn kannte, ihn mit seinem alten Leben verband und vor allem: Einer, der offenbar viel mehr wusste als er selbst.  
„Bitte, Severus. Der Tee ist mir völlig egal. Mehr als alles andere möchte ich ein paar Erklärungen."

„Gryffindors. Immer so ungeduldig", seufzte der Tränkemeister. Aber er setzte sich Remus gegenüber auf einen Stuhl und schenkte sich ebenfalls eine Tasse Tee ein.  
„Was willst du wissen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Fang irgendwo an. Du denkst sowieso strukturierter als ich."

„Sagt der Arithmantiker…" Severus schmunzelte.

„Was ist hinter dem Vorhang?" fragte Remus.

„Der Tod", antwortete der Tränkemeister. „Der Tod in Gestalt eines zähen, grauen Nebels. Es gibt dort nichts, kein oben oder unten, keine Zeit, keine Orientierung – dafür jedoch Stimmen. Eine Kakophonie schauerlichsten Erinnyengesangs. Jedes Lied tötet einen Teil von dir, jede Strophe nimmt dir etwas fort, ein Stück Wissen, eine Erinnerung, eine Eigenschaft, bis am Ende nichts mehr bleibt."

Remus schluckte. Er dachte an Sirius, den diese Stimmen hinter dem Vorhang zu einem Nichts reduziert haben mussten. Erst hatte Askaban ihm jede gute Erinnerung genommen, und dann musste er sich in einem akustischen Giftnebel auflösen, der ihm auch noch Wissen und Persönlichkeit raubte.  
Es war nicht fair.

„Dieser Tod scheint gnädig", unterbrach Severus die Gedanken des Werwolfs. „Du kannst wählen, was du zuerst preisgibst. Ich habe mit ihm gehandelt. Eine Minute Ruhe für einen kleinen Zauber, eine Stunde für ein Tränkerezept, einen Tag für eine Eigenschaft oder ein Gefühl."

Remus sah unwillkürlich ein Bild vor sich: Der dunkel gewandete, einhändige Tränkemeister im taktischen Dialog mit einem in eine schwarze Kutte gehüllten Sensenmann, der zunehmend verzweifelte.

„Du hast Tauschgeschäfte mit dem Tod gemacht, ist es das, was du mir sagst?"   
Es war nicht vorstellbar.

„Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich verstand, wie es funktionierte. Ich habe zuerst Wissen abgegeben, ein paar Eigenschaften, aber dann merkte ich, dass er an Gefühlen wirklich lange zu kauen hatte."

„Wie ein Dementor", flüsterte Remus.

„Ganz anders. Er nahm auch die schlechten. Ich habe ihn tagelang mit meinem Hass genährt, ich hatte wahrlich genug davon. Nach dem Hass habe ich meine Schwächen verkauft."

„Welche Schwächen?" fragte Remus.

„Bei Gott, wir haben doch alle welche", erwiderte Severus großzügig. „Er hat alles genommen. Emotionale Kälte, Arroganz, Neid – und Schmerz. Was immer das für ein Wesen ist, das hinter diesem Vorhang existiert, es hat einen merkwürdigen Sinn für Humor. Es nimmt das Schlechte zuerst, damit es dir dann umso mehr Qualen zufügen kann, wenn du irgendwann feststellst, dass du nun das abgeben musst, woran du hängst."  
Severus nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. Er wirkte ruhig und gefasst, während Remus nicht wusste, ob er seinem namenlosen Entsetzen irgendeinen Ausdruck würde verleihen können. Alles, was Severus geschehen war, musste auch mit Sirius passiert sein. Sirius, der nach Askaban einem solchen Wesen wie dem vom Tränkemeister beschriebenen nichts entgegenzusetzen gehabt haben konnte.  
Severus sprach unbeirrt weiter. Er klang wie jemand, der die Geschichte eines anderen erzählt.

„Er begann, mir zu nehmen, was ich nicht geben wollte. Ein paar gute Erinnerungen, die seltene Gabe, fast angstfrei zu sein. Irgendwann musste ich mich zwischen Legilimantik und Tränkerezepten entscheiden. Zu wählen wurde zur Folter. Aber dann ließ er plötzlich von mir ab." Severus rührte zwei Löffel Zucker in seinen Tee, und Remus registrierte es mit Befremden.  
„Er hatte etwas anderes gefunden. Etwas Größeres als ein bisschen Gedankenleserei. Ich war neugierig und bin ihm gefolgt, schließlich hatte ich nichts zu verlieren. Ich fand deinen Freund Sirius. Ich habe zugesehen, wie er sich von seinem inneren Hund trennen mußte. Es war scheußlich. Er hat darum gebettelt, ein Animagus bleiben zu dürfen. Aber der Andere kennt keine Gnade. Ich hatte erwartet, dass ich den Anblick von Sirius' Leiden genießen würde. Ich wusste, dass ich ihn all die Jahre gehasst hatte. Aber da war nichts mehr außer …Bedauern. Als der Andere nach seiner Fähigkeit zu lieben verlangte, habe ich Sirius gesagt, er soll ihm Askaban geben."

„Ihr habt dieses…dieses Wesen mit Sirius' Ängsten beschwichtigt?"

„Dein Freund war ein fast unerschöpflicher Quell dunkler Emotionen. Mit allen Ängsten und mit allen Erinnerungen daran haben wir ihn vollgestopft. Damit war es so beschäftigt, dass der Nebel dünner wurde, der Gesang, der ihn offenbar produzierte, erstarb für mehrere Tage. In dieser Zeit fanden wir das Tor."

„Es gibt einen Ausgang?"

„Es gibt doch auch einen Eingang, nicht wahr? Wir haben natürlich versucht, das Tor zu öffnen. Dadurch wurde der Andere wieder aufmerksam auf uns. Es wollte seine sicher geglaubte Beute nicht preisgeben. Gipfel der Ironie war, dass ein Schlüssel in dem Schloss steckte. Wir konnten ihn drehen, aber für jedes Stückchen ließ er uns bezahlen. Den Stoff eines Semesters Tränkekunde, ein paar Millimeter drehte sich der Schlüssel. Jede Erinnerung an Lily, wieder ein paar Millimeter." Severus schenkte noch eine Tasse Tee nach. Ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht.  
„Ich weiß nur noch ihren Namen. Ich habe keine Erinnerung mehr an ihr Gesicht."  
Er reichte Remus die Kanne. „Meine Legilimantik, eine Vierteldrehung. Irgendwann sagte Sirius: ‚Wir müssen ihn ganz drehen, und zwar schnell.' Ich habe ihn gefragt, wie er darauf kommt, und er fragte: ‚Kannst du das Schild nicht lesen, Severus?' Ich konnte es nicht. Altgriechisch gehörte wohl nicht mehr zu dem, was mir an Wissen geblieben war. Wir hatten beide keine Zauberkräfte mehr, ich war nicht einmal mehr in der Lage, das Rezept für Polyjuice aufzusagen, und Sirius hatte jede Erinnerung an seine Kindheit verloren."

„Kein besonderer Verlust", sagte Remus trocken.

„Sie beinhaltete die Erinnerungen an Hogwarts, Remus. Was bleibt von Sirius Black, wenn du ihm Hogwarts und Askaban nimmst?"

„Ein paar Jahre in einem düsteren Haus, eingesperrt mit einem Werwolf", sagte Remus heiser. Gab es etwas, das mit dieser Hölle hinter dem Vorhang auch nur ansatzweise konkurrieren konnte? Kein Kerker konnte dunkler, schrecklicher sein. Und doch wirkte Severus…es gab kein anderes Wort dafür…_heil_.

„Wir brauchten noch eine halbe Drehung, und einer von uns beiden musste seinen Verstand bewahren", sagte Severus leise.

„Lass mich raten, wer das war", sagte Remus tonlos.

„Sirius war schon so viel länger in dieser Hölle als ich. Viel war ihm nicht geblieben. Er hat grenzenlosen Mut bewiesen – er hat mir vertraut. Als das Tor aufging, schenkte der Tod hinter dem Vorhang jedem von uns einen Wunsch. Eine Frage der Ehre, gab es uns zu Verstehen. Wir durften etwas zurückbekommen, und wir konnten es uns aussuchen. Ich erhielt mein Wissen zurück, aber Sirius konnte nicht mehr wählen. Ich erinnerte mich, dass er mich einmal nach einer Ordenssitzung angeschrieen hat, das Scheißleben hätte ihm alle verdammten Träume genommen. Ich habe dem Anderen also gesagt, dass er seine Träume zurückbekommen soll."

„Und weiter?"

„Nichts weiter. Der Tod hielt Wort. Du siehst ja, was Sirius daraus gemacht hat. Es wundert mich nicht, dass aus Sirius Black ein Künstler mit einem Hang zu alten Motorrädern und einem etwas lieblosen Elternhaus geworden ist. Er ist vielleicht nicht immer glücklich, aber er lebt seine Träume."

Remus verstand langsam. Die Bruchstücke fügten sich zu einem Bild. Severus hatte eine weise und faire Wahl getroffen.  
„Gianni - Gemino, Zwilling, das war deine Idee, nicht wahr? – Gianni Nero ist Sirius Black. Ein Sternenname für einen Sternennamen, eine andere Sprache…und wie hast du das mit den Augen gemacht, und mit seinem Alter? Er ist jünger."

„Das Sommerhimmelblau hat er selbst verkauft, dort im Labyrinth. Äußerlich ist er der, der er wäre ohne die ehrenwerte Familie Black und Askaban, deswegen wirkt er so jung. Den Namen habe ich wegen Lucius geändert, ich dachte, es wäre sicherer, er kann sich ja kaum wehren. Trotzdem wollte ich, dass du ihn erkennst. Und das hast du ja."

Remus lachte bitter. Er verfluchte seine Blindheit. Er hätte es doch erkennen, fühlen _müssen_!   
„Nein, Severus. Deine Tarnung war zu gut. Ich habe schon an meinem Verstand gezweifelt. Er hat einen Muggelvater, er hat eine tote Mutter mit Grab, er hat Erinnerungen an die Visagistenschule, an Jahre bei Theater und Film. Er hat Freunde."

„Ich sage nicht, dass es einfach war, gleich für zwei Menschen eine neue Identität zu kreieren und ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Du weiß selbst, wie schwer es ist ohne Magie. Aber Sirius kann alleine laufen, wenn man ihn auf die Füße stellt. Immerhin war er ein Black."

„Er erinnert sich aber nicht mehr daran", rief Remus. Ihm war bewußt geworden, dass Sirius sich auch nicht mehr an ihn, nicht mehr an ihre gemeinsame Zeit erinnern würde. Und nicht mehr an ihre Liebe. Er war plötzlich aufgebracht. Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst – und über Severus. Der Tränkemeister hatte Schicksal gespielt, alle Fäden in der Hand, so wie immer!  
Hatte er mit einer der üblichen kühl-sarkastischen Erwiderungen des Slytherins gerechnet, wurde Remus jetzt eines anderen belehrt: Severus sprang auf. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und seine Augen leuchteten in offener Wut und Enttäuschung.  
„Dann geh du und sag es ihm. Geh und sag ihm, dass er nach einer lieblosen Kindheit zwölf Jahre im schrecklichsten Gefängnis der Welt gesessen hat, weil der eine Freund ihn verriet und der andere ihm misstraute. Vielleicht erinnert er sich wieder daran. Bestimmt macht ihn das sehr glücklich!" Nichts Sarkastisches lag in seiner Stimme, keine glatte Maske kühler Beherrschung auf seinem Gesicht. Nicht nur Sirius hatte sich verändert. Severus mochte sein Wissen bewahrt haben, aber er hatte dafür fast alles geopfert, was ihn ausmachte. Seine Kaltblütigkeit gehörte offenbar auch dazu.

„Entschuldige", sagte Remus. „Mag sein, ich bin ungerecht."

Severus ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl sinken.

„Für dich ist es nicht eben leicht, das verstehe ich", räumte er ein. „Nachdem wir beide – Gianni und ich - wieder halbwegs Fuß gefasst hatten, habe ich dich fast sechs Monate lang gesucht, aber du warst wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Anfangs fühlte ich mich ohne Magie völlig hilflos."

„Aber um Sirius ein neues Gedächtnis zu geben, musstest du doch Legilimantik einsetzen. Du musst Erinnerungen verändern, Zeugnisse besorgen,…"

„Merlin sei dank ist ein funktionstüchtiges Hirn immer noch der Schlüssel zu Erfolg", erwiderte Severus. „Denken kann ich noch ganz gut. Und ich hatte noch einen letzten Kontakt."

„Wer?" fragte Remus atemlos.

Severus zögerte. „Das wirst du vermutlich nicht gerne hören."

„Wer?!" rief der Werwolf und packte Severus an den Schultern.

„Lass los, du Wahnsinniger!" fauchte Severus. „Jemand aus dem Orden."

„Die sind alle tot oder verrückt oder weit weg."

„Die, deren Licht stets so hell strahlte, dass man sie nicht übersehen konnte und ausgeschaltet hat, ja, die sind tatsächlich alle tot oder fort", stimmte der Tränkemeister zu. „Aber die Schattengewächse, die, nach denen sich keiner zweimal umdreht…"

„Nein!" unterbrach ihn Remus. „Sag, dass das nicht dein Ernst ist."

„Ich hatte keine Wahl", erklärte Severus.

„Keine Wahl? Keine Wahl? Merlin, du hast wirklich _ihn_ in Sirius' Kopf herum pfuschen lassen?"

„Er hat einen guten Job gemacht. Bei Gianni, bei Dr. Jenkins und bei den anderen auch."

Remus ließ den Kopf auf seine verschränkten Unterarme sinken. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass Severus ausgerechnet Mundungus in Sirius' Gedanken hatte herum pfuschen lassen – und ebenso in Thalias, Jimmys und Leos, und bei wer weiß noch wie viel anderen Muggeln.

„Wie seid ihr hierher gekommen, ins West-End?" Jetzt wollte Remus die ganze Geschichte.

„Gianni…"

„Er heißt Sirius!" knurrte Remus.

„Nein, Remus. Er _war_ Sirius Black, in einem anderen und deutlich schlechteren Leben. Er _ist_ Gianni Nero, und soweit ich das beurteilen kann, macht ihn das im Großen und Ganzen glücklich, von einem etwas wilden, unsortierten Liebesleben einmal abgesehen. – Gianni hat bei dem Paketservice angefangen, dort hat er Jimmy Mortensen kennen gelernt. Als er ans Theater wechselte, hielt er die Freundschaft zu Jimmy und zu seinen Freunden aufrecht."

„Und wie kommst du hierher?"

„Ich hatte einfach großes Glück. Gianni war bei Thalias Geburtstagsfeier eingeladen und hat mich mitgeschleppt. Ich saß in der Küche, und Virginia kam herein und ist über Giannis Füße gestolpert, direkt in meine Arme. Es war, als würde man nach tausend Jahren Nacht in einem dunklen Keller eines Morgens die Dämmerung über einer Frühlinswiese sehen, riechen und fühlen."

„Dämmerung kannst du nicht fühlen", widersprach Remus, der mit diesem Tränkemeister so gar nicht vertraut war.

„Den Tau schon" erwiderte Severus und lächelte versonnen. „Jedenfalls brauchte sie Hilfe in der Apotheke, ich habe meinen Job als Chemiker bei Alchem Industries geschmissen, und sie hat mich nach der Probezeit behalten."

„Du hast einen Job hingeschmissen?" fragte Remus. Er konnte sich viel vorstellen, aber Severus, der eine vermutlich anständig bezahlte Stellung in der Industrie quittierte, um auf Probe bei einer Frau einzuziehen, die er kaum kannte und dann auch noch für sie zu arbeiten – niemals.

Doch der schwarzhaarige Mann nickte lächelnd. Er schien seine Entscheidung nicht im Geringsten zu bereuen.

„Ich hätte jetzt furchtbar gern einen Feuerwhisky", sagte Remus schließlich. „Das alles muss ich erst einmal verdauen. Mein Kopf platzt gleich."

„Ich kann dir einen Grappa anbieten", erwiderte Severus. „Und dann muss ich wieder ins Labor."

Remus nahm den Tresterbrand im Stehen.  
„Ich habe noch eine Menge Fragen", sagte er.

„Die müssen wohl bis morgen warten. Ich habe sechs Versuche laufen unten. Außerdem kann ich mir vorstellen, dass du jetzt erstmal Gianni sehen willst. Überlege dir bitte gut, wie viel du ihm sagen möchtest ", mahnte Severus. Dann grinste er: „Wir teilen den gleichen Freundeskreis, Remus. Ich gehe davon aus, dass wir uns jetzt öfter sehen werden. Wenn du gelegentlich vorbei kommen und mich bei ein paar Tränken mit Magie unterstützen könntest, wäre das sehr freundlich", sagte Severus, während sie die Treppen hinunter stiegen. „Manche wie den _Dolorcalmus_ kann man auch ohne Magie herstellen, mit erheblichen Abstrichen natürlich. Aber wenn du ihn magisierst, kann ich ihn stark genug machen, dass man ihn bei Krebspatienten einsetzen kann."

„Ich habe keinen Stab", wandte Remus ein.

„Das weiß ich doch", erwiderte der Tränkemeister. „Ich werde dir meinen geben. Snape'scher Familienbesitz, hat meinem Großvater gehört. Selbstverständlich unregistriert. Ich kann ja selbst nichts mehr damit anfangen", sagte er mit einem leichten Bedauern in der Stimme. Doch im nächsten Moment blitzte etwas in seinen Augen auf. „Ich habe ihn eigentlich sogar für dich aufgehoben, nachdem Mundungus ihn aus Snape Manor besorgt hat. Ich war stets überzeugt, dass du eines Tages auftauchen würdest."

„Du weißt, dass es verboten ist, Zaubertränke für Muggel herzustellen", gab Remus zu bedenken. „Auroren sind die Letzten, deren Aufmerksamkeit wir brauchen können."

„Keine Angst, mein Tun ist völlig legal. Das Gesetz gilt logischerweise nur für Zauberer", erwiderte Severus, und ein seltsam vertrautes Lächeln umspielte jetzt seine Lippen.

* * *

**TBC**


	19. Verrat

**Ein Strolch zum Verlieben**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

_Liebe Lesende!_

_Ein Update vom Krankenbett, denn was all das nicht-zertifizierte, nicht-qualitätsgesicherte Essen auf dem wilden Balkan nicht geschafft hat, schaffte der Eiersalat meiner Nachbarin mit Leichtigkeit - ist mir schlecht! Ich kenne jetzt auch die Innenseite meines Magens, sie ist rosa, glänzend und trägt wie erwartet das Dunkle Mal._

_ooo  
_

_Ich war sehr froh, dass Euch das letzte Kapitel mit dem „singenden Tod" gefallen hat.  
Für die Reviews bedanke ich mich sehr herzlich bei Spätzünder, Lina, Nuya, MissMoony, Nicole, Annchen, Pete, byzantne, berserkgorilla, Nutellamädchen und isato.  
Betaleserin und Fehlerteufeljägerin Nummer Eins war wieder TheVirginian – danke.  
So ist ein Teil des Geheimnisses um Gianni „Gemino" Nero gelöst. Wie wird Remus sich nun entschieden? Wird er Gianni/Sirius die Wahrheit sagen oder ihm das Wissen über sein vergangenes Leben ersparen? Immerhin lieben sie sich, egal, in welcher „Wirklichkeit". Doch ist Giannis Liebe genug für Remus? Und wird er sich weiterhin zu Thalia hingezogen fühlen, jetzt, nachdem er weiß, wer Gianni wirklich ist oder zumindest einmal war?  
Spannende Unterhaltung!_

* * *

**Verrat**

Remus betrat gemeinsam mit Severus das Büro. Virginia bemerkte die beiden Männer, regulierte die Temperatur unter dem Edelstahlkessel auf 77 Grad Celsius und kam aus dem Labor zu ihnen.  
Severus zog die blonde Frau in eine zärtliche Umarmung, seine unverletzte Linke ruhte auf ihrem leicht gerundeten Bauch.

„Du warst nicht an der Formaldehydlösung?"

„Ich riskiere doch nicht, dass du aus purer Rache das Abendessen anbrennen lässt", sagte sie zwinkernd.

Severus seufzte theatralisch. „Weise mir nur meinen Platz, Weib, ich werde mich zu wehren wissen." Er wandte sich zu Remus, während er Virginia widerstrebend losließ und in seinen makellos weißen Kittel schlüpfte. „Wir sehen uns vermutlich morgen? Ich könnte dich um sechs im „Danny's" auf ein Guinness treffen."

Remus versuchte, sich Severus in dem etwas schmuddeligen Muggelpub vorzustellen, das am Ende der Straße lag. Es wollte ihm nicht recht gelingen. Trotzdem nickte er. Es gab noch so viele Details, die ihm fehlten. Warum hatte Severus ihn drei Monate lang nicht kontaktiert? Er musste doch schon länger wissen, dass Virginias Freundin Thalia ihn aufgenommen hatte.  
Und Sirius…

Ein böiger Wind wehte Remus kalt ins Gesicht, als er wieder auf die Straße trat, den _Dolorcalmus_ bruchsicher in seinem Mantel verstaut. Welch eine Wendung! Severus lebte. Er war vermutlich viel stärker verändert, als es sein Äußeres preisgab, aber immerhin hatte er seine Erinnerungen, wenn auch nicht seine Fähigkeiten erhalten. Sirius hingegen...  
‚Auch Sirius lebt!' schrie die Stimme in Remus' Kopf in plötzlichem Erkennen der Dimension dieser Erkenntnis auf. ‚Er lebt, und er liebt dich. Ihr seid zusammen. Remus Lupin, was willst du noch?'  
Genau. Was, bei Merlin, wollte er noch? Er wollte hin zu ihm, bei ihm sein. Gianni – Sirius in den Armen halten und nie wieder los lassen. Und er würde ihm sagen, dass sie schon lange ein Liebespaar waren, in einem anderen Leben, und irgendwann würde Sirius sich erinnern, würde verstehen. Wie viel wusste Sirius über sein altes Leben? Nichts? Hatte er Erinnerungen, die er nicht als solche erkannte? Den Traum vom fliegenden Motorrad, die Bemerkung über das Silberbesteck, sein Bekenntnis, dass er, Remus, ihm gleich vertraut gewesen sei… Gewiß war da noch mehr, man musste nur suchen und finden wollen!  
Im Laufschritt hastete Remus zur U-Bahn, er hatte einiges vorzubereiten. Dies würde ein besonderer Abend werden.  
Er rief Thalia an und sagte ihr für das Kino ab.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte sie. Du bist ja ganz aufgeregt."

„Ich will Gianni überraschen. Heute ist ein ganz besonderer Abend, aber das kann ich dir jetzt nicht erklären."

„Passt schon", versicherte sie, wenn auch leicht irritiert. „Viel Vergnügen, ihr zwei."

Remus machte auf dem Weg zu Giannis Wohnung Halt bei einem der vielen indischen Lebensmittelgeschäfte, kaufte Zutaten für ein sehr scharfes Chicken Masala und machte sich in beinahe euphorischer Stimmung mit Strolch auf den weiteren Heimweg.  
Schließlich angekommen, suchte er eine Weile nach dem Schlüssel, den er tief in der Einkaufstüte vergraben hatte, fand ihn endlich und stieg dann die Holztreppen hinauf.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie aufgeregt ich bin", sagte er zu dem Mischling, der interessiert den Kopf schief legte. „Sirius zu sehen und zu wissen, dass er es wirklich ist…"

Schon auf halben Weg durchs Treppenhaus tönte ihnen laute Musik entgegen. Ihr Nachbar war ein Heavymetal-Liebhaber und verlor gelegentlich jedes Maß.  
Eine halbe Treppe höher wurde Remus klar, dass es sich bei dem Trommelfell zerfetzenden Lärm keinesfalls um Hardrock, sondern um Bizets ‚Carmen' handelte, und die Musik quoll zudem eindeutig nicht unter der Tür des Nachbarn, sondern unter ihrer eigenen hervor. Offenbar war die überraschend angesetzte Gewerkschaftsversammlung im Theater doch ausgefallen. Nervös vor lauter Vorfreude schloss Remus die Tür auf und trug seine Tüten in die Küche.  
Carmen besang die Liebe, und Remus machte sich auf die Suche nach dem geliebten Klassikterroristen.  
Der Duft von Patchouli und eine Spur achtlos auf den Boden geworfener, feuchter Handtücher wiesen ihm den Weg zum Schafzimmer. Remus lächelte. Sirius war schon immer ein Chaot gewesen, auch in seinem neuen Lebensentwurf gehörte Ordnung nicht zu den Prioritäten. Im Vorbeigehen hob Remus die Handtücher auf, um sie in den Wäschekorb zu werfen.  
Er stieß die Tür zum Schlafzimmer mit dem Fuß auf – und erstarrte.

Sirius kniete vor dem Bett, Remus den Rücken zugewandt. Er war unbekleidet, und seine langen schwarzen Haare fielen ihm wie blau schimmernder Obsidian über die Schultern. Um Sirius' Hüften verschlungen waren die Beine eines Mannes, der rittlings auf der Bettdecke lag und die Augen unter schweren Lidern geschlossen hatte, den Mund zu einem lustvollen Schrei oder Keuchen geöffnet, das von den Akkorden der Arie der schönen Zigeunerin geschluckt wurde. Remus musste die Ballettschuhe auf dem Teppich neben dem Schrank nicht sehen, um ihn zu identifizieren.

Leise schloss er die Tür. Keiner der beiden Männer hatte ihn bemerkt. Er trug die Handtücher, da er sie nun schon einmal auf dem Arm hatte, ins Badezimmer und warf sie in die Badewanne. Dann ging er in die Küche und räumte das Hähnchenfleisch und einen Teil des Gemüses und die gekühlte Kokosmilch in den Kühlschrank. Er hasste Unordnung, wenn sie ein gewisses Maß überstieg. Im untersten Fach stand ein halb aufgegessener Joghurt. Der glänzende Löffel stak noch darin. Remus nahm ihn heraus und presste das kalte Silber auf die Innenseite seines Unterarms. Er hatte Angst, dass er andernfalls nie wieder etwas würde fühlen können.

Erst der Geruch verbrannten Fleisches in seiner Nase machte ihm bewusst, wie kindisch er sich benahm. Er würde sich selbst keine Verletzung beibringen können, die tiefer ging als das, was ihm eben geschehen war.  
Er schlüpfte in seinen Mantel, nahm den verblüfften Strolch an die Leine und zog leise die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu. Den Schlüssel warf er unten in den Briefkasten. Er atmete tief durch und wartete auf den Wolf. Doch die Bestie schlief tief und fest. Er war mehr als dankbar, dass er so nur Hühnchen im Kühlschrank und kein Blutbad hinterließ.

Ohne einen Gedanken an das Ziel seines Weges zu verschwenden, ließ er sich von den Menschenmassen der Großstadt treiben.

**oooOOOooo**

Drei Stunden später, es dämmerte bereits, stand er vor dem grauen Mietshaus. Der Stein, den er warf, traf mit einem harten Klirren gegen das Fenster. Jemand öffnete die Haustür, und Remus glitt hinein ohne zu klingeln. Er hastete - Strolch auf dem Arm - die alte hölzerne Treppe hinauf, der Weg bis in den dritten Stock erschien ihm plötzlich viel zu lang.

„Mach auf!" Er erkannte seine eigene Stimme kaum, während er seine barsche Aufforderung durch zwei wütende Fausthiebe unterstrich. Schritte kamen eilig näher und die Tür wurde einen Spalt geöffnet. Remus warf sich hart dagegen und drängte in den Flur. Er packte den völlig konsternierten Mann bei den Oberarmen und schob ihn mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand. Rücksichtslos presste er seine Lippen auf die des Anderen, seine Zunge fuhr über harte Zähne, und Härte begegnete ihm zwischen den Lenden seines Gegenübers, als er seine Hüfte gegen ihn drückte.  
Für einen Moment gab der andere Remus' unmissverständlicher Forderung nach, erwiderte den so unerwarteten Kuss und lehnte sich beinahe nachgiebig in die Umarmung, aber im nächsten Augenblick fand sich der Werwolf mit unbändiger Kraft selbst gegen die Wand hinter ihm gedrückt, eine Hand hielt ihn mit eisenhartem Griff am Handgelenk und mit kontinuierlich steigender Gewalt zwang ihn der andere, ihm in die stahlblauen Augen zu sehen.

„Nein, du wirst mich nicht benutzen, Remus. Du bist ja nicht bei Verstand! Bei dir sind ja wohl alle Sicherungen durchgebrannt."

Ein wölfisches Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht des Werwolfs. Das Tier war jetzt ganz nah. Er hatte es mit seinem rastlosen Lauf wach gerüttelt und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren geradezu beschworen. Welche Rolle spielte es schon, wenn ihn die Auroren finden und töten würden? Wenn sie endlich diesem Elend ein Ende machten und ihn in einem Hagel aus Silber verbrannten?

Der andere spürte die Veränderung, denn obwohl physisch überlegen, lockerte er seinen Griff.

„Was in aller Welt ist mit dir geschehen?" Mitgefühl stand in den blauen Augen, die die Weite des Meeres in sich trugen.

Der Wolf fand keinen Gegner; enttäuscht zog er sich zurück. Dies hier waren Menschendinge, sie interessierten ihn nicht.

„Schlaf mit mir, Jimmy", sagte Remus rau.

Der blonde Seemann schüttelte den Kopf. „Dafür bin ich mir zu schade. Ich bin nicht der Blitzableiter für deine Aggressionen oder sexuellen Übersprunghandlungen. Du meinst mich doch gar nicht."

Das saß. Es entsprach der Wahrheit. Remus spürte, wie die Spannung schlagartig aus seinem Körper wich und einer abgrundtiefen Erschöpfung und Verzweiflung Raum gab.

„Schick mich nicht fort", bat er. Er schlug eine Hand vor das Gesicht. Seine Augen brannten beinahe wie nach einer Verwandlung.

„Werd' ich nicht. Ich bin dein Freund, das weißt du auch."

Jimmy umarmte Remus, küsste ihn sacht auf die Wange und steuerte ihn dann unverwandt zu dem alten Schlafsofa in der Raumecke.

„Hau dich da hin, ich komm' gleich", sagte er und verschwand für einen Moment, um mit zwei Dosen Bier und einer Schüssel Wasser für Strolch zurück zu kehren.  
Er schob Remus die Dose mit der weißen Banderole hin.

„Alkoholfrei ist wohl angesagt bei jemandem mit deinem triebhaften Verhalten. Prost." Er ließ den Verschluss knacken und trank. Remus zögerte zunächst, doch er war durstig, nachdem er den halben Weg wie in Trance und im Laufschritt zurückgelegt hatte.

„Danke", sagte er leise, während das schlabbernde Geräusch von Strolchs rosa Zunge, die immer wieder in den Napf eintauchte, das einzige im Zimmer blieb. Auch der kleine Hund hatten rennen müssen, den ganzen Weg.

„Keine Ursache. Wenn es dir hilft, knall' ich dich auch noch einmal gegen die Wand. Willst du mir erzählen, warum du dich eben wie ein wildes Tier gebärdet hast?" forderte Jimmy ihn auf.

„Sirius", sagte Remus.

„Wer?"

Gianni", korrigierte er sich. „Gianni und Armando."

„Nein!" rief Jimmy und sprang halb auf. „Wie kommst du denn nur auf diese Idee?"

„Ich habe sie gesehen", entgegnete Remus bitter.

„Vielleicht haben sie sich nur so getroffen? Einen Kaffee zusammen getrunken? Das muss noch nichts bedeuten", mutmaßte Jimmy.

„Sie haben sich ganz exakt in Giannis Schlafzimmer getroffen." Remus versuchte mühsam, das Zittern aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

Eine Bierdose flog durchs Zimmer und landete mit dumpfem Knacken an der Wand, von wo sie zerbeult zu Boden fiel.

„Scheiße, verdammte", rief Jimmy. „Dieser verfluchte Tänzer."

„Dazu gehören immer zwei", erwiderte Remus mit hohler Stimme.

„Ich will's nicht hören", sagte Jimmy. „Gianni ist der beste Freund, den man haben kann, er ist dead sexy, aber er ist unheilbar nymphoman."

„Ich weiß", seufzte Remus. „War er schon immer."

Jimmy lachte, aber es klang nicht freudig. „Hat er das freimütig bekannt?"

„Nein,…würde er sicher", rettete sich Remus. Er hatte fast vergessen, dass Jimmy ja nicht ahnen konnte, dass er und Gianni sich aus einem anderen Leben kannten.

Jimmy kletterte über den Tisch, ließ sich neben Remus in die Kissen gleiten und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter. „Dann sitzen wir jetzt hier und bemitleiden uns wegen des gleichen Typen, hm?"

Remus lehnte den Kopf an Jimmys Schulter. In dieser Situation aufgefangen zu werden, war eine neue Erfahrung für ihn. Wann immer Sirius ihn früher betrog, hatte er mit seiner Trauer alleine zu Recht kommen müssen. Dieses Mal hatte er Jimmy, der ihn festhielt, während ein Song der Corrs aus der Stereoanlage erklang: „Everybody hurts, sometimes".

Als die CD zu Ende gelaufen war, sagte Jimmy leise: „Lass uns schlafen. Du musst früh raus. Vielleicht sieht die Welt morgen schon anders aus."

Die Nacht war für sie beide nicht sonderlich erholsam. Remus konnte sich nicht von dem Bild vor seinen Augen lösen: Sirius, auf Knien vor dem Bett, mit Armandos Beinen um seine nackten Hüften. Er sehnte sich verzweifelt nach Nähe, und Jimmys warmer Körper hinter ihm, seine leisen Trostworte und sein sanftes Streicheln waren einfach nicht genug, um den Schmerz zu lindern.  
Der Hüne tolerierte ein paar flüchtige Küsse, aber als Remus ihn berühren wollte, schob er dessen Hand zurück. Remus fühlte Jimmys Erektion hart an seinem Oberschenkel. Er strich mit den Fingerkuppen sanft über Jimmys Gesicht.

„Es würde uns beiden gut tun, denkst du nicht?" flüsterte er.

Er spürt das Lächeln im Gesicht des anderen. „Aber es wäre falsch, und das weißt du."

Remus seufzte. Wer auch immer einmal Jimmy für sich gewinnen würde, war ein glücklicher Mann.

„Ich kann spüren, dass du…" begann Remus wieder flüsternd.

Jimmy gab ein leises Knurren von sich. „Was du auch spürst, vergiss es. Du machst es mir nicht leicht, Remus. Ich bin auch nur ein Mann. Schlaf jetzt. Und halt die Finger bei dir, sonst pennst du auf dem Boden!" Jimmy drehte sich zur Wand, Remus schmiegte sich an den großen, warmen Körper und atmete den Duft des herben Aftershaves, das nach Zeder und irgendwie nach Sonne roch.

Der Grad zwischen Freundschaft und erotischer Anziehung, auf dem sie balancierten, war schmal genug, um zu fallen. Doch dies war nicht die richtige Nacht, um abzustürzen.

**oooOOOooo**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Remus erst, als er heftig geschüttelt wurde. Nein, er wollte die Augen nicht öffnen. Hatte er nicht gerade alles bekommen, was er sich je gewünscht hatte, nur um es zu verlieren, bevor er es festhalten konnte? Wer wollte schon einen Tag beginnen, an dem das Herz blutete und jede vergossene Träne wie Feuer brannte.

‚_Sirius – Sirius, wie konntest du mir das nur antun? Warum schon wieder?'_

„Du hast noch genau eine Viertelstunde, um pünktlich auf deinem FJ zu sitzen", sagte Jimmy neben ihm und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen.

„Scheiße", fluchte Remus, schoss in die Senkrechte, taumelte aus dem Bett und sprang in seine Jeans. „Kannst du Strolch versorgen?"

„Klar. Hau ab und beeil dich." Jimmy klopfte neben sich auf das Sofa, und Strolch ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Die Gelegenheit, mit im Bett zu schlafen, hatte er nicht jede Nacht. Seitdem Gianni ihm das Körbchen gekauft hatte, war ein gewisses Maß an Konsequenz hinsichtlich seines Schlafplatzes eingezogen.

**OOOOOOO **

Remus rannte die Strecke zur Firma, und er verspätete sich nur um ein paar Minuten. Keuchend zog er sich auf den Stapler und begann seine Arbeit. Nach zwei Stunden hatte er dreimal dasselbe Regal angefahren, eine Palette mit Katalogsendungen umgekippt und einen Mauervorsprung mitgenommen. Immer wieder sah er Sirius vor sich, Sirius, verschlungen mit Armando. Remus hatte beinahe vergessen, wie weh es tat. Beinahe…

Fast wären sie glücklich geworden, viel hatte gestern Abend nicht mehr gefehlt. ‚Eigentlich hat nichts gefehlt! dachte Remus bitter. ‚Es war lediglich etwas – oder jemand - zu viel.'

‚Ich liebe dich', hatte Sirius gesagt. War das wirklich erst drei Tage her? Nicht Jahre…oder ein ganzes Leben?

Er bemerkte das kratzende Geräusch erst, als jemand ihn grob am Arm schüttelte.

„Verdammt, Lupin! Willst du hier alles in Schutt und Asche legen?" fluchte Ed und zog den Hubarm des Staplers zurück. Das hilflose Jaulen der Hydraulik erstarb. Remus blinzelte durch das Salzwasser auf seinem Gesicht auf das Loch in der Wand, das die Spitzen seines Staplerbaums in den Ytong gefräst hatten.

„Uh", entfuhr es ihm tonlos.

„Das kannst du mit Zigaretten gar nicht gutmachen", verkündete Ed grimmig.

„Das kriegen wir irgendwie hin", vernahm Remus eine bekannte Stimme von unten, und dann tauchte Jacks breites Gesicht vor ihm auf, der ebenfalls auf das Trittbrett geklettert war.

Er packte Remus am Arm und hievte ihn aus der Führerkabine.

„Ed, sag' Redd Bescheid, er soll das Loch mit Spachtelmasse zuschmieren, und dann soll Toby die Regale ausbeulen. Schaff den Mist hier beiseite, den Lupin umgekippt hat und mach' seine Arbeit fertig, Ed. Gott sei Dank ist der Captain heute auf einem Veteranentreffen. Komm, Lupin."

Er zerrte Remus durch die Halle und in den Waschraum. Vor einem der weißen, angeschlagenen Becken ließ er ihn stehen. „Wasch dich. Verdammt, du bist verheult wie ein Mädchen, das gibt es doch gar nicht."

Jack fingerte sein Handy aus der Tasche und telefonierte. Remus hörte nur Wortfetzen, aber sein Verstand weigerte sich, irgendetwas davon zu sinnvollen Sätzen zusammen zu fügen. Kalt lief das Wasser über sein Gesicht, seinen Kopf, seine Handgelenke. Jack drehte es ab und reichte ihm ein nicht mehr sehr frisches Handtuch.

„Jimmy ist auf der frühen Tour, der kann nicht weg, aber er organisiert jemanden, der dich hier einsammelt. Du bist ab sofort krank. Setz dich und rühr jetzt bloß nichts mehr an! Obwohl ich glaube, du bist nur mit dem Stapler gefährlich."

Gleich darauf reichte er Remus eine Flasche mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit. „Trink."

Remus öffnete den Drehverschluss und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Dann setzte er die Flasche an. Er nahm drei große Schlucke, bekam das scharfe Getränk in die Luftröhre und hustete. Wieder traten ihm Tränen in die Augen.

„Siehste, so darf ein Kerl weinen. Scharfer Whisky, da kommt das vor." Jack hatte ihm elegant ein Alibi für seine Tränen verschafft. Er legte ihm eine Pranke auf die Schulter. „Is' nich' so einfach, mit den Frauen. Ich kenn' das, war ja auch mal so jung wie du."

Remus blieb das Lachen im Hals stecken. Er war keine siebzehn mehr.

Sie warteten eine Weile, er wusste nicht genau worauf, aber sie schwiegen. Er verbannte den Gedanken an Sirius mit Gewalt aus seinen Gedanken und versuchte, sich stattdessen an den Namen eines jeden vermaledeiten Werkzeugs und jeder verdammten Schraube zu erinnern. 18er Schraubenmuttern, FPT 475 X. Es war nicht einmal mehr schwierig. Schließlich ertönte ein Ruf und lautes Gejohle.

„Geh' jetzt ruhig", verkündete Jack. „Draußen ist jemand, um dich abzuholen." Er schlurfte zum Fenster und stieß dann einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus.  
„Wow, ist das der Grund für deinen Ausraster? Heißes Teil. Da kann man sich schon mal die Finger verbrennen."

Remus griff wortlos nach seiner Jacke, die im Spind hing. In der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um.  
„Danke, Jack. Das vergess' ich dir nicht und den anderen auch nicht."

Schon wieder halb blind lief er den Gang entlang und auf den Hof hinaus. Eine schlanke Gestalt, bleich und in einen schwarzen Mantel gehüllt, erwartete ihn. Sie hatte sich an die Mauer gelehnt, doch als sie seiner gewahr wurde, stieß sie sich ab und lief ihm entgegen. Die langen Haare offen, das Gesicht tränennass.

„Remus, es tut mir so Leid."  
Nur ein Flüstern.  
Er vergrub die Finger in der tizianroten Flut, als ihre Lippen die seinen trafen. Es war ihm egal, ob sie ihn nun aus Mitleid oder einem anderen Grund küsste, solange er nur ihre Wärme spüren konnte und den weichen, zarten Körper unter den Schichten aus Stoff und Lack.

Das Johlen, welches er zuvor schon gehört hatte, schwoll an. Einige seiner Kollegen hingen halb aus dem geöffneten Fenster des Frühstücksraums, applaudierten und pfiffen.

„Es ist nicht despektierlich", sagte Remus mit heiserer Stimme. „Sie meinen es nicht so."

„Lass uns verschwinden", antwortete Thalia und schob ihn ein Stück von sich weg. „Was hast du getrunken, Whisky?"

Sie erwartete offenbar nicht wirklich eine Antwort, denn sie nahm seine Hand und dirigierte ihn zu einem roten Citroën vor dem Werkstor, der vor dreißig Jahren modern gewesen sein mochte.

„Du hast ein Auto?" fragte Remus völlig perplex.

„Geliehen. Es gehört Ginas Freund Severus und ich hoffe, es bleibt nicht wieder liegen." Sie öffnete die Tür des 2 CV 6.

Remus ließ sich auf den Beifahrersitz sinken. Er fragte nicht, wohin sie fahren würde, es war ihm auch völlig egal. Erst als Thalia die Autobahn ansteuerte, wurde ihm klar, dass sie ihn nicht einfach nachhause oder zum Laden brachte.

Stunden später, Thalia hatte auch auf mehrfache Nachfrage das Ziel ihrer Fahrt nicht preis gegeben, erwachte Remus aus einem unruhigen Halbschlaf. Im Zustand zwischen Schlafen und Wachen hatte er die Gedanken an Sirius nicht unterdrücken können. Immer wieder dieselben Bilder:

_Sirius, der nach einer durchtanzten Nacht ihre gemeinsame Bude in Zaubererlondon mit breitem Lächeln gegen Morgen betrat und Remus, der schmallippig auf dem Sofa saß und gewartet hatte, mit einem jovialen Schulterklopfen begrüßte und strahlend von den tollen Muggelstudentinnen erzählte. Damals schliefen sie nicht zusammen, aber Remus fühlte trotzdem die Eifersucht wie bittere Galle in sich hochsteigen. _

_Sirius, im Garten, in ein Gespräch mit James vertieft. Lilys Stimme: „Hat er wieder keine Eule geschickt, um dir Bescheid zu geben? Was hattet ihr diesmal vor, lernen? Zusammen kochen? Er unterhält sich seit Stunden mit James über Quidditch." _

_Dreizehn Jahre später: Sirius stieg aus dem Kamin, eine blaue Ausgehrobe ließ ihn wie einen Fürsten aussehen. An seinem Arm eine zierliche blonde Hexe, Schottin. Dumbledore hatte sie mitgebracht, sie arbeitete in Glasgow für den Orden. Spät in der Nacht hörte Remus das Stöhnen aus Sirius' Schlafzimmer. ‚Merlin, Sirius, in unserem Haus!' War ihm Remus wirklich so egal?  
Sirius und Liannah, Sirius und Gisele, Sirius und…Remus hatte die Namen vergessen. _

Der aktuelle Name war Armando, und Remus wurde das Bild seines in Lust verzückten Gesichts nicht mehr los, das sich für ihn zu einer Fratze des Verrats verzerrte.

„Er hat es in unserem Schlafzimmer getan", sagte Remus und suchte hilflos nach Thalias Hand.

„Ich weiß. Jimmy hat es mir erzählt", erwiderte sie. Sie hielt auf einem leeren Parkplatz und zog die Handbremse an.

Vor ihnen ragte ein rotweißer Leuchtturm in den blauen Frühlingshimmel, und unter ihnen rollte das Meer grau, schwer und mit schäumender Gischt gegen die Klippen.

**TBC**

* * *

_Für die ganz junge Generation: Severus' Auto ist ein Citroën 2 CV 6, zu gut deutsch, eine Ente. Und ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, wie so ein kleines Autochen irgendwo hält, jeder, der es sieht, erwartet eine Studentin in Hippieklamotten, und dann steigt ein dunkel gewandeter, schwarzhaariger Mann in langem Mantel aus… Ach, da fällt mir ein, für den 2 CV 6 gab es auch einen Dach-Gepäckträger für Skier, und den braucht unser braungebrannter Ooc-Schweizurlauber ja gelegentlich… ;-))_


	20. Wendepunkte

**Ein Strolch zum Verlieben**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

_Liebe Lesende!_

_Hier kommt das neue Kapitel. Es ist das zwanzigste, und es wird danach noch zwei oder drei weitere geben. Für die Reviews bedanke ich mich sehr herzlich bei MissMoony, Lina, Spätzünder, Nuya, Nicole und Pete.  
Betaleserin ist wieder TheVirginian – danke dir. Das letzte Kapitel hatte übrigens Textehexe co-beta-gelesen (diese Wortschöpfung bitte ich nicht zum Unwort 2007 zu küren), dafür sei ihr ebenfalls gedankt._

_Giannis Untreue hat sehr unterschiedliche Reaktionen bei Euch ausgelöst. Das wirklich Spannende ist ja eigentlich nicht die Tatsache, dass er fremdgeht, sondern wie Remus mit dieser Situation umgeht. Und hier zeigt unser Werwolf sich als extrem verunsichert, entwurzelt und „haltlos". Ich bewundere Jimmys Selbstbeherrschung, denn dass er Remus zumindest attraktiv findet, geht aus dem Text doch deutlich hervor.  
Ob Thalia sich ebenfalls als derart ‚integer' (oder blöd, wie man's nimmt) entpuppen wird?  
Lüften wir eigentlich heute Thalias Geheimnis? – Aber ja.  
Gute Unterhaltung!_

* * *

**20. Wendepunkte**

„Hast du mich hergebracht, damit ich springe?" fragte Remus, als sie am Übergang zum Steilufer standen. Die Höhe war ihm unheimlich, und die weißen Schaumkronen der Wellen zeichneten ein beängstigendes Muster auf das kalte Grau des Meeres.

„Willst du denn springen?" fragte Thalia, und der Wind ließ ihr Haar flattern wie eine Sturmfahne.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Ich war nie der Typ dafür. Es gab immer irgendetwas…irgendwen, der noch etwas erwartete von mir. Ich hatte Pflichten."

„Jetzt bist du frei", sagte sie.

‚Ich habe Severus versprochen, ihm in der Apotheke zu helfen', lag ihm auf der Zunge. Wie lächerlich – Severus kam gut ohne ihn zurecht. Ebenso wie Sirius – besonders Sirius. Thalia hatte Leo, Jimmy…Jimmy würde jemanden finden. Der Orden war zerstört, Voldemort tot - Remus war tatsächlich frei.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man springen will", sagte er langsam. Er sah Thalia an. „Aber du weißt es genau, nicht wahr?"

Sie antwortete nicht, aber er verstand auch so. Langsam schob er den weiten Ärmel ihres Mantels hoch, danach den des Pullovers, den sie darunter trug. Sie ließ es geschehen. Es war der rechte Unterarm, den er noch nicht gesehen hatte. Ihr rechter Arm trug die gleichen feinen Narben wie der linke: parallele, weiße Linien, lange verheilt. Sie setzten sich über ihren Ellbogen hinauf fort.

„Ja, ich weiß es", brach sie ihr Schweigen. „Es vergeht. Nach ein paar Wochen oder Monaten bist du froh, dass du nicht gesprungen bist. Springen ist niemals die richtige Wahl."

„Dann bist du nicht gesprungen?" Eigentlich war es eine unsinnige Frage, denn wäre sie jemals diese Klippen, auf denen sie standen, hinunter gestürzt, sie stünde jetzt nicht neben ihm.

„Nein, ich bin nicht gesprungen. Hier habe ich gestanden und gedacht: ‚Es muss einen Grund geben, warum ich trotz allem lebe und atme.' Ich wollte nicht gehen, ohne zu wissen, warum ich gekommen bin. Wenn du wissen willst, wie es sich anfühlt zu springen, musst du Leo fragen."

Das also verband Thalia und Leo. Eine suizidale Verflechtung auf psychischer Ebene. Remus konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was den zynischen Leo und die sensible Thalia sonst aneinander binden mochte, aber ihm war klar, wie eng ein solches Band sein konnte, wie zwingend, wenn es zwei Jugendliche schmiedeten. Thalia und Leo waren ‚schon ewig' zusammen – er hatte Jimmys Stimme noch im Ohr. Doch Menschen entwickelten sich weiter. Doch konnte das wirklich alles sein? War dies das ganze Geheimnis? Es musste mehr geben, er spürte es. Remus bemühte sich, einen Sinn in Leos Worten zu finden, in Thalias Andeutungen. Solange er sich mit ihrem Rätsel beschäftigte, musste er nicht an Sirius denken. Sirius…

„Warum sind wir hier?" fragte er schließlich.

„Dies ist ein Ort des Schauens, der Erkenntnis und der Entscheidung. Ein Wendepunkt. Ich habe hier bereits einmal meinen Weg gefunden, und ich wünsche dir, dass du deinen findest."

„Ich habe keine großen Wahlmöglichkeiten, wenn ich nicht dort unten die Fische füttern will", erwiderte Remus sarkastisch. „Vielleicht solltest du Sirius...Gianni herbringen, damit er seiner Promiskuität abschwört."  
Jedes einzelne Wort tat weh. Die Bilder hinter den Worten schnitten Remus wie Fesseln ins Fleisch. Thalia lächelte vage, antwortete jedoch nicht. Sie ging zum Auto zurück, holte eine dicke Wolldecke aus dem Kofferraum und breitete sie direkt an der Kante der Klippen aus. Remus näherte sich zögernd. Die Höhe ließ ihn schaudern. Doch dort vorne saß Thalia, ließ sich das Haar vom Wind zerzausen und sah unbeirrt auf die graue See hinaus. Sie war das einzig Vertraute in einem kalten Ozean, und wenn er ihre Nähe wollte, soviel verstand er, musste er ein paar Schritte am Abgrund wagen. Ein Schwindelgefühl und aufkommende Übelkeit unterdrückend, lief er über den rauen Stein. Endlich war die Decke erreicht, und er ließ sich auf dem weichen Stoff nieder. Sie öffnete die Arme. „Komm, ich halte dich."

Dort fand er sich, den Rücken an ihre Brust gelehnt, umarmt, gehalten, und der Schmerz floh mit den Tränen, die der Wind ihm vom Gesicht riss, erst stechend und brennend heiß, dann dumpf und nichts als Kälte und Leere hinterlassend.

Am Ende der Welt, losgelöst von allem, nur ein paar Felsen und eine Wolldecke zwischen sich und der kalten Ewigkeit, den dunkel rollenden Wogen des Nordmeeres, blieb Raum und Zeit für Trauer.

Sie mochten Stunden hier gesessen haben, als der Schrei einer Möwe die Stille durchbrach, in die das Meeresrauschen sich verwandelt hatte. Als erwache die Welt plötzlich aus ihrem Dornröschenschlaf, drang das Dröhnen von Motoren an Remus' Ohr, Stimmen flogen durch den Wind, und Schritte kamen über die Felsen. Der blaue Himmel und die Sonne begannen, Touristen herzulocken. Menschen warfen mit wohligem Gruseln einen Blick über die tiefen Klippen, erzählten sich Klatsch und Neuigkeiten von ihren Verwandten und Freunden, diskutierten mit ihren Kinder die Windstärke und räumten Thermoskannen und Keksdosen auf die Felsen. Von dem Pärchen ganz vorn am Rand der Klippe jedoch hielten sie Abstand.

„Meine Füße sind eingeschlafen", sagte Thalia irgendwann leise in Remus' Ohr und bewegte sich vorsichtig. Der letzte Bann brach.

„Müssen wir..." Remus hatte ‚nachhause' sagen wollen, aber er korrigierte sich. „Müssen wir zurück?"

„Nein. Wir haben ein paar Tage frei. Jimmy hat sich darum gekümmert." Sie lächelte in Remus' Haare, während ihre Hände sanft seinen Nacken massierten. Er konnte fühlen, wie gut es seinen verkrampften Muskeln tat, aber war zu erschöpft, um der Wärme ihrer Hände nachzuspüren.

„Wir können nicht eine Woche lang hier oben sitzen, auch wenn ich mir gerade genau das wünsche."

„Wir schlafen bei Brandon, einem Freund von Jimmy. Gegen sechs holen wir ihn vom Bahnhof ab, er bringt auch Strolch mit und ein paar Kleider für dich." Sie drückte ihre Nase in die weiche Vertiefung zwischen seinem Hals und seiner Schulter. „Saubere Klamotten hast du dringend nötig."

„Du schleppst mich in meiner Verfassung an eine hundert Meter hohe Klippe, lässt mich stundenlang in meinem Gram brüten und erklärst mir dann, ich würde fürchterlich stinken. Gib's zu - du willst, dass ich springe." Remus sagte es mit todernstem Gesicht, aber als Thalia leise lachte, drängte sich etwas in seine Gesichtmuskeln und verzerrte seine Mimik zu einem Anflug eines bitteren Lächelns. Den Mundwinkel zu heben tat so weh, als widersetze sich dieser mit aller Macht.

„Du machst ja schon wieder bösartige Bemerkungen."

„Das ist nur Galgenhumor", erwiderte er ehrlich.

**oooOOOooo**

Auf dem Bahnsteig sahen sie Jimmy schon vom Weitem, was kein Kunststück war, da er die meisten Reisenden um gut einen Kopf überragte.  
Thalia winkte, rief nach Strolch, und der kleine Hund legte sich mächtig ins Zeug, um mit Jimmy im Schlepptau möglichst schnell zu seinem „Rudel" zu kommen. Während er Remus überschwänglich begrüßte, gab Jimmy Thalia einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

„Du hast ja direkt Farbe bekommen, kleiner Klippschliefer", neckte er sie. „Du wirst eine Menge lustiger Sommersprossen bekommen auf deiner Alabasterhaut, dann flechte ich dir Zöpfe, und wir machen Straßentheater. Du bist Pippi Langstrumpf, ich Kleiner Onkel, und Remus hier kann uns den Affen machen."  
Er blickte den Werwolf besorgt an. „Bist du okay?"

„Dem Patienten geht es den Umständen entsprechend", antwortete Thalia an Remus' Stelle. „Lasst uns gehen, Herr Nielsson und ich verhungern."

Sie gingen zum Auto, und Remus bemerkte, dass Jimmy ziemlich beladen war. Er hatte einen vollen Seesack auf den Rücken geschnallt und schleppte zusätzlich eine große Sporttasche. Beides verstauten sie im Kofferraum des französischen Wagens, neben der ebenfalls beachtlichen Tasche von Thalia.

„Sagt mal, wie lange haben wir Urlaub?" fragte Remus erstaunt.

„Nur ein paar Tage", erwiderte Jimmy. Thalia ließ den Motor an, und sie fuhren in Richtung der Docks.

„Wohnt Brandon am Hafen?" fragte Remus nach einer Weile.

„So in etwa", antwortete Jimmy. „Deswegen auch die ganzen Klamotten. Man braucht schon ein bisschen Gepäck, wenn man an Bord geht."

„An Bord?" rief Remus aus. „Ohne mich. Ich kann nicht schwimmen."

„Zu spät", sagte Thalia knapp, als sie vor dem Bootsanleger parkte. Vor ihnen an der Mole lag eine Art Kutter, ein Segelboot mit einem kurzen Mast, einem dicken Motor und jeder Menge Tauen und Netzen.

„Voila! Darf ich vorstellen: Die ‚Westwind', klein, aber hochseetüchtig. Käpt'n Mortensen bittet an Bord. Thalia, du hast schon Segelerfahrung, du bist mein erster Offizier. Remus, wirklich deine erste Seefahrt?"

Der Werwolf nickte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich auf den schwankenden Kahn klettern würde.

„Willkommen an Bord, Matrose Lupin." Jimmy strahlte mit der Abendsonne um die Wette und warf Remus die Sporttasche zu.

Thalia war bereits mit ihrem Gepäck unter Deck verschwunden.

„Du willst nicht wirklich bei Nacht und Nebel raus aufs Meer fahren?" fragte Remus. „Ich meine, wir bleiben doch sicher bis morgen früh hier im Hafen. Ich…muss mich an das Wasser gewöhnen."

Jimmy lachte. „Hopp, Matrose, über die Planke, und dann gibt es einen nautischen Crashkurs für dich. Kannst du wirklich nicht schwimmen?" schob er ernsthaft hinterher.

„Ich kann mich oben halten – für eine Weile zumindest", bekannte Remus. „Aber ich bin nicht seefest, glaube ich."

„Das lernst du", versicherte Jimmy und sprang über die Kaimauer direkt auf den alten Kahn, der bedenklich zu schaukeln begann, jedenfalls nach Remus' unmaßgeblicher Meinung.

„An Bord!" rief Thalia, die jetzt an Deck kam, in eine dicke Jacke gehüllt. „Der America's Cup wartet auf uns. Komm, Remus. Lass das Land und alle Traurigkeit hinter dir. Strolch?"

Der bis dato ebenfalls zögerliche Hund ließ ein helles Gebell erschallen und war mit einem einzigen Satz an Bord. Er landete weich auf Thalias Arm.  
„Guter, mutiger Seehund", lobte sie.

Ihre blauen Augen strahlten so sehr wie Jimmys, und ihr Blick bestätigte Remus und gab ihm neuen Mut.

„Also schön", seufzte er und balancierte unsicher über die Planke.

Jimmy, der am Heck des Schiffs beschäftigt gewesen war, und einen laut dröhnenden Dieselmotor gestartet hatte, sprang an Land, löste das dicke Tau von der Poller im Hafen, warf es Thalia zu und war mit einem Riesensatz wieder an Bord. Er holte die Planke ein, und das Boot hatte sich schon nach kurzer Zeit so weit vom Ufer entfernt, dass ein Rückzieher unmöglich war.  
Die nächsten zwei Stunden hatten sie alle Hände voll damit zu tun, das Boot ‚klar zu machen', Vorbereitungen für die Nacht zu treffen und ihr Gepäck zu verstauen. Trinkwasser und Vorräte waren bereits an Bord gebracht worden.  
Jimmy lobte die Organisation seines Kumpels Brandon, dem der alte Seelenverkäufer gehörte und machte Remus mit den wichtigsten Grundlagen des Segelns vertraut.

Als es dunkel wurde, gingen sie unter Deck. Nach dem Duschen gab es vegetarische Ravioli, alkoholfreies Bier und ein Kartenspiel. Jimmy und Thalia machten allerlei Späße, spielten ernsthaft um Pennys, und Jimmy erklärte zwischendrin immer neue nautische Ausdrücke oder Verhaltensregeln.  
Remus war dankbar für den Trubel und die Anforderungen; er kam nicht zum Nachdenken, und das war jetzt auch gut.

Als Thalia gegen elf überdeutlich gähnte, bündelte Jimmy die Karten. „Okay, ihr beiden – ab in die Kojen. Ich nehme die erste Wache. Remus, ich wecke dich um Viertel vor drei." Er grinste. „Das ist ohnehin deine Zeit."

„Was muss ich tun, wenn ich ‚auf Wache bin'?" erkundigte sich Remus bei Thalia, als Jimmy an Deck gegangen war.

„Halt nach Eisbergen Ausschau", antwortete Thalia und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Es gibt hier nur zwei Kojen an Bord, also müssen wir abwechselnd schlafen. Außerdem sind die Sterne bestimmt wunderschön heute Nacht, und Jimmy wird ein bisschen von seinem Mr. Right träumen."

„Sterne…" wiederholte Remus leise.

„Himmelssilber", lächelte Thalia und zog ihren dicken Pullover aus.

‚Welch ein schönes Wort', dachte Remus. Sein Stern war ebenso schmerzhaft wie Silber gewesen, aber das hatte sie sicher nicht gemeint. Er ließ sich auf die schmale Pritsche sinken und krümmte sich vor Schmerz, der ihn jetzt brutal überflutete. Thalia, die eben die Sturmleuchte gelöscht hatte, konnte es nicht sehen. Remus versuchte die Bilder zu verdrängen, die in der Dunkelheit um ihn herum aufflammten, und er war beinahe dankbar, dass das Rascheln von Stoff ihn ablenkte. Er lauschte auf Thalia, die sich im Raum hin und her bewegte, als wäre es immer noch hell. Dabei war es so dunkel, dass selbst Remus die Hand nicht mehr vor Augen erkennen konnte. Er spürte eine Berührung, federleicht, und dann war sie plötzlich bei ihm.

„Rutsch' ein Stückchen, hm?" Er folgte ihrer Aufforderung, völlig überrascht. Sie schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken, schlang die Arme um ihn, und der Jasminduft ihrer Haut überflutete seine Sinne.  
Er wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen, steif und verkrampft lag er still.  
Wieder drückte sie ihr Gesicht in die weiche Haut seiner Halsbeuge. Sie fuhr mit den Fingern sanft durch seine noch feuchten Haare. „Du kannst schlafen. Ich pass auf und jage alle schlechten Träume fort."  
Während ihre Wärme langsam auf seinen Körper abstrahlte, durchdrang ihn die Müdigkeit schwer und dunkel. Natürlich war sie nicht gekommen, um mit ihm zu schlafen, wurde ihm klar. Sie war nicht weniger integer als Jimmy. Remus entspannte sich. Es gab keine Erwartungen, die er erfüllen musste. Er war tatsächlich frei. Mit diesem Gedanken glitt er in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

**oooOOooo **

Er erwachte, weil lautes Schnarchen durch die Kabine drang. Er dauert einen Moment, bis er sich orientiert hatte. Thalia war fort, und Jimmy schlief in der Koje an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Remus schlüpfte in seine Jeans, zog die Jacke über, die Jimmy aus Brandons Beständen für ihn requiriert hatte und stieg die schmale Treppe zum Deck hoch.  
Er fand Thalia achtern, wo sie die verblassenden Sterne betrachtete.

„Himmelssilber", sagte er leise zu ihr.

„Wunderschön und stetig. Diese Sterne sind immer da." Sie lächelte. „Wo immer du auch hingehst, was immer geschieht, sie sind da und warten darauf, für dich zu leuchten."

„Kaltes Feuer, das um seiner selbst Willen strahlt." Remus konnte den bitteren Unterton nicht aus seiner Stimme verdrängen. Weicher setzte er hinzu: „Danke, dass du da warst, vorhin."  
Er starrte auf seine Hände, wusste nicht, wohin mit ihnen. Er war zerrissen zwischen seiner Verletztheit und Trauer um Sirius und seinem Verlangen, Thalia zu berühren. Thalia, die mit Leo zusammen war, die ihn zurück gewiesen hatte, um Giannis Willen.  
Aber spielte ihre Freundschaft zu Gianni für sie noch eine Rolle? Vielleicht nicht, nach dem, was geschehen war, doch ihre Liebe zu Leo sicher. Wusste er, dass sie hier mit ihm auf dem Schiff war? Der Gedanke musste ihn krank machen, eifersüchtig, wie er über sie wachte. Sicher, Jimmy war bei ihnen…  
Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, zog sie jedoch wieder zurück. Er würde nicht den gleichen Fehler zweimal machen. Was, wenn in ihren Augen wieder Abwehr stünde? Sie hatte seine Entschuldigung einmal akzeptiert, aber würde sie es wieder tun? Der Gedanke an Leo ließ ihm keine Ruhe, und schließlich brach er das Schweigen.

„Thalia?"

„Ja?"

„Weiß Leo, dass du hier bist? Ich meine, hier, auf dem Boot."

„Natürlich. Warum fragst du?"

„Weil…" Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Wenn du meine Frau wärest, und ich wüsste, dass du mit zwei anderen Männern auf einem Schiff mit nur zwei Kojen über die Nordsee segelst, ich würde vermutlich …nervös sein."

Sie lachte hell auf. „Ach Remus! Manchmal frage ich mich, wo du eigentlich die letzten zwanzig Jahre gelebt hast…auf welchem Planeten. Monogamie ist nicht für jeden das Maß aller Dinge."

„Wie bitte?" Er stutzte.

„Wie sage ich dir das jetzt am besten? Ich sehe, wie sehr du darunter leidest, dass Gianni dir nicht treu ist. Wenn es das war, was ihr vereinbart habt, dann ist deine Enttäuschung nachvollziehbar, weil er dein Vertrauen missbraucht hat. Außerdem hat er dich angelogen, was diese Gewerkschaftsversammlung angeht. Andererseits, versuche es einmal so zu sehen: Was geht dir verloren, wenn dein Freund auch andere Menschen liebt? Glaubst du, dass Gianni dich weniger liebt, nur weil er mit Armando schläft? Dass er mit dir weniger zärtlich oder sorgfältig umgehen würde, nur deswegen?"

Remus starrte sie an. „Es geht nicht darum, ob er weniger…anders zu mir wäre. Es ist eine Frage des Respekts."

Sie sah ihn an. Ihre Finger spielten mit ihrem silbernen Ring. „Respekt? Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ich Leo auch nur einen Deut weniger respektiere, weil ich Gianni küsse? Oder…" Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn sacht auf den Mundwinkel. „…dich?"

Remus atmete zitternd durch. „Ich bin mir fast sicher, er würde das nicht besonders schätzen", sagte er. „Was Gianni betrifft, kann er zumindest sicher sein, dass es nicht mehr als ein paar Küsse sind."

„Du verkennst die Natur unserer Beziehung, Remus", sagte sie und lächelte, aber es sah nicht glücklich aus.

„Dann erkläre es mir", forderte er.

„Es ist Leo egal, ob ich einen anderen küsse oder in wessen Bett ich liege, weil ich das seine ohnehin nicht teile."

Remus sah sie erstaunt an. Ihre Beziehung zu Leo war platonisch? Jetzt plötzlich erinnerte er sich an den fehlenden Geruch Leos in ihrem Schlafzimmer.

„Aber er ist wirklich eifersüchtig, Thalia. Er bewacht dich", wandte er ein.

„Aber doch nicht, weil er fürchtet, dass ich ihn betrüge. Das wäre ihm herzlich egal, außerdem würde niemand mich auch nur ansehen wollen. Das einzige, wovor Leo Angst hat, ist, dass ich ihn verlassen könnte."

Remus versuchte, die Bedeutung ihrer Worte zu erfassen. Leo ging davon aus, dass Thalia ihn niemals betrügen würde, weil sie es nicht konnte – weil er sicher war, dass niemand sie wirklich begehren würde. Oder weil er sicher war, dass zumindest Thalia dies glaubte. Er sah sie an, wie sie an der Reling lehnte, eine schlanke Gestalt in einem flatternden Gewand, der Wind riss lange Strähnen aus ihrem geflochtenen Zopf, ihr Gesicht hob sich hell gegen den dunklen Himmel ab. Es bestand kein Zweifel daran, sie war schön. Welche Psychose hatte Leo ihr eingeredet? „Niemand kann dich ansehen, außer mir", „Ich bin ein Mensch, kein Monster" – Leos und Thalias Worte klangen ihm im Ohr. Verflucht, er würde diesem Irrsinn ein Ende machen, jetzt und hier.

„Was an dir sollte so schrecklich sein, dass niemand dich ansehen wollte? Ich bin doch nicht blind – du bist schön."

Sie lachte leise. Es klang wehmütig und traurig.  
Er zog sie vorsichtig zu sich heran. „Du weinst doch nicht?"  
Nein, er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Mit den Fingerspitzen wischte er ein paar stille Tränen von ihrem Gesicht.

„Du hast Recht, Remus. Ich bin schön. Solange ich das Monster sorgfältig verhülle und nur das, was menschlich ist, ans Licht lasse", flüsterte sie.

Er küsste die Worte vorsichtig von ihren Lippen. „Ich habe keine Angst vor verhüllten Monstern." Es waren mehr Berührungen als Küsse.

„Weil du nicht weißt, was dich erwartet."  
Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss. Zart wie Schmetterlingsflügel, ihre Lippen auf den seinen. Sie hinterließen eine brennende Spur, gerade passend zu dem Tanz auf dem Vulkan, den sie hier tanzten.  
Remus spürte, wie sein ganzer Körper in Aufruhr geriet. Die mühsam erkämpfte Beherrschung bröckelte, und er sah in Thalias Augen, dass es ihr nicht anders erging. Ihr Atem hatte sich beschleunigt, er spürte ihre Hände in seinem Nacken. Sein nächster Kuss war fordernder, sie wehrte sich nicht, als er sie gegen die Reling drängte. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung zog er das Band aus ihrem Haar und steckte es in die Jackentasche. Der Wind verwandelte einige der Strähnen in tanzende Schlangen, als Remus das Flechtwerk löste. Er ließ seine Zunge über die zarte Haut ihres Halses gleiten und atmete tief ihren Duft nach Jasmin und Mandelblüten. Er witterte ihre Erregung, und der Geruch jagte ihm ein Zittern durch den Körper. Heute würde es kein Zurück mehr geben. Eine andere Nuance drängte sich jedoch unterschwellig in seine feine Nase, während seine Hand unter ihre Jacke glitt und seine Finger die feine Linie ihrer Wirbelsäule bis hinunter zu den Lendenwirbeln durch den dünnen, weichen Stoff ihrer Unterwäsche hindurch ertasteten. Sie hatte Angst, und es war nicht jene flüchtige Aufregung, die eine erste Nacht stets begleitete. Dies hier war existentiell und bedrohlich und es wurde stärker, je unumkehrbarer sie sich einander näherten. Remus zog seine Hand unter ihrer Jacke hervor und nahm behutsam ihr Gesicht zwischen die Hände.

„Wovor fürchtest du dich nur so sehr? Ich würde dir niemals wehtun."

„Ich fürchte das Entsetzen in deinem Blick", antwortete sie heiser. „Entsetzen, Abscheu und danach Mitleid. Ich kann es nicht ertragen."

Remus erstarrte. Wie gut er diese Angst kannte!

Er nahm ihre Hand, die rechte mit dem Silberring, und presste sie auf die Unterseite seines Handgelenks, bis er die Hitze fühlte, mehr und mehr, bis der Schmerz unerträglich wurde, bis der Geruch verbrannter Haut seinem Wort sichtbar Wahrheit geben würde.

Mit großen Augen starrte sie auf die noch dampfende Brandwunde.

„Sieh her. Silber zerstört mich. Ich fliehe euch bei Vollmond. Ich trage einen Fluch, der meine wahre Natur Lügen straft, jeden verdammten Monat wieder. Ich habe panische Angst vor dem Entsetzen in _deinem_ Blick. Und jetzt zeig mir, was du bist."

Aus Thalias blassem Gesicht spiegelten sich nicht etwa Abscheu und Widerwillen, sondern zu Remus' grenzenloser Erleichterung zunächst nur Staunen und danach Verstehen.

Sie warf ihre Jacke auf die Planken zu ihren Füßen und ließ die dünnen Träger ihres Hemdes, das sie darunter trug, nach unten gleiten. Der Stoff rutschte über ihre Brüste nach unten, und jetzt endlich begriff Remus, wovon Leo gesprochen hatte. Thalias Haut, zart und hell an Händen, Hals und Gesicht, war an ihrem Oberkörper überzogen von roten, tiefen Narben und Kratern, ledrigen Schrunden und wulstigen Erhebungen, die seltsam bizarre Muster formten. Jemand hatte sie mit Absicht so verletzt, dass die Narben das Bild eines Totenschädels formten.

„Oh Merlin!" rief Remus aus und wich unwillkürlich ein paar Schritte zurück. Er wusste, er würde das Entsetzen nicht aus seinem Blick verbannen können, und er sah den Schmerz, mit dem sie ihm diese Regung widerspiegelte. Sie tat ihm unendlich Leid, aber mehr als das verspürte er glühenden Hass auf denjenigen, der ihr das angetan hatte.

Thalia bückte sich nach ihrer Jacke und zog sie über. „Entsetzen und Mitleid. Davor habe ich mich gefürchtet, Remus. Du weichst zurück. Scheint, als hätte ich den Monsterwettbewerb gewonnen."

Sie löste sich von der Reling und lief in Richtung Kajüte. Remus packte sie am Handgelenk und hielt sie fest.  
„Nein, das hast du nicht." Er sah ihr ins Gesicht. „Nicht du bist das Monster, sondern der, der dich so gezeichnet hat. Verzeih mir, wenn mein Entsetzen über diese Grausamkeit dich verletzt hat." Er zog sie in seine Arme. „Diese Narben liegen nur auf der Oberfläche, und du weißt das." Er küsste sie und ignorierte ihre Passivität. „Sie ändern nicht das Geringste an deiner wahren Schönheit. Nichts daran, wie sehr ich dich begehre." Er küsste sie wieder, und tatsächlich lag ein gieriger Hunger in dieser Zärtlichkeit, der ihn selbst überraschte. Sie war wahrhaft entstellt. Doch hätte er in diesem Augenblick die Wahl gehabt zwischen dieser entstellten Gestalt und Sirius' fast makelloser Schönheit, die Entscheidung wäre einfach gewesen. Mit zitternden Händen streifte er ihr die Jacke wieder von den Schultern. Seine Finger glitten über die zerfurchte, raue Haut ihrer Brüste und an ihrem flachen Bauch hinab.

„Diese Narben ändern nichts daran, wie sehr ich dich liebe." Bei Merlin, er liebte sie wirklich, und es war ebenso falsch wie sinnlos, sich dagegen zu sträuben.

Es war nicht ganz einfach, zwischen feuchten Schiffstauen und der heruntergelassenen Takelage einen Platz auf den Planken zu finden, der ihnen etwas Schutz vor dem kalten Wind bot, zumal sie beide nicht eine Sekunde voneinander lassen konnten. Remus wollte ihre weichen Lippen nicht mehr preisgeben, die er eben erst in Besitz genommen hatte, wollte die Finger nicht mehr aus ihren offenen Haaren lösen, und wenn doch, dann nur um Zentimeter für Zentimeter ihre warme Haut zu erkunden.

Thalias Körper fühlte sich warm, biegsam und weich unter seinem an, sie folgte seinen Bewegungen, geschmeidig wie ein Katze, und ihre Finger, die sanft über seinen Rücken strichen, schienen seinen Blutfluss nach Belieben leiten und locken zu können.

Vergessen die seidige Haut an Giannis schönem Körper – die ihre war weicher.  
Verloschen die Glut seiner Leidenschaft für den schwarzen Stern – ihr Feuer brannte heller.  
Versiegt die Erinnerung an Patchouli und Sandelholz – ertrunken im Duft von Jasmin auf Thalias Haut.  
Sein Denken setzte aus.  
Sie hob sich ihm entgegen, und als er in sie eindrang, schien die Welt um ihn herum zu versinken. Keuchend presste er sie gegen das Holz des schwankenden Schiffes.  
Sie verschloss seine Lippen, während das Zittern durch seinen Körper raste und ihm den letzten Atem nahm. Wie eine Welle wusch der Orgasmus über ihn hinweg, als er sich keuchend in ihr verströmte.  
Er bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit kleinen Küssen, folgte mit seiner Zunge der feinen salzigen Spur auf ihrer schweißbedeckten Haut, über ihre Brüste und ihren Nabel, entlang an den Demarkationslinien des Schlachtfeldes auf ihrem Körper, über ihre Narben, den Minengräben einer perversen Fantasie, bis er das warme Dreieck zwischen ihren Schenkeln erreicht hatte. Jede seiner zarten Berührungen ließ sie erschauern, fand eine Antwort in ihrem Körper, die er zunächst nur an den kleinen Bewegungen erkannte, mit denen sie sich ihm entgegen drängte, dann an den Konvulsionen, die durch ihre Muskeln liefen. Thalias Erregung hatte die Wirkung eines ansteckenden Fiebers auf ihn. Sie flüsterte seinen Namen, und er begann zu glühen. Als er diesmal in sie eindrang, nahm er sie den ganzen Weg mit.  
Sie fanden ihren Rhythmus, der mit den Wellen des Meeres synchron lief, sie einte und mit dem umgebenden Kosmos verschmelzen ließ.  
Der aufkommende Wind riss Thalia die Schreie von den Lippen, und Remus wusste, dass er ihre Augen, in denen er gemeinsam mit dem Licht der aufgehenden Sonne einen Sturm von Farben entfachte, niemals vergessen würde.

* * *

**TBC**


	21. Wolfszeichen

16

**Ein Strolch zum Verlieben**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

_Liebe Lesende!  
Heute ein langes Kapitel, Ihr habt ja auch eine Weile warten müssen.  
Für die Reviews bedanke ich mich sehr herzlich bei Ewjena (3 X), Lina, MissMoony, Nutellamädchen, Moony4ever, Berserkgorilla und Nicole...per mail.  
Betaleserin ist wieder TheVirginian – danke dir. Rosa Gekritzel gab es im Vorfeld auch von Textehexe. Danke schön!  
Der Totenkopf auf Thalias Oberkörper hat nichts mit Voldemort zu tun, sonst wäre auch die Schlange vertreten. Nein, es ist eine böse Laune eines bösen Mannes, aber mit Zauberei hat es nichts zu tun. Ein bisschen mehr über Thalia und ein Vollmond mit viel Wasser wie auch ein sehr untypischer Tränkemeister erwarten Euch im folgenden Kapitel._

_Gute Unterhaltung!_

* * *

**21. Wolfszeichen**

„Remus." Ihre Stimme war weich an seinem Ohr. „Remus." Sein Name klang wie ein Kosewort.

Nein, aus diesem Traum wollte er gewiss nicht aufwachen.

„Remus!"

Mühsam öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte in die Morgensonne. Thalias Haar reflektierte das rote Gold wie ein funkelnder Rubin. Ihre Lippen jedoch waren fast blau, und sie zitterte. Jetzt spürte auch Remus, wie entsetzlich kalt es war.  
Er zog sie in einen innigen Kuss.

„Du bist ja eiskalt", stellte er erschrocken fest.

„Deswegen habe ich dich geweckt. Wir holen uns den Tod hier draußen."

Mühsam kam er auf die Füße und zog Thalia hoch. Seine Muskeln waren steif vor Kälte. Sie hatten es nicht gespürt, als sie sich geliebt hatten, aber bewegungslos hier draußen zu liegen, im März, grenzte an Wahnsinn.

Thalia zog ihre Jacke um die Schultern und stieg vorsichtig und leise die Treppe in die Kajüte hinunter.

„Du gehst zuerst unter die warme Dusche", bestimmte Remus. Die kleine Nasszelle an Bord war so winzig, dass man keinesfalls zu zweit darin duschen konnte. Er zog einen Pullover über und tappte dann mit vor Kälte klappernden Zähnen in die Kombüse, um Wasser für einen heißen Tee aufzusetzen.  
Dort jedoch traf er Jimmy, der ihm zuvor gekommen war.

„Ahoi, du Sterngucker", begrüßte ihn der blonde Mann und grinste. „Dir ist bewusst, dass ich dir die Nase breche, wenn sie sich auch nur erkältet?"

Remus nickte.

Jimmy baute sich ihm gegenüber zu voller Größe auf. Er fixierte ihn mit Augen, in denen ein blaues Feuer aufflammte. „Wenn du Thalia das Herz brichst, werde ich dich eigenhändig ersäufen."

„Du hast zu viele Actionfilme gesehen", erwiderte Remus beherrscht. „Aber keine Angst, ich werde ihr nicht wehtun. Ich liebe sie."

Jimmy zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „So wie Gianni?"

Remus blickte erstaunt auf. „Nein, Jimmy. Ganz anders, und mit meinen Gefühlen für Gianni hat es nichts zu tun."

Die Aussage erstaunte ihn selbst. Obwohl er aufgewühlt und von dem Gefühlschaos in seinem Inneren stark beansprucht war, hatte sich an seiner Trauer, was Sirius betraf, nichts geändert. Natürlich hatte sich seine Beziehung zu Thalia von Grund auf verändert, und er begann jetzt bereits darüber nachzudenken, wie es jetzt mit ihnen weitergehen sollte. Würde sie Leo verlassen? Wie sollte er mit der Verantwortung umgehen, eine Beziehung, die mehr als zehn Jahre überdauert hatte, zu zerstören? ‚Verdammt, Remus, das hättest du dir vorher überlegen müssen!', fluchte er innerlich.

**OOO**

Als Thalia etwas später zu ihnen stieß, das feuchte Haar in ein Handtuch gewickelt und dicke Wollsocken an den Füßen, standen Tee und ein kräftiges Frühstück schon bereit. Ihr Anblick malte Remus ein glückliches Grinsen ins Gesicht. Obwohl sie Jimmy sofort in lockeres Gespräch verwickelte, blieb eine gewisse unterschwellige Spannung nicht aus.  
Plötzlich legte sie mit einem kratzenden Geräusch die Gabel auf den Teller.

„In Ordnung, Jimmy, spuck's aus. Was nervt dich?"

Ihre Direktheit schien den Hünen zu verblüffen.  
„Was meinst du?" erkundigte er sich.

„Komm, wir sind seit zwanzig Jahren befreundet, ich spüre doch, dass dir irgendetwas gegen den Strich geht."

Jimmy holte tief Luft. „Also,... um es voran zu schicken, es geht mich ja nichts an, wer hier mit wem schläft, so lange ich nicht beteiligt bin, aber..."

„Wärest du es gern?" unterbrach Thalia ihn.

„Was?" fragte er irritiert.

„Wärest du gerne beteiligt?" Ein dezent spöttischer Unterton schwang in ihrer Frage mit.

Remus ließ seine Teetasse sinken und blickte in Jimmys konsterniertes Gesicht.

„Das steht hier nicht zur Debatte", erwiderte der Matrose schließlich.

„Ich wüsste es aber trotzdem gerne", beharrte sie.

„Thalia, bitte", sagte er. „Du weißt, wie sehr du mich damit durcheinander bringst. Und um ehrlich zu sein, diese ganzen erotischen Verwicklungen hier verwirren mich. Du schläfst mit Remus, und abgesehen davon, dass er vorgestern Nacht beinahe mich flachgelegt hätte, bist du mit Leo zusammen. Gianni... ist Gianni, man weiß nicht, ob er nun Remus oder Armando zugetan ist. Wenn er sich nicht entscheiden kann, küsst er auch schon mal dich, Thalia. Und dabei sieht es so aus, als könnte auch da jederzeit mehr draus werden. Das ist doch alles emotionaler Wahnsinn."

„Ist es das, Jimmy?" Thalia zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nur weil du in romantischen Idealen des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts verhaftet bist, muss nicht jeder diesem Konzept anhängen. Was entgeht mir, wenn Remus morgen mit dir schläft? Verliere ich deswegen etwas? Nein. Was nehme ich Leo, der völlig enthaltsam lebt, wie du weißt, wenn ich die Nacht mit Remus verbringe? Was verpasse ich, wenn Gianni, den ich nicht nur küsse, wie er euch immer weis macht, auch mit anderen Menschen glückliche Momente hat? Es kann ihn doch nur strahlender machen und seinen Horizont erweitern."

„Du schläfst mit Gianni?" fragte Remus völlig perplex, und die Teetasse rutschte ihm aus der Hand. Laut klirrend landete sie auf dem Boden. Er jedoch hatte nicht einen Blick für die Scherben übrig. Er sah von Thalias Gesicht zu Jimmys erstaunter Miene und wieder zurück.

„Du doch auch", erwiderte sie.

„Ja, a-aber..." stotterte Jimmy, der offenbar ebenfalls von dieser Nachricht überrascht war.

„Nicht kontinuierlich", fügte sie hinzu und lächelte. „Es ist schon eine Weile her, Remus."

„Ihr seid Freunde", wandte Jimmy ein. „Gianni ist schwul!"

In Thalias Blick lag eine Mischung aus Mitleid und Wehmut. „Gianni ist nicht besonders festgelegt, was seine diesbezüglichen Neigungen angeht. Und ja, wir sind Freunde. Gianni besitzt die besondere Gabe, gewisse… Hindernisse zu übersehen. Meine Optionen sind nicht gerade weit gestreut, Jimmy."  
Sie nahm ihre Tasse und verließ die Kajüte.

**OOO**

„Ihre Optionen sind nicht breit gestreut?" fragte Jimmy und sah Remus irritiert an. „Was glaubt sie, das sie ist? Eine neunköpfige Schlange?"

„Deine Vergleiche von Frauen mit Tieren werden auch durch die Wiederholungen nicht taktvoller, Jimmy", erwiderte Remus. Ihm war gerade bewusst geworden, dass Jimmy, obwohl seit Schulzeiten mit Thalia befreundet, nichts von den Narben auf ihrem Körper ahnte, während Gianni…Sirius ihr Herz so sehr berührt haben musste, dass Thalia ihm dieses Geheimnis anvertraut hatte.

Er fegte die Scherben seiner Tasse auf und wische den verschütteten Tee vom Boden der Kajüte. Dann zog er sich sehr warm an und stieg ebenfalls an Deck. Es würde ein schöner Frühlingstag auf See werden. Kein Wölkchen trübte den blauen Himmel, der sich endlos weit zum Horizont erstreckte.

Er hörte Jimmys Schritte auf den Planken, bevor er seine Hand schwer auf seiner Schulter spürte.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen, Remus?"

„Klar, frag mich."

„Wie wird es denn jetzt weitergehen…mit dir, mit Thalia und…mit Gianni."

Remus sah Jimmy an. Das Meer spiegelte sich in seinen hellblauen Augen, fast war die Linie des Horizonts darin zu erkennen.

„Du stellst die gleichen Fragen, die ich mir auch stelle. Leider habe ich keine Antworten für dich. Gianni betrügt mich nicht nur, er hat mich auch angelogen, was Thalia betrifft."

„Gianni ist eben so", sagte Jimmy. „Ich wusste auch nichts davon. Er hat es dir vermutlich nicht gesagt, weil er dir nicht wehtun wollte – oder diskret sein. Du hättest Thalia fragen sollen. Sie sagt immer die Wahrheit."

„Das tut sie, wenn du weißt, was du fragen musst. Aber sie verbirgt sehr viel." Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke. „Du kennst sie doch seit der Schule. Wie waren denn ihre Eltern?"

Jimmy blickte überrascht von den Wellen auf. „Sie hatte keine. Sie ist in einer Pflegefamilie aufgewachsen. War nicht gerade toll. Warum fragst du?"

„Mmhm…ich könnte sie auch selbst fragen, aber es fällt mir schwer. Die Narben an ihren Armen… die hast du doch schon mal gesehen, oder?" Remus fragte nach, obwohl er sich eigentlich sicher war. In zwanzig Jahren konnte man nicht alles verheimlichen. Er hatte seinen Freunden in der Schule auch seine Lykantrophie nicht verbergen können.

„Ja, natürlich habe ich die gesehen. Früher, beim Fußball, hatte sie die noch nicht. Wir waren als Kinder in der gleichen Mannschaft. Ich bin dann aber auf eine andere Schule gekommen, und ich habe sie erst wieder getroffen, als wir so etwa siebzehn waren. Das war eine schlimme Zeit. Es ist nicht so einfach, in einer Arbeitergegend als schwuler Teenager. Thalia war immer da, wenn ich nicht mehr konnte. Irgendwann habe ich mitbekommen, dass ihr Stiefvater sie verprügelte. Wir sind mit ein paar Jungs hin und haben's ihm gezeigt. Wir dachten, dann hört er auf. Eine Woche später hat er sie dann krankenhausreif geschlagen. Er hat ihr auch die Arme aufgeschnitten, damit die Ärzte denken, dass sie das selbst gemacht hätte. Es war schrecklich. Sie war ziemlich schwer verletzt. Im Krankenhaus hat sie Leo kennen gelernt. Und der hat geschafft, was keiner von uns fertig gebracht hätte: Er hat sie wieder aufgebaut. Na ja, und sie ihn wohl auch. Ich weiß, du magst ihn nicht, aber Leo ist schon in Ordnung. Er kann rüde sein und spielt sich dominant auf, aber er liebt Thalia, und ich glaube, ohne sie würde er zugrunde gehen."

Remus betrachtet das Spiel der Wellen. Auf einmal war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob Thalia sich für ihn entscheiden würde. Sie vertraute ihm, sie liebte ihn, doch wie sehr war sie an Leo gebunden? Wie viel würde ihr am Ende diese eine gemeinsame Nacht bedeuten? Spielte es eine Rolle, dass er ein Werwolf war? Sie hatten dieses Thema nicht weiter vertieft. Hielt sie sein Geständnis gar für eine Metapher und hatte das Bild seines brennenden Fleisches verdrängt?

Auf See zu sein, war wie eine Klausur in einem Kloster. Natürlich gab es Arbeit an Bord, aber letztlich blieben sie doch alle drei ihren Gedanken und dem sanften Schaukeln der Wellen überlassen. Sie hatten Glück. Die See war ruhig, der Himmel sonnig oder sternenklar, und sie segelten langsam unweit der Küste nach Norden.

Am Abend – sie hatten alle zusammen gesessen und relativ entspannt griechische Mythologie und englische Literatur diskutiert, bis es einfach zu kalt geworden war an Deck – bot Jimmy wieder an, die erste „Wache" zu nehmen. Remus vermutete, dass der Seemann eine Weile allein sein wollte, doch zu seiner Überraschung entschied Thalia, nicht mit ihm hinunter zu gehen in die Kajüte, sondern noch bei Jimmy zu bleiben. Remus, der völlig durchgefroren war, entschloss sich, erst einmal eine heiße Dusche zu nehmen und dann zu schlafen. Er war müde von der Sonne, dem Wind, der frischen Luft und den vielen Gedanken und widersprüchlichen Gefühlen, die ihm keine Ruhe ließen.  
Als er in seiner Koje lag und dem sanften Schaukeln der Wellen nachspürte, hörte er Jimmys und Thalias Stimmen von Achtern. Er konnte die Worte nicht verstehen, aber sie schienen heftig zu streiten. Als er schon fast den Entschluss gefasst hatte, noch einmal hinauf hoch zu gehen, wurde der Ton ihrer Unterhaltung wieder ruhiger. Während Remus noch darüber nachdachte, was die beiden wohl so intensiv hatte diskutieren lassen, glitt er in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf hinüber.

**oooOOOooo**

Als er erwachte, stand die Sonne bereits wieder am Himmel. Jimmy in der anderen Koje schlief tief und fest. Ein blonder Schimmer bedeckte seine Wangen und gab dem breitschultrigen Mann etwas seltsam Schutzbedürftiges. Remus zog sich leise an und erklomm die Stiege zum Hauptdeck. Thalia lehnte gegen die rückwärtige Wand der Kajüte. Sie hatte eine warme gefütterte Jacke an und sich zusätzlich in eine Decke gewickelt. Ihr Haar wehte in der Brise, die deutlich aufgefrischt hatte.

„Bist du nicht müde?" fragte er, als er sich neben ihr niederließ. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Auf einmal erschien sie ihm fern und unnahbar. Zögernd streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus. Sie ergriff sie, zog sie an ihrem Mund und küsste spielerisch seine Finger. Remus fühlte, wie sein Herz einen Stolperer tat und ein warmes Glücksgefühl sich in seinem Bauch breit machte. Er schlang die Arme um ihre schmalen Schultern und vergrub die Nase in ihrem roten Haar.

„Du hast dich mit Jimmy gestritten", sagte er ruhig.

„Wir waren nur unterschiedlicher Ansicht", erwiderte sie.

„Ich zerstöre euren Frieden", sagte Remus.

Sie lachte leise. „Dein Auftauchen hat unsere Lethargie beendet. Manchmal muss man Lebensentwürfe überdenken. Jimmy fällt es schwer. Ich tue mich übrigens auch nicht so leicht damit."

„Mir ist bewusst, dass du in anderen Beziehungskategorien denkst als ich", begann Remus vorsichtig. „Es fällt mir schwer, keine Besitzansprüche zu stellen." Er zögerte, aber da sie schwieg, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als ihr die Frage zu stellen, vor deren Antwort er sich fürchtete. „Wirst du Leo verlassen?" Sie sah ihn an, und sie schien tatsächlich erstaunt zu sein. „Ist es das, was du willst?"

„Ich dachte, das läge auf der Hand", erwiderte Remus und versuchte ein Lächeln, das irgendwie schief geriet. „Die letzte Nacht war etwas Besonderes."  
‚Merlin, lass sie nicht sagen, dass es für sie anders war!', flehte er still.

Thalia lächelte, und bei ihr geriet es nicht schief. „Das war sie. Sehr besonders." Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter und zog seine Hand an ihr Herz. „Ich hoffe, es wird nicht die einzige bleiben, Remus. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob Leo zu verlassen etwas mit uns zu tun hat. Ist es die Bedingung, um dir zusammen zu sein?"

Remus schluckte. War es eine Bedingung? „Ich denke schon", sagte er nach einer Weile. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dich in einem Hotel zu treffen, mir dir zu schlafen, und nach ein paar Stunden gehst du in eure Wohnung zu ihm und ich kehre allein in meine leere Höhle zurück."

Sie lachte ihr leises, sanftes Lachen. „Ein Hotel werden wir uns kaum leisten können. Ich könnte es sicher arrangieren, ganze Nächte bei dir zu sein und bleiben, bis du zur Arbeit gehst. Das würde Strolch bestimmt auch gefallen, nicht wahr?" Sie kraulte den kleinen Mischling, der mit Remus auf Deck gekommen war und sich zufrieden auf ihrem Schoß zu einer Fellkugel zusammen gerollt hatte.

Remus dachte nach, aber alles in ihm sträubte sich gegen ein solches Konstrukt. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie, bis ihnen beiden die Luft wegblieb. Sie schmeckte so süß und warm. Er würde nicht teilen können. Er sagte es ihr. „Ich liebe dich, Thalia. Ich will mit dir leben, ich möchte neben dir aufwachen. Nicht nur gelegentlich."

Sie sah ihn an. „Bist du sicher, dass es das ist: Alles oder nichts?"

Er ließ von ihr ab und spürte dem Gedanken nach. Alles oder nichts, falls er sie zu einer Entscheidung zwang. Und wenn sie sich nun doch für Leo entschied?  
Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nicht heute. Ich habe zu viel Angst, um dich vor die Wahl zu stellen. Aber ich glaube, dass eine Menage á trois nicht funktionieren wird. Bevor ich dich verliere, werde ich jedoch versuchen, damit klar zu kommen."

Der Gedanke allein machte ihn krank. Er hoffte, dass sie vielleicht nur Zeit brauchte, um Leo aufzugeben. Er wollte lieber gar nicht daran denken, wie dieser reagieren würde, wenn sie ihm sagte, dass sie mit Remus zusammen war. Sie beugte sich zu ihm herüber küsste ihn sacht. Ohne nachzudenken lehnte er sich in ihre Umarmung. Ihre Lippen teilten sich für seine Zunge, und ihre Finger fanden irgendwie einen Weg unter seinen Pullover und unter sein T-Shirt. Sie jagten ihm einen Schauer über den Körper mit ihrer Eiseskälte.

Remus zog ihre Hände unter seiner Jacke hervor. „Du bist ja völlig durchgefroren. Lass uns hinein gehen."

„Wir würden Jimmy stören."

„Der schläft tief und fest. Wir werden leise sein." Remus zog sie auf die Füße und öffnete die Kajütentür. Thalia stieg hinab, und Strolch folgte ihr. Remus hörte sie lachen. Der Grund erschloss sich ihm, als er ebenfalls unten ankam. Strolch hatte sich zielstrebig zur Kombüsentür begeben und sich demonstrativ davor gesetzt.

Remus seufzte genervt auf, dann presste er Thalia plötzlich gegen die Wand der Kajüte und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

„Hey, dein Hund hat Hunger!" protestierte sie zwischen zwei Küssen.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie hungrig _ich _bin", erwiderte er atemlos und tatsächlich konnte er plötzlich dem Wunsch, ihr hier und jetzt sofort die Kleider vom Körper zu streifen und sie auf der schmalen Bank der Kajüte zu nehmen, nicht widerstehen. Beinahe hastig half er ihr aus der Jacke und zog ihr den Pullover über die Schultern. Merlin, wie sehr er sie wollte! Er verlor sich im Duft ihrer Haut und ihres Haares, seine Zähne hinterließen Spuren auf ihrer weichen Haut, und er leckte den Geschmack von Meer und Salz von ihrem Hals. Erst als er in sie eindrang, wurde ihm bewusst, wie nah ihm der Wolf war. Auf leisen Pfoten hatte er sich herangeschlichen und brach in seinen Geist ein. Er trieb ihn einen harten, schnellen Rhythmus. Es fehlten noch drei Tage bis zum Vollmond. Viel zu früh…

Die leisen, hellen Laute, die Thalia von sich gab, ließen ihn diesen Gedanken und alles andere um sich herum vergessen.

Als sein Atem sich verlangsamte und seine Herzfrequenz wieder auf ein menschliches Niveau herab gesunken war, spürte Remus das Echo des Tieres noch immer. Es war zu früh, hämmerte es in seinem Kopf. Seine Nasenflügel bebten. Er bedeckte Thalias schweißnasses Gesicht mit unzähligen zarten Küssen. Sein eigener Geruch war überall an ihr und mischte sich mit dem Duft ihrer Haut. Remus fühlte, wie sich eine satte Zufriedenheit in ihm ausbreitete.  
Alle Fragen waren so unendlich weit entfernt, der Moment allein füllte ihn vollständig aus.

„Deine Augen haben die Farbe von Bernstein", riss ihn Thalia unversehens aus diesem Glücksgefühl. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und löste sich widerstrebend von ihrem warmen Körper. Ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, etwas überzuziehen, stieß er die Tür zum Schlafraum auf und trat in das dahinter liegende kleine Badezimmer. Aus dem kleinen Spiegel starrte ihn sein unrasiertes Gesicht an, vertraut und dennoch fremd, und seine Augen leuchteten fast daraus hervor. Heller Bernstein, es stimmte. Kein Wunder, dass es Thalia aufgefallen war. Ihr Gesicht tauchte hinter ihm im Spiegel auf, und er spürte ihren Arm sanft um seine Mitte.

„Es sind noch drei Tage bis Vollmond", wiederholte er seinen Gedanken von vorhin laut. Er glitt mit der Zunge über seine Zähne. Wenigstens keine Reißzähne. „Es tut mir Leid, wenn es dich erschreckt hat." Die Gedanken rasten in seinem Kopf. Hatte er sich im Datum geirrt? Er blickte forschend in ihre dunkelblauen Augen, die ihn aus dem Spiegel immer noch interessiert ansahen. Ihre Miene verriet keine Angst, keine Abscheu. „Ich habe mich noch nie im Datum getäuscht", sagte er heiser.

„Das hast du auch diesmal nicht", erwiderte sie. „Vollmond ist erst in der Nacht nach übermorgen."

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Es ist viel zu früh für diese Veränderung", sagte er.

„Das sind wunderschöne Augen, Remus. Kein Grund, sich zu schämen." Er drehte sich zu ihr um. Machte sie sich über ihn lustig? Aber da war nichts Spöttisches in ihrem Gesicht. Er küsste sie etwas unsanft.

„Ich danke dir. Aber du hast keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst. Ein Werwolf ist hochgefährlich, eine mordlüsterne Bestie, die nicht zwischen Feind und Freund unterschieden kann und alles tötet, was sie kriegen kann. Wenn der Mond kommt, gibt es mich nicht mehr. Nur noch den Wolf." Er nahm ihre Hand. „Ich muss vom Schiff runter, Thalia. Ich könnte eine Gefahr für dich und Jimmy werden. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir geschieht."

Sie sah ihm noch einen Moment lang in die merkwürdigen gelben Augen. Dann nickte sie. „Ich spreche mit Jimmy."

**oooOOOooo**

Sechs Stunden später kletterten Remus und Thalia von der „Westwind." Jimmy hatte mit ihrer Hilfe das Boot gewendet und war hart südsüdwest gesegelt, um sie später in einem idyllischen Hafenstädtchen an Land zu setzen. Thalia versprach ihm, sobald wie möglich zurück zu sein, da er das Schiff nicht alleine segeln konnte. Ein Taxi brachte sie zum Bahnhof. Remus' Zug würde ihn vor Mondaufgang nach London bringen. Er hatte beschlossen, bei Harvey in der alten Brauerei unterzukriechen.  
‚Merlin, das wird knapp!' dachte er panisch. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass sich unter anderem sein Körpergeruch verändert hatte. Die gelben Augen verbarg er hinter einer Sonnenbrille, die Jimmy ihm geliehen hatte. Die Blicke seiner Mitreisenden im Abteil waren mehr als befremdlich. Es spielte jedoch keine Rolle, solange er es nur rechtzeitig zu seinem Versteck schaffte.

Kurz vor London hielt der Zug plötzlich auf freier Strecke. Der Schaffner gab bekannt, dass man aufgrund eines Triebwerkschadens des vorhergehenden Zuges eine Verzögerung werde hinnehmen müssen. Remus stand auf und tigerte nervös von Tür zu Tür. Sie waren alle verschlossen. Er sah durchs Fenster – es dämmerte bereits.  
Er musste raus hier!  
Das Fenster in der Toilette – vielleicht war das ein Ausweg. Doch das kleine Fenster ließ sich nicht öffnen und selbst wenn, es wäre für ihn zu eng gewesen. Resigniert nahm er die Brille ab und spritzte sich eine Hand voll Wasser aus dem kleinen Waschbecken ins Gesicht. Aus dem Spiegel blickten ihm seine Augen warm und schokoladenbraun ins Gesicht. Remus lehnte sich gegen die Wand und atmete tief durch. Er spürte in sich hinein, doch die Bestie schlief.  
„Was tust du mit mir?" fragte er sein Spiegelbild.

**oooOOOooo**

„Hormone", sagte der Tränkemeister und ließ eine verstaubte, in dickes Leder gebundene Schwarte auf den Tisch knallen. „Ich glaube nicht an Hormone. Das ist Magie."

„Hormone sind die kleinen Dinger, die unsere Tochter wachsen lassen", widersprach ihm Virginia und stellte einen Grappa vor Remus hin: „Werwölfe – für mich klingt das noch fantastischer als der Rest deiner wilden Geschichten, Severus."

„Würdest du bitte einen _Levitatis_ ausführen, damit mich meine Frau nicht länger für einen durchgeknallten Irren hält?" fragte Severus und schob Remus den polierten, zierlichen Eschenstab hin.

„Ich zaubere nicht so nah am Mond", weigerte sich Remus.

„Es sind noch drei Tage", gab Severus zu bedenken.

Entnervt von dem Disput zwischen Virginia und dem Tränkemeister griff Remus nach dem Stab und schwang ihn durch die Luft. „_Wingardium leviosa_."

Das Glas mit dem Grappa drin zersprang.

„Toll!" sagte Virginia unbeeindruckt. „Der Grappa ist von meiner Kusine Emilia. Hat sie extra aus Italien mitgebracht."

Severus verzog säuerlich das Gesicht. „Ihr seid noch nicht sehr gut aufeinander eingestellt, der Stab und du."

Remus knurrte. „Ich bin völlig fertig, Severus. Was erwartest du? Pfingstrosen?"

„Nicht im März", erwiderte der Tränkemeister.

Virginia rutschte indessen auf seinen Schoß. Sie küsste seine schmalen Lippen und sagte besänftigend: „Vielleicht ist es einfach eine Kombination aus Biologie und Zauberei. Du weißt schon, Hormone beeinflussen das arkane Feld und umgekehrt."

„Süße Theorie, Prinzessin", erwiderte er. Zu Remus gewandt sagte er grinsend: „Vielleicht hat dein räudiger Wolf auch einfach sein Weibchen gewittert."

Es hatte ein Scherz sein sollen. Aber Remus und Severus sahen sich an, und sie wussten beide in diesem Augenblick, dass letzterer den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte.

„Natürlich", sagte Remus leise. „Wir haben dort zum ersten Mal…und von da an wurde der Ruf lauter und als ich mich von ihr entfernte, hörte es auf." Er sah Severus an. „Du weißt, was das bedeutet?"

„Du wirst eine ehrbare Frau aus ihr machen?" fragte der schwarzhaarige Ex-Zauberer.

„Nein. Ja. Ich meine, vielleicht, keine Ahnung. Es bedeutet, du musst den Wolfsbann brauen. Ich werde Thalia sonst nie wieder sehen können. Wenn sie wirklich die Verwandlung bewirkt…"

„Wie stellst du dir denn das Wolfsbannbrauen vor, so mit ohne Magie?" fragte Severus, milder Spott in der Stimme.

„Wieso? Du erstellst doch auch einen _Dolorcalmus_."

„Ich vergesse immer wieder, was für eine Niete du im Tränkeunterricht warst, Remus. Ein _Dolorcalmus_ ist ein Trank der zweiten Stufe, aber der Wolfsbann ist ganz oben auf der Schwierigkeitsscala.

„Jetzt hört aber auf!" mischte sich Virginia ein. „Thalia ist doch kein Himmelskörper, der Werwölfe zum Glühen bringt."

Severus grinste beinahe anzüglich, und Remus wurde rot.  
Virginia schüttelte unwillig ihren Blondschopf.  
„Ich glaube immer noch an Hormone, und ja, vielleicht hat es auch etwas mit Magie zu tun. Wahrscheinlich ist es völlig ausreichend, wenn ihr rund um Vollmond auf Sex verzichtet. Da muss man einfach ein bisschen sensibel sein und ausprobieren."

„Du hast gut reden", ereiferte sich Remus. „Wenn das ‚Ausprobieren' mir entgleitet, ist Thalia tot und die halbe Nachbarschaft mit."

„Vergiß Leo nicht, wenn du schon Leute frühstückst", sagte Severus trocken.

„Severus!" Virginias helle Augen funkelten ärgerlich.

Der Tränkemeister grinste unbeirrt weiter. „War nicht so gemeint. Also gut, fangen wir an, Wolfsbann zu brauen."

**oooOOOooo**

Die nächsten Tage vergingen beinahe wie im Flug. Remus, der von Jimmy am Handy erfahren hatte, dass Thalia und er den Segeltörn wie geplant fortsetzen würden, um am Tag nach Vollmond erst nach London zurückzukehren, war damit beschäftigt, gut verkleidet in der Nokturngasse Tränkezutaten zu erwerben. Letztlich musste auch die findige Virginia zugeben, dass sich manche Ingredienzien wie Krallenstaub und Mondkrötendarminhalt nicht über den Großhandel bestellen ließen.

„Weiß Thalia eigentlich, dass du außer einem Werwolf zusätzlich auch ein Zauberer bist?" fragte Virginia, als sie neben Remus im Labor stand und den Magnetrührer ausrichtete.

„Ich habe nicht einmal daran gedacht, es zu erwähnen", gab Remus zu. „Ich lebe jetzt schon so lange ohne Stab, dass es kaum noch eine Rolle spielte für mich. Natürlich muss ich ihr sagen, was ich bin. Erst der Krötendarm oder erst die Lupinenwurzeln?"

„Erst der Euphorbiacaeensaft, genau siebenundsiebzig Milliliter, nicht jedoch bevor der Kessel siebenundsiebzig Grad hat", wiederholte Virginia das Rezept, das sie sich nach kurzem Lesen offenbar bereits eingeprägt hatte. Remus bewunderte ihre ruhige, souveräne Art. Sie arbeitete präzise und konzentriert, jeder Handgriff beherrscht und sicher, ihr Denken zielorientiert und strukturiert bis in den kleinsten Prozessschritt. Wäre sie eine Hexe, sie würde eine begnadete Tränkemeisterin abgeben. Zart, licht und hell war sie wie das umgekehrte Spiegelbild von Severus, der finster dreinblickend das Labor verlassen hatte, um das Mittagessen zu kochen.

„Meinst du nicht, er hätte hier bleiben sollen?" wagte Remus eine als Frage formulierte Kritik.

Virginia sah ihn, ein spitzbübisches Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen.

„Heute geht es nur darum, genau und in der richtigen Reihenfolge zu dosieren. Das kann ich so gut wie er. Wenn ihr nächste Woche die Magisierung macht, werden wir die Rollen tauschen, denn du wirst seine Erfahrung und seinen Rat vermutlich bitter nötig haben, wenn die Hälfte stimmt von dem, was er über deine Braufähigkeiten sagt. Dann allerdings werdet ihr das essen müssen, was ich koche, und ich versichere dir, du wirst keine Freude daran haben. Ich bin eine lausige Köchin. Aber vielleicht hilft uns ja Thalia."

‚Thalia – die noch gar nicht ahnt, worauf sie sich mit mir einlässt. Die noch nicht einmal weiß, ob sie sich dauerhaft mit mir einlässt.' Remus versuchte, den Gedanken zu verscheuchen, während Virginia den Wolfsmilchsaft dosierte.

„Hast du Severus sofort geglaubt, was er ist…war?" korrigierte sich Remus.

„Vorsichtig formuliert – ich war mir sicher, dass er nicht lügt, aber ich hatte schon Probleme, meine Sicht der Welt in diese Richtung zu erweitern. Am Anfang dachte ich, er ist psychisch nicht ganz auf der Höhe. Ich meine, mal ehrlich, ein Tor, hinter dem ein Monster wohnt, das Augenfarben und Rezepte klaut… das klingt schon nach verwirrtem Geist, oder?"

„Wie hat er dich überzeugt?"

„Er hat mir Mundungus vorgestellt."

„Welch ein Held", meinte Remus ironisch und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Hätte man Severus vor zwei Jahren gesagt, dass er einmal Dungs Hilfe in Liebesdingen bedürfen würde, er hätte denjenigen, der solches zu behaupten wagte, quer durch die Große Halle gehext!

**oooOOOooo**

Am Morgen des Vollmonds arbeitete Remus ebenfalls mit Severus im Labor. Unter dem Abzug über einem Bunsenbrenner stand ein kupferner Krug mit einer stinkenden, viskosen Masse. Dung hatte den Wolfsbann im Austausch gegen eine laut Virginias Angaben vorzüglich wirkende Hämorrhoidensalbe und einiges an Bargeld illegal besorgt.

„Das kannst du nicht trinken", hatte Severus nach einem Blick und intensivem Beriechen der Flüssigkeit gesagt. „Es enthält Kampher, der vermutlich den Geruch verbessern sollte, aber die Wirkung der Lupinenwurzeln aufhebt."

Remus seufzte. „Dann kipp es weg."

„Aber nein. Wir werden es lyophilisieren und später, wenn Zeit ist, die wertvolleren Inhaltsstoffe extrahieren. Unser eigener Trank ist frühestens nächsten Vollmond so weit. Du wirst diese Nacht vermutlich bei deinem Freund Harvey verbringen müssen." Remus hatte Severus von dem Versteck in der Brauerei erzählt.

Gegen Mittag ging Remus noch einmal zu seiner Wohnung zurück, um eine Decke und ein paar sehr verschlissene Kleidungsstücke zu holen. Virginia hatte ihm ein mildes Beruhigungsmittel gegeben und eine weitere Phiole _Dolorcalmus_ gegen die Schmerzen nach der Rückverwandlung. Von ihr hatte Remus auch erfahren, dass Thalia den Trank gegen ihre Narbenschmerzen einnahm, unter denen sie bei Wetterwechseln manchmal sehr litt.   
‚Merlin sei Dank hat London meist konstant schlechtes Wetter', dachte Remus.

**oooOOOooo**

Remus stieg die Treppe zu seiner Wohnung hinauf, und er konnte ihn riechen bevor er ihn sah – Sirius. Der dunkelhaarige Mann saß auf den Stufen, den Kopf gegen Remus' Wohnungstür gelehnt. Sein Haar floss wie Rabenflügel über Gesicht und Schultern, dunkle Wimpern überschatteten die Haut unter geschlossenen Augen. Er schlief. Irgendetwas in Remus' Herz ballte sich zu einem verwirrenden Gefühlsklumpen, der wuchs und wuchs und ihn plötzlich ganz ausfüllte. Er stand still, in die Betrachtung des schlafenden Mannes versunken, unfähig, auch nur einen weiteren Schritt zu gehen.  
Hatte er geglaubt, seine Gefühle für Sirius wären tot? Er war solch ein Narr gewesen. Wütend über sich selbst stieß er den anderen mit der Schuhspitze an.

Sirius zuckte, öffnete die Augen – und Remus sah eine Mischung aus Emotionen in dem irisierenden Grün, das ihn in seinen Bann schlug.

„Hey", sagte Gianni und lächelte. „Ich dachte schon, du kommst gar nicht heim."

„Es ist ein denkbar schlechter Zeitpunkt für eine Aussprache", antwortete Remus kühl. „Ich muss sofort wieder weg."

Gianni streckte die langen Beine und kam auf die Füße. „Was hast du vor?"

„Es ist Vollmond", erwiderte Remus tonlos.

„Dann fährst du aufs Land in den Wald? Das tust du doch, ich…weiß es, irgendwie. Ist das so eine Art Religion, die du da betreibst?"

„Nein. Ich versuche nur, möglichst wenig Menschen umzubringen, wenn ich mich verwandele." Remus wusste, wie rücksichtslos er handelte. Was, wenn Gianni…wenn Sirius sich erinnerte? Würden dann alle Erinnerungen zurückkehren? Er spähte nach einem Funken Erkenntnis in Sirius' Gesicht, aber da war nur Schmerz.

„Ich weiß, dass ich dich verletzt habe", sagte Gianni leise. Er berührte Remus sacht am Arm, doch dieser schüttelte ihn ab. „Es tut mir sehr, sehr Leid. Aber es war nicht so, wie du vielleicht denkst."

„Gib dir keine Mühe", sagte Remus hart. „Ich habe euch gesehen – im Schlafzimmer."

„Ich weiß", gab Gianni zu. „Ich habe das Huhn im Kühlschrank gefunden."

Remus drehte sich langsam um. Obwohl er die Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen hatte, standen sie immer noch im Flur.

„Es war nicht das, wonach es ausgesehen hat", sagte Gianni.

„Wie bitte?" Remus glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Wie billig konnte es noch werden?  
„Du hast mir einen Tag vorher abgesagt, wegen einer Veranstaltung, die du dir ausgedacht hast, um Zeit mit deinem Liebhaber zu verbringen. Ihr habt nicht gerade Tee zusammen getrunken. Verdammt, Sirius, du hast ihn verflucht noch mal gefickt."

Das Bild von Armandos lustverzerrtem Gesicht vor den Augen, war Remus jetzt mehr als wütend. Umso erstaunter war er, dass nun auch Sirius zornig aussah.

„Ich weiß, was ich getan habe! Und ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich es bedaure", rief er laut.

„Das reicht aber nicht!" schrie Remus zurück. Merlin, gleich würde er ihm die Kehle heraus reißen. Doch der Wolf blieb erstaunlich ruhig. Es war der menschliche Teil in Remus, der wütend war.

Plötzlich packte Sirius ihm bei Schultern und presste die Lippen auf seinen Mund. Völlig konsterniert ließ der Werwolf es geschehen. Atemlos flüsterte Sirius: „Ich habe dich nicht belogen. Die Versammlung sollte stattfinden, wurde aber abgesagt. Als ich aus der Maske kam, lief mir Armando fast über die Füße. Er sagte, ob wir nicht miteinander sprechen könnten und lud mich auf einen Kaffee ein. Ich weiß nicht, ob du das Gefühl kennst: Dass du jemanden eigentlich hassen müsstest, weil er dich hintergangen hat, aber du bringst es einfach nicht fertig, sobald derjenige vor dir steht."

Remus kannte das Gefühl sehr genau. Es beschrieb exakt seine derzeitige Gemütsverfassung.

„Wir haben was getrunken, und dann hatte er plötzlich was zu rauchen. Wir haben gekifft, eins kam zum anderen. Ich weiß, dass es falsch war. Aber ich habe dich nicht vorsätzlich und geplant betrogen." Er sah Remus offen ins Gesicht.

Dieser glaubte ihm. Doch das reichte nicht, um den Schmerz zu stillen. Vorsatz oder Fahrlässigkeit, es hatte so unendlich wehgetan.

„Ich wollte dich niemals verletzen, Remus. Ich mag Armando, all seinen Fehlern zum Trotz. Er berührt mein Herz, und ich kann dieses Gefühl nicht abstellen. Ich liebe dich deshalb doch nicht weniger!"

Ihre Blicke trafen sich, die Zeit schien still zu stehen.

„In _unserem _Schlafzimmer, in _unserem _Bett – Merlin, kannst du dir vorstellen, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, Sirius?" brach es aus Remus hervor.

„Nenn' mich nicht so", sagte der andere bestimmt. „Sirius ist tot."

„Du bist Sirius!" schrie Remus ihn plötzlich an. Seine Hände zitterten, und er griff nach der Türzarge, um sich aufrecht zu halten.

„Ich bin Gianni Nero", sagte der Dunkelhaarige ruhig. „Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass es etwas gab, bevor die Dinge so wurden, was sie jetzt sind. Ich habe Bilder in meinem Kopf…Fetzen von Erinnerungen. Ich lebe damit, aber ich habe mich für ein neues Leben entschieden, Remus. Ich liebe dich, aber ich werde nicht in die dunkle Welt zurückkehren, aus der du und Severus stammen. Ich will keine Erinnerung an Sirius Black. Allein der Name macht mir Angst. Meine Träume sind hier, und wenn der Preis dafür unsere Liebe ist, werde ich ihn bezahlen." Ihm standen Tränen in den Augen, aber er schien entschlossen.

Remus ließ sich an der Wand hinunter sinken. Ihm zitterten die Beine. Er wusste, er sollte längst auf dem Weg zur Brauerei sein.

„Du vermischst die Tatsache, dass du mich betrogen hast - und dass es ungeplant war, glaube ich dir - mit meiner Hoffnung, dass du wieder der werden könntest, der du einmal warst für mich. Aber ob ich dir deinen Fehltritt verzeihe oder du mir jemals vergibst, dass ich mich geweigert habe, dich als der zu sehen, der du heute bist, spielt jetzt eine untergeordnete Rolle. Denn den Platz, den Sirius in meinem Leben hatte, hat jemand anderes eingenommen. Und sie füllt weit mehr als die Leere, die du...die er hinterließ, als er…verschwand."

„Sie?" fragte Gianni mit vor Erstaunen geweiteten Augen.

„Ich liebe Thalia", gestand Remus.

Giannis Reaktion verblüffte ihn.  
„Das tun wir doch alle. Sie ist das süßeste Mädchen auf Gottes weiter Erde."

„Du verstehst nicht. Ich meinte das nicht im übertragenen Sinne." Remus suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Ich will sie bei mir haben, mit ihr leben."

Gianni zögerte. „Weiß sie davon?"

Remus sah ihn mitleidig an. „Was glaubst du wohl?"

„Weiß Leo auch schon davon?" hakte Gianni nach.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Böse Falle", sagte Gianni. „Sie wird ihn niemals verlassen. Ich sage nicht, dass sie nicht trotzdem mir dir zusammen sein könnte, aber die einzige feste Größe in ihrem Leben ist Leo." Er seufzte. „Remus, ich liebe dich. Wenn du mir verzeihen könntest, würde mir das viel bedeuten, ob wir nun zusammen bleiben oder nicht. Komm zu mir zurück, wenn du willst. Ich kann dir vermutlich nicht versprechen, dass ich immer treu sein werde. Aber ich werde so treu wie möglich sein."

Remus schluckte. „Ich kann nicht, Gianni."

„Dann hoffe ich, dass du mein Freund bleiben kannst." Gianni wischte mit dem Ärmel seiner Lederjacke eine Träne aus dem schönen Gesicht. Er küsste Remus sanft auf den Mund. „Wir sehen uns."

Mit schnellen Schritten war er die Treppe hinunter, und Remus hörte kurz darauf die Haustür ins Schloss fallen. Müde und leer lehnte er sich gegen die kalte Hauswand. So also endete nach so vielen Jahren seine gemeinsame Geschichte mit Sirius. „Deine Zeit mit Sirius war vor mehr als zwei Jahren beendet, als er durch den Vorhang fiel", bemerkte eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Dies ist Gianni, den du eben weggeschickt hast."

**oooOOOooo**

Remus war erleichtert, als er im Hof der Brauerei apparierte. Merlin sei Dank hatte er sich mit Severus' formidablem Slytherinstab nicht in die selbst in die Luft gesprengt. ‚Ohne das Ding wäre ich nicht rechtzeitig hier gewesen', dachte er.

„Harvey?"

„Hab' dich schon gesehen!" schmetterte der Geist und kam sehr ungeisterhaft um die Ecke gefetzt. „Du bist spät dran, Werwolf."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Remus. Er eilte zu der Falltür, die die alte Halle gegen den Maischekeller abschloss.

„Ähem", vernahm er ein Räuspern von dem dicken Gespenst.

„Was?!" fragte Remus grob, eine böse Ahnung stellte ihm die Nackenhaare auf.

„Mach ruhig auf", meinte Harvey.

Er öffnete den Abgang. Abgestandenes, faulig riechendes Wasser schwappte über die zweitoberste Stufe.

„Wasserrohrbruch", zuckte Harvey bedauernd die Schulter.

„Oh Merlin!" rief Remus aus. „Warum hast du mich nicht verständigt?"

„Du hast nicht gerade deine Handynummer bei mir hinterlassen", argumentierte Harvey nachvollziehbar und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme.

„Schon mal was von Eulen gehört?" knurrte der Werwolf. Dann wurden ihm die Knie weich. Er riss sich die Kleidung vom Leib und taumelte in das kalte, abgestandene Wasser. „Verschließ die Tür, Harvey. Was auch immer passiert, lass mich nicht raus."

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Du krepierst in dem kalten Wasser!" rief der Geist entsetzt.

„Tu was ich dir sage!" befahl Remus barsch, und er spürte, wie sich seine Stimme veränderte. Sein Inneres begann zu glühen, während die Kälte durch seine Haut in seinen Körper eindrang. „Hol Hilfe!"

„Das Ministerium?" fragte der Geist irritiert.

„Nein, bei Merlins Bart! Severus Snape. Sonnenapotheke." Die Stimme versagte ihm, und dann übernahm der Wolf die Regie und Remus Lupin hörte auf zu denken.

**OOOoooOOO**

„Gott sei dank, er kommt zu sich."

„Das wäre ihm zu raten. Ich will mich nicht umsonst die ganze Nacht als Hundesitter betätigt haben."

„Hat er Flöhe in seiner Wolfsform?"

„Oh, das gibt eine ziemlich hässliche Narbe."

„Remus? Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht."

„Wenn er mir seine Handynummer gegeben hätte, wäre das nicht passiert. Eulen – wer benutzt die denn heute noch?"

Remus schlug mühsam die Augen auf. Er blickte in ein blaues, ein grünes, ein braunes und ein geisterhaft trübes Augenpaar.

Severus und Gianni hatten dunkle Schatten unter den Augen, Harvey violette, wenn man von Nebel so etwas sagen konnte; lediglich Virginia sah aus, als hätte sie gerade einen vierwöchigen Kuraufenthalt hinter sich.  
Remus sah sich um. Er befand sich in einem Schlafzimmer mit filigranen Ebenholzschränken und einem blütenweiß bezogenen Bett. An der Wand hingen Fotografien des Mont Blanc, verschneiter Chalets und ein Bild von Virginia in einem knallroten Skianzug.

„Du hast dich erheblich verbessert im Vergleich zu deinem Kerker in Hogwarts, Severus", sagte Remus. Seine Stimme klang rau und fremd.

„Und du hast schon mal besser ausgesehen", konterte der Slytherin. „Du kannst Gina danken, dass sie so eine sichere Schützin und begnadete Pharmakologin ist. Sie hat sogar die Dosierung von Hundenarkotika im Kopf."

„Dann musst du aber auch Gianni danken", ergänzte Virginia. „Er war es, der der Tierärztin das Blasrohr unter Einsatz seines ganzen Charmes abgeschmeichelt hat. Sowas führt meine Apotheke dann doch nicht. Außerdem hat er dein Gesicht wieder soweit zusammen geflickt, dass man dich immer noch erkennt."

„Danke, ihr zwei", sagte Remus leise.

Gianni zuckte die Achseln. „Ein guter Masken- und Kostümbildner muss schließlich auch ein bisschen nähen können. Und ich werde es dir wegschminken, wann immer du ausgehen willst. Du weißt schon, leichtes Tagesmakeup. Aber ohne Harvey wärest du da unten ertrunken oder erfroren, und wir alle wissen, auf welche nette Gesellschaft er verzichtet hat, indem er dich gerettet hat."

„Freibier für Harvey", verkündete Severus. Dann reichte er Remus einen Taschenspiegel. „Hier. Besser, du konfrontierst dich gleich damit."

Remus starrte auf sein Gesicht und den langen, blutigen Riss, der sich von seinem Ohr über seine linke Schläfe bis fast zum Mundwinkel zog. Er erschrak. Dieser Mond hatte ihn gezeichnet. „Wem von euch habe ich diese Wunde zu verdanken?"

„Rat mal", schnarrte Severus.

„Hast du dir die Fingernägel nicht geschnitten?" fragte Remus sarkastisch zurück.

„Das war ein Silberdolch. Du hast Gina angegriffen, als das Betäubungsmittel nicht schnell genug wirkte. Ich dachte, es wäre in deinem Sinne, wenn du mit einer Narbe im Gesicht statt einer auf deiner Seele aufwachst."

„Danke, Severus." Es war nicht ironisch gemeint.

Remus seufzte auf. „Wir müssen diesem Wahnsinn ein Ende bereiten. Ich brauche einen sicheren Ort, an dem ich mich verwandeln kann und die anderen Lykantrophen auch. Diese Werwolfsgesetze müssen weg. Wir brauchen unsere Stäbe für angemessene Sicherungszauber. Es ist schon schwer genug, ohne dass die Auroren und die magische High Society uns nachstellen." Er erzählte den anderen von dem unverbrüchlichen Schwur, dessen Erfüllung ihm der designierte Zaubereiminister schuldete.

Als er geendet hatte, sagte Severus: „Die Zeichen stehen günstig. Lucius ist vor drei Wochen zum Minister gewählt worden. Ich schlage vor, dass du, der registrierte Werwolf, und ich, der abgeurteilte treue Diener Voldemorts, einfach ins Ministerium marschieren und um eine Audienz bei Malfoy bitten."

„Wie bitte?" fragte Remus irritiert.

„Das war ein Scherz, du Schaf im Wolfspelz", sagte Gianni mit Nachsicht in der Stimme. „Was wir brauchen, ist ein Plan."

„Der wird ganz sicher ohne dich auskommen müssen, Nero", verkündete Severus.

„Ach, aber ein ehemaliger Doppelspion ohne Magie, dessen Gesicht wirklich jeder in Zaubererlondon kennt, ist da besser geeignet?" keifte Gianni zurück.

„Was man vom Gesicht eines aus Askaban entflohenen Mörders ja auch überhaupt nicht sagen kann", schnarrte der Tränkemeister.

Remus sah, wie Gianni blass wurde.

„Aufhören, alle beide!" rief Virginia.

„Merlin, das ist ja wie früher", stöhnte Remus. Er sah zu Gianni hinüber, der bleich auf die Bettdecke starrte und sich mit zitternden Fingern durch die schwarzen Haare fuhr und griff spontan nach seiner Hand. „Alles okay?"

„Was ist Askaban?" fragte Gianni. „Ich hab's vergessen, aber der Name allein macht mich krank."

„Glaub mir, es ist besser, wenn du das nicht weißt", erwiderte Severus, dem ebenfalls die Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen war. „Ich hätte gar nicht damit anfangen sollen. Entschuldige, Gianni."

Er verließ das Zimmer. Virginia eilte ihm nach. Eine Viertelstunde später, in der Harvey die beiden verbliebenen Männer erfolgreich mit seiner Version von „Smoke on the water" abgelenkt hatte, kehrte sie mit einem Krug zurück. Sie goss eine weiße Flüssigkeit in ein Glas und reichte es Remus. „Hier. Das hilft gegen deine Schmerzen. Außerdem ist ein starkes Antibiotikum drin, damit sich die Wunden nicht entzünden." Remus kippte das Glas hinunter. „Ach ja, ich habe dir ein leichtes Schlafmittel mit hinein gemischt."

Remus spürte, wie seine Augenlider schwer wurden.

„Ich soll dir noch mal von Severus sagen, dass es ihm Leid tut, Gianni. Glaub mir, es macht ihm selbst ganz schön zu schaffen, dass er sich nicht mehr so gut im Griff hat wie es früher wohl der Fall war."

„Ist schon okay. Unter Freunden muss man das manchmal aushalten", erwiderte Gianni und grinste bereits wieder. Er strich Remus geistesabwesend durch die Haare. „Thalia kommt morgen früh", sagte er leise zu ihm und drückte ihm dann einen Kuss auf die unversehrte Wange. „Keine Angst, mit der kleinen Narbe wirst du _sie _kaum verscheuchen können."

Remus wollte noch etwas erwidern, aber sein Geist versank in wohlig warmen, bunt gefärbten Nebelwolken. Virginia hatte offenbar ordentlich Opium in seinen Cocktail gemixt.

* * *

**TBC**


	22. Leos Rache

**Ein Strolch zum Verlieben**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

_Liebe Lesende!  
Wieder ein längeres Kapitel, zum Wochende.  
Für die Reviews bedanke ich mich sehr herzlich bei Ewjena, Lina, MissMoony, Pete, Moony4ever, Berserkgorilla und Nicole.  
Betaleserin ist wieder TheVirginian – danke dir. Rosa Gekritzel gab es im Vorfeld auch von Textehexe. Danke schön!  
Das Kapitel heißt „Leos Rache", und Ihr könnt Euch sicher vorstellen, dass er Thalias Affäre mit Remus nicht ganz so gelassen sieht, wie sie es vermutet hat. Glück im Unglück, dass es immer wieder ein paar Leute gibt, die einen klaren Kopf behalten. Dies ist die Stelle, an der ich dem Fandom danke, dass aus dem miesepetrigen Knilch in J-K.s Welt den souveränen Tränkemeister gemacht hat. Aber auch Virginia und Jimmy dürfen beweisen, dass man in der Not auf sie zählen kann. Gute Unterhaltung!_

_Musicus:  
**Alice Cooper - POISON **_

* * *

**22. Leos Rache**

Thalia war da, als Remus erwachte. So froh er war, sie zu sehen und ihre Hand federleicht in der seinen zu spüren, so egal ihm ihre Narben waren, so sehr schämte er sich für den Schnitt, der sein Gesicht so sehr zeichnete.  
Sachte zog sie seine Hand fort, mit der er die Wunde vor ihrem Blick abzuschirmen trachtete.  
„Ich bin schon seit drei Stunden hier, ich hab's bereits gesehen."  
Sie küsste ihn, und ihre weichen Lippen und warmen Hände brachten ihn auf ganz andere Gedanken.   
„Wenigstens passen wir jetzt richtig zueinander", flüsterte sie ihm mit zärtlichem Spott ins Ohr.

Er war viel zu sehr mit seinen Händen an ihrem Körper beschäftigt, um sich eine angemessene Antwort abzuringen.

„Merlins Bart, Thalia, gibt es einen Weg unter diesen Sari?" murmelte er.

Sie kicherte. „Findest du, es wäre sehr ungehörig, wenn wir uns hier in Ginas Bett liebten?"

„Schrecklich ungehörig", antwortete er atemlos und fand endlich die warme Haut unter ihrem Hemd…

**oooOOOooo **

Als er eine ganze Weile später wieder zu Atem kam, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Moment, bitte", rief Thalia und angelte kichernd nach ihrem Büstenhalter.  
Kurze Zeit später huschte sie zur Tür, die Haare nachlässig zu einem Zopf zusammen gefasst.

„Es war nicht meine Absicht, zu stören", vernahm Remus Severus' Stimme.  
Er wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Warum konnte es nicht Gina sein, die dort stand?  
„Ich dachte, Remus könnte einen _Dolorcalmus_ gut gebrauchen, aber wenn ich die Farbe deiner Wangen betrachte, Thalia, scheinst du schon im Rahmen der…Naturheilkunde tätig gewesen zu sein."  
Der Tränkemeister klang amüsiert.

„Wie Recht du doch hast, Severus", entgegnete sie selbstbewusst. „Es geht doch nichts über ein paar altmodische Endorphine."

Das dunkle Lachen des Slytherin klang noch in Remus' Ohr nach, als dieser längst die Treppe wieder hinunter gestiegen war.

**oooOOOooo**

Zwei Tage später war Remus wieder auf den Beinen. Als er nach der Arbeit im Teeladen vorbei schaute, um Thalia zu sehen und Strolch abzuholen, stand zu seinem großen Erstaunen und auch Erschrecken Leo hinter der Kasse.  
Strolch lenkte Remus mit seinem Freudentanz und Gebell so sehr ab, dass er keine Gelegenheit hatte, das Gesicht des blonden Mannes zu taxieren. Hatte Thalia bereits mit ihm gesprochen? Falls es so war, ließ Leo sich nichts anmerken.

„Hallo, Remus. Schöner Tag heute."

„Findest du?" Remus schüttelte den Regen von seiner Jacke. „Wo ist Thalia?"

„Drüben. Sie muss über ein paar Dinge meditieren." Leo lächelte. Irgendwas in dem schmalen Gesicht des Mannes irritierte Remus. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, und er spürte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten. Der Wolf erwachte.

„Strolch muss bestimmt raus, sie hatte wenig Zeit heute morgen", informierte Leo ihn sachlich.

„Danke, dass du auf ihn aufgepasst hast", antwortete Remus höflich.  
Er nahm die Leine von der Wand und befestigte sie am Halsband des Hundes.  
„Also dann."

„Einen schönen Tag noch", wünschte ihm Leo.

Remus schloss die Ladentür hinter sich.Wäre er nicht so alarmiert gewesen, der Wolf nicht so aufmerksam, er hätte Leos leise gemurmelte Worte selbst mit seinem feinen Gehör nicht wahrgenommen: „Ein wahrhaft schöner Tag zum Sterben".

Remus stand einen Augenblick still, begriff, und dann begann er zu laufen. Fast wäre er Jimmy vor den Laster gerannt.

„Remus! Was ist los?"

„Thalia – schnell, da stimmt etwas nicht!" Seine Stimme klang gepresst und fremd.

Die Wohnung lag ruhig, kein Laut zu hören.  
Er klingelte.  
Jimmy erreichte die Treppe.

„Sie macht nicht auf", rief er dem Freund zu.

„Der Schlüssel liegt unter der Fußmatte", sagte Jimmy ruhig. Doch auch er klang merkwürdig angespannt.  
Der Schlüssel war fort.  
Plötzlich stieg Remus ein merkwürdiger Geruch in die Nase.

„Rauch!" rief er aus.

Jimmy musste sich nur ein einziges Mal mit seinem gesamten Gewicht gegen die Tür werfen, die ächzend nachgab.  
Feiner Qualm ringelte sich durch die Türöffnung, verdichtete sich im Flur und wurde zu beißenden Schwaden im Wohnzimmer.

„Thalia!" brüllte Jimmy. Seine Stimme hätte Tote geweckt.  
Keine Antwort.

Remus rannte ohne Rücksicht auf den beißenden Qualm in das stockdunkle Wohnzimmer und stieß mit dem Fuß gegen etwas Weiches, ein Bündel auf dem Boden.  
„Hier", rief er hustend.

„Pack sie und raus!" schrie Jimmy. „Wo ist Strolch?"

„Huff", tönte es vom Flur, als hätte der kleine Mischling verstanden, dass er sich melden musste, um zu signalisieren, dass er in Sicherheit war.

Sie hasteten aus der qualmenden Wohnung auf die Straße, keuchend und mit rußgeschwärzten Gesichtern.

Remus legte Thalia auf den nassen Steinboden. Sie war bleich wie der Tod.  
Jimmy fühlte ihren Puls, dann legte er seine Pranke auf ihre Brust.   
„Sie atmet nicht, Remus. Ruf einen Krankenwagen."

„Mach du das", sagte Remus und bemühte sich verzweifelt, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Er zog den Stab aus der Tasche seiner Jeans und richtete ihn auf Thalia.

„_Ennervate_."

Nichts geschah.

„_Ennervate_!"

Sie lag so still.

Seine Gedanken rasten.

„_Odem forticis_!"

Ihr Körper bäumte sich auf, sie schnappte nach Luft – einmal. Dann lag sie wieder unbeweglich.

„Lass mich mal", sagte Jimmy und schob ihn vorsichtig, aber entschieden zur Seite. Er drückte Thalias Kinn hoch und begann, sie zu beatmen. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich im Rhythmus von Jimmy Atemspenden, er ließ von ihr ab und presste dann seine Hände auf ihr Herz. Er wechselte äußerlich ruhig zwischen Beatmung und Herzmassage, bis die Sirenen näher kamen.  
Remus hockte wie paralysiert daneben.  
Thalias Haut wurde immer grauer. Das Leben floh ihren Körper, und er musste tatenlos zusehen. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so hilflos gefühlt.

Als der Notarzt und die Sanitäter übernahmen, schüttelte ihn Jimmy grob an der Schulter.  
„Ruf Severus an! Der ist genau so ein Freak wie du. Und sag uns, woher du wusstest, dass etwas nicht stimmt."

Remus gehorchte mechanisch. Nie war er dankbarer gewesen für das Handy in seiner Tasche. Ohne ein einziges Mal zu unterbrechen, hörten ihm Severus und Jimmy gleichzeitig zu.

„Appariere sofort hierher!" forderte der Tränkemeister. „Sag' Mortensen, er soll Leo festhalten, bis wir kommen." Doch Jimmy war bereits halb über die Straße in Richtung des Teeladens verschwunden.

„Ist sie Ihre Frau? Wollen Sie mitkommen?" fragte einer der Sanitäter, während er die Seitentür des Krankenwagens schloss.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.  
„In welches Krankenhaus bringen Sie sie?"

„St. Joseph's", erwiderte der Mann.

„Ich komme mit dem Privatwagen dorthin", sagte Remus und hustete.

Während die Feuerwehr eintraf, lief er in die Garage und disapparierte zu Virginias Haus. Er rannte die Treppe zur Küche hinauf.

„Labor", sagte Virginia kurz, die ihm entgegenkam, und erschrocken, aber gefasst wirkte.

An der Tür traf er mit Severus zusammen.

„In den Laden, schnell", bestimmte der Tränkemeister.

„Aber sie ist St. Jo-…."

„Du weißt nicht, was er mit ihr getan hat", erklärte Severus. „Von so ein bisschen Rauch hat sie keinen Atemstillstand. Wir müssen erst Leo befragen. Das sagt mir zumindest mein Gefühl."

Remus packte Severus am Arm und konzentrierte sich. Mit einem lauten Krachen landeten sie unsanft zwischen den Regalen in Thalias Laden. Das erste, was sie sahen, waren Jimmy und Leo.  
Der Seemann hielt Leo mit schraubstockartigem Griff gegen die Wand gedrückt. Er hatte offenbar bereits erfolglos versucht, ihn zum Reden zu bringen, jedenfalls trug Leos Gesicht deutliche Spuren dieser Überredungsversuche.

„Er hat sie vergiftet, aber er sagt nicht, womit", presste Jimmy hervor.

„Das haben wir gleich", erwiderte Severus schmallippig und zog einen winzigen Flakon mit einer glasklaren Flüssigkeit aus seiner Jackentasche.

Remus nahm eine Tasse und goss Tee aus der Thermoskanne hinein. Er war noch sehr heiß. Remus streckte Severus die Tasse hin, der zwei Tropfen des Veritaserums darin auflöste.

„Halt ihm die Nase zu", bat er Jimmy.

Gemeinsam flößten sie dem Mann rücksichtslos das heiße Gebräu ein.

"Ich habe nicht mal Mitleid mit dir", sagte Remus zu dem abwechselnd wie irre kichernden und schreienden Leo.  
„Du hättest sie verbrennen lassen, du...du Wahnsinniger."

„Wahnsinnig, du sagst es", sprudelte es über Leos aufgeschlagene Lippen. „Ein paar Jahre in einer geschlossenen Anstalt, warm, mit ausreichenden Mahlzeiten und endlos viel Notenpapier. Es wird mir so gut gehen. Und irgendwann gibt es ein Gutachten, und ich bin frei. Aber du wirst sie NIE besitzen!" Er begann ein irres Gelächter auszustoßen.

„Warziger Schlammtroll", grollte Severus, „ich vergesse mich gleich und schneide ihm sonst was ab. Womit hast du sie vergiftet?"

Leo schien es nicht sagen zu wollen, er würgte und kämpfte, doch das Serum bezwang ihn schließlich. „Hübsches Frauengift, dunkel wie die Nacht, schön und sehr wirksam. Tollkirsche und Stechapfel, mit einem Hauch von Engelstrompete, gewürzt mit Fingerhut."

„Oh Merlin", stöhnte Remus.

„Schön", sagte Severus bitter. Er zog sein Handy aus der Tasche. „Ich habe die entscheidenden Sätze mitgeschnitten, Jimmy. Wir rufen die Polizei an, du hältst ihn hier fest. Nur festhalten, der ist es nicht wert, dass du seinetwegen Ärger bekommst."

„Weiß ich", knurrte Jimmy. „Haut ab und kümmert euch um Thalia. Heiliger Klabautermann, lasst sie nicht sterben."

„Kannst du leise apparieren?" fragte Severus.

„Sei dankbar, wenn ich uns überhaupt heil dorthin bringe, ich habe nämlich keine Ahnung, wo es ist", erwiderte Remus.

**oooOOOooo **

Kurze Zeit später fanden sie sich auf einem langen, sterilen Flur wieder, dessen weiß gekachelte Wände den Charme eines pathologischen Instituts versprühten. Doch es war die Abteilung für „Innere Medizin", und ihnen gegenüber stand ein junger Arzt, dessen übermüdetes, besorgtes Gesicht Remus wenig Hoffnung einflößte.

„Der Zustand Ihrer Frau ist sehr kritisch", sagte er ernst. „Die Rauchvergiftung alleine ist schon gefährlich, aber sie muss weitere toxische Substanzen in ihrem Körper haben. Wir konnten noch nicht klären, was man ihr gegeben hat, aber ich muss Ihnen auch eine unangenehme Frage stellen: Nimmt Ihre Frau irgendwelche Drogen?"

„Thalia rührt nichts an, was irgendwie unnatürlich wäre", sagte Remus leise. „Aber sie nimmt gelegentlich Schmerzmittel wegen ihrer Narben."

„Ich verstehe", sagte der Mediziner. „Zu diesen wenn auch bereits verheilten Narben würde ich Ihnen sehr gerne auch noch einige Fragen stellen."

„Ich werde Ihnen alle Fragen gerne beantworten, aber jetzt möchte ich Thalia sehen", verlangte Remus.

„Also, ich weiß nicht", erwiderte der Arzt. „Sie ist ohne Bewusstsein, und es ist kein besonders schöner Anblick. Vielleicht.."

„Bitte", flehte Remus.

„In Ordnung, aber nur einen Moment", gab der Doktor nach. Er führte Remus und Severus über eine Zwischentür in einen Seitengang und öffnete eine Tür auf der linken Seite.  
„Fünf Minuten", sagte er.

Remus hörte es kaum. Er stürzte auf Thalia zu, die wie tot unter den weißen Laken ruhte. Ihre Haut war grau, die Wangen eingesunken. Ein Beatmungsgerät verhinderte, dass sie erstickte, ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich im Rhythmus, den die Maschine vorgab. Über einen Schlauch, der in ihre Vene führte, lief eine Infusion. Tropfen für Tropfen des Kreislaufmittels rann durch den durchsichtigen Kunststoff. Remus neigte sich über sie und küsste vorsichtig ihre trockenen Lippen. Sie waren kalt wie Eis.

„Remus." Severus' Stimme durchschnitt die Stille, die nur vom Fauchen der Maschine gebrochen wurde. „Dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit. Sieh' doch, sie stirbt. Öffne ihren Mund."

„Was hast du vor?"

Severus griff in seine Tasche und holte drei kleine, runde Steine daraus hervor.  
Remus' Augen weiteten sich in Erstaunen. „Bezoare?"

„Was denn sonst? Ich habe keine Antidota gegen jedes der verwendeten Gifte. Schnell jetzt."

Vorsichtig öffneten sie ihren Mund, wobei sie der Tubus stark behinderte.

„Wenn wir ihn herausziehen, erstickt sie", befürchtete Remus.

„Streck ihren Kopf nach hinten. Ach verdammt, wofür bist du ein Zauberer?"

Remus zog den Stab.

„_Incorporare_", empfahl Severus leise.

„_Incorporare_" wiederholte Remus, tippte auf den ersten der versteinerten Fellknäule und dann auf die Region über Thalias Magen. Der Bezoar verschwand aus Severus' Hand. Er wiederholte den Zauber noch zweimal.

„Was tun wir jetzt?" fragte er den Slytherin verzweifelt.

„Bete, wenn du kannst", sagte der Tränkemeister und wandte sich ab. Remus folgte ihm mit den Augen. Vor der Tür verwickelte er den jungen Arzt in ein Gespräch, Remus hörte ihre Stimmen und eine Weile später Schritte, die sich entfernten.  
Erschöpft ließ er den Kopf auf Thalias Bauch sinken. Ihre Hände waren so kalt wie ihre Lippen. Er nahm sie in seine und begann, die schlanken Finger einzeln zu reiben, damit das Blut in Bewegung blieb.

Auf dem Gang klapperten Schuhe. Eine Frauenstimme erkundigte sich: „Wer liegt denn da im Sterbezimmer?"

„Eine junge Frau, die vergiftet und angezündet worden ist. Wirklich fürchterlich", antwortete eine zweite weibliche Stimme. „Willst du sie sehen?"

„Nein, lieber nicht", erwiderte die erste Frau.

Ihre Schritte entfernten sich wieder.

Man hatte Thalia also bereits aufgegeben. Remus' Augen brannten, aber er hatte keine Tränen.

„Du kannst mich jetzt nicht verlassen", flüsterte er und strich ihr eine rote Strähne aus dem fahlen Gesicht.  
„Verflucht, Thalia!" Seine rastlosen Finger glitten über das glatte Holz des Stabes und schlossen sich darum. Womit hatte Tonks ihn gelegentlich zusammen geflickt? Ein Nothilfezauber.

„_Sanitas_", murmelte er. Er fühlte, wie die Kraft aus seinem Stabarm sickerte. Dort, wo der Stab Thalias Haut am Unterarm berührte, begann sie schwach zu leuchten, als absorbiere sie die Energie. Die Narben in dem kleinen Bereich zogen sich zusammen, bildeten eine Art Wirbel und sanken dann in die Haut ein oder hoben sich, als würde die Oberfläche brodelnd kochen. Dann verschwanden die Blasen und ließen nichts als helle, unversehrte Haut zurück.

Remus starrte auf die fast kreisrunde Stelle, dort wo er den Zauber gewirkt hatte. Er wiederholte den Spruch etwas höher mit dem gleichen Resultat. Die feinen Narben verschwanden spurlos. Vorsichtig deckte er Thalia auf und setzte den Stab über ihrem Nabel auf. Er konzentrierte sich, sammelte jedes Quentchen arkaner Energie, das er abrufen konnte.

_**"Sanitas!!!"**_

Er schrie den Zauber heraus.

Die Tür öffnete sich mit weitem Schwung, und Severus trat herein. Den Arzt hatte er abgeschüttelt. Über Thalia hatte sich ein Strudel weißen Lichts gebildet, der jetzt an Remus' Stab entlang in ihren Leib sickerte. Das Licht verteilte sich auf ihrem Bauch und verschwand. Für einen Augenblick geschah nichts, und Remus fürchtete schon, einen fatalen Fehler begangen zu haben, aber dann begann Thalias Haut zu glühen. Die Narben und Wülste um ihren Nabel bewegten sich wie Schlangen hin und her, sie schlugen Blasen und verschwanden ebenso wie die an ihrem Arm.

„Merlins Bart!" rief Severus aus.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Remus begriff, dass der Ausruf nicht dem etwa handtellergroßen Areal galt, auf dem nichts als makellose Haut zurück geblieben war, und auch nicht dem Ring, der es umgab, und in dem statt grober Wülste und Krater nur mehr feine weiße Linien zu sehen waren. Der Ausruf hatte dem Blut gegolten, das in die Wangen der Kranken geströmt war und sie beinahe frisch aussehen ließ. Severus ließ eine Hand über Thalias Stirn gleiten.

„Sie ist heiß. Du bist auf dem richtigen Weg, aber ich glaube, sie braucht eine Pause", sagte er bedächtig. „Kannst du dieses Wasser in ihren Magen befördern? Es würde die Auflösung der Bezoare beschleunigen." Er zog eine Flasche gewöhnlichen Mineralwassers aus der Jacke.

„Ich kann meinen Arm nicht mehr bewegen", erwiderte Remus verzweifelt. „Ich befürchte, ich habe den arkanen Bahnen zuviel zugemutet. Und ich bin aus der Übung."

„Dann brauchen wir einen weiteren Zauberer. Sie wird wieder blasser."

Es stimmte. Das Rot in Thalias Wangen verflüchtigte sich so schnell, wie es aufgewallt war. „Ich suche Fletcher", verkündete Severus.

„Nein", widersprach Remus. „Besorg mir so etwas wie eine arkane Batterie."

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen, als versuche er sich an etwas zu erinnern.   
„Entschuldige, arithmantische Energielehre ist gelöscht bei mir. Was genau brauchst du?"

„Ein Kristall wäre ideal. Aber zur Not geht es auch mit einer magischen Pflanze oder einem Tier."

Der Tränkemeister zog eine goldene Uhr aus einer der vielen Taschen seiner Jacke.  
„Ich beeile mich", versprach er. „Aber ich muss die U-Bahn nehmen."

„Musst du nicht", ertönte eine bekannte Stimme von der Tür her.

Remus blickte auf.

„Mein Motorrad steht unten. Komm, ich fahre dich." Gianni überwand die Distanz zu Thalias Bett mit drei langen Schritten und strich ihr zärtlich über die jetzt wieder fahlgrauen Wangen.  
„Pass auf sie auf, Moony", sagte er leise und zog dann den Tränkemeister am Arm hinter sich aus dem Raum.

Remus blieb alleine zurück mit der Frau, die er liebte, und die man ins ‚Sterbezimmer' abgeschoben hatte. An der Wand hing ein schlichtes Holzkreuz, das einen merkwürdig verzerrten Schatten warf. In einer Schublade fand er eine Bibel. Seines Wissens kamen Werwölfe in diesem Buch nicht vor, wenigstens ganz sicher nicht als Teil der Himmlischen Heerscharen. Er schloss das Schubfach wieder. Langsam kehrte das Gefühl in seine Finger zurück.  
Er schob sich den harten Stuhl näher an Bett heran, zog die Knie an und hielt Thalias Hand in der seinen. Es gab nichts anderes, das er jetzt für sie tun konnte.

Wie Virginia ins Zimmer gekommen war, hätte er später nicht sagen können. Sie stellte eine dunkle, voluminöse Ledertasche am Fußende des Bettes ab. Über dem Arm hatte sie einen weißen Kittel, der ein Namensschild trug, auf dem „Dr. Sparks" geschrieben stand. Sie musste ihn irgendwo in einem der Ärztezimmer ‚requiriert' haben, um nicht aufzufallen. Sie zog ihn an und begann dann, Medikamente aus Flaschen auf Injektionsspritzen zu ziehen. Sie las die Beschriftung der Infusion, warf einen genauen Blick auf die Medikamentenkarte am Bett, und eine steile Falte erschien auf ihrer Stirn.  
„Viel zu schwach dosiert", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu Remus und drehte die Infusion schneller.  
Dann reichte sie Remus einen in Seide eingewickelten Gegenstand.  
„Severus sagte am Telefon, du brauchst eine Art Katalysator."

Remus wickelte den schweren Stein aus. Es war ein Bergkristall. Er legte die Hand darauf.  
„Er wird blind werden."

„Das ist mir so egal", antwortete die Apothekerin und begann, Thalia die mitgebrachten Medikamente zu injizieren. Remus wusste, dass sie keine Ärztin war, aber er hatte sie arbeiten sehen. Er bezweifelte nicht eine Sekunde, dass sie wusste, was sie tat. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Kraft, die in dem Kristall steckte. Am Ende des Prozesses tat sein Stabarm immer noch weh, aber er würde wieder zaubern können.

Virginia warf einen Blick auf Thalias Bauch.  
„Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte sie und strich mit der Hand vorsichtig über die weiche Haut.

„Eine Nebenwirkung des Heilzaubers", sagte Remus müde.

„Ich verstehe. In Ordnung, den Magen hast du. Mach mit der Lunge weiter…oder nein, die Beatmung versorgt sie mit ausreichend Sauerstoff, wie es scheint." Virginia hatte einen Blick auf den Monitor mit den grünlich flimmernden Anzeigen geworfen, die Remus nicht zu deuten wusste.  
„Die Leber. Sie braucht deren Funktion zur Entgiftung. Hier." Sie legte ihre schmale Hand unter Thalias rechten Rippenbogen.

„Was hast du ihr gegeben?" fragte Remus.

„Antidota gegen die Pflanzentoxine. Digitalisantitoxin vom Schaf, Colestyramin, Engelwurzel gegen die Tollkirsche, Physostigmin, ebenfalls dagegen und auch gegen das Gift der Engelstrompete. Wir dürfen ihren Kreislauf nicht zusammenbrechen lassen. Tu deine Arbeit, Remus. Ich kann dich nur unterstützen. Ohne ein Wunder wird sie nicht überleben."

Remus stand mühsam auf, setzte den Stab auf die von Virginia bezeichnete Stelle und sammelte sich.

„_Sanitas_!"

Wieder floss das helle Leuchten von seinem Stab in Thalias Körper, wurde davon förmlich aufgesogen und brachte ihre Haut zum Glühen. Remus hielt den Zauber, solange er konnte. Das Areal, in dem die Narben sich glätteten, war diesmal nur handtellergroß, aber nach kurzer Zeit lief ein Zittern durch Thalias Körper.

„Bemerkenswert", konstatierte Virginia. „Sieh' mal, wie ihre Körpertemperatur steigt." Remus folgte dem Fingerzeig. 35, 3….35, 5….bei 37,2 pendelte sich der Wert ein.

„Gott sei Dank hat Leo keine Ahnung von Giftpflanzen. Die Wirkungen der Gifte neutralisieren sich zum Teil. Leider erfuhren wir nicht, wie viel er verwendet hat, weil er es selbst nicht mehr weiß. Das größte Problem ist die Engelstrompete. Das Halluzinogen ist so stark, dass es eine Drogenpsychose auslösen kann." Sie sah Remus an. „Entschuldige, ich plappere. Ich bin furchtbar aufgeregt. Ich habe schreckliche Angst um meine Freundin."

Remus nickte. Er war völlig ausgepumpt von den fordernden Zaubern.  
„Drogenpsychose?" fragte er dennoch.

„Ein Trip, von dem du nicht mehr runterkommst. Ein nie endender Albtraum. Aber ich gebe ihr noch Chlorpromazin." Virginia presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Sie haben Leo mitgenommen", fuhr sie dann zögernd fort. „Und Jimmy auch."

„Jimmy? Warum?"

„Leo hat ihn der Körperverletzung bezichtigt, und ehrlich gesagt, danach sah es auch aus. Es war so offensichtlich, dass den Polizisten keine Wahl blieb."

„Er braucht einen Anwalt", hörte Remus Severus sagen, der plötzlich hinter ihm stand.

Auch Gianni befand sich bei ihnen im Raum. Remus bemerkte ihn ebenfalls erst jetzt. Er hatte sich einen weiteren Stuhl organisiert und lehnte an der Wand, die Motorradstiefel hatte er ausgezogen und neben sich gestellt.

„Morgen kümmere ich mich darum", sagte er. „Heute geht da ohnehin nichts mehr. Jimmy ist ein großer Junge. Der wird sich die andern großen Jungs schon vom Leib halten."

„Wo kommt ihr denn alle auf einmal her?" fragte Remus. „Ich habe euch nicht kommen hören."

„Du warst vorübergehend nicht erreichbar", sagte Virginia mit einem warmen Lächeln.

Er starrte mit leeren Augen auf Thalia. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe hatte sich verändert. Sie war nun nicht mehr grau, sondern grünlich.

"Die gute Nachricht ist, sie merkt nicht einmal, wie übel ihr ist", verkündete Gianni.

„Und die schlechte?" erkundigte sich Remus besorgt. Bei Merlin, wie hatte er nur einschlafen können? 

„Wir haben dein Tier nicht bekommen. Auch keine Pflanze. In dieser komischen Straße, in der wir danach gesucht haben, wimmelte es plötzlich von Uniformierten…"

„Auroren", ergänzte Severus.

„...jedenfalls mussten wir schleunigst verschwinden", führte Gianni seinen Satz zu Ende.

„Wir haben eine Nachricht für Fletcher bei Tom im Tropfenden Kessel hinterlassen", informierte der Tränkemeister. „Bis er die hat, musst du hiermit auskommen." Er reichte Remus eine schwere, kleine Kiste. Sie enthielt einen unscheinbaren, graubraunen Stein. Doch Remus spürte die Energien, die den Gesteinsbrocken umkreisten. Er schloss die Augen.  
„Pechblende", sagte er leise.

„Ihr seid ja wahnsinnig!" entfuhr es Virginia. „Da ist Polonium drin, das ist radioaktiv."

Schützend hielt sie die Hände von ihren Bauch. „Nimm das sofort von Thalia weg, Remus!"

„Keine Angst", sagte er zu ihr. „Das ist vorwiegend ein Alphastrahler. Die gehen alle in meinen Körper. Werwölfe wandeln Alphastrahlen in arkane Energien, eine kleine physiologische Besonderheit." Er steckte den Stein zurück in die Bleikiste.

„Leer", verkündete er.

„Wen habt ihr überfallen, den KGB?" fragte Virginia, immer noch völlig konsterniert.  
All das war vermutlich selbst für die patente Apothekerin etwas viel auf einmal.

Gianni setzte sich auf und zog seine Stiefel wieder an.  
„Lass uns 'nen Kaffee trinken gehen, Gina. Die Jungs schaffen das hier schon."

Er setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf, und tatsächlich gab Tolkiens Elfe nach.

Severus stützte die Stirn in seine Hand. „Ich werde nie begreifen, wie er das macht. Die einzige Frau, die ihm je widerstehen konnte, war Minerva."

„Und Molly", setzte Remus hinzu. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass du dich fürchten musst."

„Ich fürchte mich nicht. Sie würde ihn nach drei Tagen davon jagen. Solange kann ich mich zur Not im Pub betrinken."

Remus musste lachen. Es tat weh und gut zugleich.

„Geht doch", grinste Severus, um gleich wieder ernst zu werden. „Lass uns zaubern, du nuklearer Werwolf."

**oooOOOooo**

Als Dr. Grady am nächsten Morgen um sechs in Zimmer 243 kam, mit beklommenem Gefühl und dem unausgefüllten Totenschein in der Kitteltasche, denn er hatte den Vorbericht des in der Nacht diensthabenden Kollegen gelesen, staunte er nicht schlecht. Zum einen war der von den Schwester und Ärzten heimlich als ‚Sterbezimmer' bezeichnete Raum voller Menschen. An der hinteren Wand lehnte auf einem Stuhl einer dieser langhaarigen Kerle, mit denen seine älteste Tochter sehr zu seinem Verdruß stets auszugehen pflegte. Der Typ hatte seinen Ledermantel über einen weiteren Stuhl geworfen und die Stiefel ausgezogen. Er trug zur Irritation des Arztes Strümpfe von Gianni Versace.  
Weiteres Ungemach bedeuteten die beiden Pharmakologen, die den armen Arzt bestürmten, ein merkwürdiger dunkelhaariger Typ und eine ätherische Blondine, die ihm mit grimmigem Ausdruck eine Liste mit Rezepturen in die Hand drückte.  
Wieso die beiden den Inhalt des Polizeiberichts kannten, der erst einige Minuten zuvor aus dem Polizeipräsidium gefaxt worden war, und in dem die Gifte aufgezählt waren, mit denen der mutmaßliche Mörder die Patientin vergiftet haben wollte, war und blieb ihm schleierhaft.  
Neben dem Bett der jungen Frau kauerte ein müde und erschöpft wirkender Mann mit grauen Schläfen, dem die durchwachte Nacht ins Gesicht geschrieben war.  
Dr. Grady trat an das Bett. Die Patientin lebte. Es war nicht logisch und auch sehr unwahrscheinlich, aber in dreißig Jahren als Arzt hatte er schon manches Wunder gesehen: Krebs im Endstadium, der sich spontan zurückbildete, ohne dass es eine Erklärung dafür gegeben hätte, kleine Infektionen an nichtigen Wunden, die Männer so stark wie Ochsen fällten. Miss Silenda war ein solches Wunder. Sie war blass und ihr Herzschlag tachycard, aber ihr Puls war stabil und die Sauerstoffsättigung des Blutes fast am normalen Bereich.  
Er untersuchte sie sorgfältig. Das merkwürdige Volk um sie herum reagierte nicht auf seine Aufforderung, den Raum währenddessen zu verlassen. Dr. Grady war ein erfahrender Arzt und ein alter Mann. Es lohnte nicht die Mühe, mit diesen Leuten zu streiten.  
Er rief eine Schwester, die ihm bei der Entfernung des Tubus assistierte und der Patientin einen Schlauch mit Sauerstoff in die Nase legte. Der Anblick des Totenschädels auf dem Oberkörper der jungen Frau, dem jedoch ein Auge und der halbe Unterkiefer fehlten, verfolgte den armen Dr. Grady noch Wochen später in seinen Träumen, als Miss Silenda längst entlassen war.

**oooOOOooo**

„Du musst arbeiten gehen, Remus". Jimmy drehte nervös den Schlüssel der ‚Dnepr' in der Hand.

„Aber wenn sie aufwacht?" Remus hatte sich die letzten achtundvierzig Stunden nur von Thalias Seite fortbewegt, um zur Toilette zu gehen.

„Dann wird eine Schwester da sein, und um acht kommt Virginia und sieht nach ihr. Vermutlich nachdem sie die Stationsärzte terrorisiert hat. Wie man hört, hat der Chefarzt den Krankenhauspharmakologen von der Visite ausgeschlossen."

„Ich kann nicht fort", erwiderte Remus trotzig. „Ich will nicht."

„Sie wird keinen arbeitslosen Stadtstreicher wollen, also komm endlich. Außerdem könntest du dringend eine Dusche gebrauchen. So wie du jetzt bist, wird sie dich nicht mal mit spitzen Fingern anfassen."  
Jimmy blieb beharrlich. Endlich hatte er Remus überzeugt.  
„Du kannst heute Nachmittag um eins wieder hier sein. Aber jetzt müssen wir wirklich los."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Gianni dir das Motorrad geliehen hat", sagte Remus.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mein Leben auf diesem Feuerstuhl zweifelhafter kommunistischer Herkunft riskiere. Immerhin sind in dieser Stadt Pakettransporter unterwegs, und ich weiß, wie die fahren."

**oooOOOooo**

„Mr. Lupin", sagte Bruchmuellers Sekretärin freundlich. „Mr. Mortensen hat mir das mit Ihrer Freundin erzählt, das ist ja so furchtbar. Geht es ihr denn schon besser?"

Remus räusperte sich. Auf diese Art der Anteilnahme war er nicht gefasst gewesen. „Sie wird durchkommen. Die Ärzte sagen, sie habe großes Glück gehabt."

„Was für eine dramatische Geschichte!" sagte die Sekretärin bewundernd. „Nun ja, dann trage ich Sie jetzt als wieder anwesend ein. Ach, da fällt mir ein, Ed ist krank. Hexenschuss. Sie müssen heute seine Arbeiten mit verrichten. Ich hoffe, das ist kein Problem?" Sie sah ihn über den Rand ihrer quadratischen Brillengläser hinweg an.

Remus seufzte und nickte dann. „Geht klar."  
Jimmy hatte Recht, Thalia war versorgt, und er war auf diesen Job angewiesen.

„Keine Sorge, Sie werden schon halbwegs pünktlich hier heraus kommen. Ihnen steht selbstverständlich der Linde-Stapler zur Verfügung." Sie lächelte, und das Telefon klingelte. Die Unterredung war beendet.

Als er an diesem Nachmittag ging, fand Remus an seinem Spind einen verschlossenen Umschlag. Er enthielt eine Anmeldung zu einem Datenverarbeitungskurs.

**oooOOOooo**

Thalia wachte auch an diesem Nachmittag nicht auf. Abends um zehn überredete Severus den völlig erschöpften Remus, endlich nachhause zu fahren. Als Remus am nächsten Tag nach der Arbeit ins Krankenhaus kam, hörte er Gianni schon vom Gang aus lachen. Und er hörte Thalia. „Nur ein bisschen auf Wangen und Lippen, Gianni. Ich will ein bisschen hübsch sein für Remus. Und wehe, ich sehe hinterher aus wie Rickman."

Remus fühlte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte. Endlich!

Gianni stand neben dem Bett, eine ganze Palette Pinsel, Tiegel und Döschen über der Decke ausgebreitet.

Im Bett saß – eine ganze Batterie Kissen im Rücken – Thalia. Gianni hantierte mit einem Schwämmchen in ihrem Gesicht.   
„Voila, Aschenputtel. Noch nicht am Ballabend, aber wir müssen dankbar sein, dass du überhaupt lebst."

„Ich denke Dornröschen trifft es eher. Und wie ich leider sehen muss, ist mir schon ein anderer Prinz zuvorgekommen." Remus betrat den Raum. Thalia und Gianni strahlten um die Wette.

„Remus!"

„Sieht sie nicht prima lebendig aus?" fragte Gianni grinsend. "Du hättest sie vor dem Make-up sehen sollen – Frankensteins Braut."

Thalia versuchte, ein Kissen nach Gianni zu werfen, aber er wich gekonnt aus.

„Wenn hier jemand Frankensteins Braut sein sollte, bist du das, Gianni", sagte sie spöttisch.

Remus schloss Thalia in die Arme, darauf bedacht, nicht zu fest zuzudrücken, um ihr nicht wehzutun und küsste sie vorsichtig auf den Mund.

„Sie ist weder zerbrechlich noch Poison Ivy, weißt du", bemerkte Gianni lächelnd, und der Schatten, der eine halbe Sekunde zuvor noch über sein Gesicht gehuscht war, war verdrängt.

„Spiel draußen mit deinen Farben", sagte Severus von der Tür her. „Und du, Wolf, küß bloß die Prinzessin gesund, damit dein Hund aus meiner Küche verschwindet."

„Wo ist Strolch?" fragte Thalia und blickte in die Runde.

Gianni grinste. „Er ist zu Severus' kleinem Satelliten avanciert." Dann imitierte er gekonnt Virginias Stimme: _„Ich kann keine Apotheke führen mit einem Hund zwischen den Füßen, Severus. Sei so gut und nimm ihn mit nach oben."_ Du kannst von Glück sagen, dass sie nicht ‚nimm ihn mit in die Küche' gesagt hat."

„Ich hätte dich hinter dem Torbogen lassen sollen, als ich es konnte", schnarrte der Tränkemeister, und für einen Augenblick lag ein beängstigender schwarzer Glanz in seinen Augen.

„Wann kann ich nachhause?" fragte Thalia, bevor die Situation eskalierte.

Die drei Männer sahen sich an.

„Hast du…?" fragte Remus, an Gianni gerichtet.

„Nein, dazu bin ich nicht gekommen", beeilte dieser sich zu sagen. „Und ich muss jetzt auch dringend noch etwas…erledigen."

„Wärest du wohl so liebenswürdig, mich mitzunehmen?" fragte Severus. Auch er schien es plötzlich eilig zu haben, denn er fügte hinzu: „Ich muss noch etwas für Gina…besorgen."

Sie wünschten Thalia ‚Gute Besserung' und verschwanden im Eiltempo.

„Grüß Gina!" rief Thalia Gianni hinterher. Dann war das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht auf einmal wie weggewischt.

„Warum kann ich nicht nachhause?" verlangte sie zu wissen.

Remus konnte sie kaum ansehen, aber ihm war klar, dass sie es irgendwann ohnehin erfahren musste.

„Du weißt, warum du hier bist?"

„Lebensmittelvergiftung, hat Gianni gesagt", erwiderte sie.

Remus knirschte mit den Zähnen. Das war nicht einmal gelogen, im weitesten Sinne.  
„Du hattest Streit mit Leo. Ich vermute meinetwegen", begann er.

„Ja", bestätigte sie erstaunt. „Er war wirklich wütend auf mich, völlig außer sich. Er hat ein paar…nicht besonders feine Dinge zu mir gesagt." Sie wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Ich konnte das gar nicht einordnen, er war so tolerant, als ich und Gianni…na, jedenfalls hat er sich ziemlich schnell wieder im Griff gehabt. Ich bin dann rüber in den Laden und habe über Mittag geschlossen, um Yoga zu machen. Danach kam er mit einem Glas Obstsaft und meinte, es täte ihm leid, dass er so ausfallend geworden sei, und wir sollten uns doch wieder vertragen. Danach…ich weiß nicht, mir wurde schwindlig…oh."   
Pures Entsetzen zeichnete sich plötzlich auf ihrem Gesicht ab.

„In dem Saft war Stechapfel", sagte Remus leise und streichelte ihre Hand. „Und Tollkirsche und Fingerhut. Leo hat versucht, dich zu töten. Es war pures Glück, dass wir dich rechtzeitig gefunden haben, bevor…". Er brach ab.

„Das glaube ich nicht", sagte Thalia. „Er würde niemals…"

„Er hat es getan!" Remus war plötzlich wütend, weil sie ihm nicht sofort glaubte. „Er hat gewartet, bis du ohnmächtig warst, und dann hat er eure Wohnung angezündet! Mit dir darin! Und das ist der Grund", sagte er wieder ruhiger und holte tief Luft, „warum du nicht nachhause kannst, abgesehen davon, dass du noch viel zu krank bist."

„Wo ist er jetzt?" flüsterte sie.

„In einem psychiatrischen Krankenhaus."

Sie schwiegen.

Irgendwann räusperte sich Remus. „Das muss ein großer Schock für dich sein. Du hast gesagt, er habe…anders reagiert, als du und Gianni…als ihr zusammen gekommen seid."

„Damals", erwiderte Thalia, „habe ich ihm auch nicht gesagt, dass ich gehen würde."

* * *

**TBC**

_So, Ihr Lieben! Noch zwei Kapitel, dann habt Ihr es geschafft. Mit dem letzten liege ich allerdings noch im Clinch. Ich denke, wir bekommen Mittwoch das Update und am nächsten Wochenende das Finale.  
Ich geh' dann man DFB-Pokal gucken und den Clubberern die Daumen drücken.  
Liebe Grüße  
Eure Slytherene_**  
**


	23. Im Ministerium

**Ein Strolch zum Verlieben**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

_Liebe Lesende!  
Mit einem Tag Verspätung geht es weiter. Leider wird es dieses Wochenende kein Update geben, da ich unterwegs bin. Irgendwann muss ja auch der Inspirationsspeicher wieder aufgefüllt werden._

_Für die Reviews bedanke ich mich sehr herzlich bei Ewjena, Nutellamädchen, Lina, MissMoony,, Moony4ever, Berserkgorilla und Nicole.  
Beta gelesen wurde auch dieser Text von TheVirginian, der an dieser Stelle mal wieder herzlich gedankt sei. _

_Was erwartet uns? Severus denkt über einen Job beim Theater nach, Remus über Elternschaft und Lucius überlegt, wie er Greenpeace unterstützen könnte – so ungefähr jedenfalls._

_Noch eine Aussage vorweg: Ich habe nichts gegen die Gegend um Leer und Aurich – echt nich'. Ihr seid nicht rückständig, Leute. Und wenn Ihr merkwürdig seid, dann ausschließlich aus literarischen Gründen. Ehrlich. Ich hoffe, ich darf auch weiterhin in Bensersiel Urlaub machen._

_Gute Unterhaltung!_

* * *

_Musicus:  
Klaus Lage „Faust auf Faust"_

* * *

**23. Im Ministerium**

Die Tage rauschten vorbei. Thalias Zustand besserte sich schnell, nicht zuletzt durch den Stärkungstrank, den Severus ohne Magie – wenn auch unter Verwendung magischer Zutaten, die Dung besorgte – zusammenbraute. Virginia hingegen behauptete mit schalkhaftem Lächeln, es läge an seinen hervorragenden veganen Aufläufen und Quiches, die er für Thalia ins Krankenhaus brachte.

Am Tag ihrer Entlassung hastete Remus eilig vom Paketservice ins Krankenhaus. Ausgerechnet heute musste der Linde eine Panne haben; Remus hatte Stunden gebraucht, um den Fehler zu finden. Seine Arbeit war unterdessen liegen geblieben, und so war es vier Uhr, bevor er gehen konnte. Als er das Zimmer im Krankenhaus leise betrat, sah er, wie Thalia mit großem Staunen ihren Bauch betrachtete. Unter dem rechten Rippenbogen und um den Nabel herum war der grausige Schädel, den ihr Stiefvater ihr eingebrannt und in die Haut geätzt hatte, verschwunden. Konzentrisch wurden die Narben zum Zentrum der Stellen, auf denen Remus den Zauberstab angesetzt hatte, immer feiner, um schließlich weicher, intakter Haut Raum zu geben. Als sie Remus bemerkte, zog sie eilig das Hemd wieder herunter. Er trat zögernd näher, doch dann überwand er den merkwürdigen Moment und küsste sie zart auf den Mund.

„Kannst du es mir erklären…wo sie hin sind?" fragte sie.

„Seit wann weißt du's?", stellte er die Gegenfrage.

„Gestern Abend durfte ich endlich duschen. Ich habe meinen Augen nicht getraut. Wie können diese Narben so spurlos verschwinden?"

Remus zog sich einen Stuhl heran. Er hatte diesen Augenblick herbeigesehnt, ihm entgegen gefiebert, doch jetzt befiel ihn beinahe so etwas wie Lampenfieber. Umständlich zog er seinen Ärmel hoch. Der Abdruck von Thalias Silberring war als feines weißes Blatt in seinen Unterarm gebrannt.

„Auf dem Schiff habe ich dir erklärt, warum ich jeden Monat zu Vollmond einen Rückzugsraum finden muss. Ich nehme an, Severus hat letzte Unklarheiten beseitigt über die…Natur meiner Verwandlung?"

Sie nickte. „Ja, und Gina hat jede Menge Fragen dazu aufgeworfen. Sie widmet sich der Erforschung deines Fluchs mit wissenschaftlicher Hingabe."

„Ja, ich weiß. Sie treibt Severus gezielt in den Wahnsinn. Wenn er noch einmal ihre Theorie über Antikörper und Immunochemie hören muss, hat er gesagt, wird er lieber als Rickman-Double beim Theater arbeiten als noch einmal das Labor betreten."  
Remus versuchte ein Lächeln. Es gelang einigermaßen. Seine Lykantrophie gehörte nicht zu den Dingen, die er mit Humor zu nehmen vermochte. Severus' bissige Anmerkungen hierzu ließen ihn manchmal immer noch zusammen zucken. Zu sehr erinnerte er in solchen Augenblicken an den ‚alten' Lehrer für Zaubertränke, der ihn seinen Lebenstraum gekostete hatte – zu unterrichten. Der Schmerz, der jedes Mal beim Gedanken an Hogwarts von ganz tief innen heraus gekrochen kam, würde wohl nie ganz verebben.

„Dass ich ein …dass ich lykantroph bin, muss allein schon ziemlich schwer zu verstehen sein", konzentrierte er sich wieder auf das, was er Thalia sagen wollte. „Ich bin dankbar, dass du meine Gegenwart trotzdem immer noch schätzt."

Sie lachte. „Das tue ich allerdings."

„Leider – oder Merlin sei dank – ist die Lykantrophie nicht das einzige, was mich von anderen Menschen unterschiedet." Er schluckte.

„Das weiß ich doch, Remus. Und es macht mir wirklich nichts aus, dass du bisexuell bist." Sie nahm seine Hand.

Er sah sie ziemlich perplex an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das meinte ich gar nicht."

„Oh", sagte sie nur, schwieg und blickte ihm nun ihrerseits erwartungsvoll in die Augen.

Er holte tief Luft. „Die Vergiftung in deinem Körper bedurfte…besonderer Maßnahmen. Neben der medizinischen Hilfe durch Virginia und die Ärzte, neben deiner eigenen Kraft, gab es noch einen dritten Faktor, der dich geheilt hat." Er fixierte seine unruhigen Finger.  
„Das klingt jetzt ziemlich ungewöhnlich, aber womit wir dir helfen konnten, das war Magie."

„Magie? Du meinst Reiki?" fragte Thalia.

„Nein. Keine Kraft oder Magie im esoterischen Sinne. Ich meine, richtige Magie. Zauberkraft. Thalia, ich bin ein Zauberer."

Remus beobachtete, wie seine schöne Freundin die Stirn runzelte, zweifelnd eine Augenbraue hob und ihn sehr besorgt ansah.

„Geht es dir gut?" erkundigte sie sich.

Er seufzte. „Ja. Es geht mir gut. Ich bin nicht verrückt. Ich bin einfach anders als die meisten Menschen." Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. „Vertraust du mir?"

„Natürlich vertraue ich dir", antwortete sie. „Ich glaube dir auch. Ich habe deine Augen gesehen, die wie Bernstein leuchteten. Fremder als jedes Raubtier wirkten sie. Trotzdem bist du das irgendwie. Da sollte mich ein bisschen Gläserrücken nicht stören."  
Sie lächelte. „Der Mond ist mächtig."

„Das ist er", bestätigte er schaudernd. „Aber Gläserrücken erfasst nicht ganz das, was man mit Magie bewerkstelligen kann." Er zog ‚seinen' Zauberstab aus der Gesäßtasche und setzte ihn auf ihrem Unterarm auf. „Sieh her: _Sanitas_."

Wieder geschah, was schon in der Nacht des Mordversuchs passiert war: Die Narben hoben und senkten sich, die feinen parallelen Schnitte bildeten einen Strudel zarter weißen Linien und verschwanden. Da Remus den Stab flach angesetzt hatte, die Narben fein gewesen waren und kein verletztes Organ die heilende Kraft des Zaubers absorbierte, dehnte sich die makellose Hautfläche über Thalias gesamten Unterarm aus. Sie schrie auf vor Erstaunen. Mit geweiteten Augen starrte sie auf ihre Haut und die Spitze des Zauberstabes.

Remus spürte, wie sein Mund trocken wurde. Er räusperte sich, da Thalia immer noch sprachlos war. „Ich hätte es schon früher getan, ich meine, dir angeboten, diese Narben verschwinden zu lassen, aber ich habe erst als ich den Zauber anwenden musste, um dich zu retten, festgestellt, dass er sie heilt."

„Mit diesen Fähigkeiten arbeitest du im Paketshop? Damit hast du auf der Straße gelebt?" Typisch Thalia, nach dem ‚Warum' zu fragen, anstatt ihn sofort zu bitten, sie von dem widerwärtigen Schädel auf ihrem Körper zu befreien.

„Ich hatte lange keinen Zauberstab. Sie haben mir meinen weggenommen, weil ich ein Werwolf bin. Dieser hier gehört Severus."

„Severus ist auch…ein Zauberer?" Thalia schien jetzt wirklich völlig verblüfft.

„Er war es. Er hat seine Kräfte verloren. Aber das ist lange Geschichte", erwiderte Remus.

„Ich hatte schon immer das Gefühl, dass er aus einer anderen Welt stammt, aber das…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wer hat dir deinen Zauberstab weggenommen?"

Remus zog eine Grimasse. „Das Zaubereiministerium. Es gibt Gesetze gegen Werwölfe – aber auch das ist eine lange Geschichte. Doch für den Moment ist mir nur wichtig, dass du mir verzeihst, dass ich nicht schon früher etwas gesagt habe. Es schien mir einfach so viel weniger wichtig als die Lykantrophie. Und ich hatte auch so unendlich viel, mit dem ich erst einmal selber fertig werden musste."

„Ich muss das erst einmal verdauen", sagte Thalia.

„Das verstehe ich gut. Aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich dich liebe. Auch wenn ich nicht immer ehrlich zu dir war. Es lag nie in meiner Absicht, dich anzulügen."  
Er versuchte, ihre Gefühle in ihrem schönen Gesicht zu lesen.

Sie lächelte. „Du klingst wie Gianni. Ach Remus!" Sie schlang die Arme um ihn. „Mach dir doch nicht immer selbst das Leben so schwer. Mir ist es doch egal, ob du ein Werwolf, ein Zauberer oder ein Waldschrat bist. Mir liegt an dir als Mensch, an deiner Persönlichkeit." Sie strahlte ihn an. „Und wenn du diese Narben wegzaubern kannst…um so besser."

Sie küsste ihn zart und mit Hingabe. Dabei glitten ihre Finger über seine Wange.

„Was ist mit deiner eigenen Wunde hier?"

Er bedeckte den immer noch breiten Riss mit der Hand. „Magie kann weder Fluchnarben heilen noch solche, die man einem Werwolf mit Silber zufügt oder die er sich selbst beibringt." Er legte den Kopf an ihre Schulter. „Deswegen habe ich so viele davon. Der Wolf geht nicht sehr sorgfältig mit mir um, wenn ich ihn im Keller einsperre."

„Dann müssen wir ihn befreien", sagte Thalia energisch und gleichzeitig streichelte sie sachte Remus' Haar.

Es war dieselbe Antwort, die ihm Sirius vor mehr als fünfundzwanzig Jahren gegeben hatte, als Remus gestehen musste, dass er ein Werwolf war.

**oooOOOooo**

Eine Woche später kehrte Thalia in ihren Laden zurück. Sie bat Jimmy, ihr ihren Hausaltar aus der verkohlten Wohnung zu holen, sie selbst betrat sie nicht wieder. Sie ließ den Hausrat entsorgen und schickte Leo über einen Anwalt die Rechnung. Er würde sie nicht bezahlen, aber das schien sie nicht zu interessieren.

Gianni bat seinen Vater, die Wohnung im East-End zu verkaufen und mietete ein kleines Apartment in der Nähe der Apotheke.

Remus absolvierte den Computerkurs, was zunächst einmal keinerlei Auswirkungen auf seine Arbeit hatte, und verbrachte seine Nachmittage bei Thalia im Laden. Zumeist las er und kraulte Strolch den Kopf, der es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht hatte, auf seinen Füßen zu liegen. Wenn er nicht bei Thalia war, verbrachte er die Zeit mit Severus oder Virginia im Labor. Den Tränkemeister ließ der Gedanke eines modifizierten Wolfbanns nicht mehr los. Er arbeitete mit einer Besessenheit, die Remus beinahe ängstigte. Ihn selbst trieb der Gedanken an den unverbrüchlichen Schwur, den Malfoy geleistet hatte, immer noch um. Es musste doch einen Weg geben, an den Zaubereiminister heranzukommen…

Unruhig stand er eines Abends auf und sagte: „Ich geh' noch einmal mit Strolch vor die Tür."

Thalia nickte und wickelte weiter Schleifen um Pakete mit Kaffee. Er küsste sie und öffnete die Tür, vor der Strolch bereits erwartungsvoll auf- und absprang.

Es war Neumond, aber in Londons Straßen wurde es nie dunkel. Remus' Blick fiel auf ein Kinoplakat.  
„Draculas Braut".  
Die abgebildete Schauspielerin erschien Virginia wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, wie ein dunkler, böser Zwilling.

**oooOOOooo**

„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!" donnerte Severus und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Remus konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn jemals so außer sich gesehen zu haben. Wo, bei Merlins Bart, war der souveräne, beherrschte Slytherin geblieben?

„Remus sagt, sie kommen immer zu zweit", beharrte Virginia. „Leo fällt aus verständlichen Gründen aus, Jimmy ist zu groß und breit, Gianni schafft das mental nicht - außer mir kommt niemand in Frage. Thalia braucht eine Begleitung."

Sie saß sehr ruhig auf ihrem Stuhl, die schlanken Finger vor dem Bauch verschränkt und fixierte ihren Mann, dessen braune Augen Funken sprühten. Doch sie würde nicht nachgeben.

„Du erwartest ein Kind. Bitte, gib diesen Wahnsinn auf", flehte er jetzt eindringlich.

„Unter dem Kleid wird man es nicht sehen", erwiderte sie stur. „Außerdem hast du früher ständig so etwas getan."

„Ich kenne die Regeln, habe die Erfahrungen und die Fähigkeiten dazu. Ich bin ein Zau..." Er stockte.

Remus starrte angelegentlich auf seine Finger, als wolle er sie zählen. Es tat ihm leid, seinen Freund so hilflos zu sehen, und er überlegte angestrengt, ob er es überhaupt verantworten konnte, ihn mitzunehmen. Severus – das musste er erkennen – war nicht mehr der alte. Zu viel von dem ehemaligen Doppelspion war hinter dem Vorhang geblieben. Der neue Severus hatte ein paar Eigenschaften, die ihm in seinem jetzigen Leben Möglichkeiten eröffneten, die es für den Tränkemeister von einst nicht gegeben hatte: Er war offen, herzlich, zeigte seine Gefühle, und er würde einen fantastischen Ehemann und Vater abgeben. In einem Zaubererduell aber war er deplaziert.

Remus fühlte den Stab in seiner Gesäßtasche – Severus' Stab.

Thalia ergriff das Wort: „Entscheide du es, Remus. Du kannst am ehesten beurteilen, was möglich und notwendig ist." Sie sah ihn an, Ermutigung und Zuspruch im Blick.

Er räusperte sich. „Letztlich liegt es bei dir, Gina. Severus hat Recht, es ist sehr gefährlich. Wir können bei weitem nicht jedes Detail voraussehen, das schief gehen könnte. Und falls Malfoy mich besiegt – und das ist nicht so unwahrscheinlich, immerhin war er Voldemorts rechte Hand - wird es sehr eng werden. Wir können immer noch darauf verzichten, es zu versuchen."

„Man muss die Tyrannen töten, bevor sie übermächtig werden", sagte Thalia. Ihre Augen glitzerten enthusiastisch.

„Du hast zuviel Che Guevara gelesen und weißt zu wenig über den Tod", mahnte Severus. „Niemand wird sterben. Das hier ist ein völlig surreales Gespräch. Wir sitzen in unserer Küche und nicht in Grimmauldplatz Zwölf. Dies hier ist nicht der Orden des Phönix, sondern wir sind ein Haufen Muggel - eine Kauffrau, eine Pharmazeutin und ein Chemiker. Der einzige Zauberer hier am Tisch ist Remus." Er fixierte ihn mit seinem dunklen Blick. „Du hast – hoffe ich – genug Tote in deinem Leben gesehen."

Als er sah, dass der Werwolf noch nicht gänzlich überzeugt war, packte er ihn bei den Schultern. Remus konnte die Angst, die im Blick des Slytherin lag, nicht übersehen.

„Hast du denn nicht genug geopfert für diesen Kampf, Remus? Hast du noch nicht genug verloren? Die beiden Potters und Lily, die Weasleys, Albus, Hagrid, Minerva." Er hätte die Liste beliebig fortsetzen können. „Sie waren alle deine Freunde. Und Sirius. Reicht das denn nicht für mehr als ein Leben?"

Remus schluckte hart. Jeder einzelne Name tat weh, riss mehr oder minder verheilte Wunden auf.

„Sieh es ein, alter Wolf. Der Kampf ist vorbei."

Vielleicht hatte Severus Recht. Wenn er darauf verzichtete, Malfoy zu duellieren und ihn zu zwingen, den unverbrüchlichen Eid einzulösen, lag die Zukunft einer beschaulichen, friedlichen und zurückgezogenen Existenz hell und frisch wie ein Septembermorgen vor ihnen. Sie hatten Frühling und Sommer verloren, aber sie konnten vor dem Winter noch einen milden Herbst erleben. Severus und Virginia würden ihr Baby bekommen, und Remus könnte Pate werden. Und er selbst und Thalia... Sie hatten noch nicht darüber gesprochen, aber es gab keinen Grund, warum sie nicht auch Kinder bekommen sollten. Thalia war noch jung, er selbst nicht einmal vierzig.

Doch wie zerbrechlich waren diese Träume?

**oooOOOooo**

Wie eine Königin hielt sie Hof, der goldene Brunnen plätscherte im Hintergrund.  
Der kleine Wachzauberer wand sich unter ihrem herrischen Blick.

„Versteht doch, werte Dame von Krolok, Euer ehrenwerter Rat hat Euch nicht angekündigt. Der Minister ist noch in einer Besprechung und wünscht keine Störungen."

Angstvoll und mit Schweiß bedeckter Stirn starrte er auf die Abgesandte des Hohen Rats der Ungarischen Vampire, deren Diadem funkelnd die Farbe ihres blutroten Haarschopfs versprühte. Die große, blasse Frau trug ein kunstvoll verziertes nachtblaues Samtgewand aus dem neunzehnten Jahrhundert, dessen Rüschen und Schleppen bis auf den Boden reichten. Ihre roten Augen glitzerten, und zornig schob sie die Fangzähne über die dunkelroten Lippen. Sie musste gerade erst getrunken haben.

„Ich bin es nicht gewohnt zu warten", zischte sie. „Ich mag satt sein, aber die Komtess Maridschak könnte sich ihres Dursts erinnern."

Die erwähnte Adlige näherte sich dem völlig verzweifelten Mann, in dessen Gesicht jetzt pures Entsetzen stand. Die hellblonde Vampirin mit der gefährlichen Ausstrahlung einer Veela, deren silbergrauer Seidenmantel sie umfloss wie der Nebel der Karpaten, setzte ein beinahe elfenhaft schönes Lächeln auf, doch über ihre blassen Lippen schoben sich dabei zwei blendend weiße, spitze Eckzähne.

Der zweite Wachmann, ein großer, schlanker Zauberer, der sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, hob seinen Stab und sprach einen _Nosferatu-Distalis_.

Die Gräfin von Krolok warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte hell und grausam. Der Zauber prallte wirkungslos an ihr ab. Dann zog sie ihren Stab, einen zierlichen, leicht gebogenen Blutahorn, wie aus der feinroten Maserung leicht zu erkennen und richtete ihn auf den Wachmann.

„_Expelliarmus_!"

Der Zauber war so stark, dass der Mann nicht nur den Stab verlor, sondern auch mit großer Wucht gegen die Wand der Pförtnerloge geschleudert wurde. Er blieb bewusstlos liegen.  
Sein Stab flog im hohen Boden durch die Luft und landete in der schlanken Hand der Komtess, die ihn grazil auffing.

„Wir sind mächtiger als du es dir in deinen kühnsten Träumen vorstellen kannst, Mensch", sagte sie mit eisiger Stimme zu dem ersten Wachmann. „Du wirst die Baronin und mich jetzt sofort zum Minister bringen oder du verantwortest die grässlichen Dinge, die andernfalls hier geschehen werden. Unsere Geduld ist erschöpft."

Der ängstliche Mann nickte ergeben. Remus konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Gianni hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet und sich selbst übertroffen. Thalia und Virginia strahlten eine Macht, Kälte und unterschwellige Grausamkeit aus, die niemanden, der ihnen auf den Gängen begegnete, daran zweifeln ließen, dass Malfoy eine Delegation hochrangiger Vampire erwartete.

Selbst Auroren wichen ihnen aus und schlossen leise die Türen ihrer Dienstzimmer. Dennoch war Remus froh, dass es nach dem Ende der Bedrohung durch Voldemort offenbar üblich geworden war, im Ministerium pünktlich Feierabend zu machen. So waren die meisten Büros an diesem späten Abend verwaist, und sie erreichten problemlos das oberste Stockwerk, in dem Lucius Malfoy, Minister für Zauberei, seit seiner vorgezogenen Wahl im letzten Monat residierte.

Der Wachmann erklärte den Auroren, die das Stockwerk bewachten, die Lage: Der Minister erwarte die beiden Damen vom Hohen Rat der Untoten, aufgrund eines Kommunikationsproblems seien sie bereits sehr ungehalten.  
„Eine von ihnen ist zusätzlich eine Hexe", flüsterte der Wachmann den Auroren zu.

Der jüngere von ihnen trat an Thalia heran.  
„In diesem Fall müssen wir Euch bitten, Euren Stab abzulegen. Selbstverständlich werdet Ihr ihn zurück erhalten, sobald Eure Unterredung mit dem Minister beendet ist."

„Ich kenne die diplomatischen Regeln. Belehre mich nicht!" erwiderte Thalia kalt und händigte ihm den Blutahornstab aus. Die roten Gefäße im Holz schienen sich pulsierend zusammenzuziehen und wieder zu dehnen, als sie ihn mit ihren Lederhandschuhen berührte. (Severus hatte die mit LEDs verzierten Dekohölzer in einem Gartenmarkt entdeckt, aber davon ahnte der Auror verständlicherweise nichts.)

Der andere Auror klopfte an die mit Schlangenschnitzereien und Messingbeschlägen in Drachkopfform versehene Türe, die Malfoy gleich nach seinem Dienstantritt hatte einbauen lassen.

Als keine Antwort ertönte, klopfte er noch einmal, dann schob er langsam die Türe auf.

„Verflucht, Barnes, ich hatte gesagt, keine Störungen!" schnarrte Malfoys Stimme. Er zog ärgerlich seine Robe zurecht, während eine zierliche brünette Hexe mit wirrer Frisur, rot glühenden Wangen und unordentlicher Robe wortlos durch die Tür huschte.

„Was gibt es denn so wichtiges?" schnarrte Malfoy verärgert.

„Sir, Sie haben einen Termin mit..."

„Mit mir!" Thalia rauschte durch die Tür, Virginia folgte ihr auf dem Fuße und bedeutete dem zweiten Auror mit einem unmissverständlichen Handzeichen, draußen zu bleiben. Die Gräfin von Krolok füllte das opulent ausgestattete Büro augenblicklich mit ihrer Präsenz. „Der Minister und ich hatten bereits das Vergnügen einer Begegnung", sagte sie charmant lächelnd und ließ ihre weißen Zähne blitzen. „Sie erinnern sich natürlich an mich", wandte sie sich Malfoy zu.

Dieser gewann schnell einen Überblick über die Situation, und er sah auch, dass sein einzig im Raum verbliebener Auror bereits seinen Stab gezückt hatte.

„Sparen Sie sich das Zauberstabgefuchtel, Barnes. Die Damen sind Muggel."

„Wirklich?" sagte Virginia und wies mit der Hand, an der ihre schwarzen Nägel krallengleich glänzten, auf ein Gefäß mit einem Wassertarpan, das hinter Malfoy im Regal stand. Der weißglühende Strahl aus ihrer Hand traf das Glas und ließ es in tausend Stücke zersplittern.

‚Soviel zu deiner Muggeltheorie', dachte Remus grimmig, und ließ seinen Stab sinken.

Malfoy erbleichte indes, sprang auf und verbeugte sich.

„Ich entschuldige mich für die Beleidigung. Sie geschah unbeabsichtigt und in Unkenntnis der wahren Lage. Bitte." Er wies auf eine Sitzgruppe vor dem Kamin.

„Du darfst dich entfernen", sagte Thalia zu dem Auror.

Dieser blickte unsicher zu seinem Vorgesetzten.

„Sie haben gehört, was die ehrenwerte Dame gesagt hat. Code 113. Nun machen Sie schon."

Thalia nickte Virginia zu. Die Zeit lief ab jetzt.

„Ich muss noch einmal um Verzeihung bitten, dass man Euch nicht Eurem Status entsprechend empfangen hat", sagte Malfoy ölig. „Weiterhin entschuldige ich nochmals meine Unhöflichkeit anlässlich Ihrer Jagd letztes Jahr, Madame", wandte er sich Thalia zu. „Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, zwischen Euch und Eure gewählte Beute zu kommen. Ich habe die Situation falsch eingeschätzt."

„So wie eben?" lächelte Virginia kalt.

Malfoy fröstelte und zog seine Robe am Hals enger. Er war unsicher. Natürlich hatte er mittlerweile vermutet, dass er damals einem Muggelstreich aufgesessen war, aber jetzt zweifelte er sichtlich. Immerhin hatte er gesehen, wie die blonde Vampirin das Gefäß mit der seltenen Wassernatter darin zerschmettert hatte, und zwar stablos.

„Das tut mir wirklich äußerst Leid", erwiderte Malfoy und verbeugte sich noch einmal. „Aber ich bitte Euch zu bedenken, Madame, dass ich Euch einen Werwolf ausgeliefert habe. Sogar ein Mitglied des Phönixordens."

„Das wissen wir schon lange", sagte die Gräfin wegwerfend und leckte sich über die Lippen. Remus wurde heiß, als er es sah. „Über Werwölfe wie diesen möchten wir gerne mit euch verhandeln."

„Verhandeln?" fragte Malfoy erstaunt.

„Wir wollen sie alle – für uns." Die blonde Vampirin lehnte sich über seinen Schreibtisch. „Unser Durst ist übergroß, ebenso wie unser Wunsch nach Rache."  
Malfoy starrte Virginia an. Ihre eisige Art war fast noch befremdlicher und beängstigender als die herrische der rothaarigen Vampirin, außerdem war es offensichtlich, dass sie noch nicht getrunken hatte. Ihre Lippen waren bleich und fast farblos, ihr ebenmäßiges Gesicht so kalt wie das eines Todesengels auf einem Friedhof.

Ein Lächeln erschien jetzt dennoch auf Lucius' Gesicht. Das Angebot des Rates war verlockend. Und die Zeit war reif, es anzunehmen. Die magische Gesellschaft würde den Werwölfen keine Träne nachweinen.

„Sie wünschen also, dass ich die formale Immunität der Zauberer gegen Eure Art aufhebe, was den lykantrophen Teil der Bevölkerung angeht? Das ist nicht mehr als eine Legalisierung des Geduldeten." Er sah die Vampire erwartungsvoll an.

„Ihr Siegel und das meine, Mr. Malfoy", sagte Thalia samtweich, „wird zukünftig diplomatische Verwicklungen zwischen unseren Spezies auf ein Minimum beschränken und eröffnet vielleicht den Weg zu einer fruchtbaren Zusammenarbeit." Die beiden Frauen lächelten kalt und berechnend.  
Malfoys Zweifel erstarben sichtbar und machten einem nicht geringen Triumphgefühl Platz. Er würde der Zaubereiminister sein, der in die Geschichte einging und die alten Verträge erneuerte, zum wirtschaftlichen Vorteil der Zaubererschaft.  
„Ihr bekommt sie", sagte er zu. Dann sprach er in eine kleine Kristallkugel, die auf seinem Schreibtisch in einem Kupferhalter ruhte. „Code 113 abbrechen. Keine Gefahr."

„Beginnen wir eine neue Ära des Vertrauen und der Zusammenarbeit", verkündete er gewichtig.

Er nahm einen kleinen goldenen Schlüssel von seinem Schlüsselbund und öffnete seinen Schreibtisch. „Setzen wir einen Vorvertrag auf. Ich schätze verbindliche Vereinbarungen."

Aus einer mit Edelsteinen verzierten Schatulle entnahm er ein altes, wertvolles Siegel aus massivem, grünlich schimmerndem Stein.

„Das Jadesiegel", sagte die Komtess beeindruckt.

„Ihr seid gut informiert", lobte Malfoy. „Natürlich werden wir eine geringe Jagdsteuer erheben müssen, eine Art Kopfprämie." Er lächelte böse.

Virginia winkte ab. „Unsere Sippe ist reich. Es spielt keine Rolle, was es kostet."

„Es ist nur eine Formalie", sagte Malfoy großzügig und zog ein paar Bogen edel wirkenden, dicken Pergaments aus seiner Schublade. „Wir wollen den Wert der Lykantrophen nicht überschätzen. Eine Prämie von einem Silberstück, grob geprägt, erscheint mir angemessen und mehr als ausreichend."

Er lachte. Die Vampire stimmten nicht mit ein.

„So. Scheint Ihnen das angemessen, Malfoy?" knurrte Remus direkt hinter dem Minister und zog endlich den Tarnumhang von den Schultern.

Malfoy erstarrte, dann begriff er. Sie hatten ihn so gründlich zum Narren gehalten! Er langte nach seiner Kristallkugel, aber Remus schlug sie ihm aus der Hand.

„Wie dumm von Ihnen, auf den gleichen Trick zweimal hereinzufallen", zischte er kalt.

„Lupin!" rief Malfoy aus. „Du kannst mich töten, aber solche wie du werden immer als Hunde und Bettler auf der Straße enden."

„Denken Sie? Lassen Sie mal sehen: Magisiertes Pergament, alles, was Sie schreiben, wird Gesetz, sobald Sie es abzeichnen und siegeln. Dann will ich es Ihnen mal diktieren, das neue Gesetz zum Schutz magischer Geschöpfe."

„Das werde ich nicht..."

„Oh, doch, Sie werden. Ich werde sonst jeden einzelnen verbotenen Fluch an Ihnen ausprobieren, der mir einfällt, und seien Sie gewiss, ich beherrsche mehr als drei!"

Remus diktierte ihm, was er mit Severus vorbereitet hatte. Das neue Gesetz würde der Diskriminierung und Willkür schnell und effizient den Gar ausmachen.

„Unterschreiben Sie!" befahl er Malfoy, nachdem dieser die wenigen Paragraphen niedergeschrieben hatte..

„Nein", weigerte sich dieser.

„_Cru..."_

Hastig unterzeichnete der Minister das Pergament.

„Dieses Gesetz wird nicht länger als einen Tag Bestand haben, Lupin, das müsste dir klar sein! Ich werde es morgen widerrufen, und dann jage ich dich und diese merkwürdigen Weiber, Vampire, Hexen oder was immer ihr auch seid!"

„Das glaube ich nicht, Malfoy." Remus stand nah hinter ihm, so nah, dass Malfoy seinen Atem auf seinem Hals fühlen musste. „Sie haben da ein kleines, aber wichtiges Detail übersehen: Einen unverbrüchlichen Schwur."

„Wenn du mich zwingst, abzudanken, wird wer auch immer mein Nachfolger wird, diesen Wahnsinn ebenfalls widerrufen." Malfoy grinste triumphierend.

„Aber Sie werden nicht abdanken", flüsterte Remus. „Das ist nicht mein Ziel. Sie, Minister, werden sich mit aller Kraft und Ihrem ganzen steinharten Herzen dafür einsetzen, dass alle magischen Geschöpfe mit sämtlichen magischen Grundrechten versehen, respektiert und sorgsam geschützt werden. Das ist der Wunsch, den Sie mir schulden."

„Niemals", erwiderte Malfoy, und seine Lippen bebten vor Zorn.

„Sie haben die Formel gesprochen, Malfoy. Widersetzen Sie sich meinem Wunsch, den zu gewähren Sie geschworen haben, aber ertragen Sie die Konsequenzen."

Sie wussten beide, wann ein Kampf entschieden war.

Malfoy nahm das Siegel und schlug es wütend in den grünen Lack, den der Werwolf auf das Pergament tropfen ließ.

Remus nickte den beiden Frauen zu, hielt mit seinem Stab Malfoy in Schach, dessen Gehstock er bereits konfisziert hatte, und trat neben den mächtigen Kamin. Aus einer silbernen Urne hieß er Thalia eine Portion Floopulver nehmen und ins Feuer werfen. Sofort färbten sich die Flammen grün und erkalteten. Virginia stieg in die Flammen, rief deutlich ‚Snape Manor' und verschwand. Thalia folgte ihr, doch in der Drehbewegung stolperte sie über ihre mehr als bodenlange Schleppe. Remus fing sie ab, doch dieser kurze Moment der Ablenkung genügte Malfoy. Er hechtete nach seinem Stab, entriss ihm Remus und richtete ihn auf Thalia.

„Wirf den Zauberstab weg, oder sie ist tot, Lupin." Seine kalten grauen Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt. Er meinte es ernst.

Remus hätte jedes Duell mit Malfoy gewagt, aber er fürchtete um Thalias Leben. Natürlich konnte er versuchen, sie ins Feuer zu stoßen, aber würde er schnell genug sein?

Er ließ schließlich den Stabarm sinken, verzweifelte Wut im Bauch. Wenn die Auroren kamen, würden sie Thalias Gedächtnis löschen, aber sie würde leben. ‚Severus hatte Recht, wir haben zu viel riskiert', dachte er.

Malfoys höhnisches Gelächter riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wusste ich's doch. Einmal Verlierer, immer Verlierer. Weg mit dem Stab, Lupin!"

Remus ließ los, und sein Stab kullerte klappernd auf die Erde.

„Und jetzt", geiferte Malfoy, „sieh ihr beim Sterben zu! _Avada..."_

Panisch schob Remus Thalia hinter sich, er war sich bewusst, dass es in diesem Fall nur ein Aufschub war, denn wenn Malfoy sie töten wollte, musste er nur ihn zuerst umbringen. Ihre Hand schob sich warm in seine.

„Das wagst du nicht, Lucius", sagte eine samtweiche Stimme neben Malfoys Ohr, und ein Zauberstab bohrte sich kalt in den Nacken des Ministers. Die Augen des blonden Mannes weiteten sich in namenlosem Entsetzen. _Diese _Stimme hatte er sofort erkannt.

„Aber d-du bist tot. Sie hat dich hinter den Vorhang gestoßen. Du solltest tot sein. _Severus_."  
Er flüsterte den Namen des Tränkemeisters und drehte ganz langsam den Kopf.

Severus Snape hatte seinen Ebenholzstab direkt auf Lucius' Herz gerichtet. Sein Gesicht war so bleich wie eh und je, und die schwarze, in weichen Falten fallende Robe bauschte sich um seine Beine. Der Tarnumhang lag zu seinen Füßen.

„Ich kann die Frau oder Lupin immer noch töten", sagte Malfoy, doch seine Stimme zitterte.

„Was schert's mich?" entgegnete der dunkelhaarige Slytherin kalt. „Ein Vampir und ein Werwolf, wen kümmert das schon? Aber du und ich, wir haben noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen."

Malfoy verstand die Drohung und wirbelte herum, seinen Zauberstab jetzt auf die dunkle Gestalt des Tränkemeisters gerichtet. Im selben Moment handelte Remus. Er stieß Thalia ins Feuer, rief ‚Snape Manor!' und bückte sich nach seinem Stab.

„Wir könnten zusammen arbeiten, Snape", sagte Malfoy mit einschmeichelnder Stimme. „Ich kann dich rehabilitieren. An meiner Seite ist Reichtum und Macht. Was willst du von dem schäbigen Werwolf?" Er wies auf Remus.

„Dieser schäbige Werwolf ist mein Freund, Lucius. Ein Begriff, dessen Bedeutung du vermutlich vergessen hast." Severus sah Lucius an, und etwas wie Trauer lag in seinem Blick. Sie waren nicht immer Feinde gewesen.

„Dann willst du mich jetzt töten?" Malfoy hatte die Angst mittlerweile hinter sich gelassen. Remus hatte ihm den Stab abgenommen, hier gab es nicht mehr viel zu verlieren.

„Aber nein", sagte Severus sanft. „Ich habe mir das Töten abgewöhnt. Zu viele Tote auf meiner Seele bis hierher schon, du verstehst. Nein, du wirst von nun an dein Leben dem Schutz der Magischen Geschöpfe widmen, und ich werde dir dabei zusehen und im "Propheten" deinen Erfolg bewundern. Denn du wirst Erfolg haben, Lucius. Er klebt an Dir und deiner Familie wie Pech an den Füßen."

„Ich werde euch jagen", zischte Malfoy.

„Uns wirst du vergessen haben, ehe wir die Tür hinter uns schließen, Lucius.  
Remus?"

„Aber gerne doch." Ein wölfisches Grinsen spielte um Remus' Lippen.  
„_Legilimens_!"  
Malfoys Gedanken schossen in verwirrenden, düsteren Bildern an Remus vorbei. Er kniete vor einer hohen, dunkel gewandeten Gestalt mit schlitzförmigen Nasenlöchern, und Remus konnte seine Angst, jedoch auch Ehrfurcht spüren. Er stand auf dem Balkon eines prachtvollen Schlosses, die umgebenden Ländereien lagen im Mondlicht. ‚Alles gehört mir, soweit das Auge reicht.' Triumph durchströmte ihn. Eine brünette Frau mit angstgeweiteten Augen stellte sich vor einen etwa dreijährigen Jungen. Eine kräftige Hand stieß sie zur Seite und entriss ihr das Kind. Malfoy legte den Stab auf den Kleinen an.

‚Mama!'

‚_Avada_….'

Szene um Szene schoss an Remus vorbei. Schließlich war er am Ziel: Lucius, vor sich das Gesicht der jungen Hexe, die vorhin aus dem Büro gelaufen war, als Thalia und Virginia ihn überrascht hatten mit ihrem ‚Besuch'. Remus löschte sorgfältig jede einzelne Erinnerung an den gesamten Vorfall. Seine _Amnesia_-Zauber waren fein gesetzt, er implementierte den Besuch zweier männlicher Vampire. Was auch immer die Auroren behaupten würden, Malfoy würde ihnen nicht glauben.

„Ich bin soweit, Severus", sagte Remus schließlich.

„Gut. Jetzt lässt du den _Amnesius_ langsam fallen und baust den _Fixatus_ gleichzeitig auf." Er sprach ihm leise die Formel vor.

„_Non-Recurrens_", beendete Remus die Formel. Jetzt würde niemand mehr Lucius' wahre Erinnerungen hervorbringen können. Beinahe vorsichtig bettete er den ohnmächtigen Zaubereiminister auf das Sofa in der Ecke seines Büros.

„Zeit, zu verschwinden", sagte er zu Severus, und nahm die Urne vom Kamin. Sie war leer.

Er legte seinen Arm auf den des Tränkemeisters. „Wir müssen apparieren. Entspann dich."

„Ich weiß, wie eine Bei-Apparition funktioniert", schnarrte Severus und angelte nach seinem Tarnumhang.

„Ich weiß, dass du es weißt. Aber es ist weit diesmal. Entspann dich trotzdem, sonst wird dir schlecht."

Remus konzentrierte sich, und mit einem leisen Geräusch verließen sie das Büro des Ministers.

**oooOOOooo**

„Warte mal", bat Severus und krallte sich gleichzeitig an Remus' Unterarm fest. Das Gesicht des Slytherin war sehr blass, um nicht zu sagen leicht grünlich, und er kämpfte sichtlich um Haltung.

„Dir ist ja übel", stellte Remus fest und konnte ein Grinsen kaum unterdrücken, zumal jetzt die Anspannung von ihm abfiel. Er hatte Virginias Wagen bereits entdeckt, der in der Auffahrt parkte. Die beiden Frauen kamen aus Richtung der Herrenhausruine, wohin sie der Kamin gebracht hatte, und liefen auf die Zauberer zu.

„Himmel, Severus, du bist ja bleich!" rief Virginia aus, als sie näher kamen.

„Apparitionskrankheit, ist gleich vorbei." Remus grinste breit. „Das haben manche Muggel, wenn die Strecke etwas weiter ist."

„Oh, schweig stille, böser Wolf", tadelte ihn die Blondine. Dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Mann zu. „Thalia hat mir erzählt, was du getan hast. Es war sehr mutig, diesen Malfoy mit einer Zauberstabattrappe anzugreifen. Und er hat dir den Zauberer voll abgenommen, Kompliment."

Severus brachte ein, wenn auch sehr dünnes, Lächeln zustande.

„Das wäre auch noch schöner gewesen, wenn er darauf nicht reingefallen wäre in der Aufregung", relativierte Remus die ‚Heldentat.'

Thalia küsste ihn auf die Wange. Sie wirkte deutlich mitgenommener als ihre Freundin. „Tut mir leid, dass ich gestolpert bin. Das ist ganz schön eng gewesen."

„Was muss Gianni auch die Schleppe drei Meter lang schneidern", gab Severus ihrem Maskenbildner die Schuld.

„Jetzt schieb es nicht ihm in die Schuhe", nahm Thalia Gianni in Schutz. „Ich hätte selbst dran denken sollen. Dafür, dass du ihn gerettet hast, nörgelst du ganz schön viel an ihm herum", setzte sie hinzu.

„Harmlos", beschwichtigte Remus. „Du hättest die beiden mal früher erleben sollen – wie Hund und Katze. Im Vergleich dazu sind sie jetzt ein Herz und eine Seele."

„Eigentlich sind sie das ja auch", beendete Virginia die Diskussion. „Jetzt lasst uns hier verschwinden, wir haben schließlich noch etwas vor heute."

Sie ließen das heruntergekommene Herrenhaus hinter sich und fuhren ins Dorf. Im dortigen Pub wartete Gianni bereits, und es kostete sie einiges an Nerven, ihren aufgeregten Freund zu beruhigen. Sie waren spät dran.

**oooOOOooo**

„Zeter nicht rum, arbeite lieber", kommandierte Severus.

Gianni ließ den Schwamm sinken und warf eine Puderquaste nach dem Tränkemeister, der sich jedoch geistesgegenwärtig duckte.

„Halt doch um Himmels Willen die Klappe, du alte Muggel-Fledermaus. Du machst mich ganz irre. Das Weiß muss runter."

„Vor allem muss es schnell gehen", warf Remus ein und blickte nervös auf die Uhr des kleinen Gästezimmers über der Schankstube, das sie angemietet hatten, um sich in Ruhe und unbeobachtet auf die nächste Aktion vorbereiten zu können.

„Sie darf nicht aussehen wie ein Vampir, wenn es klappen soll", mahnte Gianni und entfernte die letzten Make-up-Reste aus Virginias Gesicht. „Nimm mal diese roten Kontaktlinsen raus, meine Waldnymphe."

Gina nickte, und Severus grummelte. Ein paar Striche Rouge, und sie sah wieder wie ein Mensch aus. Das lange Seidenkleid hatte sie bereits abgelegt und gegen eine schlichte schwarze Robe vertauscht. Gianni nestelte an Remus' roter Perücke herum. „Du siehst aus wie jemand, an den ich mich erinnere, aber ich komme nicht auf den Namen", sagte er.

„Bill Weasley, nur steinalt", half Severus freundlich aus.

„Vielen Dank", erwiderte Remus sarkastisch und schlüpfte unter den dunkelgrünen Umhang. Dann setzte er die goldgeränderte Brille auf, die Gianni ihm reichte.

„Bis in die Schalterhalle von Gringott's bringt dich das allemal. Sobald ihr raus seid, disappariert ihr nach Middle-of-Nowhere. Bruder Joseph verwischt magisch alle Spuren, und wir treffen uns in London bei Thalia", wiederholte Severus die Anweisungen.

„Ich habe den Plan mit entwickelt, schon vergessen?" knurrte Remus und küsste Thalia zum Abschied.

„Komm heil zurück, sonst hole ich dich", drohte sie scherzhaft. Remus konnte die unterdrückte Sorge in ihrem Blick lesen.

„Bring Gina heil nachhause, sonst komme ich dich holen, und das wäre weitaus unerfreulicher", grollte der Tränkemeister. Es gefiel ihm nicht, zur Untätigkeit verbannt zu sein, aber bei dieser Mission war er nicht nur überflüssig, sondern würde den Erfolg gefährden.

Remus wandte sich der Apothekerin zu. „Bereit?"

„Klar. Ich steh' auf Abenteuer", erwiderte sie. Remus nahm ihre Hand, und sie disapparierten.

**oooOOOooo**

„Sie wünschen?" fragte der Kobold und seine flinken Äuglein wanderten von Remus' unrasiertem Gesicht zu Virginias schöner Gestalt. Offenbar erachtete er die beiden als sehr ungleiches Paar.

„Mrs. Snape hier wünscht das Konto ihres verstorbenen Mannes aufzulösen. Ich bin sein Generalbevollmächtigter und muss den Vorgang per Unterschrift bestätigen."

„Ihre Papiere", verlangte der Kobold geschäftsmäßig. Falls der Name ‚Snape' bei ihm irgendwelche Assoziationen auslöste, zeigte er es nicht.

Virginia reichte ihm ihren Personalausweis und eine beglaubigte Kopie der Heiratsurkunde, Remus gab ihm seine biometrische Chipkarte, die das Bürgerbüro ausgestellt hatte.

„Sie sind beide Muggel?" fragte der Kobold.

„Mrs. Snape ja, ich selbst bin magisch, führe jedoch keinen Stab mehr", erwiderte Remus.

„Ich muss die Echtheit der Dokumente prüfen", sagte der Kobold und verschwand mit den Unterlagen in einem Hinterraum.

Virginia pustete sich eine blonde Strähne aus der Stirn. Obgleich sie beherrscht war wie stets, merkte Remus ihr die Nervosität doch an.

„Wird er nicht merken, dass Severus offiziell über ein Jahr vor unserer Hochzeit verstorben ist?"

„Davon gehe ich aus. Aber Papiere zu fälschen hätte keinen Sinn gehabt. Das würden die Kobolde hier sofort merken."

Nach etwas fünf Minuten kehrte der Kobold zurück. „Ihre Papiere sind korrekt, Mrs. Snape. Laut meinen Unterlagen ist ihr Mann jedoch seit mehr als einem Jahr tot. Die Hochzeit fand jedoch erst vor kurzem statt."

„Mein Mann ist ein Geist", erwiderte Virginia absprachegemäß.

Der Kobold blickte auf. „Als Muggel können Sie ihn doch gar nicht sehen, soweit ich weiß."

„Meine Familie stammt aus Ostfriesland. Wir sind Spökenkieker", antwortete sie. Es war eine faustdicke Lüge, aber Virginia lächelte ihr schönstes Elfenlächeln dazu. Die Farbe ihrer Wangen blieb makellos. „Wie Sie sicher wissen, sehen alle Muggel einer Volksgruppe Geister, wenn mehr als die Hälfte der Bevölkerung daran glaubt. Ostfriesland in eine sehr eigenwillige Gegend auf dem Kontinent. Die Leute dort sind Seefahrer und Bauern und mehrheitlich sehr abergläubisch. Man lebt dort von Kindesbeinen an mit dem Klabautermann und dem Blanken Hans."

Remus konnte sehen, dass der Kobold sehr beeindruckt war, vermutlich auch, weil er von einem ‚Blanken Hans' noch niemals etwas gehört hatte.

Doch überzeugt war er nicht.

„Wie konnten Sie denn heiraten? Der Standesbeamte als Muggel kann doch den Ehemann gar nicht sehen?" fragte er nach.

„Wir haben in der Schweiz geheiratet. Mr. Lupin hat die Stelle meines Mannes eingenommen für die Dauer der Zeremonie. Der Beamte sah ihn. Unterzeichnet hat Severus selbstverständlich eigenhändig, während ich den Beamten abgelenkt habe." Sie lächelte kryptisch.

Der Kobold schien ratlos. Ihre Geschichte war in sich logisch, wenn auch sehr außergewöhnlich. Offensichtlich wollte der Schalterkobold jedoch nicht zu seinem Vorgesetzten gehen. Er beugte sich zu seinem Kollegen hinüber, der am Nachbarschalter Goldstücke zählte.

„Dax, hast du schon einmal etwas von einem Klabautermann gehört?"

Dax schüttelte seinen kahlen Kopf. "Nein, Nemax." Er holte eine Schwarte aus einem der in die Wand eingelassenen Schränke. Seine langen Finger mit den spitzen Nägeln glitten über Spalten mit abertausenden von Namen. Schließlich nickte er. „Ein seefahrendes Gespenst. Kann von manchen Muggeln gesehen werden. Selten, aber gefährlich. Versenkt Schiffe."

Der erste Kobold nickte. Er war inhaltlich nicht wirklich schlauer als vorher, aber die Informationen schienen ausreichend zu sein.

„Ihre Vollmacht liegt hier in Kopie vor, Mr. Lupin", sagte er zu Remus. „Sie müssten dann bitte hier, hier, und auf der gestrichelten Linie zeichnen und siegeln. Ich muss Sie jedoch darauf hinweisen, dass Mrs. Snape nach Auflösung des Verlieses kein neues Guthaben mehr hier anlegen kann, weil dies nur vollwertigen Zauberern gestattet ist."

Remus zögerte keine Sekunde und unterschrieb.

„Für Mrs. Snape ist ein Konto bei ihrer Muggelhausbank einfach praktischer, auch wenn diese Banken natürlich nur einen Bruchteil des Sicherheitsstatus von Gringott's haben", sagte er verbindlich.

„Ein winziger Bruchteil", ergänzte der Kobold. „Wie möchten Sie das Gold, Mrs. Snape?"

„Als Barscheck in britischen Pfund", antwortete sie.

„Da werden erhebliche Bearbeitungsgebühren fällig, darauf muss ich Sie hinweisen", sagte der Kobold mit breitem Lächeln, das seine spitzen Zähne offenbarte.

„Ja, aber das ist unvermeidlich", sagte Virginia. „Galleonen sind in meiner Welt schrecklich unpraktisch."

Der Kobold nickte verstehend, ließ dann die Finger über einen dreidimensionalen Abakus gleiten, entnahm einer Schublade ein Formular für einen Barscheck und stellte ihn auf die Summe von fünfundsechzigtausend Pfund aus.

„Hogwarts hat ihn lausig bezahlt", seufzte Virginia.

„Was erwartest du von einem Lehrergehalt?" fragte Remus.

„Dieser Scheck trägt jetzt noch die Zeichen von Gringott's. Sobald Sie die Winkelgasse verlassen, wird er sich in einen Scheck der Bank von England verwandeln", erläuterte der Kobold.

„Das ist aber sehr kundenfreundlich", freute sich Virginia. Der Kobold strahlte, katzbuckelte und geleitete sie zum Ausgang.

Als sie vor dem prächtigen Portal standen, rauschte eine ganze Horde dunkelbrauner Ministeriums-Uhus durch den Einflugschlitz in die Bank.

„Nichts wie weg", sagte Remus, nahm Virginia bei Hand, und mit einem lauten „Plopp" verschwanden sie.

* * *

**TBC**


	24. Achterbahn

**Ein Strolch zum Verlieben**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

_Liebe Lesende!  
Heute geht es weiter. _

_Danke schön für die Reviews an Moonlight, Ewjena, Missy, Lina, Berserkgorilla und Nutella mädchen.  
Beta gelesen wurde das Kapitel wie stets von TheVirginian, der an dieser Stelle mal wieder herzlich gedankt sei._

_Es gibt eine gute Nachricht – und keine schlechte. Das ist doch mal etwas. Dies hier ist doch erst das vorletzte Kapitel, eines und einen Epilog wird es noch geben, und es ist alles schon fast fertig. Ich werde also zügig updaten können._

_Was mich echt behindert im Moment, ist meine verlorene Brille, bzw. korrekter die Abwesenheit selbiger. (Bevor jemand fragt, ja, es ist bereits die Ersatzbrille, die ‚Richtige' ist schon länger spurlos in einem Entenstall verschwunden.) Wie gut, dass man Word auf 150 Prozent einstellen kann…_

_Gute Unterhaltung!_

* * *

_Musicus:_

_für die Party: "Sweet transvestite" aus der Rocky Horror Picture Show_

_für das Separe: KISS "Creatures of the Night"_

* * *

**24. Achterbahn**

Die Party war phänomenal. Der Büffettisch im Theater bog sich unter der Last der Delikatessen und Leckereien, die Musik war wild, und auf der Tanzfläche drehten sich die fantastisch geschminkten Vampire vor Begeisterung kreischend umeinander. Dass Gianni und seine Freunde vom Theater sich bis zum Exzess amüsieren würden, war für Remus keine Überraschung. Man hatte Severus, der im langen schwarzen Umhang einen exzellenten und sehr eleganten Dracula abgab, und Virginia als seiner Braut ein paar klassische Walzer gestattet, schließlich war dies hier nicht nur eine Sieges- sondern auch ihre nachträgliche Hochzeitsfeier.

Überraschender als all dies war schon eher der fetzige Rock and Roll, den Frankenstein alias Jimmy später mit Virginia aufs Parkett gelegt hatte, und für den sie tatsächlich ihren Reifrock abgelegt hatte, sehr zu Severus' Entsetzen. Man musste Jimmy jedoch zugestehen, dass er in Anbetracht der bestehenden Schwangerschaft auf allzu wüste Hebungen verzichtete.

Die größte Überraschung war jedoch für Remus, dass er selbst nach mehr als einer Stunde entfesselten Derwischdaseins auf der Tanzfläche kaum noch atmen konnte und es genoss. Sein von Gianni sorgfältig aufgetragenes Makeup war längst verlaufen, die weiße Perücke hing schief und war ohnehin zu warm, und der Brokat seines barocken Gehrocks war bereits an mehreren Stellen dunkel vor Schweiß.

Thalia stand mit einem Glas blutigroter Erdbeerbowle neben Severus, auch sie japste sichtlich nach Luft. Sie flüsterte Severus irgendetwas ins Ohr, oder vielleicht schrie sie auch, aber jedenfalls breitete sich ein sehr zufriedenes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des ehemaligen Tränkelehrers aus.

‚_Oh_', dachte Remus, bevor Virginias dunkelhaarige Freundin, deren Namen er schon wieder vergessen hatte, ihn in eine weitere Drehung zerrte, ‚_dieses Lächeln ist mir eine Portion zu sardonisch. Der plant doch was!'_

Und tatsächlich beobachtete Remus mit wachsendem Missbehagen, wie Severus seitlich die Bühne betrat. Als die Musik verklang und nur noch leises Easylistening zu vernehmen war, klopfte der Slytherin an sein Champagnerglas.

„Ladies und Gentlemen! Meine Frau und ich möchten euch danken, dass ihr so zahlreich erschienen seid. Wir bitten nochmals um Vergebung, dass wir heimlich im Ausland geheiratet haben, aber in Anbetracht der Umstände" – er lächelte Virginia zu, die gerade wieder in ihren Reifrock schlüpfte, der ihren Babybauch einigermaßen verbergen würde – „hielt ich es für angemessen, sie eilends zu einer ehrbaren Frau zu machen."  
Das bunte Volk im Saal applaudierte. Virginias Eltern und ein paar Kollegen, die ebenfalls wundervoll kostümiert waren (Gianni hatte sie vor Beginn der Feier angefangen und mit hoch in die Maske genommen) klatschten ebenfalls. Ihre Mutter verdrückte ein paar Tränen der Rührung.  
Severus fuhr fort: „Jimmy, auch wenn du uns bekannt gemacht hast, und glaube mir, das ist ein Verdienst, den ich dir hoch anrechne, wäre ich dankbar, wenn du meine Frau für einen Moment los lassen könntest. Vielleicht nimmst du für eine Weile Gianni als Ersatz? – Danke."   
Einige im Publikum applaudierten und lachten, als Gianni, seinen Dreispitz mit den weißen Federn darauf schwenkend und sich verbeugend, den Saal durchquerte und Jimmy grinsend von Virginia löste. Thalia nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie nach vorne zur Bühne. Severus und der Saxophonist zogen sie hinauf. Remus beobachtete mit durchaus gemischtem Gefühl, wie Gianni indes die Arme um Jimmy legte und ihn in eine spielerische Umarmung zog.

„Jetzt fragst du dich, warum ich dich hier hoch geholt habe?" fuhr Severus unterdessen an seine Frau gewandt fort.

Virginia nickte, gleichzeitig strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht. Wie so oft, schien ihr Lächeln einen ganz besonderen Glanz zu verbreiten. Es war derselbe Glanz, den Remus jetzt nach anfänglichem Erstaunen auf Jimmys Gesicht wiederfand, als Gianni ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte und ihn neckend auf den Mundwinkel küsste.

„Genau einhundert Tage ist es her, dass ich dich in St. Maurice gefragt habe, ob du meine Frau werden willst", hörte Remus Severus sagen, und er fuhr herum und starrte auf die Bühne. Sah er wirklich Severus Snape öffentlich vor mehr als einhundert Leuten über seinen Heiratantrag in den Schweizer Bergen sprechen?

„Ich war sehr dankbar, dass du gleich ‚ja' gesagt hast, denn sonst hätte ich dich entführen müssen, bis du deine Meinung änderst – auf eine einsame Insel zum Beispiel."

Die Band spielte ein paar Takte von „Aloha ohé", und der Saal klatschte. Remus sah Jimmys Gesicht; er blickte Gianni sehr zweifelnd an und schien ihn etwas zu fragen.

„Da ich die Flugtickets von Zürich nach Barbados damals nicht gebraucht habe", Severus lächelte, „habe ich sie umgetauscht."

Ein enttäuschtes „Oh" lief durch die Gästeschar.

Plötzlich hatte der Tränkemeister zwei rosafarbene Papierstreifen in der Hand. „Sie gelten jetzt von London-Heathrow."

Ein Schrei der Begeisterung entfuhr Virginia, und sie umarmte Severus stürmisch. Der Bassist angelte hinter dem Schlagzeug ein paar Blumenketten hervor und legte sie Severus und Virginia um den Hals. Applaus brandete auf. Wann hatte man schon einmal die Gelegenheit, den Tränkemeister mit rosa Blumenkette um den Hals zu sehen?  
Remus' Blick jedoch schweifte von der Bühne, auf der die Band jetzt einen flotten Calypso anstimmte, zu Gianni und Jimmy, die sich in diesem Augenblick ebenso in den Armen lagen wie die beiden Liebenden vorne. Remus spürte ein seltsam leeres Gefühl im Bauch, und es war ganz sicher nicht sein Magen, der knurrte. In diesem Moment schob sich Thalias Hand warm in die seine. Ihr Blick enthielt Besorgnis. Wie lange hatte sie ihn schon beobachtete, während er hier stand und zwischen zwei Schauplätzen hin- und hergerissen war?

Severus schob Virginia mit seinen langen Fingern eine ihrer seidig schimmernden Strähnen hinters Ohr. „Ich kann einfach nicht umhin, dir noch einmal hier vor all unseren Freunden und deiner Familie zu sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe", strahlte er und küsste sie zärtlich. Remus lief es heiß und kalt den Rücken hinunter. Dies war Severus? Es war surreal.

In diesem Moment fühlte er Thalias Lippen sacht auf den seinen. Er lehnte sich in den Kuss und drehte sie unmerklich, um über ihre Schulter nach seinen beiden Freunden im Publikum spähen zu können. Als Jimmys Hand sich in Giannis Tintenhaar verflocht, explodierte ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Bauch: Eine verwirrende Mischung aus Freude, Erregung und Eifersucht, die ihn selbst völlig überraschte.

„Hast du gehört? Ein Tanz für alle Liebenden", flüsterte Thalia an seinem Ohr, und wie auf ihr Kommando wechselte die Musik zu einem wogenden, langsamen Walzer, in dem die sanften Töne der Saxophons zerflossen. Thalias Hände waren in seinem Nacken und glitten langsam an seinen Rückenmuskeln hinunter. Sie drängte sich an ihn, und er fühlte ihre Wärme durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Kleides hindurch. Jasmin und Mandelblütenduft umschmeichelten lockend seine Sinne, und schließlich vergaß er das Bild von Giannis Lippen auf Jimmys Mund. Remus schloss die Augen. Sie drehten sich langsam im Takt der Musik, die leiser und leiser wurde, je weiter sie auf den Gang hinaus tanzten.

Er hörte Thalia leise lachen.

„Lass uns nachhause gehen", bat er.

Sie schnurrte wie eine Katze. „Du musst schon verzeihen, wenn ich dein verlockendes Angebot ablehne, aber ich kann doch die Hochzeitsfeier meiner besten Freundin nicht mit dir auf dem Lotterbett verbringen, genauso wenig wie du deinen Triumph über diesen fiesen blonden Macho."

Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Aber eine innere Stimme warnte ihn, dass der Abend noch nicht alle Überraschungen preisgegeben hatte, die er für ihn in petto hatte.

Das, was Thalia mit ‚Triumph über einen blonden Macho' scherzhaft umschrieb, war tatsächlich weit mehr als die Begleichung einer alten Rechnung. Drei Tage nach dem Auftritt im Ministerium waren zwei Beamte der „Abteilung zur Aufsicht und Führung Magischer Geschöpfe" bei Remus aufgetaucht, und hatten ihm ganz offiziell ein neues Personenstandsdokument und seinen alten Zauberstab wieder ausgehändigt. Auf seine Lykantrophie enthielt das Papier keinen Hinweis mehr. Malfoy persönlich hatte es unterschrieben. Wenn man einem entsprechenden Artikel im Tagespropheten glauben konnte, der weder groß aufgemacht noch auf der letzten Seite versteckt gewesen war, war er nicht der einzige Werwolf, dem es so ging.

Thalias Hände unter seinem Hemd holten ihn sehr wirkungsvoll in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Nicht jetzt gleich nachhause zu gehen bedeutet nicht, dass wir nicht eine Weile …mhmm…in eine der gemütlicheren Künstlergarderoben verschwinden könnten. Bei Rickman soll eine rote Couch stehen." Sie schlug gespielt verschämt die Augen nieder.

„Du treibst mich in den Wahnsinn, und das weißt du auch, Weib", knurrte er, während er sie gegen die samtbespannte Wand drängte. Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie eilig mit sich in Richtung der Treppe zum Obergeschoß.

„Thalia?"  
Virginias dunkelhaarige Freundin war aus dem Saal getreten. „Kannst du uns helfen? Wir wollen mit ein paar Kollegen die Braut entführen. Aber ehrlich gesagt, kennen wir uns im Theaterviertel nicht besonders gut aus. Du hattest doch am Telefon angeboten, mitzumachen. Und vielleicht könnte dein Mann den Bräutigam ablenken?" Sie trippelte unsicher von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Ich seh' schon, dass es gerade nicht besonders gut passt, aber nachher haben Ginas Eltern noch irgendwas vorbereitet, und sonst wird es zu spät."

Thalia sah Remus bedauernd an. „Sieht so aus, als kämen wir aus der Nummer nicht raus."

„Sieht aus, als kämen wir nicht zu der Nummer", kommentierte Remus sarkastisch und stahl sich noch einen wirklich unzüchtigen Kuss, bevor er die beiden Frauen stehen ließ, um Severus in ein Gespräch über Zaubertränke zu verwickeln.

Das Leben war grausam.

Doch Thalia lief ihm nach, holte ihn ein und hauchte ein „um halb zwölf in Rickmans Garderobe" in sein Ohr. Das Kitzeln ihres Atems an seiner Ohrmuschel machte ihm eine angenehme Gänsehaut und ließ seine Knie auf willkommene Art weich werden. Er würde pünktlich sein!

**oooOOOooo**

„Was willst du wirklich, Lupin?" schnarrte Severus, der nicht eine Sekunde auf Remus' Frage nach dem arkanen Stufensystem, in das die für Trankzutaten verwendeten Elemente eingeordnet wurden, einging.

„Dich ablenken. Sie entführen die Braut, ein harmloser Muggelbrauch. Virginias Kollegen haben sich das ausgedacht. Du solltest ihnen ein paar Minuten Vorsprung geben, dann musst du sie suchen gehen. Sie ziehen durch die Kneipen, du übernimmst die Rechnungen und erfährst dafür vom Wirt oder Barkeeper den Namen des nächsten Lokals, in das sie wollen."

Severus' Gesicht spiegelte auf köstliche Weise seine widerstrebenden Gefühle: Einerseits hasste er offenbar den Gedanken, dass man Virginia ‚entführte' – zu bitter der Beigeschmack des Worts nach Jahren des Kampfes gegen Voldemort und seine Terrororganisation. Andererseits wollte er den Freunden seiner Frau den Spaß nicht verderben.

„Je schneller ich sie einhole, desto niedriger fallen diese Rechnungen aus", kalkulierte der Tränkemeister trocken. „Ich habe nicht mein Verlies bei Gringotts geleert, um einer Horde Pharmazeuten einen gewaltigen Kater zu finanzieren."

„Genau genommen war es rechtlich gesehen nicht mehr dein Verlies, sondern das deiner…Witwe", konstatierte Remus schmunzelnd.

Severus schoss ihm einen bösen Blick aus dunklen Augen, dann lachte er.

„Na gut, dann geh' du was mit mir trinken, solange ich anstandshalber warten muss, bevor ich losgehe, um sie zu suchen und meinen _Nachlass_ zu retten."

Remus begleitete den Slytherin an die Bar.

„Was übrigens das arkane Stufensystem betrifft…" begann dieser.

„Verschone mich, Severus. Bitte! Du weißt, wie wenig Sinn Tränkekundeunterricht bei mir hat", bat Remus flehend.

Ein paar Whiskys, Giannis Karaoke-Version von „Sweet transvestite", die einen wahren Sängerwettstreit auslöste, sowie den Abgang des Tränkemeisters zur Brautrettungsmission später machte sich Remus auf, um unbefugt in die Garderobe des Stars der Shakespeare-Inszenierung des „Mittsommernachtstraums" einzudringen. Seine Taschenuhr zeigte viertel nach elf.  
Er schritt die langgestreckte, gewundene Treppe nach oben und ließ seine Perücke auf dem Knauf des Geländers zurück. Der Boden schwankte, wenn auch nur ein wenig. Severus konnte offenbar deutlich mehr vertragen als er. Der Stoffwechsel eines Werwolfs war nicht gerade für Trinkwettbewerbe geschaffen.  
Er fand die Garderobe unverschlossen vor, trat ein und sah sich neugierig um. Tatsächlich, an der hinteren Wand befand sich eine Chaiselongue, die mit rotem Samt bespannt war. Darüber hinaus gab es nichts Spektakuläres in dem Raum: eine Flasche Champagner mit zwei Gläsern auf einem Silbertablett, Kostüme und vor dem Spiegel ein Kunstledersessel auf Rollen und eine Ablage, die mit Tiegeln, Töpfchen, Pinseln und Make-up vollgestellt war. Aus dem Ballsaal unten tröpfelte zäh, aber unaufhaltsam ein leidenschaftlicher, treibender Blues durch den Türspalt, den er offen gelassen hatte.  
Remus ließ sich auf den Drehstuhl sinken und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Champagner?" Giannis Stimme war leise und weich, als sein Gesicht plötzlich vor Remus im Spiegel auftauchte. Er reichte Remus einen gefüllten Kelch, ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten. Dann stieß er sein eigenes Glas sachte dagegen. Der zarte Klang schien den Raum für einen Augenblick auszufüllen.  
„Du bist derangiert", stellte er dann fest. „Darf ich?"  
Wieder ohne Remus' Zustimmung abzuwarten, begann er, das verlaufene Make-up abzunehmen und neu aufzutragen. Mit geschickten Pinselstrichen verlieh er Remus wieder etwas von der geheimnisvollen Düsternis, die er ihm schon einmal viel früher an diesem Abend ins Gesicht gezaubert hatte.  
„Du ergibst einen wahrhaft dämonischen Liebhaber", sagte er lächelnd.

„Du musst es ja wissen", erwiderte Remus, betrachtete aber doch mit Erstaunen die Veränderung, die dieser Hauch frischer Farbe in seinem Gesicht bewirkte.

„Ich weiß es noch sehr genau", bestätigte Gianni und umschloss Remus' Schultern mit seinen langen Armen. Er roch nach Patchouli und Sandelholz, die dunklen Haare auf seinen schlanken Unterarmen kitzelten Remus an der Wange.

Aus dem Blues war inzwischen ein langsamer Rumba geworden. Obwohl die Situation ihm spürbar zu entgleiten drohte, obwohl sie direkt in einen Abgrund führte, den Remus sehr wohl auf sich zukommen sah, war er doch erstaunt, als er plötzlich Giannis Lippen an seinem Nacken spürte. Mit hartem Griff packte Remus das Handgelenk seines Freundes, zog dessen Hände jedoch nicht von sich fort.

Gequält schloss er die Augen. Er durfte das nicht wollen, durfte den Dingen nicht diesen Lauf lassen, durfte nicht,…

„Gianni, nein, bitte."

Der andere lächelte. Im gedämpften Licht des Raums wirkten seine grünen Augen fast blau.

„Dein ‚Nein' klang auch schon mal weniger nach einem ‚Ja'", flüsterte Gianni, und er hörte sich dabei so sehr nach Sirius an, dass es Remus ins Herz schnitt. „Aber da du ja solch ein Ausbund an Treue bist, mein süßer Wolf, werde ich dich nicht zu Dingen verführen, die du dir nicht verzeihen könntest."  
Lange Finger fuhren in magnetisierenden Kreisbewegungen über Remus' Haut, nur scheinbar noch Farbe verteilend und Schattierungen modellierend. „Aber ein Rumba, ein unschuldiger, sinnlicher Tanz auf dem Vulkan, wird dich sicher nicht moralisch überfordern."  
Giannis Lippen fuhren sachte über Remus' Hals. Der Spott in seinen samtweichen Worten provozierte Remus, machte ihn zornig und zugleich ließ Giannis Nähe und lockendes Spiel mit dem Feuer sein Herz aus unerfindlichen Gründen schneller schlagen.

„Darf ich bitten?" schnurrte Gianni, und er zog Remus auf die Füße und schloss ihn mit einer Drehung in eine spielerische Umarmung.

Die Musik zog sie in einen Rhythmus, dem sie folgten, Remus widerstrebend, zögernd, Gianni fließend, hingebungsvoll. Ihre Blicke verschlangen sich ineinander, bis Remus sich auf den Sternenhimmel in Sirius' Augen fokussiert hatte, der ihm so lange Ziel und Sehnsucht gewesen war, dass er ihm schon aus Gewohnheit und um der alten Zeiten Willen nichts entgegen zu setzen hatte.  
Weiche Lippen auf seinem Mund, der Geschmack nach Champagner und Vertrautheit auf der warmen Zunge des anderen Mannes, sein Körper an den betörenden, sehnigen Gliedern, und leichter Schwindel in seinem Kopf. Merlin, er hatte nicht gewusst, wie sehr er den dunklen Zwilling vermisst hatte! Fahrig und zitternd, seine Hände in den tintenschwarzen Locken verkrallt, und Sirius' Hände an seinem Körper, entschieden, zielstrebig.

Die Musik schien in seinen Adern lebendig zu werden, der Rhythmus trieb ihn vorwärts.  
Schrankenlos, uferlos.

Rotes Feuer, das ihr blasses Gesicht umfloss, blaue Augen geweitet vor Erstaunen.  
Schrankenlos, uferlos.

Eine Spur schwarzen Kajals auf den Wangen, salzige Linie.

Verflogener Rhythmus, Totenstille.

Scham.  
Schrankenlos, uferlos.

„Thalia." Ihr Name gerät nur zu einem Flüstern auf Remus' Lippen, die noch warm und gerötet sind vom Küssen. Von Giannis Küssen. Keine Spur mehr von Sirius und _alten Zeiten_ im Raum.

Die Uhr in der Halle unten schlägt halb zwölf.

_Die neue__Zeit_ wird eine Eiszeit sein. Ihre Kälte greift mit frostigen Fingern nach dem Werwolf und kriecht wie todbringender flüssiger Stickstoff an seinen Beinen hinauf, rankt wie eine Schlingpflanze aus beißenden Kristallen um seinen Leib, der viel zu nah an Giannis ist.

„Was tut ihr hier?" Ihre Stimme klingt fremd.  
Sie scheint so maßlos erstaunt zu sein, dass der Schmerz sie noch nicht erreicht hat.

Von allen Menschen auf der Welt ist sie die Letzte, die Remus jemals verletzen wollte. Er würde ihr das gar zu gerne sagen, aber die Worte finden ihren Weg nicht über seine Lippen. Angesichts des Offensichtlichen haben Worte der Entschuldigung jeden Wert verloren.  
Es fällt ihm schon unendlich schwer, ihrem Blick überhaupt Stand zu halten.

Gianni - auch das ist keine Überraschung - scheinen Remus' Skrupel fremd zu sein. Vielleicht ist er auch nur mutiger als der feige Wolf. Er zwingt ein Lächeln auf sein schönes Gesicht und streicht sich eine seiner langen Strähnen aus der erhitzten Stirn.  
„Wir haben auf dich gewartet."  
Seine zitternden Finger hinter Remus' Rücken und das Flackern in seinen grünen Augen strafen sein unschuldiges, ruhiges Lächeln Lügen.

„Halb nackt?" Thalia zieht eine Braue zu einem fragenden Bogen, der dem Tränkemeister in seinen besten Zeiten alle Ehre gemacht hätte.

Gianni zuckt die Achseln. „Es war ziemlich…heiß hier drin. Möchtest du auch ein Glas Champagner?"

Remus schlägt die Hand gegen die Stirn. Er weiß, dass seine Welt in der nächsten Sekunde untergehen wird, unwiederbringlich. Manche Fehler sind nicht wieder gutzumachen. Sein Blick wandert unruhig von Thalias unbewegtem Gesicht zu Giannis angespannter Miene.

„Er ist eisgekühlt", setzt Gianni etwas hilflos hinzu. Remus kann die Tränen sehen, die in den Augen des anderen stehen. Sie ist auch _seine_ beste Freundin. War, korrigiert das analytische Gehirn des Gryffindor die Zeitform.

„Tatsächlich?" Thalia geht langsam auf die beiden zu. Eigentlich geht sie nicht, sie schreitet. Hat sie sich jemals graziler bewegt? Eleganter? Paralysiert folgt Remus' Blick dem Schwung ihrer Hüften. Der dunkelrote Samt liegt eng an ihrem Körper, den Remus von seinem Narbenkorsett befreit hat. Er weiß, das spielt keine Rolle mehr. Makellos, wie sie jetzt ist, wird sie sich vielleicht irgendwann von diesem Schlag erholen und jemanden finden, der sie genug liebt, um sie nicht bei der _allerersten Gelegenheit_ zu betrügen.

Remus spürt, wie die Wände des Zimmers beginnen, sich um ihn zu drehen. Er greift haltsuchend nach Gianni, doch der ist völlig auf Thalia fixiert.  
Sie steht so nahe neben ihnen, dass er ihr Haar riechen kann. Jasmin und Mandelblüten. Ihre Wangen sind gerötet und ihre Augen funkeln so fremdartig, dass Remus nicht entscheiden will, ob es ihm Angst macht oder ihn nur maßlos beschämt.  
Sie nimmt den schmalen Kelch aus Giannis Fingern und setzt das Glas an _seine_ Lippen. Gianni trinkt folgsam, er entzieht Remus seine Hand, die nun über Thalias Rücken gleitet, nach den Muskeln unter dem feuchten, warmen Stoff tastet, der an ihrer Haut klebt. Sie muss gerannt sein, um rechtzeitig hier hinauf zu kommen.  
Ihr Mund trifft Giannis, ihre Lippen teilen sich, und sie trinkt die perlende kalte Flüssigkeit, von der nur wenige Tropfen sich einen Weg über ihr Kinn und ihren Hals bis zum Ansatz ihrer Brüste bahnen.  
Gebannt folgen Remus' Augen der schimmernden Champagnerspur, bis Thalias silbrig lackierte Nägel in Giannis Rabenfederhaar seine Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchen. Sie küsst Gianni so, als wäre Remus nicht anwesend. Und auch der Schwarzhaarige scheint ihn völlig vergessen zu haben. Seine schlanken Finger gleiten am Saum des roten Kleides entlang, finden einen Weg darunter, und schließlich zieht Gianni den Stoff mit geschickten Bewegungen herunter, so dass er raschelnd um Thalias Füße herum zu Boden gleitet. Nicht für eine Sekunde haben die beiden ihren Kuss unterbrochen. Atemlos beobachtet Remus, wie Giannis Finger den Verschluss der Haarspange finden, es klickt, und eine Kaskade roter Lichter über Thalias weiße Schultern fließt.

„Das reicht", hört Remus sich selbst heiser hervor pressen. Ein Schritt, und er steht so nah vor ihr, dass sein Atem ihre Locken bewegt. Geschmeidig dreht sie sich in Giannis Armen herum, presst ihr Gesäß gegen seine Mitte, und dämpft das Stöhnen, das dem Dunkelhaarigen entfährt, mit einem zärtlichen Kuss.

„Wirklich?" fragt Thalia. „Wie fühlt es sich an, Remus?" Ein merkwürdiger Glanz liegt in ihren Augen. „Sag' mir, ob es wehtut."

Er schließt die Augen und sucht nach dem nagenden Gefühl, der Eifersucht, der Wut, dem Hass. Als er sie wieder ansieht, ist es erstaunlich leicht, ihrem Blick stand zu halten, der seltsam weich ist.  
„Es sollte wohl wehtun, nicht wahr?" Remus kann nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme fremd und gepresst klingt. „Das ist es zumindest, was man erwarten würde. Ich hätte es beschworen, glaub mir, aber…aber ich kann mich nicht davon frei machen, dass ich euch beide liebe. Neben all meinen Gefühlen, meinem Begehren, meiner Bewunderung für euren Mut, eure innere Freiheit, die Tiefe eurer Freundschaft, neben all dieser Liebe finde ich einfach keinen Platz für Wut oder Verletztheit."

„Dann sag' mir, Remus", flüstert sie mit dunkelblauem Blick, „wenn du es so empfindest, warum in aller Welt glaubst du, dass ich etwas anderes fühle, wenn ich euch beide zusammen sehe?"

Er starrt sie an. Remus Lupin ist nicht langsam, wenn es um das Denken an sich geht, aber die Bedeutung ihrer Worte sinkt nur zögerlich in sein Bewusstsein ein. Thalia hat nicht das Gefühl einen Verlust zu erleiden, nur weil er Sirius…Gianni immer noch will. Sie kann es ihm nachfühlen.

Es wird keine Eiszeit geben.

Dennoch: Remus weiß sehr genau, dass er Thalia hintergangen hat.

_Er _verspricht Wahrhaftigkeit.

_Gianni _indes verspricht, eine neue Flasche Champagner zu besorgen.  
„Ich habe ihn übrigens nicht betrunken gemacht", zwinkert er Thalia zu. Die Erleichterung über ihre Reaktion ist auch ihm immer noch anzumerken.  
„Das war Severus."

**oooOOOooo **

Die folgende Nacht war eine besondere. Thalia zu umarmen und Gianni hinter sich zu spüren, weiche Haut neben sehnigen Muskeln, umwoben von Patchouli und Jasmin, die sich zu einem neuen Duft mischten, der, da war sich Remus sicher, ihn den Rest seines Lebens begleiten würde – neue Wege zu gehen erwies sich als ausgesprochen beglückend. Es erforderte allerdings eine gehörige Portion Mut, oder in Remus' Fall präziser, eine beachtliche Menge Champagner.

„Es gibt keinen Grund, so aufgeregt zu sein", murmelte Gianni beiläufig, während er Remus neckend in den Nacken biss und gleichzeitig Thalia streichelte. „Immerhin haben wir alle schon mit jedem hier geschlafen."

„Jede fremde Person würde mich auch maßlos überfordern", erwiderte Remus trocken und keuchte auf, als Thalia, die bis eben seinen Bauch mit schmetterlingszarten Küssen bedeckt hatte, tiefer glitt.

Gianni küsste ihm das Seufzen von den Lippen. „Sie macht das gut, nicht wahr?"

Dieser jedoch antwortete nicht. Er benötigte seine gesamte Konzentration anderweitig…

Als er irgendwann gegen Morgen in Giannis Armen und eng an Thalia geschmiegt einschlief, war er so glücklich und erschöpft wie selten in seinem Leben.

**oooOOOooo**

Alan Rickman, der am nächsten Abend gegen fünf Uhr seine Garderobe betrat, nahm erstaunt eine seltsame Mischung aus Patchouli, Sandelholz, Jasmin und Mandelblüten wahr. Er öffnete das Fenster, um etwas von der regnerischen Londoner Stadtluft einzulassen. Diese orientalischen Aromen waren nicht nach seinem Geschmack, er selbst bevorzugte herbere Gerüche wie Bergamotte und Limone, mit einem Hauch von Kräutern.

Fünf Minuten später klopfte es und der Visagist betrat den Raum, als Rickman gerade vor der Minibar kniete.

„Nanu", sagte Gianni, hängte das frisch gebügelte Kostüm auf die Stange und breitete weitere Schälchen und eine ganze Armada von Quasten und Pinseln vor dem Spiegel aus. Rickman wurde auch nicht jünger.

„Probleme, Alan?" fragte er mit einem Lächeln aus etwas müden Augen.

„Wie man's nimmt. Irgendwer hat schon wieder den Champagner geklaut", beschwerte sich Rickman. „Ich bekomme nachher noch Besuch: Eine neue Romanautorin, in deren Buchverfilmung ich einen Truchsess auf einer mittelalterlichen Burg spielen soll. Ich würde ihr gerne ein Glas anbieten. Verdammt, das war Moët et Chandon."

„Ich besorge Ihnen eine Flasche Spumante aus der Kantine", bot Gianni großzügig an und grinste, weil er daran denken musste, wo er in der Nacht zuvor überall Rickmans edlen Tropfen prickelnd gespürt und weggeküßt hatte.

„Also gut", seufzte Rickman. „Asti tut es definitiv nicht für die junge Dame. Hier sind fünfzig Pfund, Gianni. Sind Sie so freundlich und besorgen gleich eine neue Flasche aus dem französischen Delikatessengeschäft in der nächsten Straße? Schließlich sollte man für die wirklich besonderen Gelegenheiten Champagner vorhalten."

„Ein wahres Wort", stimmte Gianni lächelnd zu und begann, fröhlich vor sich hin summend, die Grundierung auf Mr. Rickmans Gesicht aufzutragen.

* * *

**TBC very soon**


	25. Wolfsbann

**Ein Strolch zum Verlieben**

**oooOOooo**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

* * *

_Liebe Lesende!  
Tut mir Leid, dass es doch so lange gedauert hat, aber ich war ohne Brille echt behindert in meinem Tun und hatte tausend Sachen zu erledigen letzte Woche. Wir nähern uns dem Ende…_

_Danke schön für die Reviews an Lina, MissMoony, Berserkgorilla, Ewjena, Nicole, Nutellamädchen, Spätzünder und Moonlight.  
Beta gelesen wurde das Kapitel wie stets von TheVirginian, danke! Ohne Dich hätte ich schon tausendmal „das" an Stellen mit Doppel-s geschrieben, wo es echt nicht hingehört, und oft genug in einem Satz viermal „würde" verwendet._

_Rosa Gekritzel gab es zusätzlich von der textehexenden Textehexe. Danke schön._

_Meine Brille ist wieder da, und itzo kann es weitergehen._

_Gute Unterhaltung!_

* * *

_Musicus:_

_Bon Jovi „I'll be there for you"_

* * *

**25. Wolfsbann**

„Dreimal nach rechts, zweieinhalb Umdrehungen nach links, und hol' nicht wieder so weit aus", stöhnte Severus genervt.  
Er stand neben Remus im Labor der Apotheke, und in einem kleinen Edelstahltopf über einem Bunsenbrenner simmerte eine graubraune Masse mit stückiger Konsistenz. Sie roch nach nassem Hund und Kaffeersatz aus Lupinen.

„Du willst das nicht wirklich trinken?" fragte Virginia, und wedelte sich den Geruch vorsichtig mit den Fingern zu. Sie verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Es ist das, was Wolfsbann am nächsten kommt, wenn man mit Remus zusammen arbeiten muss. Bei Merlin, wie kann ein so begnadeter Arithmantiker ein solch lausiger Tränkebrauer sein?" beschwerte sich Severus.

„Das ist so wie mit theoretischen Physikern und Pharmazeuten. Da liegen Welten dazwischen", vermutete Virginia. „Gräm' dich nicht", tröstete sie ihren Mann und schmiegte sich an ihn. Dabei war ihr der inzwischen schon deutlich gerundete Babybauch im Weg, doch wie immer entlockte die kleine Zärtlichkeit Severus ein Lächeln, das ihm den Gesichtsausdruck eines mäßig intelligenten Schafes verlieh. Er schlang die Arme um seine Frau und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Entschuldigt, ihr zwei Turteltauben, aber muss das jetzt violette Blasen werfen?" fragte Remus.

Severus drehte hastig den Temperaturregler nach unten.  
„Kältezauber!" zischte er.

„_Glacialis_!" sagte Remus und deutete mit dem Stab auf den Kessel.

Mit einem Knall sprang die Sicherung des Magnetrührers heraus, und aus dem Topf quoll eine Art braun-lila Schneematsch.

Severus vergrub die Stirn in seinen Händen. „Ich schwöre, wenn ich dich noch verhexen könnte, Lupin, jetzt würde ich es tun. Kältezauber, kein Eiswürfelzauber. Was bist du, ein magischer Barmixer?"

Virginia lachte. „Ich hole mal den Eiscrusher aus der Küche. Wir legen die Würfel ins Tiefkühlregal, und morgen probiert Remus, wie weit er mit diesem Wolfsbann kommt. Hattest du ihn schon mal als Cocktailzutat? Du kannst die Würfel in einem MaiTai auflösen oder in einem Tequila Sunrise."

Entnervt sahen Remus und Severus kurz darauf zu, wie Virginia das Ergebnis von einer Woche nächtlicher Brauarbeit in Klarsichtbeutel abfüllte. Seit sie begonnen hatten, an einem Wolfsbannersatz zu arbeiten, gingen sie einander mächtig auf die Nerven. Severus war erbost, weil Remus sich seiner Ansicht nach schrecklich ungeschickt anstellte, und Remus war frustriert, weil er einfach nicht zurecht kam und das Ergebnis ihrer Bemühungen nur sehr mäßig wirkte.  
Am schlimmsten war es jedoch für Severus zu ertragen, dass er nicht selbst die notwendigen Zauber sprechen und wirken konnte. Es war der Ausdruck des generellen Problems, das den ehemaligen Tränkemeister - bei allem Glück darüber, Virginia gefunden zu haben und aller Freude auf das Baby - das Zusammenrühren von Cortisoncremes und Herstellen von Schmerzmittelzäpfchen nicht wirklich befriedigte. Als Ausgleich hatte er es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, eine nicht-magische Variante des Wolfsbanns zu entwickeln. Hierfür jedoch musste er zunächst die Ursache der Lykantrophie herausfinden. Diese Arbeit wiederum faszinierte auch Virginia, die mit ihrem medizinischen Wissen erheblich zu den Fortschritten beitrug, die sie bereits gemacht hatten. Manchmal jedoch war es schwierig für die beiden Magier, den Gedankengängen der Wissenschaftlerin zu folgen.

Natürlich konnte Remus den Vollmond unter Kontrolle und mit fast perfektem Wolfsbanntrank im St. Mungos verbringen, Lucius Malfoys unermüdlichem Einsatz für die lykantrophe Minderheit sei Dank. Aber er brachte es nicht über sich, Severus zu enttäuschen, der fanatisch an einem Trank arbeitete, der Remus ermöglichen sollte, den Vollmond komplett nebenwirkungsfrei zu verbringen. Momentan war das tränkemeisterliche Erzeugnis jedoch noch eine ziemliche Zumutung.  
„Meinst du, wir bekommen das irgendwann hin?" fragte Remus seinen Freund.

„Ich weiß es nicht", bekannte Severus. „Aber sieh es mal positiv: Der Trank wird jedes Mal ein bisschen besser. Letzten Monat hast du dich weder gebissen noch die Falltür zertrümmert. Harvey war hoch enttäuscht, dass er dir nicht beim Rattenjagen zusehen konnte."

„Ich habe mir einen Zahn abgebrochen", erwiderte Remus. „Das Provisorium wackelt und fliegt beim nächsten Vollmond vermutlich wieder raus."

„Gute Neuigkeiten, Jungs", sagte Virginia strahlend, als sie ins Labor zurückkam, nachdem es geklingelt hatte. Sie wedelte mit einem Brief, der als Absender eine Adresse aus Deutschland trug.  
„Gesellschaft für innovative Veterinärdiagnostik", las Remus. „Was ist das?"

„Ich habe ein paar Blutproben von dir dahin geschickt, Remus. Anamnese: Schäferhund, sieben Jahre, Urlaub in Asien, nach Rückkehr zyklische Erkrankung mit Fieber, Augenveränderung und epileptiformen Anfälle.

„Wie bitte?"

„Na, irgendwas musste ich ja schreiben. ‚Verdacht auf Lykantrophie' kommt nicht besonders gut bei Muggeln, weißt du."

„Du hast einfach mein Blut weggeschickt an eine Muggelhundeklinik?"

„Ein veterinärmedizinisches Institut", korrigierte sie ihn. „Und sie haben herausgefunden, dass deine eosinophilen Blutkörperchen zu hoch sind, und zwar vor Vollmond. Die Probe, die ich danach genommen habe, war fast normal."

„Und was bedeutet das?" fragte Severus mäßig interessiert.

„Es bedeutet, dass die Lykantrophie entweder über eine Autoimmunreaktion funktioniert oder aber durch Parasiten bedingt ist. Ein Virus ist demnach auszuschließen."

„Du meinst, er hat eine Art Allergie gegen den Mond?" fragte der Tränkemeister.

„Das, oder ein intrazellulärer Blutparasit. Letzteres ist aufgrund des Ausstrichs, den sie gemacht haben, wahrscheinlicher." Ihre Wangen glühten vor Aufregung.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht", sagte Remus.

„Virginia meint, dass es hilfreich sein könnte, den Wolfsbann mit einem Muggelmedikament zu versetzen", kombinierte Severus. „Sie glaubt, dass die Krankheit durch eine Mischung aus magischen und medizinischen Mechanismen ausgelöst wird, und es erscheint ihr logisch, sie mit einer ebensolchen Kombination von Wirkstoffen zu bekämpfen."

„Und was hältst du davon?" fragte Remus den Tränkemeister.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich darüber denken soll. Schlimmer als mit dem da" - er zeigte auf das optimierungsbedürftige Produkt ihrer Bemühungen– „kann es vermutlich nicht werden. Du solltest es riskieren."

„Du hast dich schon immer leicht getan darin, _mein _Fell zu riskieren", stellte Remus nüchtern fest.

**oooOOOooo**

Virginia setzte ihre Ideen zügig in die Tat um. Bereits einen Tag nach dem nächsten Vollmond begann sie, Remus mit einer Medikamentenmischung zu traktieren, deren Zusammensetzung und Dosierung sie immerhin eng mit Severus abgestimmt hatte. Die Nebenwirkungen waren enorm. Remus erbrach sein Essen, er bekam Durchfall, Kopfschmerzen und war ständig müde.

„Diese ganze Chemie wird ihn umbringen", sagte Thalia besorgt zu Virginia, als sie bei ihr in der Küche saß.

„Keine Angst, Täubchen, unser Wolf ist unverwüstlich", entgegnete Gianni und nahm sich das dritte Stück Erdbeertorte.

„Man könnte meinen, du wärest schwanger. Jedenfalls wirst du bald so aussehen, wenn du weiter solche Menge Kuchen und Süßkram in dich hinein stopfst, Gianni", bemerkte Jimmy, der neben dem Dunkelhaarigen auf der gemütlichen Küchenbank hockte.

„Das ist deine Schuld", behauptete Gianni dreist. „Die Nächte mit dir sind so anstrengend, dass ich einfach zusätzliche Energien brauche." Er grinste anzüglich.

„Vielleicht diskutiert ihr eure Ernährungs- und Sexualgewohnheiten in der privaten Abgeschiedenheit eurer eigenen Küche", schlug Virginia den beiden Männern vor. Dann wandte sie sich ihrer Freundin zu: „Mach' Dir keine allzu großen Sorgen, Thalia. Wir kontrollieren Remus' Blutwerte engmaschig, und ich schicke alle drei Tage die Scans der Ausstriche in die Veterinärparasitologie an der Universität. Laboratoriumsdiagnostisch geht es ihm besser. Die Eosinos sind immer noch normal. Die Kurve ist besser, als die Ergebnisse des letzten Monats hoffen ließen."

„Aber real geht es ihm jeden Tag schlechter", widersprach Thalia. „Sein Blutdruck ist wahnsinnig niedrig, er behält kaum etwas bei sich außer Kamillentee."

„Ich vermute, das liegt an dem Wahnsinnszeug, das Severus ihm einflößt. Gemörserte Krötendärme, bei Paracelsus, wenn er davon keine Salmonellose bekommt, weiß ich es nicht." Virginia seufzte. Sie hatte Severus den magischen Anteil an der Therapie einfach nicht ausreden können. Der Tränkemeister hatte sich nicht überzeugen lassen, dass hochdosiertes Cortison mit Chinin und Chloroquin allein Remus helfen würden. Der Therapieansatz, den Virginia verfolgte, nämlich die Parasitose zu zerstören, war ihm fremd.

‚Wir müssen den Menschen stärken, den Verstand, damit er dem Wolf und seiner Raserei etwas entgegen zu setzen hat', hatte er doziert.

Sie aber war der Ansicht, dass man das Übel an der Wurzel packen müsse. Nach langen, ermüdenden und erbitterten Diskussionen hatte Severus schließlich nachgegeben.

‚Eine Testphase, zwei Monate, nicht länger'.

Virginia war sicher, dass Remus keine zwei Monate durchhalten würde. Bereits jetzt waren seine Leberwerte bedenklich in die Höhe geschossen.

Müde betrachtete sie die bunte Truppe in ihrer Küche. Sie war dankbar, dass Severus angeboten hatte, für ein paar Stunden die Kunden in der Apotheke zu betreuen. Vermutlich würde er ohnehin in Ruhe im Labor arbeiten können, denn ihre pharmazeutische Assistentin, die sie vor ein paar Wochen eingestellt hatte, hatte sich als wahres Juwel entpuppt. Sie würde den Betrieb während des Muterschutzes perfekt managen, während Virginia selbst sich beruhigt im Hintergrund halten und um das Baby kümmern konnte. Sie glitt mit der Hand über ihren jetzt scheinbar täglich mehr anschwellenden Bauch. Nicht mehr lange…

Versonnen betrachtete sie Gianni. Auch wenn er futterte wie ein Bergwerkskumpel würde er schlank bleiben. Er war kein Typ für Bauchansatz. Die Beziehung zu Jimmy tat ihm sichtlich gut. Die ruhige Art des ehemaligen Matrosen glich sein flatterhaftes Wesen aus und schien ihn tatsächlich zu sich selbst zu bringen. Doch auch Jimmy, der seinen Freund mit Argusaugen hütete und dessen sorgfältiger Umgang mit ihm fast an Severus' beschützendes Verhalten ihr gegenüber heranreichte, hatte sich verändert: Er war offensiver und vor allem souveräner geworden. Dass er seine Beziehung zu Gianni auf seiner Arbeitsstelle geoutet hatte, war der offensichtlichste Schritt gewesen.  
Etwas irritiert war Virginia über die innige Beziehung, die ihre Freunde in letzter Zeit untereinander pflegten. Gianni und Thalia küssten sich völlig unbefangen in Remus' Gegenwart, der darauf weder verwundert noch verärgert reagierte. Zu Virginia maßlosem Erstaunen hatte auch Jimmy das Verhalten seines Geliebten weder kommentiert noch zum Anlass genommen, Gianni eine Szene zu machen.  
Severus hatte ihr am letzten Wochenende mit nicht gelinder Verwirrung berichtet, dass er Remus und Gianni am Treppenabsatz in inniger Umarmung angetroffen hatte.  
Sie war versucht gewesen, Thalia davon zu berichten, wären die beiden nicht auch in Thalias Beisein einen Tag später derart unbefangen miteinander umgegangen, dass Virginia den Gedanken an eine heimliche Affäre spontan verwarf. Das hier war eine Menage-á-trois, wenn nicht á quatre. Jimmy schien zumindest davon zu wissen, ob er Giannis Verhalten wirklich billigte, erschloss sich ihr nicht vollständig. Sein Umgang mit Thalia und Remus war unverändert freundschaftlich.  
Eines war jedoch bei aller Verflechtung der vier Freunde unverkennbar: Remus führte primär eine Beziehung mit Thalia, die seit dem Brand bei ihm lebte, und Gianni verbrachte die Nächte grundsätzlich bei Jimmy. Seine eigene Wohnung benutzte er mehr oder weniger als Hauswirtschaftsraum mit begehbarem Kleiderschrank und zur Aufbewahrung seiner Möbel.

„Ich sehe mich völlig außerstande, dieses Beziehungsgeflecht irgendwie einzuordnen", hatte Severus erklärt. „Ich nehme zur Kenntnis, dass hier Modelle gepflegt werden, die außerhalb meiner vorstellbaren Optionen liegen."

„Da bin ich aber froh", hatte sie lächelnd erwidert. „Dein Bekenntnis zu einer monogamen Beziehung festigt mein ins Wanken geratenes Weltbild. Sind wir ein altmodisches Auslaufmodell, Severus?"

Er hatte laut gelacht und sie in die Arme geschlossen. „Aber nein. Wir sind Klassiker. Monogame, heterosexuelle Beziehungen sind nur zufällig in unserem Freundeskreis unterrepräsentiert. Wenn du hier unter meine Bettdecke kommst, demonstriere ich dir die Vorteile klassischer Verhaltensmuster."

Sie hatte sich nicht lange bitten lassen.

„Ein Penny für deine Gedanken, Gina", riss Jimmy sie aus ihren Gedanken und lächelte ihr zu.

„Frauengeheimnisse", wich sie diplomatisch aus.

In diesem Augenblick tauchte Remus wieder aus dem Badezimmer auf. Sein Gesicht war bleich und verschwitzt.

„Hey", sagte Gianni und sein Blick ruhte weich und besorgt auf seinem Freund. „Hast du Platz für den köstlichen Erdbeerkuchen geschaffen?"

„Ich geh' gleich wieder", erwiderte Remus matt. „Stellt jemand bitte den Kuchen weg?"

Virginia und Thalia tauschten einen besorgten Blick.

„Ich muss mal mit dir sprechen, Remus", sagte Jimmy. „Lass uns mit Strolch eine Runde gehen, wenn du das packst." Er nahm die Leine von der Bank. Strolch hob den Kopf, eine Sekunde später tobte der kleine Mischling wie ein Derwisch um die Beine des Hünen. Jimmy hakte Remus unter und verschwand mit ihm nach draußen.

„Was ist denn los?" hörte sie Remus' Stimme noch im Hinuntergehen.

„Lebensentwürfe und Optionen", sagte Jimmy.

„Komisch, die hat er mit Severus letztens auch schon erörtern wollen", stellte Virginia fest.

Thalia und Gianni sahen einander an, nickten sich zu und Gianni sagte: „Genau darüber möchten wir mit dir auch sprechen."

**oooOOOOoooo**

Sie trafen sich bereits am frühen Nachmittag mit Harvey in der alten, verlassenen Brauerei. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Middle-of-Nowhere, wo Bruder Joseph sie erwartete.

Remus war schon seit Stunden nicht mehr ansprechbar. Virginia und Jimmy hatten mehrfach geäußert, den Versuch besser abzubrechen und Remus ins Krankenhaus anstatt in die Abtei bringen zu wollen. Severus und Gianni sich hatten jedoch dafür ausgesprochen, Remus' mehr als deutlich geäußerten Wunsch, das Experiment zu beenden, zu respektieren. Es war Thalia schließlich zugefallen, die letzte Entscheidung für ihren Geliebten zu treffen.

Sie quälte sich entsetzlich, entschloss sich jedoch am Ende schweren Herzens, den einmal eingeschlagenen Weg bis zum Ende zu gehen.

Severus hatte einen bekannten Heiler des St. Mungos in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt. Notfalls würde er auf einen Anruf hin zu ihnen apparieren.

„Die Verwandlung wird ihn an die Grenze bringen", sagte Severus und sah besorgt in Richtung Horizont, wo der Vollmond in wenigen Minuten erscheinen würde.

„Ihr solltet jetzt wirklich die Gruft verlassen", riet Bruder Joseph. „Ich muss euch ja nicht sagen, wie gefährlich er werden könnte."

„Ich bleibe", erklärte Thalia und nahm Remus' kalte, verkrampfte Hand zwischen ihre warmen Finger.

„Das würde er sicher nicht wollen", gab Gianni zu Bedenken.

„Ich bleibe ebenfalls", verkündete Virginia. „Ich weiß, dass meine Theorie logisch und nachvollziehbar ist."

„Das ist sie zweifellos", räumte Severus ein. „Aber du bleibst unter gar keinen Umständen heute Nacht hier in dieser Gruft bei einem Werwolf. Ich kann nicht zaubern, um dich zu schützen, und ich will Remus nicht erschießen." Er klopfte auf die Pistole mit der Silberkugel an seinem Gürtel, die er nur für den äußersten Notfall und auf Remus' ausdrücklichen Wunsch bei sich hatte.

„Ich muss Severus zustimmen, Gina", sagte Gianni. „Draußen sind wir sicher, hier drinnen nicht, und helfen können wir ihm jetzt ohnehin nicht mehr. Er muss das ganz allein schaffen." Besorgnis schwang in seiner Stimme.

Jimmy nahm Virginia bei der Schulter. „Komm. Thalia ist seine Frau, sie muss das selbst entscheiden, aber du hast jetzt eine andere Verantwortung. Wir haben das doch bereits besprochen."

Severus' dankbarer Blick entging Virginia nicht, aber schließlich gab sie nach. Während sie mit Jimmys Hilfe das Blasrohr mit dem Betäubungsmittel für den Fall der Fälle oben in dem alten Kreuzgang vorbereitete, verschloss Severus das schwere Tor der Gruft. Er zog Thalia hinter sich her. „Glaub mir, es ist besser so. Harvey und Joseph werden uns auf dem Laufenden halten."

Dann begann das Warten. Thalia lehnte an der eisenbeschlagenen Tür, das Ohrgegen das dicke Eichenholz gepresst. Jimmy hockte an der Wand des von Kletterpflanzen überwucherten Kreuzgangs; Gianni kauerte halb liegend in seinem Arm. Er hatte die vergangene Nacht mit Remus, der nicht zur Ruhe gekommen war, auf einer Bank im Friedhof durchwacht. Virginia saß auf der niedrigen Mauer, ihren Mantel zu einem Kissen gefaltet unter sich, den Kopf gegen Severus' Brust gestützt.

Der Mond erhob sich bleich und silbrig über die Baumspitzen des umgebenden Waldes. Aus der Gruft drangen Schreie, die von entsetzlichem Schmerz kündeten.  
Gianni erhob sich und begann, vor dem Zugang zur Gruft auf und ab zu laufen. Minuten später hörten sie lautes Keuchen, dann warf sich ein Körper gegen die Tür.  
Harveys breites Gesicht wirkte bekümmert, als er den Kopf durch das Tor streckte.

„Was ist los?" fragte Gianni ungeduldig.

„Er speichelt alles voll", erläuterte der Geist.

Severus wiederholte die Beobachtung und blickte fragend zu Virginia.

„Paspertin", sagte sie. „Zehn Tropfen, unter die Zunge. Bekommen die Geister das hin?" Die Frage war verständlich. Immerhin konnte sie Harvey und Joseph weder sehen noch hören.

Ihr Mann nickte und nahm die Flasche mit der Tinktur aus ihrer Tasche. Durch die kleine Klappe schob er das Mittel zu den Gespenstern hinein. Sie hörten Rumpeln und Stöhnen, dann wurde es wieder leise.

Remus' nächster Schrei zerriss die gespannte Stille Minuten später. Gegenstände wurden offenbar durch die Gruft geworfen, sie hörten Glas splittern.

„Mein Merlot!" jammerte Bruder Joseph laut.

„Merlin, wie kann man zweihundert Jahre alten Rotwein mit einem Werwolf in einem Raum lassen", brummte Severus. „Ist vermutlich ohnehin alles Essig."

„Eben", bekannte der ehemalige Mönch von drinnen mit hohler Stimme.

Harvey schoss im nächsten Moment durch die Tür. „Wir brauchen Verbandsmaterial. Er ist in die Scherben getreten."

Jimmy reichte ihm den Verbandskoffer.

„Schieb ihn unten durch", bat der Geist.

„Ich will rein!" rief Thalia.

Gianni zog sie in seine Arme. „Noch nicht. Wir wissen noch nicht, ob es wirklich funktioniert. Und dass er gefährlich ist, hörst du ja."

Wie zum Beweis seiner Aussage krachte ein schwerer Gegenstand gegen das Tor.

Virginia sprang auf.

„Könnt ihr die Blutung stillen?" fragte sie die beiden Gespenster durch die Holzplanken hindurch.

„Sie könnten, wenn er mal still halten würde", teilte Gianni nach einer Weile mit.

Noch etwas Schweres wurde mit Gewalt gegen die Bretter geschleudert, sie hörten Remus ächzen und würgen.

Thalia weinte. Gianni strich ihr über die Haare, während ihm selbst die Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen.

„Er hat es so gewollt", sagte Severus leise. „Was ist los da drinnen?" fragte er dann.

Joseph glitt durch das Schloss hindurch. Auf seiner durchscheinenden Stirn glitzerte der Schweiß.

„Der geht da wirklich durch die Hölle, euer Freund. Puls ist aber okay, Atmung auch. Ich glaube, die Krämpfe tun fürchterlich weh. Habt ihr _Dolorcalmus_ dabei?"

„Genug, um ein Heerlager zu betäuben", erwiderte Severus. „Aber die Myrrhe darin wirkt den Lupinenwurzeln aus dem Wolfsbann entgegen."

„Sprecht ihr über den _Dolorcalmus_? Hat er Schmerzen?" fragte Virginia.

„Krämpfe, und ja, demnach Schmerzen", antwortete Severus. „Geben wir ihm erst noch einmal Buscopan?"

Sie nickte.

„Er bekommt noch mal ein krampflösendes Muggelmedikament", sagte er zu Joseph.

„Ich kann deine Frau hören, nur sie mich nicht", erinnerte ihn der Geist höflich. Er schwebte zu Virginias Tasche und wuselte darin herum. Thalia und Gina beobachteten mit großen Augen, wie ein Päckchen mit Buscopanzäpfchen durch die Luft schwebte und unter der Tür hindurch verschwand.

„Da bin ich aber gespannt, wie er die applizieren will", sagte Gianni und musste unfreiwillig grinsen.

„Ich dachte mehr an Tropfen", bemerkte die Apothekerin. „Aber egal. Immer rein in den Pfortaderkreislauf."

„Wird seine Leber das verkraften?" fragte Thalia.

„Hey, Täubchen – er hat früher mit mir manche Flasche Feuerwhisky geleert. So ein paar Medikamente werden ihn schon nicht umhauen", tröstete Gianni.

„Woher weißt du das denn noch?" fragte Severus erstaunt.

Gianni zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich hab' so was geträumt, und dachte, vielleicht war es so. Manchmal habe ich diese komischen Flashblacks. Außerdem klang es doch sehr tröstlich, oder nicht?"

„Ach Gianni", sagte Thalia traurig und küsste ihn auf den Mund. „Wir stehen hier draußen, alle zusammen, und Remus quält sich da drinnen ganz alleine durch diese fürchterliche Nacht."

In der Gruft war es unterdessen still geworden.

„Halt mal", forderte Gianni Severus auf und schubste Thalia sanft in die Arme des Tränkemeisters.

Er wankte zu Jimmy hinüber. „Ich habe weiche Knie. Ich kann nicht mehr", flüsterte er. „Das macht mich fertig."

„Setz dich für eine Weile", empfahl Jimmy. Er zog seine Jacke aus und knäuelte sie für seinen Freund zu einer Art Kissen zusammen, das er ihm unter den Kopf schob. Dann erhob er sich, um Thalia beizustehen.

„Komm, du hast ein eigenes Mädchen", verkündete er dem Slytherin und klaubte Thalia aus dessen tröstender Umarmung.

Alle drei zuckten vom Tor zurück, als plötzlich jemand oder etwas dagegen sprang. Die dicken Balken bogen sich, und Severus' Hand glitt zu seinem Gürtel.

„Harvey?!"

„Alles unter Kontrolle!" rief der dicke Geist, doch dann quietschte er entsetzt auf.

„Nicht gut", hörten sie Bruder Josephs Stimme, und im nächsten Moment erklang ein lang gezogener Schrei, der fast nichts Menschliches mehr in sich barg, gefolgt von einem lauten, schauerlichen Heulen.

Es folgte ein Moment absoluter Stille. Selbst ihr Atmen erschien den fünf wartenden Menschen vor der Tür laut und rasselnd.

Sekunden später schien die Hölle in der Gruft loszubrechen. Die beiden Gespenster jaulten wimmernd auf, während ein lautes gurgelndes Würgen ertönte.

„Oh, heiliger Merlin! Das gibt es doch nicht", vernahm Severus das aufgeregte Stammeln von Harvey.

„Weg von der Tür!!!" grollte Joseph im nächsten Moment mit Grabesstimme.

Severus und Gianni reagierten blitzschnell und zogen die beiden Frauen und Jimmy zur Seite.

„Schnell, in den Kreuzgang. Gina, das Blasrohr!" verlangte Severus. Sekunden später stoben die nebligen Körper der beiden Gespenster durch das Tor. Ihnen folgte ein rauchiger Nebel, in dessen Zentrum gelbe Bernsteinaugen ein kaltes Leuchten verströmten.

„Wow!" entfuhr es Gianni beinahe andächtig.

„Seht ihr den Nebel?" fragte Severus die Frauen und Jimmy.

„Unglaublich", flüsterte Virginia und nickte.

Die wabernde Dampfwolke zog sich zusammen, manifestierte sich, bis sie die Gestalt eines riesenhaften Wolfes angenommen hatte.

Thalia verbarg ihr Gesicht an Jimmys Brust; der Seemann starrte bleich und erschrocken auf die neblige Fabelgestalt. Virginia wandte den Blick nicht ab. Fasziniert betrachtete sie das magische Schauspiel über ihnen.

Das neblige Wesen legte seinen zottigen Kopf in den Nacken und ließ ein lautloses Geheul erklingen. Die beiden Geister sahen einander an und gaben Fersengeld. Der Nebelwolf verfolgte sie in Richtung des Waldes.

„Wenn das da der Wolf war", sagte Virginia atemlos, „dann steckt Remus da drinnen." Sie wies auf den Torbogen. „ Aufmachen!"

„Ist von innen zu", sagte der Tränkemeister knapp, nachdem er an der Tür aufgeschlossen, gezogen und dann vergeblich gerüttelt hatte.

„Remus!" Gianni warf sich gegen die Tür. „Remus! Mach auf!"

„Der ist im Leben nicht bei Bewusstsein", konstatierte Virginia.

„Scheiße, aufmachen!" brüllte Gianni. Verzweiflung zeichnete sein Gesicht. Hilfe suchend sah er sich zu Jimmy um.

„Das ist kein Schwarzeneggerfilm, weißt du", gab der Hüne zu bedenken.

„Jimmy hat recht", sagte Severus. „Die Tür hat einen ausgewachsenen Werwolf aufgehalten. Harvey muss von innen den Riegel umgelegt haben."

„Ich meinte ja nur, dass ich mich nicht wie in einem schlechten Krimi gegen diese Türe werfen werde, um mir den Arm zu brechen", ergänzte Jimmy seine vorherige Aussage. „Aber natürlich kriege ich dieses Tor auf."

Er drehte sich um und stapfte eilig zum Wagen. Aus dem Kofferraum holte er einen schweren, länglichen Gegenstand.

„So, ihr Zauberprofis, dann macht mal Platz", sagte er, und ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er Giannis bewundernde Miene registrierte.

Er zog ein einziges Mal an der Schur, und der Motor der Kettensäge sprang knatternd an. Er dauerte dennoch eine Weile, bis er zwei der dicken Bohlen soweit bearbeitet hatte, dass sie nach einem harten Tritt brachen, und Thalia hinein schlüpfen konnte.

„Erst den Riegel!" rief Severus, bevor sie hinten im Dunkel der Gruft verschwand.

Eilig folgte er ihr in die Finsternis.

Sie fanden Remus reglos neben einem der Steinsärge. Obwohl der Vollmond immer noch hoch am Himmel stand, war nichts Wölfisches an dem nackten Mann, wenn man von dem fürchterlichen Gestank absah, den er verströmte.

„Merlin", nuschelte Severus durch das blütenweiße Taschentuch hindurch, das er sich vor seine große Nase hielt.

Was immer aus irgendeiner Körperöffnung eines Menschen quellen konnte, war großzügig über Remus' geschundene Gestalt verteilt.

Jimmy packte ihn ohne Rücksicht auf diesen Umstand, und gemeinsam mit Gianni schaffte er ihn nach draußen.

„Das wäre glaube ich der richtige Zeitpunkt für einen eurer Heiler, Severus", bemerkte Virginia, als sie Remus einen _Dolorcalmus_ einflößte, während Gianni ihn im Arm hielt und seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter gebettet hatte.

Der Tränkemeister nickte und holte sein Handy aus der Tasche.

Während er telefonierte, beobachtete er Thalia, die leise Gebete murmelte, und seine Frau, die mit einem in Desinfektionsmittel getauchten Tuch Remus' Armbeuge reinigte, und ihm dann eine letzte Dosis des Lumefantrin injizierte, mit dem sie die Lykantrophie auslösenden Blutparasiten getötet hatte.

Eine moderne Exorzistin.

Wenn Remus aufwachte, würde er frei sein von dem Fluch, der sein ganzes Leben bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt bestimmt hatte.

Falls Virginias Theorie stimmte.

Falls er überlebte.

* * *

_**TBC one more time**_


	26. Epilog

**Ein Strolch zum Verlieben**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOooo**

_Liebe Lesende!  
Da ist es nun, das letzte, kurze Kapitel – ein Epilog - und an dieser Stelle müssen wir Abschied nehmen von Remus und Thalia, Gianni und Jimmy, Severus und Virginia, und natürlich auch von Strolch, der zum Abschied einen langen Spaziergang und einen ganzen Tag mit Remus bekommt. _

_Man soll mir bitte nicht mehr nachsagen, ich würde Remus immer unglücklich machen. Gar nicht wahr, ich verschaffe ihm ein Happy End der perfekten Sorte, und sogar an den Tränkemeister ist gedacht._

_Besonderer Dank gilt hier „Am Ende des Wegs" meiner tollen Betaleserin TheVirginian, an der es bestimmt nicht lag, wenn die Updates mal ein bisschen länger gedauert haben. Ab und an hat auch Textehexe ein bisschen Erbsen gesucht und rosa Wölkchen hinter mein Geschreibsel gepinselt, vielen Dank. _

_Danke schön an alle Leserinnen und Leser, ganz besonders natürlich an die, die so nett waren, auch ein Feedback zu geben._

_Und nun: Auf ein Letztes…_

_Gute Unterhaltung!_

* * *

_Musicus:  
Louis Armstrong "What a wonderful world"_

* * *

**25. Am Ende des Weges**

Als Remus erwacht, hört er das Meer unten an den Strand spülen, Welle für Welle. Auch die Möwen sind bereits auf und in der Luft und schreien dem Morgen ihren durchdringenden Gruß entgegen. Remus atmet die salzige Luft, blinzelt und muss lächeln. Einfach so, weil er glücklich ist – und das Leben so leicht. Mit einer sanften Geste streicht er Thalia eine lange rote Strähne aus der Stirn und küsst sie auf die Nasenspitze.

„Aufwachen, Schlafmütze."

Sie küsst ihn, ohne die Augen zu öffnen und vergräbt das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge.

„Wach auf, Schöne", lockt Remus. „Der Himmel ist blau, die Sonne scheint und die Touristen werden Deinen Laden leerkaufen wollen."

„Du bist ein elender Antreiber, weißt du das?" fragt eine männliche Stimme hinter seinem Rücken und schlanke Hände streicheln sanft von hinten über seinen Bauch. Remus dreht sich halb um und küsst Gianni die Müdigkeit vom Gesicht.

„Du hast auch jede Menge Arbeit in der Werkstatt, soweit ich weiß."

Gianni schiebt schmollend die Unterlippe vor, doch dann lacht er und es ist ansteckend, dieses volltönende Lachen, und seine grünen Augen strahlen dazu.

„Das ist wirklich wahr, Gianni ist in Verzug", sagt eine zweite Männerstimme gedämpft, und dann zieht Jimmy, der hinter Gianni liegt, den Kopf unter dem Kissen hervor. Seine blonden, kurzen Haare stehen in alle Richtung und ein jungenhaftes Grinsen erwacht auf seinem gebräunten Gesicht.

„Guten Morgen, die Heterofraktion da drüben", sagt er gut gelaunt, dann küsst er Gianni in den Nacken. „Lass uns noch liegen bleiben, wenn die Beiden aufgestanden sind, hm? Zwanzig Minuten, ich muss die Segelschule vor zehn nicht auf machen." Seine Augen sind dunkel vor Begehren und Gianni lässt sich nur zu gerne wieder in die Kissen fallen.

„Komm, Thalia, die beiden brauchen Privatsphäre", sagt Remus und klettert über ihre Füße. Irgendwo hier auf dem Boden muss er doch seine Unterhose...

„Entsetzlich, dieser Hort des Lasters", sagt eine kühle Stimme von der Tür her.

Remus blickt auf, und sieht das leicht amüsierte Lächeln, das die Lippen des Beschwerdeführers umspielt.

„Guten Morgen, Severus", erwidert er. „Wenn dich das Laster stört, warum kommst du dann an unsere Schlafzimmertür?"

„Um diese verlotterte Kommune aufzurütteln, natürlich." Der ehemalige Tränkemeister lehnt im Türrahmen, einen grauen Wollpullover über den gepflegten Jeans. Er ist immer noch eine Spur förmlicher als alle anderen, die hier in diesem großen Haus am Meer leben.

„Jimmy, eine Jugendgruppe hat angerufen, die kommen um neun mit elf nervigen, pubertierenden Teenagern zum ersten Kurs. Und den walisischen Landfrauen habe ich gesagt, dass die Theorie um halb zehn beginnt, Remus.  
Gianni, Mr. Farnham hat angerufen und gefragt, ob seine Harley schon fertig sei. Ich war so frei ihm mitzuteilen, dass du dich bis Mittag darum bemühen würdest."

„Ich hasse, dich, Sev", grunzt Gianni vom Bett her.

„Das ist mir nicht neu", antwortete Severus kühl, aber das vergnügte Lächeln weicht weder von seinen Lippen noch aus seinen Augen.

Er schüttelt eine imaginäre Robe zurecht und reckt das Kinn.

„Du bist der Beste, Severus", sagt Thalia, zieht einen Hauch eines seidenen Kimonos über ihren jetzt fast makellosen Körper und drückt ihm im Vorbeigehen einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Meine Frau", sagt Remus warnend zu dem Slytherin.

„Schweig, Wolf, der du keiner mehr bist", erwidert Severus und rauscht davon. Strolch, der bis eben zufrieden in seinem Körbchen gelegen hat, folgt ihm mit begeistertem Bellen in die Küche.

Am Frühstückstisch ist das Geplapper wie immer lebhaft. Virginia versucht, ihr Müsli zu löffeln ohne zuviel auf Hermines Strampelanzug zu kleckern. Das Baby saugt zufrieden an ihrer Brust, und Severus stiehlt sich noch einen Kuss, bevor er geht, um die Apotheke zu öffnen.

„Ich liebe euch", hört Remus ihn in Virginias Ohr murmeln, und dann ist er verschwunden, bevor Remus sich über sein so wenig slytherinhaftes Verhalten mokieren und ihn aufziehen kann.

„Keiner bekommt die drei Worte so oft zu hören wie du", sagt Gianni zu Virginia, und sieht dabei vorwurfsvoll zu Jimmy hinüber.

„Welche drei Worte?" fragt Jimmy.

„Na, die, die das Leben eines Mannes vom einen Moment auf den anderen völlig verändern", erklärt Gianni ungeduldig.

„Du meinst ‚_Ich bin schwanger'_?", fragen Jimmy und Virginia unisono.

Gianni hechtet quer über den Tisch, um ersterem eine Kopfnuss zu verpassen. Jimmy weicht aus und grinst.

„Ich meinte die _anderen_ drei Worte – ich liebe dich", schmollt Gianni.

„Gina hat es offenbar verdient", kontert Jimmy grinsend.

„Ich liebe dich, Gianni", sagt Remus schlicht.

„Ich auch", fügt Thalia hinzu. „Und ich spreche für Strolch mit."

Strolch wedelt zustimmend, als sein Name fällt.

„Und du?" fragte Gianni und sieht lauernd zu Jimmy hinüber.

„Ich habe es dir doch letzte Nacht zweimal gezeigt, oder nicht?" sagt Jimmy ruhig.

„Ich erinnere mich an einmal", sagt Gianni.

„Oh, dann muss ich Remus wohl in der Hitze des Augenblicks mit dir verwechselt haben", erwidert Jimmy augenzwinkernd.

„Remus!" ruft Thalia scheinbar entrüstet und Remus spürt, wie ihm eine zarte Röte in die Wangen steigt.

„Ähem…", sagt er. „Das wäre vermutlich nicht passiert, wenn du nicht so sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen wärest, mit Gianni zu knutschen."

„Das war rein platonisch!" protestieren Gianni und Thalia sofort gleichzeitig.

„Ihr wisst schon, dass diese Art der Konversation am Frühstückstisch aufhören muss, sobald die Kleine etwas davon mitbekommt", bemerkt Virginia trocken.

„Natürlich", sagt Thalia sofort.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", meint Remus.

„Geht klar", grinst Jimmy.

„Ist sie fertig mit Trinken?" fragt Gianni.

Als Virginia nickt, nimmt er vorsichtig das Baby aus ihrem Arm und drückt es an sich.

„Ich könnte sie mit in die Werkstatt nehmen", bietet er an.

„Heute ist Donnerstag. Donnerstag ist Thalia-Tag", sagt Thalia. „Sie kommt mit in den Laden. Du bist erst morgen dran, Gianni."

„Rossini oder Greenpeace?" fragt Gianni das Baby und kitzelt zärtlich ihre winzigen Füße.

„Du bist eine privilegierte berufstätige Mutter", sagt Remus zu Virginia. „Die Betreuer schlagen sich geradezu darum, dir die Erwerbstätigkeit zu ermöglichen."

„Umso besser", lächelt sie. „Da ich diese Arbeit sehr liebe und sie mir zudem noch ermöglicht, den Tag mit dem wunderbarsten Mann der Welt zu verbringen". Sie zwinkert.

„Sag' ihm das nur nicht zu oft, sonst hebt er ab", grinst Remus.

„Und er war schon immer ein lausiger Flieger", gibt Gianni eine seiner wenigen bruchstückhaften Erinnerungen an ein früheres Leben preis. Dann wendet er sich wieder Hermine zu.

„Du wirst damit leben müssen, meine Kleine, dass du die merkwürdigste Großfamilie der Welt hast. Alle deine Onkel sind schwul oder bi, mindestens zwei haben in ihrer Jugend Hundekuchen gegessen, und dein Vater… na, lassen wir das. Wir man hört, war er der größte Kinderschreck, den ein gewisses schottisches Internat je gesehen hat. Aber als Ausgleich hast du eine wunderschöne Mutter und die klügste und freakigste Patentante bekommen; sie kann sogar auf einem Besen fliegen."

„Wann kommt Hermine eigentlich?" fragt Thalia.

„Am nächsten Wochenende", antwortet Remus. „Aber sie wird das Flugzeug nehmen, keinen Besen. Dafür ist Australien doch zu weit. Leider wird sie nur drei Tage bei uns bleiben, dann beginnt in London die Sitzung von _Elfpeace_, die Lucius einberufen hat."

„Es wird Zeit", bemerkt Jimmy und steckt sich noch ein Stück Sandwich in den Mund.

„Ich weiß", seufzt Remus. Er küsst Gianni auf die stoppelige Wange und dann Thalia auf die weichen Lippen. „Ich liebe dich", sagt er.

„Pfannkuchen um halb eins, hat Severus gesagt", antwortet sie und küsst ihn noch einmal.

Strolch ist bereits aufgesprungen und steht wedelnd und begeistert bellend an der Tür. Man kann nicht genau sagen, ob der Hund mit dem Schwanz wedelt oder umgekehrt, so sehr freut er sich.

Vor der Tür schlüpfen Remus und Jimmy in die Sandalen, und Jimmy nimmt das Surfbrett unter den Arm.

„Du wirst keine Zeit dafür haben", sagt Remus.

„Ich nicht, aber du vielleicht, nach den Landfrauen und vor den Pfannkuchen", antwortet der blonde Seemann.

„Jimmy's Segelschule", steht auf dem großen Schild, das an dem Holzhaus auf dem breiten Strand prangt. Der Kursplan in dem gläsernen Schaukasten neben den Bildern trägt die kleine Unterschrift: ‚Inhaber: Jimmy Mortensen, Remus Lupin.'

„Ich danke allen guten Mächten des Universums immer noch jeden einzelnen Morgen dafür", sagt Jimmy glücklich. „Ohne dich wäre es ein Traum geblieben, Remus."

„Ohne deinen Traum wären wir alle nicht hier, Jimmy."

Remus Blick wandert von der Holzhütte, die Jimmys Traum ist, über den Strand, hin zu Thalias Laden, in dem sie Andenken und immer noch fair gehandelten Tee und Schokolade verkauft, über das flache Gebäude, in dem „Giannis Biker-Schmiede" untergebracht ist, bis zum Deich, hinter dem die kleine Stadtapotheke liegt, in deren Labor innovative Medikamentenentwicklungen kreiert werden.  
Der Wind pustet durch seine Haare und Remus spürt dieses wilde Glücksgefühl, das ihn immer befällt, wenn er hier am Ende des Weges steht.

Jimmy zieht ihn an sich, eine kurze Umarmung nur, und dann läuft er zum Steg, um die Boote fertig zu machen. Remus schließt die Schule auf und verteilt die Unterrichtsmaterialien auf den Tischen im Theorieraum. Als er das Fenster öffnet und mit den Augen dem Flug einer Silbermöwe folgt, sieht er den Mond, der blass und rund über dem Horizont steht: Ein Morgenmond, er wird erst in einer Stunde untergehen. Remus spürt ihn noch, sanfter Widerhall in seinem Blut, den Ruf, das Echo eines alten Lebens, doch beides bedeutet ihm nichts mehr.

* * *

**Ende**

* * *

_So, ihr Lieben, das war's.  
Hat es Euch gefallen? Dann hinterlaßt mir gerne ein Review. _

_Wie geht es bei meinen Fictions weiter?_

_Wir treffen Remus wieder in einer Nebenrolle in „Frühlingserwachen". Sirius, Selma, Charlie und May freuen sich schon darauf, wieder bei Euch zu sein._

_Severus, der sich einfach in fast allen meinen Geschichte irgendwann dazu drängelt, tritt auf in seiner dramatischen Hauptrolle in den „Tagen des Raben", wo Sirius ihm zuverlässig den letzten Nerv stehlen wird. _

_Mit Thalia und Virginia, ebenso wie mit Strolch, wird es so bald wohl kein Wiedersehen geben. _

_Jimmy jedoch wird demnächst als russischer Spezialagent Nikita __волк __in einem packenden, erotischen Krimi wieder das Licht der literarischen Bühne erblicken, zusammen mit der schönen Natalie aus „Ein Winter in Stockholm", das jedoch vermutlich erst, wenn „Frühlingserwachen" und „Tage des Raben" fertig gestellt sind. _

_Bis es soweit ist, wünsche ich Euch allen einen sonnigen, wunderbaren Sommer!_

_Eure Slytherene_


End file.
